An Entire Universe of Pain
by Dragon of the Darkness Flames
Summary: Eidolon takes hold of the Holy Power... Aidius becomes truly immortal... Gohan dies in his final struggle. The entire universe is nearly destroyed. Yet at the end of the path, they all find hope...
1. Discovered Dragon

I don't own DBZ but I wish I did. Not because I'd be so impossibly rich it isn't funny but I'd have a lot of fun with it. It take the series further. Beyond DBGT and fill in a lot of wholes. Like Gohan being a nerd in GT and not fighting at all. And even helping Vegeta along a bit and give him the power and recognition he deserves.  
  
An Entire Universe of Pain  
  
Chapter One - He didn't know what to think. Buu was dead, no question about it. But something was strange about the atmosphere of the Kai Planet. The magic Buu expended from constantly regenerating and constantly augmenting his already naturally phenomenal strength and speed. Of course as awesome as his natural abilities were he would not have been able to hold his own against Goku as full Super Saiyan 3 strength without enhancing his might through magic. It worked much like the Mystic Empowerment, the Kai supposed. Buu wouldn't have lasted long against Goku at all even if Buu could regenerate without the Mystic-like power up his magic gave him. In truth, Shin thought, Fat Buu was probably the stronger out of him and Kid Buu. Kid Buu was the purest form of Buu, he countered. This allowed him to tap much more magic from whatever well of power he dug into than the much more impure Fat Buu who relied more on the Kai magic he absorbed from the earliest Supreme Kais millions of years ago than of the naturally magic Bibidi gave him. The Supreme Kai sighed.  
  
"What is wrong?" Old Kai asked as he came into Shin's chamber. They were both in Supreme Kai's Palace which has remarkably survived the battle with Buu.  
  
"The planet is off, Elder. The magical field of the World of the Kais is not the same as it was before the battle with Buu. I can't put my finger on it," Shin said.  
  
"Oh that. I thought you was worried about something serious. Come now, young Kai, can't you ever lighten up? The magic Buu expended throughout the battle clashed with the serious magic of this planet. The Kai magic absorbed most of the magic of Buu but too much was put off as Buu struggled to keep ahead of both Vegeta and especially Goku. The Kai magic is just trying to sort it all out to bring the levels back to normal. Its nothing to worry about," Old Kai laughed.  
  
"I hope your right Elder. I can sense a large amount of Darkness. Buu was pure evil. I hope the Kai Planet doesn't become subverted or corrupted by it all," Shin replied silently.  
  
~~~~~~~ Earth ~~~~~~~  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegeta cried as he shot off yet another blast of energy. The gold light of power flared forth and nearly hammered Vegeta's opponent hard. The younger foe spun impossibly fast and dodged the beam with seemingly ease. Vegeta grunted in fury and jumped backwards a few feet, trying to find his enemy.  
  
"Yah!" The Prince waited not long as the blue beam came coursing at him from behind. He went to dodge left but the beam curved. Vegeta flared his blue-white aura alight and blasted through the air, trying to dodge the impossibly strong blast of ki. He spun and doubled back as he rounded the gravity machine of the training chamber and came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Haaaaaaaahhhhh!" Vegeta yelled as he flared into the first level of Super Saiyan. He shot a blast forward and watched as it cancelled the opposing energy.  
  
"Hi-YAH!" came a loud cry and Vegeta felt pain erupt from his left shoulder. He hit the far wall and fell to the ground. He grunted as he snapped his shoulder back into place and spat to his left. He got up and smiled.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he erupted as he blazed into Super Saiyan 2. Gohan stopped, hovering above the Saiyan Prince and smirking. He wasn't arrogant but he knew he still held the advantage.  
  
"Took you long enough, Vegeta," he said.  
  
"The warm-up is over, brat! Now eat ki!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Whoa! Dad's powering up!" Trunks said excitedly.  
  
"I wonder if Gohan's going to get hurt," Goten wondered.  
  
"Are you stupid, Goten? Remember what Gohan was like against Buu? He wasn't even a Super Saiyan and was kicking Buu's ass all over the place!" Trunks laughed as he turned to watch the rest of his father's struggle to keep up his Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry, Goten. Gohan's got thins under control," Goku said.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed. He launched his ultimate attack and Gohan grew nervous. He Raised his ki as quickly as possible, knowing he'd die if he didn't. He threw his hands forward and caught the blast just in time. He struggled to hold it back as Vegeta poured more energy into it.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten yelled. Trunks even looked worried now. He knew the power of the Final Flash. And at Super Saiyan 2 level, it was more than just devastating. Goku only smiled.  
  
"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta laughed as he poured his heart and soul into his blast of rage.  
  
"I didn't want to use this but I guess he's giving me no choice! Haaaaaaaaahhhh!" Gohan whispered as his power level climbed through the roof. He shot a basic blast of silver ki forward, overriding the Final Flash. Vegeta freaked out.  
  
"WHAT"S THIS?!" he cried. Then the unstable blasts of power exploded. The force field drained most of the opposing energy but what remained hammered into Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta hammered into the far wall and slumped to the floor. He was no longer a Super Saiyan at all. Gohan hadn't budged at all. The blast wasn't any where near enough to harm him as his level. He landed and walked over to the Prince.  
  
"You OK, Vegeta?" he asked.  
  
"Blast! You're impossible, stupid boy! Even your clown of a father can't beat you!" Vegeta cursed as he climbed to his feet.  
  
"Is that true, dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"Probably. Ever since Gohan had his true powers brought out by Old Kai, he's been impossibly strong," Goku laughed. Next thing he knew, Gotenks was born.  
  
"What the!" Gohan jerked.  
  
"Who is that? That power level is impossible!" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Gotenks. That's a Super Saiyan 3 power level and it's way to strong to be my dad. That leaves only him, the only other Saiyan who can achieve Super Saiyan 3," Gohan replied.  
  
"Nice detective work, Gohan," the fusion said. He landed before Vegeta and Gohan with a very Vegeta's-like smirk of arrogance.  
  
"Why did you guys fuse?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"To try your newfound powers out a little bid," Gotenks laughed. Then he vanished too fast for anyone but Gohan to see. Gohan waved bye to the rest and blasted off after Gotenks. He left Capsule Corp. and hovered a mile above the city. He sensed Gotenks on the other side of the planet. He was gone in a flash. Gohan crossed continents and oceans unseen in his speed to find Gotenks. He caught up with the Super Saiyan 3 over some forgotten island in the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"This should be a great battlefield. And an excellent graveyard for you, Gohan," Gotenks laughed. Then he blurred forward with his intense speed and kicked Gohan hard in the stomach. Gohan spat up some blood and was too dazed to blocked the roundhouse Gotenks fallowed through with that struck him hard in his head. He hit dirt and blasted through what seemed like miles of it on end. He came too and released his rage.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan yelled. His energy flooded through the earth. He sent his power flooding outward and all directions, creating a crater a hundred feet deep. Rocks and boulders came hitting the ground around him as he freed himself. Gotenks wasn't impressed.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan erupted as he tapped into his Mystic power. He powered up as far as he could go and watched as the silver-blue aura pulsed upward around him. His pupils were still black but they showed a faint blue tint that went deeper than even the Super Saiyan change. Gohan reached his zenith and leveled off. Lightning of all colors sputtered and pulsed around him. Gotenks wasn't so confident now.  
  
"How are you even stronger than you was against Super Buu?" Gotenks demanded, his expression more serious now.  
  
"Simple. When we were killed after the Earth was destroyed and then later revived, I gained power from the resurrection. When Saiyans recover from serious injuries or are even revived from death, their power level climbs much higher. Even you're a bit stronger if you haven't noticed," Gohan replied with equal seriousness. Gotenks laughed and then blurred forward. Gohan blocked the kick with his left forearm and noted the sting he felt after contact. They're not so weak at all, Gohan thought. Gotenks spun again and connected hard with Gohan's left cheek. Gohan's head snapped around but no other damage was done. He was just that was stronger than the fused Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"Impossible!" Gotenks freaked. He backed off and began rethinking his strategy which up to this point had been nothing but to overpower whoever he faced. Which he was fairly good at. But when someone like Buu or Gohan come along and overpowers him completely, he at a loss for words and knows not what to do.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gohan attacked. He threw a series of hard punches and kicks at his younger fused foe. Gotenks struggled to block and parry the blows.. Gotenks flared his energy around him in a flaming gold aura as lightning sputtered and crashed around him. He was a Super Saiyan 3 and held no weakness Goku did with growing easily exhausted sustaining the form. He drew in energy from 2 bodies and through a process much like nuclear fusion, produces much more energy than he actually needs. He channeled this energy the best he could to enhance his body's react times, strength, and overall speed. He was holding his own against a Mystic warrior. No one but Buu has ever been able to claim such a feat.  
  
"Spectrum Shock Kick!" Gotenks yelled after just parrying Gohan's left high kick with his forearm. His right leg began glowing blue then green and shifting all across the spectrum. The ki radiating from it was impossible. Gohan backed up and stared with wonder. Then Gotenks smirked and vanished. He was too fast! Gohan spun and felt a hard blow to the head. He blasted through miles of earth and struck the side of a rocky mountain, forming a large crater in its side.  
  
"Argh! How( Did he do that?" Gohan grunted. He re-flared his aura around him and channeled his Mystic powers back as high as they would easily go.  
  
"He's improved his fighting style greatly," came a familiar voice. Gohan turned to see Piccolo hovering there.  
  
"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"When he fought Buu, his fighting style was sloppy and childish. He used ridiculous attacks that were pure wastes of energy," Piccolo replied. He watched as Gotenks danced stupidly in the background.  
  
"He's stronger now and his fighting style is impressive! That kick he just performed was awesome. The energy radiating from it was stronger than his! Like Krillin and that Destructo Ball," Gohan said. The mentioning of the Destructo Ball brought out a grim expression from Piccolo.  
  
"The destruction he caused with that was terrible. But it had to be done. Frieza was too strong," Piccolo said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Watch out!" the young Mystic cried. Piccolo ducked, narrowly missing a Spectrum Shock Kick to the head.  
  
"Wow, Piccolo! You've improved a lot!" Gotenks said excitedly.  
  
"You've been training, Piccolo?" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I've been using it off and on for the last few weeks," Piccolo replied.  
  
"What about the time limits?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Thank Dende for that. He used his powers as a Guardian to warp the time fields around the Chamber. It wasn't easy but now there is not limit to how long you can stay in there. There not even a limit to how many people there can be in there. Dende has it set up to where you can set the timer. I can spend a year in there to where only an hour passes on the out side. I usually set it for that and stay in there for a full day," Piccolo replied.  
  
"And how are you not like really really old, Piccolo?" Gotenks demanded.  
  
"For one, Namekians live for centuries, you idiot. And Dende has it set to where the bodies of those inside age hundreds of times slower," Piccolo yelled at the young warrior. Gotenks laughed and spun. Piccolo caught the kick and then fired a fully charged Special Beam Cannon into Gotenks' chest. The warrior fell backwards in shock and then passed out. The fusion split and Trunks and Goten landed harmlessly on the ground.  
  
"You have improved," Gohan said in utter disbelief.  
  
"I know," Goku said as he and Vegeta landed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan wondered. Tein and Krillin landed with Android 18 beside Vegeta. Yamcha landed next. He arrived alone.  
  
~~~~~~~ World of the Kais ~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?" the boy demanded.  
  
"Who is that?" Old Kai said.  
  
"I don't know, Elder. I found him sleeping in the Sacred Gardens," Shin said.  
  
"How did I get here?" the boy wondered.  
  
"Do you have name child?" Old Kai wondered. The boy shrugged.  
  
"They call me Eidolon. But my mother called me Ragnarok. You still haven't answered my questions!" the boy yelled.  
  
"I am the Supreme Kai. I am also known as Shin. This is my ancestor from 15 Kai generation back. He calls himself Old Kai. We are both Supreme Kais in a sense. This is the sacred World of the Kais. No normal mortals can reach this place without the assistance of one of us. How you got here escapes me. But powerful magic had to be expended in order to do it," Shin answered.  
  
"No, young Kai. Maybe not. The magical field that surrounds this planet has been weakened due to Buu. Any ordinary transportation technique could get the job done," Old Kai spoke up.  
  
"Who would have sent him here?" Shin demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I was training to join the Dark Army. I am Prince Eidolon Quay Deiyagnos, heir to the command of the Dark Legion Army. A Super Elite of my kind! I demand to know how to leave this place!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"You can't until we locate your people. What is the name of your race?" Old Kai replied.  
  
"I don't know. I was found with my mother years ago. They raised me after they seen my fighting potential. They waited until I was 4 and trained me. I'm now 16 years old," Eidolon said. He flexed his arm and lightning crackled from his fist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Earth ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here because the Supreme Kai told us to group. So we headed for Gotenks and you so we were all together," Piccolo replied.  
  
Are you guys there? Shin's voice came in their minds.  
  
Yes, Supreme Kai. We're here, Piccolo replied booming his thoughts telepathically.  
  
"Why have you gathered us, Kai!!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Patience, you hot head! There is a young boy here. His power is impossible. You all may want to here what he has to say, Old Kai boomed.  
  
"How do we get there?" Gohan wondered. Then the Supreme Kai flashed into existence before them.  
  
"About Dende?" Krillin asked. Goku vanished and reappeared with the young Guardian just like that.  
  
"What the..?" Dende said. They filled him in as the Supreme Kai gathered the energy needed to make the jump to the World of the Kais.  
  
"Why can't we use the Instant Transmission?" Goku asked Shin.  
  
"The magical fields that surround my planet are recovering from the serious damage Buu's magic did to it. That battle was too intense and the magic Buu had to put out to keep up with you, Goku and Vegeta warped those fields. So he magic is responded erratically to unknown forces. So its best we use the Kai teleporting technique for now," Shin said.  
  
They vanished as the Kai finished the spell. They appeared not even a second later before Old Kai and a boy who looked human except he had angel wings and a horn of a unicorn coming out of his forehead. His power level was level but impossible to tell exactly how strong it was. He was 5 feet and 9 inches tall and has solid silver hair. His eyes were the purest blue they had ever seen and seemed to glow under a strange light. He wore a leather vest that opened to show his perfectly developed chest muscles and was sleeveless to show his shoulders and arms. He wore black shorts that cut off just below his knees and leather boot that cut off just 6 inches above his ankle. Gohan could sense something strange coming from the boy. He knew ever since becoming a Mystic that he had senses the other except for the Kais and maybe Dende and Piccolo didn't have. Like sensing the presence of magic and magic at work. He sensed the magic of the Mystic change constantly changing his body and power level and even his spirit. He sensed something similar to that occurring in this boy.  
  
"Who are these people, Shin?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
"These are the warriors I told you about, child. The strongest alive," Old Kai said. Eidolon was only have listening though. He sensed their respective power levels and laughed.  
  
"They are weak," he stated.  
  
"What your mouth, boy!" Vegeta yelled. He stepped up to the boy.  
  
"YOU!" Eidolon cried. He stepped back and took a defensive stance,  
  
"What about me?" Vegeta demanded as he took a more offensive stance.  
  
"You are a Saiyan! A destroyer of countless worlds and taker of millions of untold lives! Why are you in a sacred place like this!" Eidolon raged. He swept into a swift kick and struck Vegeta hard in the side of the face. The Prince grunted and swept back around and punched at his foe. Eidolon parried the blows and sent some back in return. They clashed in and out of sight with their speed. Shockwaves rocked the area and then came an explosive sound. Eidolon struck the earth and blasted through several hundred feet of it. Ragnarok stood and dusted himself up. Gohan saw the ethereal glow on in his Ragnarok's eyes grow more intense and his magic and ki levels were climbing beyond Vegeta's. Vegeta sensed the kid's ki rise impossibly high for a kid and flared into Super Saiyan. He landed and expected another easy clash.  
  
"Haaaaaah!" Eidolon yelled. A blue and silver aura burned around him like fire with silver sparks of magic and lightning sputtering through it. Gohan fell to his knees in shock. His eyes glowed a ethereal blue and his gaze was averted on something no on else could sense.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku yelled. Gohan stood and shook his hand, telling them to stay back. They nodded and obeyed.  
  
"Hah!" Eidolon yelled as he surged toward Vegeta. Vegeta blocked with his forearm and watched as he was sent crumbling into a crater he formed himself upon impact.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan erupted. Eidolon shuttered and turned to see Gohan.  
  
"Eidolon! Gohan! What's going on?!" Shin yelled. Neither could hear him. They weren't themselves or so it seemed. Gohan's power level blazed beyond anything they has ever sensed before. Beyond Goku and beyond Buu. Silver and blue lightning sputtered off of them in thick tendrils that dug deep trenches into the earth. Krillin summoned a powerful barrier of ki around him to avoid being struck. Yamcha and Tein did the same. The others went Super Saiyan and backed off from the intensity of the 2 warriors. Vegeta took advantage and flared into Super Saiyan 2. He attacked Eidolon hard and kicked him in the chest. The boy spun and swept his right leg upward into an attempt to spear Vegeta with his knee. Vegeta parried with both hands but the force of the blow knocked him upward with great speed. He flipped acrobatically and landed 20 feet away. Eidolon flared his magic and his ki and blasted off after the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta blocked the first punch with his knee and then duck below the following kick. He backed off into a defensive crouch as Eidolon came crashing in on him. He powered up 2 balls of ki and sent them shooting toward the magical warrior. Eidolon was struck by both blasts but took little notice. He powered a ball of ki in his left hand high over his head. He shocked the ground with the blast, forcing Vegeta into the air. He came in hard and fast throwing Vegeta further into the defensive.  
  
"He's got Vegeta cold," Yamcha said.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day a non-Saiyan kid take down Vegeta at full strength," Tein replied with a laugh.  
  
"For real, you guys. That kids dynamite," Krillin laughed in response.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Vegeta cried as he extended his power level as high and as far as he could. He threw Eidolon back from the sheer force of his aura alone. Goku was even shocked at Vegeta's power. He never thought Vegeta had the potential to reach the third level of Super Saiyan. Vegeta's hair grew long down his back until it reached his knees. Blue lightning sputtered within and without his aura as his power level rivaled Gotenks' and even Goku's. Eidolon powered up and broke through the barrier. He clashed with Vegeta head to head. The Prince was in obvious control of the battle. He was smacking the kid around with ease. But Eidolon;s power didn't drop as the battle wore on. And Vegeta was growing exhausted from sustaining Super Saiyan 3. He blocked a sloppy kick from Eidolon who seemed to be running on instinct alone and countered by kicking the boy hard in the back of the head. Eidolon crashed through miles of dirt and rock. He got up and dusted himself off. He powered back up and Vegeta realized his who wasn't weakening. The Saiyan Prince powered up to his limits and attacked with unrelenting force. Eidolon blocked the first 3 blows and then failed to block the kick to the face. As he spun through the air to the right Vegeta drop-kicked him hard in the arm. The arm snapped and the kid was sent blasting clear through a few mountain far in the distance. Vegeta was gone in a flash. He appeared above the kid as he got back up and kicked his other arm and snapped it as well as several ribs beneath. Eidolon laughed and closed his eyes. His entire body blazed a pure blue and waves if pale blue light of magic pulse from him in circles in all direction. Vegeta sensed the kid's ki rise back up to maximum. The kid flashed back to himself and his injuries were gone. He used magic to regenerate. Just like Buu. And he seemed to have endless energy to draw from too.  
  
"Vegeta's wrong," Gohan stated as his aura still blazed around him.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Dende asked. Gohan didn't hear him.  
  
"Vegeta thinks Eidolon's drawing from an endless well of energy like Buu. Though the well he is tapping is vast it has limits. More so than Buu's. But even though the kid can regenerate his body and his energy he still has to expend magic to do it. And there is a serious limit to have much magic he can wield," Gohan stated. He was seeing past time and space. He was seeing right into Vegeta and his foe's minds.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Eidolan cried as he sent a wave of magic crashing into Vegeta. The Prince couldn't even sense the blow. He had to use his eyes. Vegeta was sent blasting through the earth until he reached Goku's feet. Goku hurried out of the way as Vegeta flared his power to dug himself out, forging an enormous crater.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaahhh(" Vegeta said as he slowly dumped all of his energy into his hands. He threw his arms out to opposite side of his body as far as they would dare stretch. Gold lightning pulsed around him as he used a ki fusion technique just like the ones Fusions did to create massive amounts of energy to power their joined bodies. Vegeta's power level was crashing higher than even Mystic Gohan's was against Buu. The attack Vegeta was charging would wipe Kid Buu off the map with ease and with enough energy left over to do it again 3 fold.  
  
"FINAL SHINE ATTAAAAACK!!!" Vegeta cried. He sent a massive beam of green light flooded forth into Eidolon. The boy smiled as he was struck head on. His body of blown apart on impact and the others freaked. The beam bleeded off as Vegeta's energy drained to dangerous low levels. He fell from Super Saiyan 3 to normal and gasped hard and fast for air. Dende rushed to him, golden waves of his healing magic coursing through the Prince. Vegeta stood not even an instant later, fully restored.  
  
"Your energy is back up but keep in mind I can't restore all the power you lost. You'll need to rest for a few days to recover all the power to expended," Dende said. Then Vegeta was hammered hard. Gohan recoiled his arm.  
  
"You killed him you retarded bastard!" he yelled. Vegeta spat blood and pointed. A small spark of magic appeared the size of a grain of sand and then expanded quickly. It took the shape of a human body with wings and a horn. The magic behind the pulse was impossible. The body of water-like light flooded even more intensely until it faded dimly and slowly. Eidolon appeared, gasping. He had regenerated from being blasted to dust! He landed and fell unconscious to the ground. Dende restored him soon after. He could remember nothing(  
  
I hope you liked chapter. It was a rough start and I intended it that way. The story seems not to have a general direction yet but that will be made clear in the next chapter. Eidolon finds out a bit about his mysterious past and Gohan discovers his great gift and his great curse. Next time on Dragonball Z! 


	2. Dragon Reborn

Chapter Two - He awoken in Supreme Kai's Palace. Eidolon sensed serious magic at work in the wonderful place. There was something different about the magic than he remembered sensing after being discovered. He didn't dwell on the topic. He dressed with the Kai garments left to him and decided he liked the look. His wings tore holes in the impossibly strong fabric so they could spread openly. His tail tore through the pants for the same reason. He moved his sore wings, trying to ease their pain. He was left sleeping on his back, laying on his wings, crumbling them. He never did that. He flapped them hard and checked his horn. Everything was fine. He left the room. Or tried to. A magical barrier kept him sealed within. He grew angry in a flash. He took aim with one hand and powered up a ki blast charged with awesome magic to enhance its strength. He just now realized the change and faltered.  
  
"Whoa," he whispered. "This is awesome... I'm way stronger than before and I can use magic like those idiot Kais... It powers me up somehow," he said excitedly. He re-aimed his left aim, palm out. He recharged the ki blast with as much ki and magic he could pour forth until it reached an acceptable level. He fired the blast and watched as it hammered into the door. Instead of an explosion a blue field appeared and absorbed the blast. The door was made transparent. He went to touch it and found it was no longer solid. Thinking the change wasn't going to last, he slipped through the door and landed in the hall gracefully. He heard voices and slipped that way silently.  
  
"Supreme Kai where are Eidolon and Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"Asleep. I have them sealed up for their own protection as well as ours," Shin replied.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta countered.  
  
"You are mere mortals, Vegeta. You can't sense magical forces at work like we Kais can. When Gohan powered up I sensed Darkness inside him. As well as Eidolon. I sensed the same Darkness within them as I did with Buu's final form. No telling what this Darkness will do to them. Fear not. It will have no effect on their living status. Only if they will remain good or not. If they will remain Pure," Supreme Kai said.  
  
"Why are we really here?" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"One of your group has found a artifact millions of years old that was created by a Saiyan Mage. This Saiyan poured all of his power into this relic. What the artifacts purpose was, I know not. But its magic is of Darkness more than it is of Light. This artifact may be subverting the member who has discovered it," the Supreme Kai said.  
  
"Who is it?" Goku wondered.  
  
"One of the humans. That is all I know. The artifact has a name long forgotten. Even I do not know what it is or what it can do," Shin said.  
  
"The Saiyan Stone," Vegeta sighed.  
  
"They what?" Shin and Goku both said.  
  
"A yellow crystal called an Amethyst can be used to channel certain ki. We used to use them to save techniques. Like files in a computer system. One who has done this can store an attack like a Final Flash Cannon or a Kamehameha Wave into one of these rare stones. Anyone else who has the stone can use the stored technique. Like if I used a stone to store my Final Shine Wave even a human who cannot control their ki can wield that attack with the same intensity I could. If I stored the attack into the stone as a Super Saiyan 3 then the wielder of the stone could wield the attack from whatever intensity they choose up to the maximum strength in which I stored it as. The Saiyan Stones were much more powerful than these average but awesome Amethysts. They were used to store the very essence of a Super Saiyan. One without Saiyan blood could become a Super Saiyan at will as long as they had the will and the Stone. But these were lost and then regarded as myths. Now you say one of the human warriors has one of the Saiyan Stones? This is good news," Vegeta said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Eidolon spat, entering the room.  
  
"The Saiyan Stones are a treasure of our people thought long dead. To one recovered intact is great news. And if it actually works it will be a wonder beyond words," Vegeta replied.  
  
"A human with the power of a Super Saiyan? Doesn't sound like a stable mix to me," Goku laughed.  
  
"Maybe not. But at least its one of us, Kakarot. Would you rather have an unworthy human wield the might of a Super Saiyan and wreak havoc all over the place? No. If one of the warriors among us has the Stone it works better for us," Vegeta stated.  
  
"I know who has this stupid Stone. It's the shorter human with the highest power level among his kind that stood with him. The one with short black hair," Eidolon said. "I can sense the magic pulsing from it. Its radical." Supreme Kai and the others left the Palace and found Yamcha and Tein sparring high above the ground. Shockwaves sounded as their power levels climbed. Krillin was sparring a warrior named Olibu who was invited from Grand Kai's world known also as Other-World. Krillin held his own against the ancient human but knew Olibu was toying with him. Krillin blocked a kick with his left knee and then dodged low under a side sweep of Olibu's massive fist. Krillin sensed the power level of the big guy rising above his by the second. He flashed from sight and appeared 30 feet above the others. He brought both hands to his right and focused.  
  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA!" Krillin yelled as he sent a blast of ki that could kill Frieza with ease. Olibu caught the blast with both arms and cancelled it out with his own energy. Krillin appeared behind the giant and kicked him hard in the back of the head. Olibu was caught off guard and struck the ground hard. He forged a small crater. He got up just in time to be nailed again by Krillin Destructo Disk. He was cut clean in half. His body drifted back together and he stood. He was already long dead and couldn't die again on this world. He stretched his arms out to full length and charged his palms with ki. Pure energy bled into the air as Olibu powered up all the way.  
  
"Ripto Shock!" the ancient Earthling yelled. A thick beam of green ki flooded forward and headed straight for the human named Krillin. Krillin flared his silver aura around him and charged it into a strong barrier. He caught the opposing blast with both palms and watched as his aura cancelled only a pitiful amount of the total attack. He struggled to hold his ground. He was pushed back agonizingly slowly as he failed to throw off the blast. He charged his right hand up with the bulk of his energy and fired a maximum powered Kamehameha Wave. He remarkably forced Olibu's attack back by a few feet and bought himself a few seconds. He pulled on a platinum chain that hung about his neck and found the gold crystal shaped like a dragon's talon gleaming fiercely at the end. He closed his eyes and focused.  
  
"From the heart I ask again, bring out the might of Cadagan!" he cried. Then a power radiated from him that flooded the area. Krillin's power level climbed impossibly high and he thrust more energy forwards. Olibu was knocked back, his blast overdriven. Krillin stood up, a golden aura blazing around him =. His eyes gleamed a brilliant jade. Then he focused all the way. "Haaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" he cried as he powered up. He transformed then into a legendary Super Saiyan. Much like what Brolly was. His muscles were thick and bulky and his hair flared upward in golden spikes. Blue lightning crackled and sputtered around him as his power raised to its zenith. He hovered there, a Legendary Super Saiyan. He smirked.  
  
"He's no ordinary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta gasped.  
  
"He's way too strong for that. If he isn't a Super Saiyan than what is he?" Gohan asked as he joined up with them.  
  
"He's like Brolly... He's a..." Piccolo began.  
  
"Yes, Namek. He's a Legendary Super Saiyan. The Amethyst was used to store the power of a Legendary Super Saiyan. One of the strongest ever from what I can tell. This is impossible," Vegeta grunted. Krillin landed and checked his body out. He was taller than Vegeta was and nearly as tall as Goku and Gohan. And his power matched. Yamcha, Tein, and Olibu stopped their training to check the human out.  
  
"How did he..." Tein asked.  
  
"Wicked man! Krillin how are you a Super Saiyan!?" Yamcha stuttered.  
  
"I'm not sure. I found this Stone way back on Namek. In Frieza's ship. I bought a chain and wore it ever since. I found out about a week ago that it can power me up after I said the words 'From my heart I ask again, for the might of Cadagan' and my power level shot up through the roof! I pushed it as far as I could go today and I changed," Krillin answered. He flexed his arms and lightning bolted from his fists. His aura was thick and surging.  
  
"Goku there's someone here to see you," a servant of Shin said.  
  
"Huh? I wonder who it could be," Goku said somewhat stupidly.  
  
"Goku. There you are," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Pikkon! I haven't seen you in forever!' Goku replied. He shook his friends hand and they caught up on the last few months Goku's been alive. Piccolo laughed silently knowing Goku would never change.  
  
"Who's the new Saiyan?" Pikkon asked finally.  
  
"Who Krillin? He's not a Saiyan. He has a Saiyan Stone that transforms non- Saiyans into Legendary Super Saiyans which are even stronger then normal Super Saiyans," Gohan replied.  
  
"He's still weak," Eidolon laughed. Pikkon noticed him for the first time and backed off into a defensive stance.  
  
"What are you doing here in this sacred place, you bastard!" he yelled.  
  
"What's your deal?! I'll kick your ass, green fuck!" Eidolon yelled. He channeled his ki and flared his aura around him. He was dead even with Krillin's newfound power level.  
  
"You! Your kind are supposed to rot in Hell! Not rest in the Sacred World of the Kais!' Pikkon yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?!" Eidolon laughed. Pikkon attacked wildly. Through rage, he spun and kicked. Eidolon was struck hard, taken off guard at the green man's awesome speed. He skidded to a stop but Pikkon was on him too fast to think! Eidolon was smacked around from a few minutes before Pikkon hammered him into the ground. He appeared to be out cold. Pikkon came in for the kill and something flashed before him. It was Krillin.  
  
"What did he do? You're trying to kill him and he hasn't done anything to you," Krillin said. Pikkon ignored him and went to through him aside and Krillin kneed him hard in the chest, confident from being a Legendary Super Saiyan. Pikkon doubled over and spat up blue blood. He spun to kick Krillin aside and was shocked too see the human blocked the blow with ease. Krillin's power level was rising impossibly high. His power level went far beyond Brolly's did! Pikkon swept forward in an all out assault of punches and kicks. Krillin blocked ease one with ease. He head butted Pikkon hard when he opened his foes defenses and knocked the alien to the ground, forging a crater. He hovered downward a few feet above the fallen warrior, aura flaming.  
  
"I beat you. Stay down," Krillin said. He aimed his right palm carefully and powered a ki blast capable of killed the warrior with pathetic ease. Pikkon knew he was immortal on the Kai world and did not fear the blast. He calmed himself and stood gradually, powering down. Krillin kept the blast on him and doubled its power 3 fold.  
  
"He should die, human," Pikkon said.  
  
"For what?" Goku interrupted. "What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"He's a Crystallite, Goku. A race known for their universal devastation. A race much worse than the Ice-Jins or the Saiyans ever were. Their destruction out-scaled even Buu's. They leveled my world and countless others. I died from being overrun by one of his kind myself," Pikkon stated.  
  
"He's not a part of that. He's different. He wasn't around back then, Pikkon. You died millennia ago. Besides he deserves a chance to rectify those sins," Goku said.  
  
"I will do nothing!" Eidolon laughed. His eyes burned a deep blue and an aura of dark blue Darkness erupted upward around him. His silver hair now appeared nearly black as well as his wings as they reflected the dark light of his aura. His power level, being enhanced my Darkness was too high to even conceive any kind of exact measurement of how strong he was.  
  
"Bastard child! Die!" Pikkon yelled. He fired his Thunder Flash Attack at full strength right into the kid's face. Eidolon laughed as he cancelled the blast of flames out with a wave of his hand. He vanished and appeared behind the green alien warrior too fast for anyone but Gohan and Krillin could see. He kicked the alien hard and sent him flying. Pikkon stopped himself in flight and attacked. Eidolon swept his wing around and smacked the warrior hard in his face. His he wrapped his tail around Pikkon's neck, choking the life from him. He smacked his foe a few more times with his wings and then hurled him into the earth. Pikkon did not get back up. Eidolon aimed his palms and charged all of his ki with the Mystic magic and powered up as high as he could go. He leveled the entire area around Pikkon. The smoke cleared showing that Pikkon's body was still there. He was immortal here, Eidolon realized and powered down. Satisfied with his strength and his victory.  
  
"You're radical," Gohan breathed. The Darkness Flame faded from Eidolon body as he willed it to. His power level dropped back to normal. Krillin laughed and smirked.  
  
"He got him after all," he said.  
  
"Yeah..." Pikkon grunted as he woke up. He body and energy were restored instantly by this planes rules of existence. One you die you can't die again.  
  
"Pikkon. Tell us what you know about this kid's people," Goku asked, helping his old friend up. Pikkon wiped the dust and blood from his sleek, powerful form and nodded.  
  
"He's a pure Crystallite, that's for sure. That Darkness Flame was their basic technique for powering up. It's the same thing as their version of Super Saiyan. Only their race could do it. Unless they cheat like this human," Pikkon said pointing at Krillin who laughed.  
  
"What else you know?" Eidolon demanded. His ki spiked as he paid dangerous attention to what the fallen warrior was saying.  
  
"Your race were much like the Saiyans. They killed without hesitation. They wanted planets and their resources to fuel their empire. They spread like a disease. Killing and plundering. They wiped my kind out with ease and stripped our world. They moved on to our sister planet called Sira. The result was the same. They didn't work for any tyrant like the Saiyans did. They didn't have that excuse. They worked under their own will. Then finally a great warrior challenged them. One who you all should know quite well. The same warrior who locked the powers of a Legendary Super Saiyan into that Amethyst. The only other Super Saiyan of that kind to ever exist. They were wiped out from space. Galaphile knew he was beat if he engaged them directly. So he simply eradicated their world called Terra from space. This was 10,000 years ago. The remnants of the Crystallite race were scattered. They were doomed to die out slowly like the Saiyans," Pikkon said. He glared at Eidolon the entire time.  
  
"My mother told me as much. She didn't know the name of our original world or even the name of our race because that information was long forgotten. But she told me about how our ancient ancestors killed to gain power and wealth throughout the galaxies. She even knew that our race was taken out by a Saiyan. Which was why I hate Saiyans to this very day," Eidolon spat.  
  
"That was then. We had nothing to do with that," Gohan said defensively.  
  
"I know that. That is why I am tolerating your being here. I don't believe in that any more. I'm only interested in finding a way to stop what's going to happen to your world in less than 6 months," Ragnarok sighed.  
  
"This is why we brought you here, Goku. To show you this," Shin said. He forged a Crystal Orb from his magic and focused hard on it. It glowed a silver light and then an image appeared. A fleet of ships, thousands of them! Each filled with warriors impossibly strong. They were heading toward a swirling vortex. The image faded.  
  
"The Dark Legion Army's main attack force. Over 4500 ships strong. Each having more power than the Ghetti Star. They are coming after a few specific planets. New Namek and Earth for the Dragonballs and to Aliyska and Remoria for the power of fusion. They've been heading here for millennia. They come from a galaxy trillions of light-years away. They hop from worm hole to worm hole taking as many short cuts as they can but relying mostly on good old fashion fasting-than-the-speed-to-light-by-over- a-thousand-times speed," Eidolon said.  
  
"What all would they do if they succeeded?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"They would take Earth and subvert everyone to their cause or simply kill off any one unwilling. Then they'd take all the minerals and supplies they wanted, not caring if the populace of that world died or not. They they'd gather the Dragonballs to wish for something they couldn't get any other way. They might even keep the Summoner, the creator of the Dragonballs and the Dragon alive so they could reuse them over and over again. Might even make the creator immortal to ensure the Dragonballs would never be destroyed. They'd use the fusion to create more energy for their fighting styles or use to merge bodies. Anything for them to gain even more of an edge," Eidolon finished.  
  
"And you wanted to join this Army?" Old Kai wondered.  
  
"It was my only option. Join or die. They already killed my mother. There was nothing left for me to do," Eidolon raged, his magic and ki levels blazing back up.  
  
"Calm down! How long until they get here and how strong are they in combat?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Only six months. And they have more power even at their weakest then any of you have at your strongest. Only the one of you who wields the Kai magic to enhance your powers would stand a chance one on one. They'd overwhelm you in sheer numbers alone," Eidolon said.  
  
"So we train. And hard! We'll be ready!" Krillin said, spiking his Legendary Super Saiyan might. Yamcha and Tein couldn't help but become envious. They knew without one of the Saiyan Stones they'd never get strong enough to help the others in battle. They entered the Palace and set themselves up in the Supreme Kai's conference chambers.  
  
"We need a place to train. The Kai Planet won't last if any more battles take place here. Only a few should train here to keep a balance," Supreme Kai stated.  
  
"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, is the obvious choice," Tein spoke up.  
  
"Yeah. But even with the new settings there's a limit to how many it can service," Dende reminded them.  
  
"Then we alternate between using this world, Earth, the Time Chamber, and maybe even Other-World. The gravity on Grand Kai's planet is awesome for training and plus there's a 24-hour spa," Yamcha laughed.  
  
"That could work. Gohan, Krillin, and Eidolon should remain here with me. They wield magic and as a Kai, and a Supreme Kai at that, I feel it should be me and my Elder counterpart who should train them. Goku and Vegeta are also welcome to remain here if they so choose," Shin stated.  
  
"That works out great," Tein said. "Yamcha and I want to train on Earth anyway."  
  
"And while I take you guys back over there, I can pick up Fat Buu. His power level is high and his regenerative and magical capabilities will prove useful," Shin agreed.  
  
"Pikkon and I wish to know if we can assist in this battle, Lord Kais," Olibu stated and bowed respectfully.  
  
"I'll talk with King Yamma when I take you guys back over there," Shin said. Pikkon and Olibu thanked him.  
  
"It's settled. Trunks and Goten will train back on Earth with Tein and Krillin. Piccolo can alternate from here and Earth as he pleases so he can train the boys to the best of their abilities. Pikkon and Olibu will return to Other-World and train there. I'll even ask the Grand Kai of he would like to assist in the battles. Meanwhile Gohan will learn to wield more of his latent Mystic powers from my ancestor, Old Kai, while Krillin learns to tap his Saiyan Stone's powers to their maximums. Eidolon will also remain here so we can teach him to tap his own powers," Shin said. They agreed. They retired for the night to sleep.  
  
Gohan failed to rest that night though. He could only think about how his life was always one struggle after another. But he realized he couldn't complain. He's beat every new challenge that came along like he has done for his whole life. He also thought of his mother, knowing she was lonely and worried. I'll make it up to you mom, he thought, sounding like he did back when he was 11 before he fought Cell. Pain pinged him again. He regretted his father's death because he knew it was his halt. He let his father die that night. He threw those feelings away. He's back now and that's all that matters, he said in thought. He rolled over and growled in frustration. Videl... He thought. He wanted her back with him. He missed her and the pain of her not lying next to him in his arms was palpable. He rose and dressed, realizing he couldn't sleep. He left the Palace silently and blasted off, keeping his power low so he wasn't detected. He found a quite secluded spot far from the Palace. He realized it was near the place he pulled out the Z-Sword. I loved those times, he thought. The blade in my hands and the power and assurance it gave me, he laughed. He searched the spot and found what he was looking for. The Z-Sword. It has been left out here forgotten about, he realized. He still felt magic pulsing from it though however weak it was.  
  
"Can't sleep?" someone asked. He turned to see Eidolon smiling.  
  
"Hey, Eidolon," Gohan said.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I miss my mother, my home, and my..." he stopped short.  
  
"Your mate," Eidolon laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah you could call her that," he chuckled.  
  
"Is she beautiful?" the Crystallite asked, flaring his wings. Gohan felt jealous for some reason. Who wouldn't, he thought. Those wings are awesome.  
  
"Yeah. More so than you can imagine. Or that could just be me talking. I love her regardless. She's a warrior at heart and every bit a lover I want. I wish she could be here," he whispered. A soft wind blew into his face, throwing his long hair back (he grew his hair out long like he used to when he was a kid. Videl saw to that after seeing his pictures as a child.)  
  
"That's not so hard a wish to grant," he said.  
  
"What do you mean," Gohan replied.  
  
"I mean for your Dragon. I bet such a wish would be simple enough for him to grant," Eidolon said. Gohan nodded. He decided he liked this kid. He was a determined warrior much like himself.  
  
"Do you use those wings to fly?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Yeah. I can fly with my energy better but I choose to use my wings more often than I should. Especially in battle when they tend to slow me down more than they help me out. But I can't stand not using them when I'm in the air," he replied. They gazed up at the stars. The view was amazing. The moons littered the sky like stars did in Earth's sky. This world also had stars of its own. The waterfall to their right made the area even more serene.  
  
"Want to train a bit?" Eidolon offered. "I need a warrior who can keep up."  
  
"I guess. My name is Gohan incase you didn't know that," Gohan replied with a smile.  
  
"Call me Ragnarok. My closest friends do. My battle name: Eidolon was given to my by Winder, my trainer in the Army. He was terribly strong. But not as strong as you or I. The word 'eidolon' means 'warrior beyond the stars.' He gave it to me because he said I was the son he never had. I thought of him as my father," Ragnarok said. "It seems you're as lost as I am," Gohan stated.  
  
"Maybe so, but I bet I can kick your ass!" Eidolon laughed as he powered up his ki. After reaching his zenith which was only about as strong as a weak Super Saiyan 2, we began focusing his magical Darkness Flame. His power level blazed high over even a Super Saiyan 3's. Gohan powered up his ki as high as it would go and then channeled the Mystic power. His power level also raced high over a Super Saiyan 3's.  
  
"We're both the same," Eidolon said.  
  
"It seems that way," Gohan said mysteriously. And they clashed. Lightning spewed into the air as they bashed and clashed throughout the night. Their power levels failed to drop like they were supposed to. It was because their magic gave them impossible endurance. Gohan blocked a roundhouse kick from his friendly foe and pulled the kid toward him. He head butted the Crystallite hard, sending him into the dirt. He came in hard but Eidolon was ready. He powered up his Darkness Flame and blazed to the right. Gohan landed only on dirt. The Mystic shifted like water, speeding after his foe. Eidolon appeared behind his new friend and swept into another side sweep kick. Gohan felt the pain of the blow as he blasted through hundreds of feet of earth and rock. He came up, his left arm broken. He was breathing raggedly. As was Ragnarok. Eidolon attacked and Gohan dodged the punch. His foe shifted and kicked but Gohan flipped over it. Eidolon was growing frustrated at his foes determination and prowess. Gohan was no slouch, he realized. Gohan blocked yet another blow with his good arm and dodged under another kick. Eidolon shocked the ground and Gohan was forced upward. He hovered above the ground waiting for his friend to resurface. He Didn't have to wait long as Eidolon appeared behind him, flying into a drop-kick. Gohan blocked with his knee, breaking Eidolon's leg. Eidolon regenerated slowly. Once he emerged himself, Gohan dropped him with a drop-kick of his own, sending the Crystallite into the dirt. Eidolon regenerated yet again and clashed again with his Mystic friend.  
  
"They're awesome," Krillin said.  
  
"I noticed," Piccolo stated. "They're beyond anything I've ever encountered before."  
  
"We'll have to kick our game up a notch if we want to stand a chance against them in the next tournament," Krillin laughed. He and the Namek couldn't sleep either and met up with each other outside the Palace and decided to do some training. Piccolo estimated that he was now a little stronger than Fat Buu. And assessed from his battles with the new found human Super Saiyan that Krillin tied dead with him as well. He knew that Krillin's powers were awesome but realized the human was only a Super Saiyan of the first level. If Krillin could reach Legendary Super Saiyan 2, he'd be the strongest fighter alive that the Namekian knew about. Even stronger than Gohan or Eidolon. Which was scary to the Namekian. They watched as Gohan struck Eidolon down again and watched as the Crystallite regenerated and came back. Piccolo was no expert on sensing magic but he sensed whatever force Eidolon was using to restore his body was fading fast. Gohan's own Mystic magic never seemed to fade, Piccolo thought. He wondered if the Saiyan Mystic could wield it to do things like regeneration or even extending his life like Buu. Piccolo brushed these thoughts aside as he watched Gohan knocked the kid back into the ground. This time Eidolon didn't get back up. Gohan landed, exhausted. His Mystic powers drained just from sustaining his power. His body was battered. His ribs were broken along with his arm and his left leg. His left ear was almost all the way gone and he couldn't open his right eye because it was swollen so much. Piccolo and Krillin landed and Gohan greeted them.  
  
"Hey you guys," he said.  
  
"Wow that was some battle," Krillin laughed. He playfully hit Gohan in the shoulder and the Mystic cried out in pain.  
  
"Man I really maxed out," Gohan laughed. Then he closed his eyes and focused his Mystic magic. His body lifted into the air and straightened. Then it blazed into a pure blue light that shifted like water. It lit up the entire area. Waves of magic pulsed from the Mystic in all directions. He was regenerating! Gohan flashed back to himself and landed. His muscles bulged and he realized what he had just done. It was like a reflex, he thought. He was stronger now because Saiyan do that after battles. But Gohan soon realized that the Mystic change made his power jump higher than normal. He decided that was a good thing and focused on healing his new found friend. Eidolon awoken and flared his wings. He powered up with Darkness Flame which seemed to actually make the night even darker. His power level climbed higher than ever. So he gets stronger after battle too, Gohan thought. Crystallites were just like Saiyans in more ways than one Krillin and the others sparred off and on throughout the night, relying on Gohan and Eidolon's powers of regeneration to keep up the pace. They stopped at dawn and headed back. Even though they were restored, their ki was weakened. They needed rest. They slept in their separate rooms until noon.  
  
~~~~~~~ at noon ~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys ready?" Shin and Goku said. They nodded and vanished. Goku took Olibu and Pikkon back to Other-World and Shin took Tein, Yamcha, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten back to Earth. He reappeared with Fat Buu and someone else.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl squealed. She ran to her lover and wrapped her arms around him. He held her back for the life of him and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
"I missed you so much, Videl! How did you come here..." Gohan asked, releasing her.  
  
"She nearly killed me. Even threaten to do so if I didn't bring her along," Shin laughed. Gohan was grateful. He filled her in on everything as they gathered with there others to begin training.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this installment. I had to re-join Videl and Gohan (he threatened me, lol.) Gohan tapped into more of his power than he thought he could and he and Eidolon/Ragnarok have become friends. Krillin is now a Legendary Super Saiyan but he take it further? Or will Vegeta step in? And what is happening to the World of the Kais that changed Eidolon's Darkness Flame technique into something truly of the Darkness? And why was Tein and Yamcha so eager to go back to Earth? Will they try something to increase their own powers to stay in the game? Find out on the next exciting episode of DragonballZ! Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Videl, Mystic Empowered

Chapter Three – Videl kicked and punched through the air as she self- sparred. She was determined to get stronger. At least strong enough to stand a chance against what coming, she thought as she flipped back to the ground, exhausted. Gohan had been watching her the entire time. He was trying to thing of the best way to engage Videl's problem. How he should train her. At her best, she could get no stronger than maybe Yamcha or Tein, he sighed silently within his mind. He hated seeing such determination go to waste for what it truly deserves. And the fact he wanted her to have whatever she wanted so she could be happy wasn't helping either. He remembered how he was brought up as a warrior. Piccolo's kidnapping and training his to face Vegeta and Nappa. He had a pathetically small amount of his hidden power released by Guru on Namek. Also being trained over the 3 years between the death of Frieza and the arrival of the androids and Cell. The lucid images of he and his father training for him to become a Super Saiyan for the first ever came to mind. And even becoming a Mystic shot a million memories through his head. Then he shot up suddenly in realization.  
  
"Videl," he called. He was back in the air, flipping and kicking.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" he asked as she landed before him.  
  
"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but chances are you knew this already..." he began.  
  
"Know what? Tell me already..." she said impatiently.  
  
"Humans can control their ki, its true. But they don't have the potential to reach the level of power needed to do what you're aiming for..." he replied reluctantly. She laughed.  
  
"I know that. But I don't want to stand around and do nothing! If you guys fail then I need to be as ready as I can be to..." he cut her off with a kiss. Her eyes brightened as she kissed him back in surprise.  
  
"I wasn't finished," he smirked. Then she smacked him.  
  
"What are you trying to say then?" she demanded. His smiled widened.  
  
"A chance to become stronger than even a Super Saiyan," he told her. Her shock was obvious by the expression on her face.  
  
"How then?" she wondered. She wasn't distrusting Gohan but she still found what he was saying hard to swallow. Her stronger than a Super Saiyan! The thought made her excited. Then I could get back into the game, she laughed in her head.  
  
"Follow me," Gohan said suddenly. He blasted off into the air slowly. Or at least it was slowly for him anyways. Videl shot after him. He was heading for the Palace. It was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen. The castle rose high off mountain and gleamed and sparkled magically. "It's awesome isn't it?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"What is this place?" she whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"It's the Supreme Kai's Palace," he told her. She felt at peace here. It reminded her of the serene feeling she felt at Dende's Lookout. It was much stronger here, she realized.  
  
"This is too much... I never thought places like this could exist... And here I am on an alien world belonging to the Gods of the universe and I was raised to think such things were tricks and sissy fair tales for the weak. That strength alone was the world's only comfort," she said.  
  
"Your father was to thank for that," Gohan assumed. She only nodded, enjoying the sense of peace.  
  
"The view is great but that isn't why we're here. We're here to see if you can have your hidden powers released. This guy called Old Kai is one of the most powerful being in the universe because he can raise the powers of anyone he chooses by tapping their true potential. Power he told couldn't be released any other way," Gohan told her. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. They entered the Palace, Videl soaking in every detail as if they were her last. He left through a different entrance/exit than the one they just came in, entering the Sacred Gardens. Videl stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's up!" she said. He turned around to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I can't go out there. There's some kind of field stopping me from following you," Videl said. She blasted the entrance with a ki blast but it phased out as the magical field around. She tried to go forward yet again but the result was the same.  
  
"Having trouble?" a voice asked.  
  
"Old Kai she can't," Gohan began. He was cut off by the Kai in mid sentence.  
  
"That's because Mortals can't enter this sacred ground," Old Kai said. He entered the main Palace and lead them back outside.  
  
"Why could go through the door way, I wonder?" Gohan thought aloud. Old Kai laughed.  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet, have you Gohan? You aren't a Mortal any more. You much more. Your far more powerful. Not in the areas of how physically and energetically strong your are but how powerful you are influentially. You invoked with Kai magic. In a sense you are a Kai. So anything that applies for one of us applies for you and even that Eidolon as well," Old Kai replied,  
  
"Eidolon's a Kai now too?" Gohan asked in confusion. Old Kai smacked him in the head.  
  
"You idiot! Listen to your elders! Maybe you'd learn something!" Old Kai barked. Gohan's head throbbed comically. "Now Eidolon's magic is called the Darkness Flame. It resembles Mystic magic and works as the same. So in a sense he's like you, a Kai," Old Kai rectified.  
  
"Oh... Does that mean we'll live to be as old as Shin or you?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure. To know that, I'd have to know something I don't. And that is how much the Mystic transformation has changed you. How much closer to a Kai it has brought you. Because that was the original purpose of the magic, you see. But I changed it, tweaked with it a bit, making it do as it does today," Old Kai answered.  
  
"I see. Old Kai I came to ask you a favor. My friend Videl..." he started.  
  
"The beautiful girl you're with?" Old Kai chuckled. Gohan gave him a glare of warning. The old pervert backed off immediately. Videl was confused by the whole thing and decided just to listen as laugh silently at the old character.  
  
"Anyways I want you to do to her what you did to be. I want you to make her a Mystic," Gohan said, this time firmly and with confidence. Old Kai stopped and did not turn to face them. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Why," he said after a time.  
  
"She wants to go beyond her potential as a human... As a Mortal like you would say. She wants to get strong enough to handle what's coming for us," Gohan answered.  
  
"There is no guarantee of that even with the Mystic power. There no guarantee that even you're ready for what heading for us, Gohan," Old Kai said.  
  
"But..." Gohan began but was cut off again.  
  
"And are you sure that's just what you want. How can you be sure what you want and what she wants are the one and the same?" Old Kai said.  
  
"I want to get stronger, pure and simple," Videl spoke up for the first time in the whole conversation. "I want this Mystic power if it'll do that for me."  
  
"Then sit, child. If your that confident of your choice. The results on a human may not be exactly the same as they were on Gohan. His genetic blend is much more unique. I'll see what I can do," Old Kai said. Began the ceremony and Videl watched as the Kai made himself look like an ass. Gohan never found out what the exact purpose of the Kai's wild dancing was. He decided he didn't want to know and left her to train. He wasn't too worried about the perverted old Kai because he knew Videl would floor him if he tried anything. He flew off to find the others after bidding farewell to them both. Videl was determined to ascend no matter what. And she would.  
  
This was a shorter chapter but I did it on the school library's computer. Sorry for that. I'll update again this evening. Please review. 


	4. Final Breath of Dying Dragon

Chapter Four - The Dragon hovered before them. Tein stared with awe. Yamcha was smirking. He waited for the Dragon to form and then rose into the air before it.  
  
"Dragon!" he yelled.  
  
"Speak your first wish and it shall be granted!!" Shenron boomed, shaking the earth.  
  
"I wish that you empower us with whatever force possible to allow us to become stronger than a Super Saiyan!" Tein blurted. Shenron channeled his infinite magic to forge the certain spell. They shook with a black-blue aura erupting around them. Their power levels jumped to beyond imagination. He flared their newfound might and watched as their bodies bulged as muscles built upon more muscles. Lightning from all across the spectrum pulsed in every direction imaginable. Tein laughed with excitement.  
  
"This is awesome, Tein! We could take anyone on with this power!" Yamcha laughed ecstatically.  
  
"No. Not yet anyways. Krillin is still stronger as a Legendary Super Saiyan. Just barely. And Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, that Eidolon kid, and even Piccolo's still stronger," Tein shook his head. "The Time Chamber! We can use it to train."  
  
"Imagine the looks on the others' faces once we step out onto the Kai Planet as the most powerful beings in the universe!" Yamcha laughed, flexing a fist. Lightning pulsed as he gathered energy. He released the ki blast and watched as an island in the middle of a nearby lake sunk in on itself. "That was with ease, man! Wicked! Let's get going!"  
  
"SPEAK NOW! WHAT IS YOU'RE SECOND WISH!" Shenron roared, shaking the whole of Earth with his booming voice.  
  
"I almost forgot! The second wish!" Yamcha said.  
  
"What should the wish be?" Tein asked., checking out his body.  
  
"Dragon! No more wishes for now!" Yamcha said suddenly. Shenron blazed into a brilliant gold and vanished. The Dragonballs scattered. With that, they blasted off with more speed than any human ever could have. Or should have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Kai Planet ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haaaaaaahhh!" Goku cried as he tried to force Legendary Super Saiyan Krillin back. He limited himself down to a Super Saiyan 2 level of strength and was still deadlocked. Krillin forced the stone to put out more energy and watched as Goku slid backwards across the ground.  
  
"I HAVE YOU! HAAAAAA!" Krillin cried as he re-flared his aura in a blazing torrent of gold. Lightning sputtered upward around the 2 fighters as Goku strained to hold up his end of the battle.  
  
"He's overpowering..." Vegeta said in shock. He rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"Goku, I know. The Saiyan Stone has made Krillin into something that makes even Goku look weak," Shin laughed softly.  
  
"You're lucky my mother didn't here you say that," Gohan laughed.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Krillin overpowered Goku completely and forced the Super Saiyan 2 back. Goku spun to the left, bringing up his leg for a swift and powerful kick. Krillin caught the Saiyan's ankle, stopping the blow dead. Goku looked shocked. Krillin headhunted the warrior hard, sending him crashing into a few trees. Goku got back up and powered up. He ascended to Super Saiyan 3 almost like a reflex. Krillin attacked regardless, swayed by the ecstasy of the Saiyan Stone's magic. Goku blocked every blow with ease. He noted that Krillin's power level was still rising to the challenge.  
  
This isn't natural, Goku said. How can he possibly generate that much power on his own? Super Saiyan power of any kind is supposed to enhance the Saiyan's natural strengths. Krillin can't possibly have that much natural talent, can he? Or is it the original Saiyan's power that Krillin's tapping? And is that's the case, how? Did he store his power as well as the Super Saiyan essence in the Stone or what? What gives?! Goku could answer none of these questions. He flared his aura, spiking his ki. He spun to block Krillin's swipe. He elbowed the Saiyan human in the gut. Krillin simply appeared to absorb the blow.  
  
"Just like Brolly. He's absorbing every blow like it has no effect on him whatsoever! How can this pathetic excuse of a warrior possibly wield the crown-jewel power of the Saiyan race with such ease! He's better at than we Saiyans are!" Vegeta erupted. He watched as Krillin slipped beneath Goku's kick and uppercut the older warrior hard in the face. Goku's head snapped upward but nothing more. Goku powered up to maximum strength and knocked Krillin out with a single swipe of his hand. The Saiyan Stone dulled again and Krillin slowly faded from being a Legendary Super Saiyan to normal. His power level the same as it should've been without the stone. Goku powered down and landed back on the earth. Vegeta appeared beside Krillin in a flash and unsnapped the Saiyan Stone from the human's neck. He stared into the depths of that crystal for a time then grunted.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Goku asked, joining his friend and rival.  
  
"If this thing can allow a human, a PATHETIC HUMAN, hold there own against a Super Saiyan of ANY level then imagine... Imagine what it could do for a pure Saiyan!" Vegeta said excitedly. His own dark self coming slowly back a bit. He felt the rush of excitement he hadn't felt since first becoming a Super Saiyan. He strapped the chain around his neck and closed his eyes. He took a powering up stance and smirked.  
  
"No Vegeta!" Shin warned. Too late!  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Saiyan Prince cried. He stormed into Super Saiyan 3 in an instant. "AIYU-STISTE SHUNT SASCULAS, FARYAN ZAIST HYE TIL TYRANTAS!"  
  
"What's this?" Gohan gasped.  
  
"FOR THY HEART I ASK AGAIN, FOR THE MIGHT OF CADAGAN!" Vegeta roared, translating what he said a second before from Saiyan to English. The Stone flared to life and a torrent flooded the air around Vegeta. His hair and his aura blared brighter than the Earth's sun! They were forced to look away.  
  
"He's impossible!" Shin cried.  
  
"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta laughed darkly as his power flooded out of control. Krillin awoken to see Vegeta powering up.  
  
"Is he crazy!? He'll die!" the short human warned. He charged his aura into a bright silver barrier for protection against the impossible intensity of Vegeta. Vegeta flashed a final time, his aura covered an area 10 feet around him. He was now even stronger then Vegito at Super Saiyan 2. He hovered there, a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 or a Super Saiyan 3, Legend Empowered. His power level was blazing beyond anything they had ever felt before. Vegeta sustained the form with ease. The Stone seemed to provide all of the energy needed. Vegeta was sustaining Legend Empowered Super Saiyan 3 as though he were in his natural state instead.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku said, walking forward.  
  
"I am Vegeta no more! I am Galaphile Cadagan! I am back! After 10,000 years!! May this universe suffer!" the new being said with Vegeta's voice.  
  
"We'll stop you!" Gohan yelled. The Legend laughed.  
  
"You guys ready?" Goku asked. They all took their stance. Fat Buu, Shin, and Krillin were joining the Saiyans. Gohan attacked suddenly. He tapped into his Mystic power and flooded it through his system. His power level was at maximum in seconds. Eidolon came running up out of nowhere, wings flared, battle ready. He tapped into his Darkness Flame and sent it erupted upward around him. He and Gohan were the strongest there next to Galaphile/Vegeta. Gohan came sweeping in at maximum speed. He kicked at the Legend's side and watched he was he countered and blocked with ease. Eidolon sent a barrage of ki blasts each powerful enough to destroy the entire planet if allowed to into Galaphile's face. The Legend absorbed the blows head on, taking no heed. Goku, Super Saiyan 3, attacked from the front. Interested in fighting an actual Super Saiyan, they clashed hand-to- hand combat. Shockwaves echoed throughout the planet as they rocked each other. Gohan knew Goku couldn't hold his own that long. He and Eidolon attacked from the rear, Kamehameha Wave and a Syphon Shock Wave. The Legend felt the blast that time and spun, out of control of his rage. He recognized a Crystallite and laughed. He attacked wildly. Eidolon took the brunt of the damage while Gohan was allowed to hammer the giant from above. Galaphile blocked Gohan's last blow and sent a ki blast with 12 times the energy needed to kill the Mystic. Gohan barely saw it coming and watched as he was blown to dust. The others freaked at the death of Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Sacred Garden ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That battle's intense!" Videl said. Old Kai was done with the dance and was now sitting before the beautiful Earth girl, hands raised, focusing the Kai magic into the warrior at heart.  
  
"Be still. They are trained to take care of themselves. Fear not for their safety," Old Kai replied. He sounded shaky though and unconfident. He sensed Gohan's power level vanish from the earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Palace Gates ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haaaaaahhhh!" Goku cried as he continued to hammer the Legend with his Kamehameha Wave. The giant was forced back as Goku's rage fueled his beam "SUPER KAIOKEEEEEEN!!!" he cried, enhancing his might further still. Galaphile began to wonder if Goku wasn't a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 as well. Goku finished his attack by doubling his power once again. Galaphile struck the dirt. Goku fell back, drained. Galaphile came at him hard and fast. Eidolon appeared in a flash, standing before the Saiyan warrior.  
  
"DARKNESS BLIGHT! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The Crystallite cried. A wave of crashing Darkness swept forward, destroying everything in its path. It was the Crystallite's final attack and his best. Galaphile was hammered hard as he caught the blow with both palms up. He realized it was too strong as he began throwing him back.  
  
"NO WAY!" the Legend roared.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU KILLED MY PEOPLE! NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Eidolon erupted. He flared his wings wide and powered his blast further.  
  
Galaphile tapped into Vegeta's mind and found an acceptable attack. He smirked and licked his lips. What an excellent body I have taken! His attacks are powerful and his body can take quite a pounding!  
  
"FINAL SHINE WAAAAAAAVE!" Galaphile laughed as he sent the torrent of power crashing forward. Eidolon's Darkness Blight was sent crashing backwards. The blasts were dead even. The Crystallite was tapping his heart and soul. Only 14 and taking a Legendary Super Saiyan 3!  
  
"Why did you kill my people you coward! They were more noble than to be slaughtered like that! You are a coward! A pussy weakling that deserved to die!" Eidolon cried.  
  
"They died because they were worthless! They died because I needed target practice!" the Legend laughed.  
  
"They were worth more than you or your kind will ever be!!!" Eidolon raged.  
  
"Now feel my power! FUSION ENGINE IGNITE!" Galaphile laughed evilly as he used Vegeta's ki fusion technique to augment the power of his Final Shine Wave. "FINAL FLASH!" he cried as he fired the blast into the Final Shine, combining them as one. Eidolon's blast was forced backward and he nearly faltered.  
  
"Eidolon! You cannot give in! Reach down into yourself and find that magic that fuels you! That fuels your soul! Fight it, Eidolon! Fight him or we're all dead!" Shin cried.  
  
"I won't let you die! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Eidolon snapped. He sent more Darkness crashing forward and sent the opposing blast back causing a deadlock once more. It was the Cell Games all over again. Gohan tied dead with Cell who had come back from the dead stronger than ever.  
  
"It's not his magic that fuels this blast! It's his heart, Supreme Kai! His emotions are what's keeping his powered up right now! It's just like Gohan's Hidden Power! The more he was put into a situation that was so unfair and beyond his control, he'd snap, powering up into an unstoppable force," Goku said suddenly.  
  
"Then how can we get him the reach this power?" Shin grunted.  
  
"DO YOU LIKE DEATH, CRYSTALLITE!!! WATCH THE GRIM HORRORS OF YOUR END! JUST LIKE THE SAIYAN I KILLED NOT EVEN SECONDS AGO!" Galaphile laughed. Eidolon faltered. Galaphile sent the rest of his strength crashing forward. Ragnarok's blast was nearly taken out all together. He was barely sustaining a fourth the ground it held before.  
  
"You killed the best friend I ever had! YOU BASTARD! YOU DIE NOW!" Eidolon cried, tears flowing from his eyes. He collapsed his Darkness Blight Wave and flipped over the Final Shine Wave/Final Flash mix that was empowered by Vegeta's Ki Fusion Engine. The mix Vegeta liked to call the Armageddon Hammer.  
  
"You're alive. Phenomenal. You're power level's weak. What do I possibly have to fear?" Galaphile laughed. His ki read still at over 3 fourths maximum.  
  
"By the final attack! This one I just discovered by tapping the magic deep within me! PREPARE TO DIE!" Eidolon cried. He regenerated back up to full health and brought his power level back up to a little over 2 thirds. He simply depleted too much to restore himself to maximum. He pointed one palm at Vegeta's body and focused. The look of sadness and desperation and the tears long gone. "I Summon you..." Eidolon whispered. He gathered his magic and ki and forced himself into a serene state of mind.  
  
"He's going to! No he can't! Guys we need to clear out now! This solar system is as good as gone! Move!" Shin cried. He blasted off. The others followed slowly.  
  
"What is it, Supreme Kai?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's the most ancient attacks we Kais used to gain our control over the heavens! The only attack strong enough to beat the Demons of the Darkness! Arborlan's Leviathan!" Shin whispered. He was dark and grim, already missing his world.  
  
"Can it beat Galaphile?" Krillin demanded.  
  
"Galaphile's death is guaranteed! As is the death of all of Other-World!" Shin yelled darkly. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried.  
  
"His power is waning! He no can do it!" Fat Buu said in his child-like way.  
  
"Buu focus your magic with mine! We need to give him this power!" Supreme Kai said. They both combined their magic and focused dead on the Crystallite warrior, the last of his kind.  
  
"I HAVE WHAT I NEED! FROM THE SANDS OF STRATAGON AND BY THE LORDS OF Lysaron and by the shores of Arborlan, come out my beast Leviathan! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried out deeper than anything ever heard by the universe before him. His aura roared like a demon dragon and blue and purple lightning gathered and pulsed around him. His ki and magic levels off the charts.  
  
"What is he doing?!!" Galaphile said, very afraid. The head of a serpent was forged from pure black Darkness. Eidolon empowered the serpent dragon with all of his heart and soul with the Darkness Flames as well as his Darkness Blight Wave.  
  
"He's too much!" Shin whispered.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Eidolon cried out in darkness. He sent the Beast Leviathan crashing forward with everything he had. The World of the Kais trembled and quaked apart slowly as the Dragon flamed forward, roaring with an ethereal growl that would make even the ancient dragons of Earth cower. Galaphile cried out as he was hammered hard. He was thrown back as his very soul and body was being burnt to ash. Vegeta along with Galaphile were blown to dirt as the Beast Leviathan pulsed through him. The attack continued to burn around in the air, withering like the snake of Darkness it was. His power was still enough to kill Galaphile 1000 fold. The Beast then faded, crying out his last cry as it died again. Eidolon dropped to his knees and gathered his magic again. He casted the spell he began earlier secretly. Vegeta formed from nearly nothing with the Saiyan Stone intact through the Crystallite's regenerative might. Eidolon collapsed, fading fast from the World of Lightar Life to the Shadows of Darkness Death. Shin used the healing powers he got from Kavito after they had fused long ago. He poured every bit of ki and magic he had left in order to restore the warrior. Fat Buu knelt low and generated 1000 times the magic the Kai was in a healing spell of his own. The Crystallite's body began to convulse as they struggled to keep him stable.  
  
"Eidolon..." Goku whispered the hero's name. They felt as Ragnarok's life- force faded slowly. Their healing magic only prolonged his agony of a slow death.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came a cry as a thick beam of blue water-like might of magic pulsed into the Kai, Buu, and more importantly, Eidolon. The Kai and Buu were restored to full magical and physical health. They realized they were draining the magic and dodged away. Eidolon convulsed again as the beam focused cleanly on him alone and tripled in intensity 50 fold. The bruises, cuts, and scrapes closed and healed as the Crystallite's life- force began to grow. The Crystallite stood, reborn.  
  
"Gohan..." he whispered as his friend landed before him with a smile. Eidolon hugged his friend and asked how he was alive.  
  
"I regenerated like you did before when your body was destroyed. I am not sure how it happened because I wasn't even conscious of the fact I had the ability. I watched the entire battle from afar until I was restored enough to intervene," Gohan laughed. Vegeta ripped the Saiyan Stone from his neck and went to stomp on it. It vanished before his foot ever twitched.  
  
"What?" the Prince yelled. Gohan had the relic in his hand. He handed it back to Krillin.  
  
"When I was hit earlier, my Mystic magic responded strangely. I was able to see right into Galaphile's mind like I was able to see into Vegeta and Eidolon's minds a while ago when they first met... I'm sure how but when I did it before I 'died' I saw that it was Galaphile's plan to store his power into the Amethyst along with his mind and soul. Once he died, he would wait in the Stone for a pure blooded Saiyan to activate the Stone's magic. Then he would take over that Saiyan. Only another Legendary Super Saiyan could've stood a chance from being taken over. If Krillin or any non- Saiyan wield the stone, it merely makes them a Legendary Super Saiyan. Nothing more. Galaphile can't take over because the magic needs a Saiyan soul to make the transaction work right," Gohan said.  
  
"The Mystic magic is changing in so many ways. Its hard to tell what'll happen next," Shin replied.  
  
"I noticed. I can sense it changing. I can't tell what it'll do next... Like its unstable... It connected with this Kai Planet somehow..." Gohan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Sacred Garden ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're wasting my time, old man! Gohan's hurt and I need to help him!" Videl yelled, standing now.  
  
"Calm down, child before...!" the Kai cried.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" she raged, a silver-blue aura ripped upward her in an intensity she never thought possible.  
  
"Not again!" the Kai wined.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Videl raged. His eyes were blazing a pure blue. Thick silver and blue lightning twisting around each other in thick tendrils that dug trenches deep into the ground. Her power level leveled as a blast of searing wind surged outward from her in all directions, blowing the old Kai back.  
  
"Whoa," Gohan said as he arrived with the others to see what was happening. She looked down, wide-eyed with pure shock.  
  
"Was all that power really mine?" she asked Gohan, shaky and even a bit afraid of what force she just sent crashing in all directions.  
  
"Yeah. That was you. All by yourself," Gohan assured her even though he was still in disbelief.  
  
"This is remarkable! I never thought I could get that strong..." she said. Old Kai cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.  
  
"As phenomenal as that may have seemed, child, you are not finished with your training yet. That's merely a fourth of the power that exists inside you," he said.  
  
"No way," she said, still in shock. She sat and watched as he repositioned himself, resuming the Mystic Ceremony. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Wow. She might even get stronger than a..." Krillin began.  
  
"A Super Saiyan 3? I doubt it," Eidolon said.  
  
"Well they got that to do and we have training. You guys need rest so take it easy and help the Supreme Kai repair the damages done to the Courtyard. Vegeta and I are going to resume out training," Goku said, talking to Gohan and Eidolon. In truth Gohan and Eidolon were still in better than the pure Saiyans ever after an intense battle in which one nearly died and after regenerating from death itself. They began cleaning up the damages done Krillin fell back, wondering about the stone. He flared into Legendary Super Saiyan and felt the magic flood through him.  
  
"It only works for non-Saiyans. It nearly cost Vegeta his life and his freedom. But I need it to stay strong enough to fight," he said to himself. He blasted upward into the air and resumed his training, determined to become stronger.  
  
~~~~~~~ Earth ~~~~~~~  
  
"Haaaaaaahhh!" Trunks cried as he sent all the power he could muster forward into his Final Flash. Goten's Kamehameha held strong and firm against Trunk's opposing blast.  
  
"Goten's really improved," 18 mentioned.  
  
"I know. He's already Trunk's equal. I guess it's save to say he inherited the Son family's talent for fighting," Piccolo replied with a nod.  
  
"Take this, Goten!" Trunks struggled, pouring forth even more power.  
  
"I won't let you beat me!" Goten yelled right back, sending more force of his own into his own blast. The beams of ki grew too powerful in such a crowed area and exploded. The whole of Kami's Lookout was rocked my the blast.  
  
"Not bad, Goten," Trunks gasped for air.  
  
"I can still beat you, Trunks!" Goten said, also out of breath.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Trunks yelled. He flew into a spinning kick which Goten ducked. Trunks spun swiftly again and connected his left boot with Goten's side. Goten was sent skidding across the tiles of the sanctuary's courtyard. Goten stood, angry. He flared into Super Saiyan with ease. Trunks was right behind him. They were still deadlocked in power.  
  
"We need a tie breaker," Goten grumbled.  
  
"Yeah and me kicking your butt will be all the tie breaker we need!" Trunks said. They clashed again, lightning spewing everywhere.  
  
"How long until we break them up?" 18 wondered.  
  
"When I giver the word," Piccolo replied. Goten blocked the last blow of Trunks and connected hard with his left fist. Trunks struck a pillar and slumped to the ground. He fell from Super Saiyan and struggled to his feet. Goten, also too exhausted to sustain Super Saiyan, returned to his normal state. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Go get a bath, you two," Chi Chi said. Bulma agreed.  
  
"But mom" Goten objected.  
  
"Goten! Obey your mother and get a bath now!" Chi Chi ordered. Goten frowned and walked into the main hall of the Lookout. Trunks followed. Piccolo flared his aura instantly.  
  
"Ready?" he asked 18. She nodded, taking a stance. She vanished and appeared behind him. He blocked hard with his right forearm and then launched a punch straight into the beautiful android's face. 18 ducked swiftly and Piccolo responded with a kick too fast to see. 18 flipped over the attack and the whirled in midair to slam her own foot into Piccolo's head. The Namekian skidded forward across the deck. Android 18 landed and took a defensive stance. Piccolo vanished from the ground and appeared, punching an all out assault. 18 summoned all of her android abilities and clashed head to head with the Namek. They clashed hard and pressed their strength even harder. 18 sensed his power rising sharply above her own and responded with her speed and agility to compensate. Even after this, she struggled.  
  
He's too much, she thought as he blocked every blow she attempted. I guess I'll have to use it.  
  
"Hah!" she cried and kicked Piccolo back a few yards. She gathered her ki and closed her eyes.  
  
"What the?! I can actually sense her ki now!" Piccolo cried.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAHH!" 18 yelled as her power level rose exponentially. Piccolo threw his arms and legs out into a defensive stance. A solid black aura rimmed with red. Red and black lightning also flared freely. Her ki rivaled Piccolo's now and was still growing! "RRRAAAAAAAHHH!!!" she cried out a final time. Her pupils flamed a brilliant red as her smile darkened.  
  
"No way," Piccolo gasped.  
  
"What do you think, Piccolo?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"What? it's a pretty light show, so what," Piccolo laughed. That's all it was. He knew he would have to seriously up his game now just to hold his own for a few minutes at a time!  
  
"Really. You insult me. This is Ultima Storm. It's like the version 17 used called Omega Storm. it's the deepest of our android abilities that was kept secret from us because Gero was afraid of rebellion," she replied.  
  
"You're stronger than Cell. Why would he weaken Cell by not making him aware of your Super Modes?" Piccolo wondered.  
  
"Because of the same reason he didn't tell us. Cell was too ambitious. Gero found that out early from genetic testing," 18 said. Her voice was darker now. It echoed mystically like some kind of reverberation effect. Like there was more than one of her speaking at once. Red lightning crackled between her 2 fists as a bal of power pulsed to life.  
  
"Argh!" Piccolo grunted and raised his defenses.  
  
"Sundering Hellfire!" she yelled and released the bomb. The explosion was intense as Piccolo hovered above it. The heat was intense. The blast was powerful enough to blow him apart.  
  
"Her techniques are far stronger than before.. This will be getting serious," Piccolo smirked. He threw off his weighted clothing. He flared his silver aura and powered up to full Super Namekian might.  
  
"Cinder Storm," 18 laughed. Her aura blazed pure red like a Kaioken. The effect was greater. Her power level blazed even higher. Piccolo swept forward fast and hard. 18 brought her Ultima powers to bare as Piccolo attacked. She ducked his kick and kneed the Namek in the stomach. She hammered him hard in the back of the head with her elbow and watched as he skidded across the deck, digging a 3 foot deep trench. He grunted and got up. He regenerated his torn antennae and his right ear and attacked again. This time he landed the blow to her stomach and she heaved over a bit. He struck her hard right in the temple and she flew. He was on her like nothing.  
  
Not bad! He countered everything I throw at him and comes back with some moves of his own! she thought quickly as he flipped over yet another kick.  
  
"Sundering Hellfire!" she screamed as the stream of flames that made Pikkon's Thunder Flash Attack looked like child's play. Piccolo's right arm and most of that side of his head and torso was blown clear off. He channeled his natural powers and regenerated with ease. He blocked her next kick and head butted her hard in the forehead. She flew backwards, flipped and landed gracefully. Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon. He fired the blast with maximum power behind it. She took it hard and head on. She was knocked backwards with tremendous force to spar. Her outer clothing was blown clear off and she stood there after the smoked cleared only in her black under garments. Piccolo paid no heed to this and gathered more precious energy as fast as he could. She did the same. Her aura flared and blazed upward around her causing her perfect breasts to bounce slightly and her hair to sway as if by the wind. Red lightning pulsed horribly as she released her wrath. Piccolo came crashing it cold, hard, and fast. He was hammered around by her impossible and sudden boost of strength. She knocked him into the ground far below the Lookout and followed him down. Her power level leveled back off again, the boost fading. Piccolo emerged, Super Namekian aura blazing pure silver. He powered up his Hell-Zone Grenade and charged it into a ball of ki that surrounded his entire body.  
  
"Easy, Piccolo. Barrier Field," the android laughed as she forged her android shield. Her field expanded and she empowered it and Piccolo's did the same. They clashed and they poured all of there power into it. Piccolo's shirt was incinerated and his skin singed as the opposing energy flowed into him. Android 18 was worse off. Her skin wasn't affected but her clothes were completely gone. She hovered there, naked but not seeming to notice. She sent the rest of her energy into the Barrier Field and watched as Piccolo collapsed his end. The explosion rocked her hard. He connected hard with his right elbow to the back of her neck. She dropped hard. Thinking she was out cold, Piccolo powered down. She moved before he could even react. She knocked him out with a single swipe of her arm. He dropped and she flew him to the Lookout and left again, landing in a town nearby. She entered the nearest store and watched as people stared and moved away from quite suddenly. She knew she was completely naked and didn't seem to care as she looked at some new clothes on the racks.  
  
"This would go great with my new shoes. But then again the leather..." she said silently to herself. Then she was approached by mall security. She scared them off with a ki blast to the floor and resumed searching. Not even 10 minutes later she was interrupted again. She turned, furious and thinking it was the rent-a-cops again but found it was 2 fairly good looking men eyeing her down.  
  
"Damn baby. How 'bout you let me tap that ass," the first man whistled. She was amused by all of this and decided to play with them a bid. She swayed her hips seductively and rubbed her breasts teasingly. Their jaws dropped.  
  
"You want some of this?" she teased. They nodded stupidly. "Buy me these," she pleaded. Giving the sad face. They ripped out their credit cards faster than thought. They purchased the items an wrapped their arms around her waist, thinking they just scored.  
  
"Get off," she warned suddenly.  
  
"What?" they yelled. She need the man to her left hard in the balls, dropping him. The other man let go fast. She smirked flew off quickly. She returned to the Lookout wearing one of her new outfits. The other girls jealous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Kai Planet ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Argh!" Gohan yelled, awakening and breathing hard. He found he couldn't sleep again. Something within him shifted and sparked crazily. He sensed the Mystic magic within him was restless from something. It shifted and flooded through him, eager for release. He sensed the magic of the planet itself shifting also.  
  
What could it mean? he wondered. The door opened and Videl walked through it wearing only her under garments. She blushed and backed up a step.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing in here? I was told this was my room," she said.  
  
"Who told you that?" Gohan asked, trying not to eye her like a pervert. It was very challenging, he realized. She smiled as she discovered what was going on.  
  
"Shin and your dad. I think they did it on purpose," she said.  
  
"Well since you're already here and everything..." he began. She crawled into bed beside him he wrapped her arms around her sleek and beautiful form. The magic within him was struggling to make him summon it. To use it. He forced it back down so he could sleep next to his lover. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She brought his hands up to her breast and laughed as he blushed when she ran his hand across her chest. He let go of his hand and found he was reluctant to move it on his own. She made her laugh. She felt him growing against her and reached low with his heft hand. He jerked when he felt her graceful hands running down him in a certain sensitive area. He grew harder still and she smiled. She let go and curled up warmly. His arms cradled her protectively and they both were asleep in seconds.  
  
Well that was a bit longer than usual, no? But then again the chapter before this was shorter so the balance had to be settled somewhere, right? By the way I added the Legendary Super Saiyan Krillin thing because it's kind of funny and Krillin never gets recognized as much as he deserves. I wanted to keep him in the game and throw something comical out there at the same time so to speak. I'm sorry if some of you don't like it but that's your god-given choice and I respect that. I also respect the fact you guys take the time to submit your reviews. Please keep it up and tell me what you like and hate. And I thought about maybe warping it a bit and have Videl discover she was part Saiyan but I decided to save that for another story I have planned. If my chapters are too long or even (I doubt it though) too short, let me know in your reviews. And please know that your time and effort is really valued. My instructor in Ju-Jitsu taught me that there is a balance to everything. For all that is rich, there are those who are poor. For all that is evil, there is all that is good. Neither force actually overrides the other but balance out instead. For all that is liked, there is also those who dislike. I respect that way of thinking. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Anyways - Next chapter - Gohan realized something is up and wants to know what. That's when Old Kai springs the bad news on him. Eidolon discovers something is wrong with his Darkness Flame and freaks out. Even Fat Buu sensed something wrong that his regenerative powers only seem to make worse. All this while Tein and Yamcha finally emerge, transformed and empowered. What is wrong with Gohan and Eidolon? And why is Tein and Yamcha so different and so interested in fighting Eidolon and Gohan? And what is happening to the Kai Planet that is causing all this changes. And are the changes for the better or only more trouble thanks to Kid Buu? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	5. Birth of Mystic Champion

Chapter Five - Gohan hovered there, beneath the Kai Planet's moons. The brilliance of them was breath taking. He couldn't sleep once again. He sighed, sensing the shifting magic within him struggle to come free once again.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Gohan?" Eidolon demanded, hovering low.  
  
"Hey, Ragnarok. What do you mean?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"The Mystic magic is shifting and rising on its own accord. As if your control over it is vastly weakening, Gohan. I also wield magic and can sense it as well. I ask again, what is wrong, Gohan?" Eidolon said, determined to get an answer.  
  
"It has been changing ever since I came to the planet," Gohan said, still looking at the sky.  
  
"Broaden your magical senses and focus on the planet and its moons," Eidolon suggested.  
  
"No way!" Gohan cried, trembling.  
  
"It's the Kai System's magic. The moons and the planet radiate all of that power," Eidolon explained. "The Kais told me."  
  
"There's enough power flaming up there to..." Gohan said.  
  
"To accomplish anything. That's the problem. It's there but it can't be completely channeled. The Kais only have control over about perhaps a trillionth of a percent of all the magic up there," Eidolon replied, also looking up.  
  
"No! There's... emptiness... Like evil... Just like..." Gohan thought aloud when it dawned on him.  
  
"What is it?" Eidolon said reacting to the scared look on Gohan's face. Gohan was in a state of utter terror.  
  
"It's Buu! He's.... He's forming! Let's go!" Gohan cried. He flared up and blasted off impossibly fast. Eidolon powered up and took off after the Mystic hero. Gohan blazed across continents and oceans in a speed impossible to see. He came to it. A huge mountain that seemed to radiate most of the planet's magic. Like it was the center, the source. Magic was even visible, waves of blue and pink sparkles pulsing toward the mountain. The blue magic was clearly Kai. The pink was dark and empty. Gohan and Eidolon landed, staring in disbelief. The pink sparks of magic were slowly gathering. A cloud of sparkling light so intense, the entire top of the plateau was laminated. Eidolon took a stance neither defensive or offensive. Gohan only stared. The cloud took a human-shape then the head tendril formed. Buu was back with a final flash. Pink light and winds blasted from the center in all directions, rocking the mountain. Gohan's jaw dropped and Eidolon looked excited, sensing the beast's rising power.  
  
"He's even stronger than last time!" Gohan freaked. He backed away a few steps, utterly terrified. Eidolon watched as Kid Buu cracked his head from side to side, popping his bones. He cracked his knuckles the same way as he clenched his fists. Pink and red lightning pulsed from the demon's new body. Kid Buu was far stronger than he was last time he was seen.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Eidolon cried, flaring his Darkness Flame and powering up to his max. Gohan felt the tug of the Mystic magic and refused to fight it. He allowed it to release and he powered up all the way. Eidolon attacked first. Buu ducked and spun, kicking the Crystallite hard in the chest. Eidolon flew backwards into a few trees. The blasted clear through them and dug a deep trench in the earth. He struggled up and gathered his power.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaahhh!" Gohan yelled as he sent his Kamehameha Wave crashing into Buu's body. Buu caught the blast and struggled a bit. Then Gohan stared wide eyed as his power faded. His blast fail and Buu smacked it away. Gohan, weaker now than even Cell, was left open for attack. Buu laughed insanely.  
  
"Me Buu kill you! Annoying mortals never bother Buu again!" the demon laughed, his voice a hyper shriek.  
  
"Gohan! Your Mystic powers are failing fast! I can feel your power level dropping! Go get the others now! I hold this bastard back until you return with them," Eidolon ordered. Gohan nodded reluctantly and blasted off the way he had come. Eidolon faced Buu and gathered his magic and charged his ki.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Buu laughed as he formed a ki bomb the size of a bus. He charged it with everything he could and launched it. Eidolon's expression was grim. The blast was enough to blow the planet 50 times! He aimed with palms carefully and closed his eyes. He gathered magic, Darkness, and ki and pulled them together in 1 ball of power.  
  
"DARKNESS BLIGHT!" the Crystallite cried as he fired the blast of Darkness. The beam struck the blast of Buu and overran it instantly. He hammered into Buu, tearing him apart with ease.  
  
"AAARGH!" the demon screamed as the rest of his body was incinerated.  
  
"That was too easy!" Eidolon laughed in shock. Then he sensed Buu's magic gathering. Buu regenerated and powered all the way back up. His magic and ki no lower than before. Eidolon clashed with the demon in hand to hand combat and lightning and shockwaves rocked the entire area as their powers rose to their zeniths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ )( ---- Supreme Kai's Palace ---- )( ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's back!" Krillin said in surprise. He was already a Legendary Super Saiyan and powering up.  
  
"Yeah. I tried to fight him with Eidolon and my Mystic power failed," Gohan gasped for breath. He was exhausted from the flight. He was getting weaker by the second. His ki was already life-threateningly low. Shin, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Videl, blasted off after Gohan stayed behind. Old Kai nodded.  
  
"I know what it is that bothers you. Your control over the Mystic power has come to an end, Gohan," Old Kai said. Despite his bad news, he smiled proudly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I need my power back or Buu will kill us all!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"You are ready to become a true Mystic warrior. Not just the shell. You are the only one ever to reach this level of the Mystic Empowerment. Are you ready to ascend, Gohan? Are you ready become 1 supreme being above all others? Because it's all or nothing, there is no in between!" Old Kai said. His excitement was evident and obvious.  
  
"I am ready! And I will succeed!" Gohan yelled determined. Old Kai threw his hands forward and began the Mystic Ceremony only a litter different this time.  
  
"Gohan. Reach into yourself and find the spell needed for the change. If you are truly ready, then the spell should come naturally. If not, you will fail," Old Kai said as his field of magic surrounded him and the fading Mystic. Gohan closed his eyes and reached deep into his soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ )( ---- Source of the Kais ----)( ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eidolon cried again and again as he kicked, punched, and parried. Buu's power was not fading at all and his own ki was dropping steadily. Goku and the others watched in amazement at Eidolon's strength. They knew he'd falter soon and would have to step in. But what they didn't know was how they would stand any real kind of chance. Goku was a Super Saiyan 3 with more power than ever before but Buu was even stronger now. Shin, who was nearly Goku's equal with the fusion between him and Kavito, also held doubts. Krillin wanted it to only be over. Videl was eager to test her new powers. And Fat Buu who just arrived wanted to kill his evil self for once and for all.  
  
"BUU MAKE YOU DEAD WRETCHED MORTAL!!! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" the demon cried out. He charged a final blast that was more powerful than even the Spirit Bomb Goku launched at him over a year before. He fired the blast at Eidolon and the Crystallite caught it fast. He was pushed back slowly.  
  
"DAMN IT! I'M ALL OUT OF POWER!!!" Eidolon cried as the blast overran him completely. He was drove into the dirt and blasted into dust. His atoms were sent into the wind. The blast exploded and the crater it formed decimated the entire mountain and the crater dug even deeper into the ground. Kid Buu smirked with pure evil in his face as the pink light reflected off of his eyes. The light faded as the blast did the same. Lightning crackled across the sky over the crater as Buu's energy was dispersing. Then came a new spark of magic. It was an orb of watery blue light that swelled into a human shape and grew to the right size. It blazed and pulsed as waves of magic searing from it in all directions. The magic the thing of putting off was impossible. With a flash, the blue form went solid and the Crystallite appeared, all full health and nearly full magic. Regenerating seriously weakened his vast reservoir of magic but he had enough left to do it again 15 fold. Buu looked dead serious now. This was the first time he had ever faced anyone with magic as serious as his with powers to match. Eidolon appeared smirking. Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta followed. Krillin powered up as well as Videl, Shin, and Fat Buu. Shinn attacked first. He drop kicked the demon hard in the head, caving in the Majin's skull. Buu blasted into the earth and dug himself out. He was mad as hell when he surfaced.  
  
"Buu make bastard Kai die now!" the insane demon laughed in a shriek. He fired blast after blast. Shin dodged left and right, avoiding the attacked. He smacked a few aside and countered others with his own magic and energy. He dodged a final strike and swept up right to Buu's face.  
  
"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Shin cried. An massive, enormous blast of blue light flooded forth from Shin's eyes and struck Buu hard. The demon was ripped apart. Eidolon came in fast and was struck hard by Shin. "This is my battle!" the Supreme Kai yelled. Eidolon realized this was personal for the Kai and obeyed. He backed away. Buu reformed easily and attacked with hatred unbound. Shin countered and was matching Buu blow for blow. He knew he would not be able to keep this up for long and tried anyways. He spun and knocked Buu hard in the side, cracking ribs and sending the demon crashing through hundreds of feet of earth. Shin erupted upward in the air, lavender aura flaming about him.  
  
"He's powering up beyond Buu!" Krillin realized in shock.  
  
"He can't possibly sustain that!" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Maybe not but I think that's the point, you guys. It's a final attack. A finishing move," Eidolon spoke up as he landed beside Fat Buu and 18.  
  
"KAI GENOCIDE!" the Supreme Kai cried. A lavender bomb of pure ki charged with magic unimaginably powerful formed. It was the size of a house 5 fold and held thousands of times the power it appeared to possess. Lightning split the air and wind seared in all directions from the Kai. Everyone struggled to hold their position as the blast of power hammered into them. The Supreme Kai launched the bomb and watched as the writhing parts of Buu's body tried to re-gather after being hammered by his previous Final Kai Flash. The bomb struck and Buu's pieces were blown down further from existence. It truly was genocide. The explosion was intense and as was the shockwave. After the dust and smoke cleared, Buu was only piles of smoking ash. The Supreme Kai sighed, gleeful of his victory. Pink smoke sailed upward from Buu's piles of ash and gathered above the Kai's head. Shin gathered his magic and casted the spell of regeneration. He restored himself to near full health when he sensed it. Buu reformed again and was coming down at him hard. He threw up his Kai Shine-Shield and reflected the blow. Buu was thrown back by the clash of magics and flipped backwards through the air. He landed with unnatural grace and laughed insanely, beating his chest like an ape.  
  
"Buu!" Shin yelled. Buu clashed with the Kai again. Shin blocked the first blow with both arms and flipped over the next kick. Then he blasted backwards, trying to find time to gather his power to launch a better defense and offense. Buu wrapped his head tendril around the Kai and squeezed for all it was worth. Shin cried out and the other jerk, ready to attack. Buu beat the Kai stupid, pummeling him with his feet and fists over and over. Shin jerked this way and that, flying from being struck by the hammer blows. Buu head butted the Kai a few times and sent the Kai crashing through the dirt. Shin tumbled to a hard stop and trembled from the agony he felt. Buu dropped to hover a few feet above the fallen Kai and looked down with an intense seriousness.  
  
"Buu kill you, Kai!" he shrieked and aimed his palm. He powered a ki bomb able to kill Shin even at full strength. The Kai regenerated as far as his fading magic would allow. It only stabilized his body, enabling him to sustain his own life. Buu laughed and launched the bomb. He loomed, huge and closer than ever by each passing agonizing second. Shin trembled as he witnessed his inevitable death. The bomb stopped and exploded short of its target. Shin was knocked away and Goku caught him. Eidolon worked on regenerating the fallen hero as Goku sat him down. Shin stabilized and stood, stretching his sore limbs.  
  
"Thank you, Eidolon," he said. Shin faced Buu and saw what blocked the killing blow. Fat Buu regenerated and was fighting Kid Buu once again. The fight was not so 1-sides as before. Fat Buu was grown more powerful over the last year by training with Piccolo in the Time Chamber. He was near what Goku's strength was when he was a Super Saiyan 3 against Kid Buu for the first time. Fat Buu took a powerful kick to the stomach and seemed to absorb it. He punched Kid Buu straight in the face and the child-like demon sailed backwards. Fat Buu combined both fists in 1 massive hammer and struck Kid Buu into the earth. Fat Buu launched a barrage of ki blasts charged with intense magic. Craters formed all over the place as Kid Buu was annihilated. The evil demon reformed and drop kicked Fat Buu was behind. He hit the earth and created a long, deep trench. He got up and Kid Buu wrapped his arms around the good version of himself and disconnected them from his body. He grew new arms and used them and his feet to pound Buu stupid. Fat Buu whimpered in pain and screamed as he gathered his power. He sent a large shockwave outward in all directions and sent Kid Buu sailing. Fat Buu regenerated through the damage he just sustained and the other noticed the decrease in his ki. Kid Buu's ki level had actually dropped but hardly anything important enough to celebrate.  
  
"He needs help!" Goku declared as he launched himself forward. Vegeta followed along with the others. Goku rammed the demon and Fat Buu followed through with a Kamehameha Wave he stole from the Saiyan hero. Kid Buu regrew the missing half of his body and attacked in rage. He blocked Vegeta's kick and head butted the Saiyan Prince hard. Vegeta landed, dazed. Krillin, as a Legendary Super Saiyan, head butted Kid Buu in the jaw, collapsing the demon's face. Kid Buu reformed his skull and kneed the human in the gut. Krillin's massive Legendary Super Saiyan body absorbed the blow and no serious damage was dealt. Krillin backhanded the demon and sent him into the ground where he, Videl, Shin, and Fat Buu bombed him with everything they had. Kid Buu's magic and ki drained a tiny bit more as he reformed yet again. He wrapped his tendril around Videl and sent her crashing into a far off mountain range. Krillin avoided a swift kick and flipped over another. He ducked the swipe just to end up being hammered by the head butt. He struck dirt. Vegeta and Goku tag teamed the demon, throwing him back. Eidolon joined the fray, tying breaking the tie breaker and giving the hero an edge. Buu was hammered senseless. He regenerated after he slipped away and bombed the ground. Goku was sent flying and Vegeta was knocked into the ground. He was out cold. Kid Buu was powering up even further! Shin hammered the demon with 10 straight Kai Flashes to drive him deep into the dirt. He followed through with 7 Kai Genocides merged into 1 massive strike. The crater was enormous. Buu reformed but this time a noticeable dent was detected in his ki and magic levels. Shin was beat. He lacked now the power to even sustain himself in the sky. He hot the ground and ell to his knees.  
  
"Yah!" Krillin and Eidolon yelled as they combined their powers and struck Buu hard. The demon was thrown away. Eidolon landed and began regenerating the Kai. His magic dangerously low now as well. Shin stood, reborn and feeling strong. He flared up and Krillin, himself, and the Crystallite formed a formation and hit Buu from all sides.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~)( ---- Supreme Kai Palace ----)( ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it, Gohan! Now speak the spell!" Old Kai instructed.  
  
"You mortal men doomed to die, I shall forever sail the sky! Death is always in search for you, as I shall never share that doom! Darkness falls and fades all Light, as mortal lives are sacrifice! Eternally, my Light never fades, a deep, dark everlasting day! Onward goes the clock of time with dawn's passing goes another life! This inevitable doom, I shall never face! Though goes thy true meaning of both time and space! For all mortal men doomed to die, I shall forever sail the sky! I seem always to ask 'What am I?' I fear the answer I may find!" Gohan yelled with intense feeling. His eyes blazed a pure blue and silver lightning pulsed outward from him. Old Kai gathered the magic Gohan summoned with the spell and something formed. An intense blue orb of pure magic and light. It radiated more magic than the Kai System itself.  
  
"Mystic Wave Orb, Gohan. The Source of your Mystic power and the next step to your evolution! There is no telling how this spell bomb may affect you! Are you ready?" Old Kai said. Gohan nodded. Old Kai sent the Orb crashing into the Mystic's chest. Gohan jerked and cried out in pure agony as the Mystic Wave Orb merged with his body, ki, spirit, heart, and soul. Gohan threw his arms to his sides and jerked his head upward.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" the Saiyan cried out to the universe in the deepest anguish ever heard before him. His pupils changed to a pure blue and his hair flashed silver. His aura was a blue-lavender mix with lightning from all colors across the spectrum sputtering through it. His power level raged through the roof. Beyond Buu, beyond, Goku, beyond Galaphile, and beyond Vegito. He leveled off as the pain subsided. The ache faded and was replaced by an extreme calm that seemed impossible to shake. With this came complete confidence and a power beyond anything the universe has ever quite seen before. Gohan hovered off the ground a few feet and used Instantaneous Movement (the Kai teleportation technique) to vanish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~)( ---- Battle Ground ---- )(~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you feel that?!" Eidolon cried in pure fear. Shin nodded, in utter terror himself.  
  
"That power was beyond anything I've ever felt before. It made Buu look like nothing!" Goku cried. Vegeta nodded grimly. Buu made his move. He spread his body and covered Eidolon. The Crystallite struggled but to no avail. He was too drained from the Majin Battle to fight back. He was absorbed quickly. Buu changed immediately, power swelling. He grew a magnificent silver horn and silver wings. He now wore a leather vest of Eidolon and his eyes were now the same mysterious blue. His aura was now the Darkness Flame.  
  
"He's unstoppable!" Shin cried. Buu fired a blast that could not only take out all of the remaining Z-fighters but the entire Kai System as well. Suddenly the blast was reflected upward and sent directly into a moon. The orbital orb shattered and the wind could be felt the thousands of miles away on the surface of the main world. They were all rocked. They turned to see Gohan hovering there, reborn and empowered beyond their greatest imagination.  
  
"Gohan?" Goku said.  
  
"No! Not any more, Dad. I am Gohan, Mystic Champion," Gohan said. His voice was godly and reverberated. His power level was impossible. Then again, so was Buu's. Buu shifted and smirked Eidolon's smirk.  
  
"We meet again, Gohan," Dark Buu laughed. His voice was the same as Super Buu's after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. The attitude and everything was nearly the same.  
  
"Super Buu," Gohan spat. They noticed for the first time, a pure silver halo hovering over Gohan's head. It radiated pure power.  
  
"Yes. I was long lost within the insanity of the chilly Kid Buu. Granted his powers are greater than mine ever were until now but try living with no real will of your own. Devastation and murder were all but a game to Kid Buu. And it was in his nature to want to play that forever. Not now. The Crystallite freed me and gave me power beyond anything I have thought possible. Like I said before, a good fighter knows his physical and mental limitations, Gohan. And a great fighter finds ways around them. You and I excel at this. I watched from the confines of Kid Buu's mind as you progressed here as Kid Buu struggled to gather himself from being spread all over this planet. He used the impossible magic of this world to regenerate after being utterly obliterated. You have found a way to gain more power despite your body's limits. I have done the same," Buu laughed, hovering and folding his arms smugly.  
  
"No! What you did was wrong ! You stole the power of a greater warrior and use it as a crutch! I will crush you and free my friend. Are you ready, Buu? This Majin Battle ends here! You face the only Mystic Champion this universe has ever known and he will tear you down!" Gohan said. He flared his aura and attacked. Buu brought up his defenses and charged his Darkness Flame into an powerful barrier. The battle for the universe begins next time on Dragonball Z!  
  
Sorry for the late update. I have been invited to a Martial Arts tournament! Nothing big just a local thing. But still, I am very excited and have been training myself stupid! (Still soar. *Rubs arms and legs*) I will have the next chapter up in a short while. Please review and let me know what you think! ~Laterz ~ 


	6. Final Demise

Chapter Six - Lightning crashing throughout the atmosphere of the entire Kai Planet Gohan was more powerful than any of the others even dreamed or even hoped was possible. He was too strong for them to tell exactly how much stronger than them or even Buu he was. Buu was the same. They couldn't seem to tell who had the advantage. Until the Majin Battle began.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gohan cried as he attacked with unrelenting force. His aura flaming with fury much like the storm that burned within the Mystic Champion's soul. Eidolon was being used like a pathetic tool and he hated it. He watched as Buu dodged and blocked, using Eidolon's skill and power. Buu flared his Darkness Flame and then charged a blast in his palms with the same kind of power. The power of Darkness/  
  
"Ready Gohan!? Take this!! DARKNES BLIGHT!!!" Dark Buu yelled and laughed as he released the most powerful blast of Darkness ever. Gohan caught the blast in his left palm and held it back with ease. He tired of the little game and cancelled the blast out with his own power. He was serious. Buu was to die. He appeared behind the demon and backhanded him into the dirt. Buu picked himself up and launched a barrage of blasts much more intense than his last attack. Gohan was hammered by every blast, each were enough to kill whom he was only a day before with ease and with enough energy left over to do it again. Gohan appeared from the haze, in perfect health. His silver halo was brighter than ever as the Mystic Champion's power level rose exponentially.  
  
"He's stronger! How did Gohan change like that!!" Piccolo freaked. He, 18, Trunks, Goten, and Baba landed beside the others. Baba used her magic to bring them to the Kai Planet, the realized.  
  
"We aren't sure, Piccolo. He just appeared at this new stage of power," Goku explained. They filled them in on everything up to where they were now.  
  
"He took Eidolon?" Piccolo trembled. He realized exactly how much a problem that was. But seeing Gohan slacking the mega Buu around with ease kept his worries to a minimal.  
  
Gohan appeared behind the Mystic Champion and hammered with him both fists as one. Buu blasted through the earth. He dug himself out and reformed.  
  
"THIS MAKES NO SENSE! HOW!? HOW?!! HOW CAN HE BE STRONGER THAN ME!!!" Buu raged. Lightning spewed from his aura as his power rose from his anger.  
  
"He gets stronger the angrier he gets," Gohan noticed. He aimed his right palm and powered a very familiar blast.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS?!" Buu screamed in fear as Gohan channeled his power into his attack.  
  
"ULTIMA KAI GENOCIDE!" Gohan cried. He sent the most powerful Kai attack in existence careening straight into Buu. Buu was ripped apart and scattered all over the planet. Gohan sensed his magic was active and he sensed his working with Eidolon's magic. Both magics were working in hyper drive in order to keep Buu alive. Gohan watched as Buu's signal faded. He was masking it. He flew over to the others and landed.  
  
"That was awesome, Gohan!" Krillin yelled. Videl ran up and gave him a hug. He hugged and kissed her back and separated from her.  
  
"It's not over! Guys listen to me! Each of you are powerful but nowhere near enough! Buu is still out there and he's coming back! Our battle is about to reach its zenith and the Kai System probably will not survive! Listen to me! Buu and I will clash and everything will be decimated! I need you all to leave now!" Gohan ordered. What he was saying was true. But what he was mainly concerned with was Buu absorbing someone else. If Buu as much as even absorbed Krillin or Videl, he'd have an advantage over Gohan in power and speed. Perhaps skill as well.  
  
"Gohan..." Goku said. Gohan turned to face his father. Goku saw someone different looking back at him. "He's right, guys. We have to head out now! These 2 are out of our league. I never thought I'd be the one to admit this, but we're more of a burden than any kind of help. Grab hold and we'll leave for Grand Kai's planet," Goku said. Vegeta laughed like his old dark self.  
  
"Cowards! Run if you want to! You're all too weak to handle the battle! Gohan and I shall remain then. We will bring Buu down," Vegeta said. His arms were crossed and he was smirking with pride.  
  
"Vegeta are you insane?! You're as strong as Goku, you can't stand any better chance here than he could himself!" Piccolo yelled. Vegeta laughed again. He flared into Super Saiyan and his body bulked. He was way too strong to be a normal Super Saiyan.  
  
"No way!" Krillin jerked.  
  
"That's right. I realized it during the battle. For a short while, I can become a Legendary Super Saiyan at will," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"But you're not able to sustain the form naturally, Vegeta! Doing so may kill you!" Shin warned. Vegeta laughed. He transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and his power level knocked them all back except for Gohan. Even Gohan had to admit Vegeta wasn't weak in this form at all. Even compared to him and Buu. Goku nodded.  
  
"Go guys. Vegeta and I will finish things up here," Gohan said. They all vanished together.  
  
"Are you ready, Gohan?" Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded. They both blasted off together at a speed impossible to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Earth ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" came a loud cry. A blast of wind that rocked the entire Lookout came surging from the Time Chamber. Tein emerged beside Yamcha. Dende watched as they appeared.  
  
"What the..." the Guardian said.  
  
"Hey Dende," Yamcha said. "Where is 18 and Piccolo? We want to fight them." His voice was somewhat like Mystic Champion Gohan's only it was darker. It sounded more demonic. Yamcha was smirking darkly and his eyes were darker. His hair was upward in thick spikes and he was much bulkier than before. He was as big as Piccolo and Tein was larger still. Dende could tell their powers were enormous.  
  
"They left for the Kai Planet. Buu is back and they are fighting with all of their powers," Dende said, telling them what Shin had just told him telepathically only seconds before they arrived.  
  
"Think we can make the jump?" Tein asked.  
  
"I don't know. These are radical new powers we haven't had much time to practice with," Yamcha admitted. Tein raised 2 fingers to his forehead and Yamcha did the same. They both vanished in a flash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Kai Planet ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Vegeta cried. He and Gohan were sparing. Vegeta was quick and agile. He had to be even more powerful than Galaphile was. He was holding his own at the low level Gohan limited himself to. Vegeta backed off and prepared to power down, strangely exhausted.  
  
"Where is that blasted Majin!" he yelled, out of breath.  
  
"I can't sense him any where. Magic and ki levels are completely erased. But I know he can't be dead. He sensed him rushing to hide his power," Gohan said. Vegeta turned when it hit him. Pink ooze collapsed around his body and he was absorbed soon after. A wind rocked the area as Buu formed. He wore Vegeta's sleeveless purple training gi and his leather vest. He still had the white pants all forms of Buu had and Eidolon's wings and horn. He still used the Darkness Flame as well. Gohan jerked in surprise as Buu's power rose from nothing all the way up to a level even he didn't want to face alone. His eyes were wide and his trembled in a mix of rage and fear. That's when 2 figures appeared on each side of him. Tein to his left and Yamcha to his right. Gohan sensed the dramatic increase in their powers and realized they were being charged with Darkness. They were stronger but nowhere near enough. Ultimate Buu formed, laughing and taunting.  
  
"I have way more power than before!" he laughed as he used Vegeta's Legendary power to his liking.  
  
"He's impossible!" Tein jerked.  
  
"We're in way over our heads!" Yamcha declared even though he took a defensive stance anyways. Gohan smirked for the first time since he had his truest power released. Buu attacked. Gohan blocked hard and was thrown back. He was just realizing how strong Buu had become. He raised his ki again and threw forth a powerful wave. Buu dodged and they clashed. They rose into the air and lightning spewed. Gohan blocked and parried with all of his heart and soul. Buu laughed and landed a blow. Gohan struck the ground and dug a hundred foot trench clear through it. He powered up and rose.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he cried as he summoned his maximum Mystic Champion strength. Buu backed off as Gohan released everything. The Mystic attacked and dropped Buu hard. The demon rolled hard to his right to avoid the second kick. He kicked upward with both feet and landed a hard double blow to Gohan's chest. One of Vegeta's moves, Gohan noticed. He flipped and landed and aimed with hands. He sent a Kai Flash into Buu, tearing the demon apart. He reformed and attacked. Gohan flipped over the kick and noticed as Buu head tendril wrapped him. He jerked but Buu was using a magical field to hold him. He pounded Gohan for what seemed to be forever. He threw the Mystic into the dirt and powered a Darkness Blight. He eradicated everything that was Gohan. But Gohan regenerated from a spark of Magic and came in hard. He bombed Buu with another Ultima Kai Genocide. Buu was blown apart. The demon used Eidolon's magic to reform this time. He powered up a Final Flash and unleashed it with all of his fury. Gohan realized Vegeta's Ki Fusion Engine and Eidolon's Darkness Flame were deceptively augmenting the blast. Gohan dodged right and blasted off. The blast followed him. Gohan was shocked. The Final Flash was a final massive strike. Not even Vegeta had ever mastered how to control it like that. Gohan stopped and allowed the blast to strike him for force. The explosion was enormous.  
  
"To the end of the Mystic," Buu laughed.  
  
Then the cloudy haze faded and Gohan emerged, Shine-Shield fully active and strained nearly to its limits. Gohan faded the shield and turned to Buu. He brought both hands to his right.  
  
"So it's going to be like that, eh, Gohan?" Buu laughed. He charged another Darkness Blight.  
  
"Kamehame--HAAAAAAA!" the Mystic Champion cried as he sent forth the bulk of his complete strength. Buu launched Eidolon's Darkness Blight and the waves clashed with tremendous force. Lightning spewed into the air as they struggled for control. Gohan's regenerative magic was running overtime to keep his energy up high enough to sustain his blast. Buu was using both his magic and Eidolon's to gain the advantage. He forced Gohan's wave back and the Mystic nearly faltered. Buu was still only using a third of his complete power. Vegeta was making him unstoppable!  
  
"Gohan! You have to fight him!" Tein yelled.  
  
"Come on, Tein! Let's go and help him out a bit," Yamcha yelled. They appeared behind Buu and charged up their newfound powers. They both launched Darkness Blight Waves of their own and sent them crashing into Buu's back. The demon was blown forward and Gohan took advantage of the situation. He then launched Ultima Kai Genocide and watched as Buu was eradicated. The demon reformed in second, this time his magic and ki levels were much lower and he was very much out of breath. It had been the first time Buu had shown exhaustion.  
  
"Well now that was an attack," Buu gasped. Gohan was drained and he knew it. He caught his breath and Gohan could sense his magic and ki returning to normal levels slowly but steadily.  
  
"I can't believe he isn't dead after that!" Tein yelled in shock.  
  
"Tell be about it, man! He's wicked!" Yamcha stammered. Buu turned to the humans and laughed. He shot his arms like projectiles, disconnecting them from his body. He regrew new arms and watched as his old appendages melted into goo and wrapped around the human warriors. Tein flared a barrier just before the contact was made but Yamcha was too late. He was taken and absorbed in seconds. Buu changed again and his power soared. His Darkness Flame drew from both Eidolon's and Yamcha's Darkness powers. He laughed as Tein struggled. Gohan appeared and tore the ooze from the human warrior and blasted it from existence. Buu frowned. He sent a blast of wind into Gohan, easily knocking him back. Tein was enveloped again by Buu's body and then assimilated. Gohan watched as Ultimate Buu's power level tripled from what it was since he first took Vegeta.  
  
"They didn't deserve that!" Gohan raged.  
  
"Perhaps not. But I'm not interested in being fair and doing the right thing. I'm interested in bringing you to your knees, Gohan," Ultimate Buu laughed. Gohan was struggled to stay conscious. His energy was slipping away. His silver halo dimmed to an off white and his hair grew darker. He was slowly reverting to his former self.  
  
~~~~~~~Grand Kai Planet~~~~~~~  
  
"He's loosing it!" Old Kai yelled. Shin had made a second trip to get him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asked.  
  
"Gohan's power level is regressing because he cannot sustain Mystic Champion form! He need to be restored or Buu will run us down!" Old Kai replied. Shin nodded and he and Fat Buu vanished. ~~~~~~~~~~Kai Planet~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan struck the dirt where Buu continued to pound him with energy lances. The he faded from Mystic Champion form down to his natural Mystic state. His ki and magic were dropping further still.  
  
"Gohan!" Shin yelled as he appeared. He landed beside the fading hero and began his spell of regeneration. Gohan jerked a bit but he was still fading too fast. Fat Buu kicked in a kind of makeshift magic generator, pumping a thousand times the magic into Gohan the Kai was. Gohan's muscles bulged a bit as they grew stronger after sustaining damage as all Saiyans do. Scratches and bruises faded and deep cuts sealed and scabs faded. Burns were cooled and the skin restored as bone were mended. Gohan coughed up a final bit of blood as his magic and ki were restored to full. Fat Buu fell over, unconscious from the loss of so much magic which gave him life. Shin was fine, standing strong still. Gohan stood and powered up. He closed his eyes and found something new. He thought he had lost the power of the Mystic Wave Orb after being knocked out or killed. He found it was permanent. He transformed into a Mystic Champion and his silver halo shown yet again with even greater intensity. His power level flamed back up to where it was before and even a bit higher. Buu still outclassed him by far. He was triple-Darkness empowered. Shenron's power and Eidolon's.  
  
"Buu!" Gohan yelled with hatred.  
  
"Glad to see you are awake, Gohan. The beating shall resume then," Buu laughed. He aimed a palm and fired a weaker blast. Gohan smacked it aside, barely saving the Supreme Kai's life. Shin was wide eyed and terrified. Buu nodded and laughed.  
  
"I suppose you want me at least allow him to live, eh, Gohan? Why not. I will simply have to make sport of smacking you both around before I allow you to die. Or perhaps I will absorb you, Gohan to increase my power further still," Buu laughed. Gohan vanished. He appeared beside Buu and landed a hard drop kick. Buu's head caved in and he blasted clear through mountains of dirt. He dug himself out and flew for his assailant with unstoppable might. Gohan realized it was the Buu-Ball trick. (Buu shapes his body like a cannon ball and tries to hit you as super speeds.) Gohan dodged right and struck Buu's ball-shaped body with a Kai Flash at medium power. Buu was blown apart because of the speed he was traveling at. Gohan swept straight up to Buu's face as he gathered himself and reformed and struck him with another Kai Flash. Buu was rocked backwards but caught himself. He waited for the Mystic Champion to charge him again and struck him with his left wing. Gohan went blasting clear through miles and miles of rock and mountain. He moaned in agony as he forced himself to stand. His left arms and all of the ribs on his left side were smashed to powder. He regenerated and rose into the aura, Mystic Champion aura flaring.  
  
"DARKNESS BLIGHT!" Buu laughed and screamed. Shin was right in the way of the attack. Gohan watched as Shin was enveloped. The explosion wasn't that large but enough to take out the Kai. But it had failed. Shin emerged in a Shine-Field powered way too high in magic for one simple Kai to wield or for even 10 Kais fused as 1 to wield. Gohan wasn't even sure of his shield was that powerful. Shin collapsed and Gohan sent him to the Grand Kai's Planet with a teleportation spell. He clashed with Buu yet again and the planet quaked. The magic field around the World of the Kais was warping, yielding from the pressure. Moons cracked and the orbit shifted as the ocean spun into the air as massive tornados. Their power was collapsing the Kai System. Gohan was outclassed but managed to hold his own.  
  
The others watched from Other-World as Gohan faltered. He was a great warrior but Buu was breaking all the rules of combat. Goku wanted to help. But he knew the significance of the Supreme Kai's orders. He was far too weak now. Perhaps if he had become a Legendary Super Saiyan like Vegeta, he'd be able to al least keep up. But now he had to rely on Kai magic just to be able to see the warriors' movements. They were far too fast and powerful. Gohan was thrown into the ground again, and again he restored himself with the magic.  
  
"This can't last long!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Daddy, is Gohan going to get hurt?" Goten asked. Goku couldn't find it in himself to answer. Goten turned and left. Trunks was watching the battle with a seething hatred. His father was bested by Buu again and he wanted revenge, Goten looked at his friend and they nodded. Gotenks was born seconds later.  
  
"Boys what do you think you are doing?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Quite, Piccolo! I'm going to the Kai world to help Gohan! I won't let my dad down (Trunks) and I won't let my brother die! (Goten.) Who wants to come with me?!" Gotenks yelled.  
  
"How to you expect to get there?" Piccolo replied.  
  
"The Supreme Kai will take me," Gotenks declared.. Shin nodded slowly. He also tired of waiting. Then he grew more serious than ever.  
  
"No wait. Defuse you 2," Shin ordered suddenly. Gotenks laughed.  
  
"I don't think so," Gotenks declared.  
  
"Rayon-si Dai Bai-odin!" the Kai muttered in his native tongue. Suddenly Gotenks blazed a pure blue and then split into 2 bodies. Trunks and Goten were back. They attempted another fusion and found the magic wouldn't respond. Shin was blocking their powers.  
  
"Fusion may not be such a bad idea, you 2. But that kind of fusion is simply too weak. But these should do," Shin smiled. 2 golden orbs flared to life in his palms and another pair of the Fusion Earrings emerged. But this time they were green.  
  
"What do these ones do?" Goku wondered.  
  
"The same. Only the fused warrior decides when to separate the bodies of the fusing warriors. I lowered the overall strength of the fusion magic to make this change, making the fused warrior weaker than they would be if they were merged using the older Earrings," Shin replied.  
  
"Guys we need to do something now! Gohan he getting killed!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Who will use the Earrings?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Vegeta and Goku would be able to make Vegito if Vegeta were here. Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3 or especially a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 would be far powerful enough to bring Buu to his knees," Shin said.  
  
"Goku and Gohan should merge," Krillin suggested.  
  
"No. Gohan is too weak now. The resulting fusion would be weakened. Plus I don't think it's possible for Gohan to merge in any kind of fusion. His Mystic magic would more than likely reject the fusion magic anyways. He's far too powerful. We need something more," Old Kai spoke up. They watched as Fat Buu managed to restore Gohan again. The Mystic Champion was back but soon to fall again. Buu could kill him in a single strike. But he refused.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Krillin yelled. He transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan and maximized his power to its limits. He was strong for his race but nothing abel to help the situation.  
  
"I will buy Gohan some time," Krillin said.  
  
"Krillin, I know the Stone gives you a lot of power but I don't think..." Goku began. Krillin cut him off with a sudden strike. Goku was out cold instantly.  
  
"I need to get there now! I can do something to help Gohan, you guys! It's risky and the Saiyan Stone will probably shatter and the Kai System will be wiped out but I know I can help buy time," Krillin said. Shin nodded at the human's determination. Videl took the Earrings and turned to 18.  
  
"I think we can use these to help out," she said.  
  
"I... Videl..." 18 said.  
  
"Listen to me! We have to help him!" she cried. Tears were forming in her brilliant eyes. 18 finally nodded. She put the Earring into her left ear and Videl put hers in the other. They both sailed toward the other and then came the green flash as they merged.  
  
"Is it...? Are they...?" Krillin said. He wasn't with 18 any more but he stilled worried about her. A new warrior appeared with black hair with beautiful blonde highlights. His eyes were blue and she was tall and strong. She radiated confidence and smiled. She stepped forward and looked herself over.  
  
"Wow. I look great," she laughed softly. She gathered her power and threw a few punches. They impossibly fast. "See ya," she winked at the others. She vanished using Videl's Mystic magic.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, here are your own set. Gotenks will be much stronger when formed this way. This should by us some time," Piccolo said, copying Shin's magic and creating Earrings of his own. They were red instead of green. "They will have a 4 hours limit." He added this bit for their benefit. Gotenks was born instantly. He self sparred in the air for a few seconds, checking out his newfound powers.  
  
"All right!!" he laughed. "Buu is dead!" Shin took them back to the Kai Planet and left. Gotenks faced the fusion girl and smirked arrogantly.  
  
"Gohan's back to full strength but I don't think he can hold it for long," the impossibly beautiful warrior said. She took off, Gotenks following.  
  
Gohan dodged right and kneed Buu in the chest. Fat Buu hammered Ultimate Buu hard in the head and sent the demon crashing into the dirt. Gohan and the demon bombed the area with everything they could summon. Ultimate Buu formed above their heads and came down hard. He blew Fat Buu into the dirt where he didn't move again. He wrapped his legs around Gohan and pounded the Mystic hard and fast. Gohan summoned the rest of his strength and threw Buu off of him. He landed and fell to his knees. Buu reformed and laughed.  
  
"Did you think that would work, Gohan? Did you honestly think that pitiful attack could beat me?" Buu laughed.  
  
"Bastard!" Gohan yelled. Buu knocked him out with a simply thrust of his palm. He wrapped his arm around the Mystic and formed the ooze, preparing to merge with the Mystic. Gohan was absorbed yet again. Ultimate Buu laughed then jerked. His magic was fading and Gohan's was rising.  
  
"What is he doing inside of me?!!!" Buu raged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Gohan ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eidolon!" Gohan yelled. The Crystallite was out cold and trapped within one of Buu's pods. Gohan fired a few blasts and freed his friend. He peeled the ooze off from him and began regenerating the Crystallite warrior. Eidolon awoken and groaned.  
  
"Where are we?" he said groggily.  
  
"Inside Buu's head. His magic has use shrunken down," Gohan said. He was nearly out of it.  
  
"You used the rest of your magic waking me up," Eidolon guessed. He used as much magic as he could spare to restore Gohan. Gohan rose but not because of Eidolon's magic. He smirked as a red aura burned around him. His Mystic magic was rising out of control! Eidolon could sense Buu weakening. Tein and Yamcha were freed and then Vegeta. They were all awoken.  
  
"How do we get out of this place?" Eidolon demanded,  
  
"You don't," Buu said. It was Super Buu.  
  
"You back to being Super Buu. That means you had to..." Gohan began.  
  
"Absorb the good version of myself? I don't think so. No I used the magic of the Kai System to restore me to Kid Buu's body permanently," Buu laughed.  
  
"You're still way to weak to stop us," Gohan smirked.  
  
"No. I can channel the massive magic of the Kai System to eradicate you all," Buu announced. He fired a massive ki blast which Gohan smacked aside. Gohan aimed both palms.  
  
"What?! No way! You wouldn't!" Buu yelled..  
  
"ULTIMA!" Gohan cried. The bomb swelled as Gohan poured every last bit of his ki and magic into it. Lightning flashed as it swelled. Buu's head bloated as the bomb struck the walls. The bomb exploded and so did Buu's skull. Gohan and the others flew away as maximum speed as Buu's head reformed. They were instantly restored to normal size. Tein and Yamcha spun to see Kid Buu flying at them. The childish demon was back, and Super Buu was lost again. Kid Buu flipped into a swift kick which Tein blocked. Yamcha bombed the demon, blowing into back. Tein joined the fray and struck the demon with his Tri-Beam Cannon. Gohan was too surprised to move. A girl arrives with Gotenks, but there was something familiar about her. Her power level was way too high for what it should be but that wasn't it. She was beyond beautiful but there was something in her eyes that made Gohan think about Videl.  
  
"Hey Gohan," she winked as she landed beside the Saiyan. She pulled the Saiyan into a tight kiss and Gohan was impelled the kiss her back. He pulled away in wonder. Eidolon saw the girl and smirked.  
  
"A fusion," he laughed.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Can't you feel it. Your pretty mate and some other beautiful girl merged into one body. I magic is coming from those green Earrings," Eidolon replied, still smirking.  
  
"The short kid's right, Gohan. Videl and 18 merged in order to help. Videl's idea," the fused female laughed.  
  
"What is your name? Gotenks already has a name when he merged, is it the same with you?" Gohan wondered. Tein was suddenly stuck into the ground which grabbed their attention.  
  
"This fusion's different. Like Vegito's, we come up with our own name. What would you call a Videl and an Android 18?" the female wondered.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you guys! The human are getting slaughtered! They need our help!" Ragnarok said. The Crystallite spat and flew off. He stormed Buu after ignited his Darkness Flame and held his own, Kid Buu was still powered up beyond what he should have been.  
  
"Call me Rhia. Videl's always liked that name. She planned on naming your daughter that, some day," the girl warrior said with a wink. She flew off in a flash. Gotenks was already gone. Gohan was about to join them when Krillin appeared with Shin. A golden disk hovering above his palm.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gohan wondered. He was shocked by their sudden appearance.  
  
"To take Buu out," Krillin said. He formed a few more Destructo Disks and merged them above his head. Then he sent more energy into the newly formed ball and watched as it swelled beyond his control. "No way! Krillin, you can't! The Destructo Ball will decimate this entire System! Just like with the New Namek galaxy!" Gohan yelled. Krillin nodded.  
  
"We already thought it through Gohan. This is the only way. Buu can't be killed here. The Kai System's magic would constantly bring him back. The only way to take him down is to take out the Kai System as well. Krillin is going to push his powers as far as the Saiyan Stone will allow and then power the Destructo Ball with all of that energy," Shin announced.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Krillin yelled as he flared into a Legendary Super Saiyan. His power level climbed out of control. He rivaled a Super Saiyan 3's and then higher still. Gohan was so much more powerful than anything in the universe and still felt so powerless. He stormed off. He sent a teleportation spell into Gotenks, Rhia, Vegeta, Tein, and Yamcha and sent them to Other-World. The casted a universal spell to block anyone from being able to teleport back to the planet but only teleport from it. Buu watched as Gohan attacked. He beat Buu around with supreme ease. He wasn't even in Mystic Champion form. He slammed the demon through the ground and sailed high above, hands aimed.  
  
"THIS IS IT! ULTIMA KAI GENOCIDE!" Gohan yelled, flaring into Mystic Champion state. He powered a bomb that swelled to the size of 1 of the moons in orbit. Krillin's Destructo Ball was roughly the same size. But much more powerful. Krillin pushed the Saiyan Stone further still and transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3. His Ball swelled larger still, catching up to Gohan's bomb quickly.  
  
"I will half to leave now! I will be hoping for your save returns!" Shin said as he left with Fat Buu. Gohan powered up his blast with more power than the Kai System. He was practically transferring all of the power of the Mystic Wave Orb into his final strike. Krillin empowered the Destructo Ball will every once of his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 power. He was growing exhausted but persevered. The same applied for the universe's only Mystic Champion. His Ultima bomb reached maximum size and power. Krillin decided the Ball was ready. Buu had reformed after being pounded with over 20 times the energy that should have been needed to kill him for good.  
  
"So it's true. Buu is immortal here," Eidolon said.  
  
"Yeah. But he won't survive," Gohan said.  
  
"I missed the part where you changed into a god but it's working for us! Here let me help!" the Crystallite said as he empowered the bomb with his own might. He swelled a bit more as he did so. Krillin nodded in there direction. Buu stared as the bombs and laughed, thinking he could never die.  
  
"Take this, Buu!" Krillin yelled. He launched the Destructo Ball, a whirling bladed sphere which loomed closer, cutting even the wind.  
  
"ULTIMA KAI GENOCIDE!" Gohan cried as he launched the bomb. Krillin's Destructo Ball hammered into the planet, slashing clear through it. The magic responded with an explosive reaction. Lightning cracked. That's where the Kai Genocide came in. It absorbed the magic like a sponge, increasing its size greatly by the second. The Destructo Ball missed Buu completely as the demon dodged with all his speed. Kai Planet was decimated and all of its magic was taken by Gohan's bomb. The moons were shattered next, their magic taken as well. The Kai Genocide was now twice as large as the actual planet. Gohan couldn't even see all of it in his sight. Buu looked up in wonder and in terror.  
  
"This is your end, Buu! This is oblivion!" Gohan cried. He swept him arms downward and slung the bomb with everything he had, his arms straining. Buu flew off backwards, trying to avoid a cold death. He failed as the bomb struck hard. Buu was decimated a trillion fold. Gohan wasn't done yet. He began casting another spell instantly.  
  
"Gohan? What are you doing?" Eidolon demanded. Krillin was out cold from lack of energy.  
  
"Take Krillin to Other-World to be healed or he'll die soon! And have me wished back, okay?" Gohan said. It spoke in a final tone.  
  
"Gohan..." Eidolon whispered.  
  
"RAGNAROK GO!" Gohan yelled. Eidolon faded from sight with Krillin over his shoulder. "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Gohan cried out as his body flashed blue then exploded. The magic washed over the entire area and a sphere formed. Then many smaller ones forged themselves from the magic light as well. Lightning rocked the whole of Other-World as the only and last Mystic Champion faded from life. Kai Planet reformed and as did the moons its prized. Its magic soared back to normal, corruption gone.  
  
~~~~~~~ Other World ~~~~~~~  
  
"He's gone!" Videl cried. Her and 18 had separated. Gotenks had done the same now that his Earrings time ran out. They watched through the Crystal Ball as the Kai System returned. Supreme Kai's Palace along with the Sacred Garden's shown beautifully.  
  
"He told us to wish him back," Eidolon said. He was restoring Krillin's life force. The human stood, groggy.  
  
"And I hope you all will," the Mystic laughed. They turned to see him appear, golden halo of his head.  
  
"You did the impossible!" Shin replied. "You killed Buu and healed the Kai System!"  
  
"I had to used the Mystic Wave Orb in order to do it. And that meant sacrificing myself," Gohan admitted as Videl dug her face into his chest, crying. He hugged her and tried to comfort her the best he could.  
  
"Death has no hold on you now, Gohan," Old Kai chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked.  
  
"Become a Mystic Champion," Old Kai instructed. Gohan nodded. He backed away from her love who looked up at him with wonder and focused his power.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" he cried as he powered up. Other-World shook as he transformed. Golden halo replaced by a silver one. His body which was dimmer and colder in death brightened and warmed to life. It was as though he was never dead at all.  
  
"You can't be killed in a sense, Gohan. Once you die, you can come back to life for a time while in Mystic Champion form," Old Kai declared. Gohan realized something. He was growing exhausted. He let the form drop and returned to the dead. He was breathing hard.  
  
"Well you'll have to wait 6 months to be restored normally anyways," Yamcha said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Why?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"We used the first wish to become stronger. Shenron brought out our greatest powers and we told him to save the second wish," Tein explained.  
  
"The Army will be here by then, your idiots! We'll need Gohan to stand a chance!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"No. The Nameks will help us," Piccolo said.  
  
"I'll ask," Shin said. He vanished.  
  
"Well you quite the hero, kiddo," Goku said.  
  
"I don't feel like a hero. I feel like sleeping," Gohan smiled. And so he did. Goku sat him down as he watched the golden halo vanished from his head. Shin appeared and nodded.  
  
What about the second and third wishes, Kai Masters? Elder Mori said from universes away.  
  
"Wish for new combat suits for all of us," Vegeta suggested. The wish was soon granted and Vegeta laughed as he suddenly found himself in an ancient suit of Saiyan armor much like he used to wear back in the service of Frieza.  
  
Goku and the others wore similar suits. Tein used his Darkness powers to change his clothes to more suitable earth clothes. He would never dress like a Saiyan. Piccolo used his magic to revert to Namekian armor. He also never cared for Saiyan clothing. Krillin and Yamcha didn't mind. Eidolon and 18 along with Videl liked them as well. Buu changed back to his normal cloths, not liking the armor having to stretch over his gut. Shin nodded.  
  
"The third wish should be simple. Wish that the Legendary corruption was removed from myself and the Saiyan Stone," Vegeta said. The Saiyan Stone glowed then dimmed.  
  
"Does it still have it's power?" Krillin demanded.  
  
"Yes. But now Galaphile is returned to the dead for good," Vegeta said. "And the Legendary Super Saiyan power removed from my veins. I am a Saiyan warrior for fights with his strength alone. I need no cheap power-up tricks!"  
  
"And then it is so. Shall we return home?" Shin asked. The Kai casted the spell and they faded from the World of the Dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a bit longer than usual. I didn't like the way this chapter turned out but I left it alone to see what you all thought. Tell me in your reviews. And someone asked me to pair 18 and Eidolon up. Tell what you all think about that. Maybe I'll give it a try if you all like the idea. Let me know what you think in your reviews. And as for the Martial Arts tourney I went to I scored 82 out of 376. Which wasn't too bad but my father was disappointed, lol. I catch you all around next time on Dragonball Z! 


	7. Ascended Warriors

Chapter Seven – Eidolon knew Gohan was now vastly stronger than he was as a Mystic Champion. He didn't mind that much. He liked the idea of someone being able to access such power levels. But his only concern was how he was going to reach the same level or even beyond. Gohan had his Super Saiyan abilities as well as his Mystic power to rely on. He sighed. Mystic seemed to have a second level and Super Saiyans had at least 3 that they knew about, possibly more. He had only his Darkness Flame which gave him the power to exceed the Saiyans but not for long. Vegeta proved that the day before when he nearly killed the Crystallite in a sparring session. He claimed he wasn't trying. Eidolon knew it was just the warrior's excuse for being beat. Barely, but beat just the same. He turned and watched as Videl and Tein clashed again. Tein was massively stronger than she was with the Darkness Flame raging around him. He used the same exact powers Eidolon did only his enhanced potential as a human is no where near that of a Crystallite's.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Videl cried as she dodged her opponent's kicks and punches. Tein used all of his tricks from being an experienced warrior to compensate for his opponent's massive advantage in speed. She blurred in and out of his sight and dodged everything he threw at her. He punched swiftly to his right but Videl blocked with both palms. The force of the blow knocked her upward slightly and she flipped hard to her left, avoiding Tein's following kick. Tein cursed and gathered his energy,  
  
"Darkness Blight!" he yelled and launched the blast. Videl turn and saw the massive wave of Darkness about to hammer into her. She gathered her own energy.  
  
"I have speed and you have strength but let's see who has the advantage in energy!" Videl cried as she powered her newest attack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tein demanded in shock. Videl dodged his Blight and jumped backwards a few yards to where they stood about 30 feet apart.  
  
"Gotenks showed me this nice little kick move of his. It generates all of the wielder's ki into a single spot to where it's most concentrated. It puts off more ki than any average attack or even an attack under a ki fusion technique. He called the kick Spectrum Shock Kick. I learned the move easily enough but it takes too much energy to do safely without being fused and drawing power from more than one body. But I tweaked with it a bit and came up with this much more powerful attack!" Videl smirked. She gathered her ki and began powering up quickly. The earth shook below her as her power began to build. Her power level was dead even with Tein's until now, Eidolon noted. Her ki was rising out of even her control.  
  
"She's doing it..." he whispered.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" she cried. A rainbow aura blazed around her and shifted from blue to purple to green and so on all across the spectrum. Her ki was impossible. Even for her being a Mystic.  
  
"TRI-BEAM CANNON, DARKNESS EMPOWERED CHARGE UP NOOOOOOOWWW!!!" Tein yelled. He formed a ball the size of a basketball which powered up and formed a yellowish color and blazed into a purple-black swirling mix as he charged it with Darkness. His aura went dark and his eyes had a purple glint to them. Videl sensed his ki rising greatly but didn't seem to worry at all.  
  
"It's ready! Spectrum Shock Wave!" Videl cried. She fired the blast. A massive wave of colors shifting across the spectrum came crashing at the Dark Human. Tein fired his Cannon and the swirling blast of Darkness surged forward in a flood of power. The attacks clashed and lightning spewed everywhere. Videl noted his Cannon's strength as he pushed strongly against her Wave. She powered it to maximum and watched as Tein was overran. He struck the Palace wall and coughed up some blood. He was old cold. Videl powered down, gasping for breath.  
  
"That was awesome," Eidolon said, clapping as he approached the girl. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know the winged warrior that well and wasn't quite sure she trusted him yet.  
  
"It takes everything you got though," she finally replied, bended over and grasping her knees. She was exhausted.  
  
"Imagine..." he whispered.  
  
"What?" she wondered.  
  
"Imagine if I was to use that very same attack with all of mine own power," Eidolon answered.  
  
"Or Gohan at his best," she laughed.  
  
"Scary thought. Let us hope that will never have to be," Old Kai chuckled.  
  
"What are you up to, old man?" Eidolon demanded. He knew the old man was a pervert and didn't trust him near a girl like Videl who would probably floor him anyways.  
  
"Quite! You want to exceed your limits and you insult me when I come here to help you with that? HMPH! Some nerve!" Old Kai yelled.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
"Watch your tongue! I'm here to talk more to Videl than you anyways," Old Kai said. He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"What about?" Videl interrupted.  
  
"A have been monitoring your progress, child. You may not be able to become a Mystic Champion yet but there is a way for you to gain more power. This is something no mere mortal knows about. Only the Kais know what I'm about to show you 2. Follow me," Old Kai said. He led them through the Palace and a maze of huge chambers and corridors. They opened the last set of massive stone doors and entered a chamber that appeared to be bigger than the Palace itself! They entered the middle of the chamber where a large pedestal rose. It hovered off of the ground with a blue sphere of magic blinking around it.  
  
"What is that shield for? It's magic is massive," Eidolon wondered.  
  
"I can sense it, too," Videl realized.  
  
"These are the Blades of Ryi Rio-Din. Ryio-Din was the first Supreme Kai. He had great power. He spoke in Kai Histeries (Books of the History of the Kai Line) that the authority of a Kai lessens slightly as the race evolved itself. He had near complete control then. He could restore millions to life with a phrase and send millions to their death with equal ease. He could make entire systems of space vanish with a thought. He was a true Kai. An Ultima Kai. He created all of the Kai techniques we use today. The Mystic Ceremony, Kai Genocide, Ultima, Ultima Kai Genocide, Kai Flash, and even the Kai Fusion Earrings were all created by him. He started the Kai Line," Old Kai began. He coughed, clearing his throat.  
  
"Nice story, but really? What is the point?" Eidolon said impatiently.  
  
"The point is that he also created 5 Swords or Blades as he called them. The Z-Sword or the Blade of Spirit. It's purpose was to bring out a power in someone that couldn't be reached any other way. Which is why Gohan was chosen to wield it. Then came the Blade of Ultima, Ultima Kai's personal sword which within he stored all of his power. It worked much like a Saiyan Amethyst, storing all the Kai's might. Also known as the Ultima Weapon. Lost after his Passing, it is rumored in the Histeries that the Kai Line's true power will only be returned when a Kai finds and masters the Ultima Weapon. After that he made the Blade of Blight or called the Darkest Hour. Rumored to give a mortal or even a Kai a power up of unspeakable magnitude only if they have the power and potential within. But if the wielder cannon wield the Darkness within it correctly or safely, they may become subverted or destroyed. There was also the Blade of Heart. It turned the wielder's emotions into power in its purest form. Also called Empathy's Edge. The last is the Blade of Might which was long lost. It was the Blade Kais used to use. It bright back to the Kai whosoever wielded it, some of the long lost True Power that Ultima Kai stripped away. It was also called the Guardian Force," Old Kai said and cleared his throat again.  
  
"Are these sword those Legendary Blades you're talking about?" Videl asked. Old Kai nodded and coughed again.  
  
The hovering pedestal that lurked within the blinking sphere of magic had 2 swords embedded deep within its stone surface. The Z- sword was broken and laid behind the others upon the surface as well. The unbroken swords were designed beautifully. One was thicker and looked much sturdier. A broadsword with a pure ebony blade and hilt. It had a black spherical jewel in the shape of a dark orb encrusted into the very end of the hilt. It was like a black pearl. Another right across from it held a pinkish-purple blade and had a lavender orb at the end of its hilt. It was a smaller longsword made for speed and accuracy. Videl noticed a difference in the Z-sword. It had a blue-silver blade now and the hilt held a sapphire rob at its end. It was very beautiful.  
  
"These are for you 2 if you can pull them free. The Blades each have a specific magic or force they search for in their wielder. The black-bladed Sword is the Darkest Hour. That should work well for you, Eidolon because of the Darkness Flame you wield so greatly. And the other is Empathy's Edge. It searches for one with the emotional strength and determination of the heart to wield it," Old Kai said. Eidolon stepped forth and reached for the sphere of magic. He was shocked upon contact and thrown back 40 feet across the room. He landed hard and formed a crater in the tiling.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" the Crystallite fumed. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" he cried as he flared his Darkness Flame. He charged the sphere and punched clear through it. It shattered and he took hold of the hilt of the Darkest Hour.  
  
"Now search for every way to pull it free! Search your soul, your heart, your mind, and even your shadow for the answer!" Old Kai instructed.  
  
"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried. His power level stormed high over Super Saiyan 3 level and rose greatly still. The entire chamber shook as he released his might. The Blade slipped a few inches and then a few more. Eidolon called forth everything he had and wrenched the Blade free. Black and purple lightning spewed across the room. His power level leveled and he stared at his Blade of Blight in wonder.  
  
"You succeeded," Old Kai said proudly. Eidolon nodded. Videl, now confident, stepped forward. She cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms a bit.  
  
"This is incredible," Eidolon whispered, checking out his Blade of Blight. Videl flared his aura around her and reached for the Blade of Heart. A new barrier emerged and blinked a deep redish-pink. This time ti magic shifted a bit and was much more massive. An entirely different power was needed to get through it. He touched the barrier and strained to pass through it as the field of magic pulsed against her. She was aware that she'd be knocked across the room if she didn't succeed. So she gathered all of her power and ignited it around her. The struggled lessened none at all. She began to see flashes of images and memories. She saw a kid on his knees with golden hair and jade eyes. Before him was Goku, also a Super Saiyan standing with one hand on some monstrous creature. She knew it was Cell. Cell was bloated to unimaginable size and his power was rising unstably. He was planning to blow himself up and take the Earth with him. The boy cried out words she could not hear and she watched as tears ran down his cheeks. Goku vanished after saying farewell. She knew what happened next. Goku died with Cell and the little boy had to Gohan. She felt a pain ping her heart as she struggled to reach her goal. Then she saw a new image. Gohan was a Super Saiyan still only his arm was twisted now. A dead thing hanging worthlessly to his side. He was engaged in combat with Cell yet again. This time it was a Kamehameha Wave battle. They both seemed deadlocked and each struggled to gain the upperhand. The other cried out, launching their attacks into Cell's back trying to give the first ever Super Saiyan 2 as much help as they possibly could. It was easy. She watched as Gohan reached within and threw forward more power still, overrunning Cell. He walked closer to the beast, power flaring higher and higher by the second. He was making sure he killed the monster once and for all. She watched as Cell died and as Gohan collapsed. He had succeeded.  
  
"And so will I!" she cried as he reached within her heart and sent everything she had to give crashing forward. The barrier shattered and she grasped the hilt of the Empathy's Edge and freed the Sword. A lavender-pink aura blazed around her as her power level spiked for only an instant.  
  
"You both have succeeded as I knew you would. These Blades are weapons and like all weapons, they are doubled-edged. They both hurt and help. Both save and destroy. Remember that," Old Kai said. Videl swung her sword and marveled on how easy it was and how natural it felt. It was like she was missing the weapon her entire life and could never be complete without it.  
  
"How do we use their powers, old man?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
"That will require much training. I bid you both the best if luck," Old Kai replied. He turned to leave.  
  
"What are you talking about? You have to show us how to use these things!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"No. Only you can learn that. I have shown you the path and it is you who must walk it. But tread cautiously," Old Kai said as he left them alone. They followed him out of the Palace and immediately noticed the reaction of the Blades. Their jewels flared to life and faded as they detected to magic of the Kai System still intact. They were connected, Eidolon realized. Videl looked around and saw Krillin fighting both Tein and Yamcha at the same time. He was in Legendary Super Saiyan form and holding his own. They were a challenge one on one but now they held every advantage.  
  
Krillin ducked a swipe from Tein and landed on the ground, backing up quickly. He dodged right as Yamcha appeared out of no where, attempting to spear the short warrior. Krillin launched himself upward and aimed both palms. He fired a barrage of ki blasts that rained down and hammered Yamcha senseless. Tein came out of no where and brought the back of he hand into his opponent's head. Krillin skidded across the dirt, digging a trench. He rolled right, sensing the dropping blow and rose quickly. He fired his Destructo Disk and Tein blasted through the air, weaving this way and that trying to shake the following Disk off.  
  
Yamcha came to and charged Krillin head on. He kneed thw warrior in the chest and spun fast through the air. Krillin blocked with his forearm and then absorbed the next 4 blows as though they were nothing. He head butted Yamcha hard, knocking the Dark Human back a few yards. Tein came in fast, bringing the Destructo Disk in with him. He used his Darkness powers to vanish. The Disk came hard and strong at Krillin who simply smacked it upward into space. Tein appeared and he and Krillin clashed one on one in close combat.  
  
"Who's stronger?" Videl wondered.  
  
"One on one? Krillin by far. He is holding his own against both of them together and could probably slaughter either of them in a one on one actual fight," Eidolon assumed. Tein was kicked backwards and Krillin rolled into another roundhouse. Tein parried the blow and reversed the thrust. Krillin was thrown backwards and he recovered quickly enough. he sropped fast and Tein vanished. Krillin landed and looked around frantiacally for his opponent. He then closed his eyes and broadened his senses. He blocked hard to the right suddenly and elbowed Tein square in the face, knocking the Dark Human out cold. Yamcha apepared next, surprised at how easy Krillin dropped Tein and backed away in hesitation. He gathered his confidence and charged forward, channeling maximum Darkness to reach ulimate power. He powered up to his maximum and dropped Krillin with a single kick. Krillin flipped and landed on his feet after sailing a few hundred feet and flared his Legendary Super Saiyan aura. He frowned.  
  
"So they were toying around, eh? Then let's take this up a knotch," Krillin said seriously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tein said, appearing beside his fellow human warrior. Krillin ducked the blow and somersaulted backwards swiftly. He landed back on his feet and took a powering up stance.  
  
"Haaaaaaaahhhh!" Krillin erupted. His muscles bulged and his eyes went from a blank teal to a deep jade. Small bolts of thin lightning sputtered throughout his aura which also changed. His aura was now flaming more fiercely and faster as it flooded upward around him. He was even a bit taller and his hair was standing up in thicker spikes. He was a Legendary Super Saiyan 2. His power level was amazing. Tein powered up all the way, knowing he was going to need everything he could summon up. He spun right and Yamcha spun left. Their movements were but blurs. Krillin blocked Tein's roundhouse with his forearm and flipped under Yamcha's high kick which nearly hammered Tein who launched himself backwards just in time. Krillin launched himself straight up through the air and stopped to hover about a half mile up. He aimed with hands and bombed the area. Yamcha and Tein dodged most of the attacks and flew slowly toward the Legendary Super Saiyan. Lightning flashed and thunder rocked the area as Yamcha and Tein clashed with Krillin in close combat.  
  
"I could take them all without using my Darkness Flame," Eidolon smirked. Videl was watching the battle too closely to hear him. She snapped out of it and turned to face him.  
  
"I'll bet you a bottle of the Kai's wine that you couldn't. Not without using your sword or your magic," Videl laughed. He raised his eyebrows and then laughed. He embedded his sword into the dirt and nodded. He flared his natural emerald around him and blasted off. He flashed forward the others and took a stance.  
  
"What are you doing, kid?" Yamcha demanded.  
  
"Shut up and listen, human. Videl down there bet me a bottle of the Kai's wine that I couldn't take all 3 of you on," Eidolon smirked.  
  
"Easy bet. Your magic gives you every possible advantage," Krillin replied with a huff.  
  
"That's just it. I'm not supposed to use my magic. I'll take you all 3 with just my natural strength," Eidolon said with a laughed.  
  
"Okay, we except!" Yamcha cried. He flashed forward and Eidolon blocked the thrust. He struck the human with his wing and sent him crashing through the dirt. He wrapped his tail around Tein and elbowed him about 8 times in the face before he passed out himself. He slung him into a pond and turned his attention to the greatest challenge. He needed to take out those 2 first, he knew. Krillin alone would be a challenge. A Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and him not able to use his magic was a battle to take serious. He also knew if those 2 were together with the empowered human, he wouldn't have stood a chance. Tein groaned and pulled himself from the water. Eidolon bombed him with a final shot and dropped him for good. Yamcha staggered up but his legs were wobbly. He couldn't stand for shit. Krillin rolled intoa swift kick and Eidolon parried. Krillin's raw strength threw him back. He hit the Palace wall and dodged swiftly to avoid another blow. He kneed the human in the chest and then combined both fists, bringing them down on the human warrior. Krillin flew downward but flipped swiftly and landed on his feet with a massive thud. Eidolon summoned his natural ki and powered up all the way to maximum. He was still slightly weaker than Krillin in raw strength but he knew he had an advantage in speed by far.  
  
"You're strong even without your Darkness Flame," Krillin laughed.  
  
"Kinda. You became a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 back when you formed the Destructo Disk, right?" Eidolon replied.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin answered. "Why?" "Can you do it again, now?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
"Not really. It hurts like hell and I could only hold it for maybe 30 seconds," Krillin laughed. He attacked swiftly. Eidolon ducked, dodged, and parried everything and noted the sting. Krillin was just that much more powerful than he was. He was still faster, he knew. He landed 4 blows for every 1 of the empowered human warrior's and blocked 6 for every 1 Krillin countered. He was wearing the human down. They separated and lightning blazed. The caught their breath and clashed again. The Palace rocked a bit as they pounded the other senseless, forgetting defense. Krillin was hammered in the jaw and countered by nailing Eidolon hard in the temple. The Crystallite retaliated fast by head butting the human and ramming him into the dirt.  
  
"RIPTO SHOCK!" Eidolon cried. He powered his blast with everything he had and bombed the human hard. Krillin appeared, unharmed. He rushed the Crystallite fast and hard. Eidolon dodged the best he could but Krillin's power level was rushing through the roof! He kneed Ragnarok hard and then rammed him into the ground. He powered up a massive Kamehameha Wave and aimed well. Eidolon struggled to his feet and smirked despite his humiliating defeat.  
  
"Whoa!" Videl cried. She jerked as the Darkest Hour shifted and flew from the earth. Eidolon sensed a massive surge of Darkness rushing at him. He turned and caught the Darkest Hour by reflex. His Darkness Flame ignited automatically. He laughed as a new power flooded through him.  
  
"Haaaaaaaahhhh!" Krillin cried and fired his massive blast. The energy flooded downward toward the empowered Crystallite. Eidolon took a defensive stance.  
  
"DARKNEEST NIGHT! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Eidolon wailed. His aura shifted from the normal purple-black to lavender flames with swirls of black flaming through it as emerald, ruby, sapphire, and lavender lightning pulsed from it. His power level rose as pure Darkness flooded his system.  
  
"What the?!!" Krillin freaked as his Kamehame Wave struck a massive wall of black ki rushing toward him. His attack was cancelled out a hundred fold with ease. The massive wave hammered into Krillin and knocked him back. Eidolon lowered to attack's power until it faded to nothing. Krillin fell downwards where Gohan caught him. He, Shin, Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo emerged from wherever they trained at. Gohan restored Krillin to where he was stable and set him down, dazed.  
  
"How did you do that?" Gohan wondered. He noticed the Darkest Hour. Shin realized it. Eidolon explained. Videl walked over and swung her own Blade in a wide ark. Purple lightning spewed from the blade. Gohan smiled.  
  
"This isn't even maximum strength," Eidolon whispered in wonder.  
  
"Let's test it out," Gohan smirked with excitement at the thought of a challenge.  
  
"Something to put your Mystic Champion powers to the test?" Eidolon laughed.  
  
"Something like that," Gohan smirked.  
  
"No. You need to train and master the Darkest Hour before trying to go into combat with it!" Shin yelled.  
  
"Why?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Because he needs to learn to channel the magic perfectly or the power could kill him," Shin replied. Eidolon nodded. Videl swept her Blade around and Eidolon parried with his own. Lightning exploded and the Weapons vibrated hard. The power faded and Videl brought hers back to look at it in wonder. They realized night was falling fast about them.  
  
"I'm exhausted," Goku said finally.  
  
"Then let us all turn in. We need to be at maximum strength if we are to train twice are hard tomorrow," Vegeta stated. They all left except for Eidolon, Gohan, and Videl.  
  
"Gohan, you used the Z-sword, right? The Spirit Blade (Blade of Spirit) right? Could you teach me how to use this?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. She handed him to Weapon and sparks flew as soon as he made contact. His hand burned. He cooled it by waving it in the winds really fast.  
  
"Let me see that," Eidolon asked. He could touch her Blade without any complications.  
  
"Maybe the Mystic magic rejects the Blade's?" the Crystallite wondered.  
  
"No because I'm a Mystic, too!" Videl answered.  
  
"I know why. My own Weapon was snapped long ago because I wielded it incorrectly. The magic doesn't reject mine, it rejects me," Gohan replied. He shifted his gaze to the sky. He missed having his sword in his hands.  
  
"Call for it," Eidolon said.  
  
"What?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Call the Spirit Blade. Call the Omega Force to you with your soul," Eidolon said. He tossed his sword away with all his might. He sailed hundreds of miles into orbit.  
  
"What the?" Videl said.  
  
"Darkest Hour!" Eidolon cried. His sword flashed into existence in his hands. He swiped it around and lightning flashed.  
  
"Omega Force!" Gohan yelled. His hands vibrated. Then came the Z- sword. It was no longer broken.  
  
"That's what he meant! Supreme Kai told me that after the Z-sword was broken, that only in the hands of the lord and master shall 2 become one again. He was talking about me summoning it and restoring it," Gohan said in surprise.  
  
"Can you use it?" Eidolon asked.  
  
"Let's find out!" Gohan spread his legs and focused his power. The blue jewel at the end of the hilt blazed alight as Gohan invoked the magic. He instantly flared into his Mystic Champion body and his power level rose even higher than it was when he struggled against Ultimate Buu. It was beyond Ultimate Buu's power! Even after the demon had taken Tein, Yamcha, Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, and even Eidolon, he was still stronger. Then came the flash. The warrior who emerged was not Gohan. It was a Legend unlike anything they had ever seen before.  
  
Gohan activated the Omega Force's true power for the first and transformed. But into what? And Videl will finally activate her own Blade's might. What will be the result? And what will happen if Eidolon pushed the Darkest Hour's power as far as it will go? Will he become corrupted or will be ascend? Find out next time on DragonballZ!  
  
Author - Hey again. They chapter was mostly to explain the Weapons and their powers. Let me know what you all think so far. And tell me if you all think Eidolon and Android 18 would make a good couple. I'm thinking about trying it out but let me know what you all think before I do. Laterz. 


	8. Brother, My Brother

Chapter Eight - Light flared across the horizon and lit the sky of that entire hemisphere. The Supreme Kai Planet shook as well as its moons at force the Legend exerted.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said. His voice was god-like. He still appeared to be a Mystic Champion but this time he was much more powerful. His silver halo blazed pure silver and now he had wings of silver light. He realized he could move these light-wings as though they were apart of his body. His hair was even glowing silver. His eyes were a purest of blue to match the Omega Force's jewel. Eidolon swept his Sword forward and smirked. "A challenge?" Gohan responded, taking a stance.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Eidolon yelled as he released all of his power. Darkness Flames erupted around the young warrior as his power climbed. He was beyond Ultimate Buu himself. He laughed at the excitement as the Darkness rushed through his system. His voice was dark and evil though he was not himself. Lightning of every color blazed around him and blasted off into the sky. The Palace shook and they watched as everyone came out into the courtyard. Eidolon's eyes faded to purple and his hair shined an equal silver to Gohan's but reflected dark light of his aura. He leveled off and smirked at Gohan. They were dead even once again. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eidolon laughed darkly. (Think Yami-Malik's voice in the English Yu-Gi-Oh anime.)  
  
"You there?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Just fine. This is maximum and I have to admit, it feels great," Eidolon said.  
  
"Doesn't it though? Gohan smirked.  
  
"You guys are about to battle but you mustn't! The Kai Planet will be ripped away!" Shin warned, stepping between the gods.  
  
"Perhaps. But we could simply regenerate it," Eidolon said.  
  
"She's right, Eidolon. Shin, where can we fight?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Crystal Orb!" Shin yelled. His glass ball the size of a basketball emerged. He flamed a silver and fuzzed.  
  
"Crystal Orb! Find us a planet strong enough to withstand my and Gohan's battle!" Eidolon ordered. The image fuzzed and shimmered.  
  
"Not enough magic," Shin growled. He hated the limits powers of his race.  
  
"Haaaaahhhh!" Eidolon sent a massive beam of magic light pulsing into the sphere. A planet emerged.  
  
"Vascara. Made of pure Sharpharite, the most durable known rock in the universe. The planet is roughly 3 times larger than the Supreme Kai World. A great demon by the name of Buu was rumored to have been born here. Monsters on the planet are far beyond average Kai levels," a voice said mysteriously within their minds.  
  
"How would it know that?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"The magic from the home Plane Lunarah, Gohan. That is the Plane the first Kai came here from. It is our home. Its magic knows much we do not," Shin admitted.  
  
"Let's go," Videl said. She vanished with the other 2 instantly.  
  
"What the! How do they know where to go?" Shin wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Vascara~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this was Buu's birth planet," Eidolon said.  
  
"No wonder why. The magic of this planet was enormous once! It's like what the Kai Planet is now only millions of years ago! Bibidi most likely stripped all that power and used it to created Majin Buu. No wonder he was so strong," Gohan noted.  
  
"Feel the ground, you guys. It's indestructible. The power used to create Buu must've petrified the planet," Videl said.  
  
"And all life on it," Eidolon said grimly. He pointed to a T-rex-like beast that stood a hundred feet high. It was hard as stone.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Videl cried. She fired a Spectrum Shock Wave into the stature and the explosion was massive. The statue was not harmed in the least and no crater was formed. Eidolon and Gohan smirked and flared up their might.  
  
"YAH!" Gohan cried. He spun and kicked. Eidolon blocked with his tail, wrapping it around the Mystic Champion's ankle. Flipping them into the dirt. Gohan rolled left and dodged the drop. The ground shook from the tremendous force but no indention was made. Eidolon flipped backwards through the air, landing 20 feet away.  
  
"Darkest Night!" Eidolon laughed darkly and threw one palm upward. Gohan sensed a massive amount of Darkness power transfer from the Darkest Hour to the Crystallite. A ball of Dark purple and black ki appeared and grew to an enormous size.  
  
"No way!" Videl and Gohan stammered.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Eidolon cried as he dropped the bomb. Gohan flared his wings and his ki and brought his own Omega Force forward.  
  
"HOLY JUDGEMENT!" Gohan cried. His Spirit Blade blazed a silver-blue and magic flared alight. He felt the rush of power and swung his Weapon. He hammered the bomb and the powers clashed. Gohan struggled with everything he had. Eidolon strained to increase his power to gain an edge. Videl watched in wonder. Gohan's eyes blazed a pure blue, pupil and all.  
  
"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried. The explosion resulting from unstable bombs erupted in all direction. Videl closed her eyes and waited for the shockwave to rip her apart. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw the pink barrier of magic blinking around her form. She felt nothing of wind and thanked her Empathy's Edge for it. She could sense its magic but not wield it to her will. Not yet, anyways, she thought.  
  
"That was nuts!" Gohan yelled as he regenerated from death. Eidolon formed next and laughed.  
  
"That was crazy! I can't believe how strong we are!" he cried. He flared his wings and curled his tail.  
  
"They trained all day and night. Gohan and Eidolon wouldn't wear down. One would be struck with enough force to take out Ultimate Buu 5 fold and simply regenerate even better than Buu could himself. They was tireless! Videl watched as they reformed and clashed. Gohan dodged the kick and slammed the Crystallite hard in the stomach with both boots. Eidolon heaved and Gohan spun. He struck the warrior in the head and sent him blasting into a mountain. The structure shook hard but nothing was harmed or cracked in the least. Eidolon looked upward and sensed the massive Kamehameha Wave formed. He vanished using his magic as Gohan bombed the area. The explosion was enormous. Still no damage. Gohan couldn't believe how hard the planet was! Eidolon emerged and drop kicked Gohan hard in the back. Gohan flipped and landed on his feet. He launched himself back at the Crystallite and slammed both fists into his jaw. Eidolon rocked backwards at speed beyond imagination. Gohan appeared behind his foe and struck him with everything he had. Eidolon hammered into the impossibly hard ground at triple speed he was going just before. They was to crater. Only an explosion of dust. Eidolon was out cold. His magic automatically restored him to full health. His Darkest Hour's jewel dimmed and powered down. The Darkness Weapon powered down. Eidolon was asleep. Gohan powered down and fell to his knees and then collapsed all together. His own magic restoring him. He was out as well. Videl took them back to the Kai World with her own growing powers and Shin rushed to them.  
  
"What a battle!" he cried.  
  
"We have this war in the bag!" Krillin cheered.  
  
"Maybe," Goku said. "If it is possible for these 2 to get that strong then it has to be possible for others as well."  
  
"Not likely," Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Not at all. But still possible. We need to be prepared for an entire army of Eidolons and Gohans," Piccolo agreed. They retired for the night, utterly exhausted. Gohan laid in his bed thinking about the Omega Force and his life up the this point. Videl slept silently beside, wrapped in his protective arms. He sighed. He didn't want her to get involved. He would never forgive himself if she died or anything else happened to her. He set his Spirit Blade down beside the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He gathered magic into his hands and sent it pulsing into the bricks. The went transparent and the night sky was visible. He loved watching the night sky. The stars and the moons orbiting, wisps of lavender, emerald, sapphire, and ruby clouds sailing by. He wondered how such a place was possible. How magic was possible. He barely understood how so much ki could exist in a person and how or why they were allowed to wield it to dangerously. If the power simply wasn't there, then it wouldn't exist to cause any devastation. And nor would it be needed to protect anyone because it wouldn't be to cause harm in the first place. It took a while but his racing mind drifted slowly to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~ a world away ~~~~~~~  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" came a cry. Another mountain exploded and rubbed filled the air along with a cloud of smoke and dust. Eidolon was breathing hard. He was restless this night and didn't know exactly why. He really wanted to sleep but it just wouldn't come no matter how hard he tried. He flared his Darkness Flame and powered back up. He was pushing his limits, he knew. But he had nothing better to do.  
  
~~~~~~~ from afar ~~~~~~~  
  
My, how powerful you have become, Ragnarok. You managed to access the Darkness might of our race. I am impressed. But are you powerful enough? Powerful enough to survive what comes for you? I don't think you are. I need to train you, watch you die. I suppose now is the best time if there is any, a stranger thought as he watched from afar. He stepped forward and levitated into the air a few feet and hovered toward his target  
  
"Who's there?!" Eidolon yelled suddenly He spun and looked frantically for the one who he sensed a second before. "Was that my own power I sensed?'" he wondered. The power read nearly exactly like his own. He cleared his throat an took a deep breath.  
  
"No, Ragnarok. It is no enemy of yours," came the voice. A figure hovered downward and landed before the Crystallite.  
  
"Who are you?! And how do you know that name? Only members of the Black Legion Army and my... my..." Eidolon yelled.  
  
"Your mother know that name? Look at me, Ragnarok! What do you see?" the figure yelled. Eidolon realized it all in a flash. The man was only 20 years old. Perhaps a bit more or less. He had a thick, powerful silver tail and a mane of bright silver hair. His eyes flared the same mysterious sapphire Eidolon's did and perhaps even more intensely. He was built like Eidolon, obviously a fighter as Crystallites were by nature. He had a silver horn and his wings were golden as well. As though they were under the Super Saiyan change. He wore divine white clothing much like Eidolon wore only not made of leather. It appeared to by an impossibly strong yet soft fabric. The boy was a Crystallite.  
  
"You're a Crystallite," Eidolon gasped.  
  
"Yes, Ragnarok. Not any Crystallite though. I am your half-brother. We have the same mother and different fathers. I am part Crystallite, part Saiyan. Crystallite DNA is obviously more dominant. But that isn't the point. I have been watching you from afar when ever I got the opportunity. But I have been busy. It took me some time to find this place. But when an impossible magical force the Pheldaron revealed as a creature called Ultimate Buu, the most powerful form of Majin Buu, warred with an impossibly strong Saiyan. I sensed you own power here much more powerful than before. I headed here as fast as I could," the other Crystallite said.  
  
"What is your name," Eidolon demanded.  
  
"I am Kuja Quay Deiyagnos, elder brother of Eidolon Quay Deiyagnos, Elder Boy of House Eldaron. I was the next ruler destined to rule over Terra. You were next in line. My father wanted me to rule over Vegeta. Mother wanted me to rule over Terra. So the wars began. Stupid reason to battle, wouldn't you say?" Eidolon's brother replied. He sat on the grass Indian style and looked up at the stars.  
  
"You are truly my brother? Then how could you be as old as you say?! I know for a fact that the Terra-Vegeta war was thousands of years ago. How could it be over you if you'd be long dead?" Eidolon demanded. Kuja smiled then laughed.  
  
"How naïve are you, little brother? Has mother taught you nothing?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"She told me she knew nothing of the Homeworld!" Eidolon raged.  
  
"How stupid are you?! She lied to you! She didn't forget! Only by choice if at all! She wanted to forget. Can't you see?! She wanted to protect you from your past," Kuja replied.  
  
"Still doesn't explain how you supposedly lived for thousands of years," Eidolon spat.  
  
"We're Crystallites you moron! We live for millennia! Some millions of years, you fool," Kuja yelled.  
  
"Are you serious?" Eidolon asked eyes-wide.  
  
"Of course I am! I'm 20,000 years old! You're not even 2 decades old yet but once you pass your 20th year of life, you age no more. You will remain young until you reach your Final Year. I can expect to live at least 40,000 years more. Possibly much more," Kuja sighed.  
  
"You don't sound so sure," Eidolon replied.  
  
"I am part Saiyan. They can expect to live 150 to 250 years maximum. I have drastically lived beyond that. I am afraid I may die from old age sooner than I expect," Kuja said.  
  
"Rargh! This is stupid! If you are a Crystallite then prove it in battle!" Eidolon raged.  
  
"Bring it on little brother," Kuja smirked.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Eidolon cried out. His Darkness Flame erupted and his power reached maximum. He soared forward and swept a kick high. He missed as his brother vanished.  
  
"Teleportation. Takes a bit of magic but quite effective for travel. Your power is awesome. Mine is greater, Ragnarok! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kuja cried. His eyes turned deeper blue and a Darkness Flame erupted around him. His power level raged out of control and lightning spewed into the air as the planet trembled slightly.  
  
"No way!" Eidolon said eyes-wide.  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH!" Kuja cried as he sent kicks after punches streaming into the Crystallite purebred. Eidolon blocked the first volley of blows and then parried the next 3 punches. He flipped over a massive kick and caught his brother's ankle by his tail. He threw both palms forward and gathered his might.  
  
"DARKNESS BLIGHT! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Eidolon cried. Kuja was struck full force and thrown backwards with ease. Lightning sputtered as Kuju backhanded the wave into space and flipped to land on his feet.  
  
"You pack a punch little brother but try this! Shadow Shroud!" Kuja yelled. His body wavered and went invisible. Then his energy began to skyrocket downward then disappeared. He was gone! Then Eidolon felt the blow. He went sailing backwards and realized his brother wasn't gone. He was simply hiding his image and his power! He growled and flipped back over. He summoned a massive bit of magic which swirled in between his hovering palms. It lit the entire closing.  
  
"Kai Manifest Orb! YAH!" Eidolon cried. He shot the swirling ball into the air. After reaching a few hundred feet, it swelled to the size of a football field in globe form. The magic pulsing from it was massive. Kuja appeared, frowning.  
  
"Well done, Eidolon. Again you have countered my attack. But that was only child's play! Mega Kaioken times 4!" Kuja cried. He blasted forward and spun. He kicked Eidolon hard in the back and sent him flying. His power jumped like a rocket! The Orb he launched into the air revealed everything! Kuja appeared and kneed his brother in the chest. He slammed both fists into Eidolon's back and then kick him into the dirt. Eidolon was in too much pain to move straight. His brother was besting him with ease!  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU WIIIIIIN!!!" he cried and stormed to his feet. He threw a palm forth and gathered mysterious magic.  
  
"Your magic is rising. As is your Darkness, brother. What are you trying to do?" Kuja demanded curiously as he allowed the Mega Kaioken's red flaming aura to fade. Dark purple and black light formed in the shape of a sword and then a great medieval weapon formed.  
  
"The Darkest Hour, Kuja! The Weapon that will rip you apart!" Eidolon said darkly with his evil-like voice of Darkness.  
  
"A Legendary Weapon of the Kais! How did you...?" Kuja asked in fear.  
  
"You know of them then? You know how powerful they are, Kuja?" Eidolon demanded. Kuja recovered then smirked.  
  
"I'm still stronger by far. Your power hasn't jumped at all," he noted.  
  
"Because I haven't summoned the sword's magic yet, you moron. I will outshine you by far, I promise you that," Eidolon replied.  
  
"I can ascend to a 10 times this level in seconds," Kuja laughed.  
  
"Then allow me to show why I'm the Darkest Hour! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Eidolon cried. His eyes burned deeper sapphire blue and his Darkness Flame erupted more intensely. His power level skyrocketed beyond anything Kuja ever expected.  
  
"Impossible!" Kuja growled, eyes-wide.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" the pure Crystallite cried out one last time before reaching his maximum.  
  
"You truly have exceeded me , Ragnarok! At least in the area of power at this level, in this form," Kuja smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eidolon said with his Dark god-like voice.  
  
"I'm saying that we're still dead even," Kuja replied.  
  
"Are you blind, brother? I can crush you now with ease!" Eidolon laughed.  
  
"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kuja raged. His eyes went teal and his hair went golden. His aura went golden and still had swirls of Darkness flaming through it. His power level climbed and he laughed. His muscles bulged and his eyes went jade as he changed again. His wings were golden now as well.  
  
"A Super Saiyan?!" Eidolon gasped.  
  
"A Legendary Super Saiyan 2, to be exact," Kuja said with pride.  
  
"But I'm still stronger by fay," Eidolon admitted.  
  
"True enough, little brother. But this isn't my true power. What do you think would happen if I merged the Darkness Flame with the Legendary Super Saiyan power?" Kuja wondered with a laugh.  
  
"You'd die!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"No! RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kuja yelled suddenly. The golden aura of a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 flamed into a slightly darker hue then changed to an orange color all together. Blue, green, and black lightning pulsed everywhere around him.  
  
"That' s unlike either the Legendary Super Saiyan power or my Darkness Flame!" Eidolon gasped.  
  
"I call it Outrage. And you are right. It isn't like the Legendary Super Saiyan power or the Darkness Flame. It's a mix of both, really. And the power enhancement it beyond words. Much like your own. But my Darkness Flame is different than your own. There is a second level you know. Called Trance," Kuja explained. "Your lying!" Eidolon accused.  
  
"Believe what you will, Eidolon. But explain why my power is as great then. Explain how I'm so much stronger than you even with your Weapon," Kuja laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Eidolon yelled. He flashed forward and clashed with his brother hand to hand. The planet shook as they pounded each other with all their might. Kuja blocked Eidolon's thrusts and parried his blows with moderate difficulty. He was amazed at how his brother's power was still rising! Eidolon landed a hard kick to Kuja's chest and sent him flying upward. He vanished and appeared above his sailing brother. He combined both fists as one and struck his brother with a massive hammer blow and drove him deep into the ground. An enormous crater was forged as Kuja struck. The Kai World trembled on his impact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Supreme Kai's Palace ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa!" Gohan jerked awake. He realized his spell on the ceiling of his room was still active and he could see Eidolon powered up and battling with another Crystallite. He got up and woke Videl up with him. He told her to wait there and got to his feet, He dressed and vanished.  
  
YAH-YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH!" Kuja laughed as he weaved in and out of his brother's attacks and delt some of his own. Eidolon formed a sheath of Darkness and hid away his Weapon, needing both hands free. He attacked with unrelenting force. Gohan gathered his power and rose into the air.  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" he stormed. His became a Mystic Champion and realized that still wasn't good enough. Both Eidolon and the stranger were far stronger. He gathered his magic and summoned the Spirit Blade. He powered up to maximum and transformed into a Legendary Mystic Champion. He sheathed his Blade as Eidolon did and blasted off for the battle field. Videl left the Palace with the other all awake. They watched as Eidolon battled a stronger warrior still.  
  
"HAH!" Kuja cried as he kicked hard to his right. Eidolon appeared and blocked just in time to save his head from being lobbed off. He countered with a hard punch and spun after it was blocked. He landed a powerful blow to his brother's head and sent him into the dirt. Eidolon landed and aimed both palms. "Brother wait!" Kuja yelled.  
  
"No! DARKEST NIGHT!" the Dark Crystallite roared as he pumped every lest ounce of his might into his brother. The body of the Demi-Crystallite was erased from existence and the remaining power of the blast was bleeded off into space into order to keep the World of the Kais from being erased as well.  
  
"You did it," Gohan said, landed beside his friend.  
  
"No look," Eidolon pointed. Kuja regenerated from a small orb of magic and laughed.  
  
"My lord, brother that was quite an attack! Was that your best?" Kuja laughed in pure amazement.  
  
"Brother?" Gohan wondered. Eidolon filled the others in on everything never taking his eyes off of his dangerously powerful brother. Kuja suddenly slammed into the dirt though as growled as he got to his feet. Vegeta appeared, Super Saiyan 3 and much more powerful than the last they saw him the day before. They told the Prince to calm down and explained who Kuja was.  
  
"Stupid mortal," Kuja spat.  
  
"Watch your tongue!" Vegeta warned though he knew Kuja vastly outmatched him.  
  
"I came here to warn my brother of a threat to the Earth! A warrior using the legendary Crystallite Jewels of Gemini and impossibly powerful gravity techniques is on his way to Earth. He is probably in orbit there now, searching for you band of warriors. Even with this Mortal Kai's power (Gohan), Eidolon's power, and my own power combined, we cannot take him. Cyclone is ruthless and doesn't tolerate opposing threats. I came to warn you all," Kuja stated. He powered down and Gohan and Eidolon did the same.  
  
"You are part Saiyan," Goku noticed as he watched Kuja changed from Legendary Super Saiyan 2 to normal.  
  
"Yes. My father was a Legendary Super Saiyan, mortal. And I inherited his prowess. But that does not matter! We need to take this warrior out before he eradicates the entire Earth system!" Kuja yelled.  
  
"Shin?" Goku asked.  
  
"Crystal Orb! Show us the current status of Earth!" Shin ordered the appearing crystal ball. The Earth formed in the glassy surface of the Orb.  
  
"Orb, is there any evil presence on the Earth on in the Earth System?" Kuja demanded. The Earth vanished and a large pyramid-shaped ship emerged. It was blasting at top speed and heading for Earth.  
  
"That's Jupiter!" 18 said.  
  
"At that speed he will reach your planet in less than 4 hours!" Shin warned grimly. Gohan and Eidolon nodded. They summoned their Legendary Weapons and flared into maximum strength. Eidolon becoming the Dark Crystallite once again and Gohan ascending to Legendary Mystic Champion form. They vanished using Instantaneous Movement and Kuja followed with Videl not far behind.  
  
"Wait!" Old Kai yelled after them. It was too late.  
  
"Goku! Vegeta! You both will need to fuse in order to defeat that evil warrior! Vegito will be needed!" Shin said. Vegeta growled then nodded.  
  
"Fine but this better not be permanent like the last time! We lucked out then," Vegeta growled.  
  
"These are different Vegito will decide when you 2 will appear again in your own bodies. It won't be an everlasting change as the last Earrings were," Old Kai said handing them a pair of green Earrings.  
  
"But Old Kai, last time we fused we were even weaker than what Ultimate Buu was before Krillin and Gohan killed him. How are we going to help with that small amount of power?" Goku wondered, scratching his head.  
  
"This time the Fusion will be much more powerful and now you both can become Super Saiyan 3's. A merger between 2 Super Saiyan 3's will make a Legendary Mystic Champion and a Dark Crystallite look like a joke. Try it out," Old Kai said. Vegeta reluctantly put his Earring in his right ear and Goku put his in his left. Both Earrings gleamed a bright emerald light and both Goku and Vegeta were blasted into one form by a massive wave of magic. Vegito formed in his natural state, smirking.  
  
"Yeah! I'm back! So Buu's dead, huh? No matter. With this power the next great warrior I face we be dead soon enough! Now so the Earth!" Vegito laughed and vanished using Instant Transmission.  
  
"Shin you haveto take the rest of us over there!" Krillin said.  
  
"You would only get in the way," Gotenks said. "Take me over instead."  
  
"And I will need to go as well. Videl and I have a massive power level when we merge. I think we may be able to help," 18 stated. Shin didn't know what to do.  
  
"Go ahead, young Kai. They may find other ways to help the situation. And Earth needs as many of its defenders as it can get," Old Kai said. Shin nodded. They all vanished in one massive spell of Kai magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ the sapphire called Earth ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is Earth, huh?" Eidolon said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said.  
  
"It's beautiful," Eidolon laughed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as Terra but with its own wonders non the less. Brother Cyclone will recognize you and demand that you help him defeat us. Decide your loyalties now," Kuja said.  
  
"What? Oh yeah. I'm never going back to the army! Those bastards killed our mother," Ragnarok yelled.  
  
"I know. That is why we will make them pay," Kuja stated.  
  
"I'm back," came a merged voice. They turned to see Vegito landing beside them. The other appeared soon after.  
  
"So every decided to come, huh? This should be fun," Kuja laughed.  
  
"YAH!" Krillin yelled as he transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Kuja laughed.  
  
"A human with an Saiyan Stone. How amusing.. But why are you neglecting that Stone's power?" Kuja laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Krillin demanded.  
  
"I'm saying you are using only a bit of the overall power that Stone processes. Perhaps it's just your body unable to sustain Legendary Super Saiyan 3," Kuja said. Krillin transformed again. He hovered as a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and breathed normally.  
  
"So you were practicing," Gohan noted.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin said. He was more powerful than Galaphile and nearly as powerful as Ultimate Buu. Gohan knew he couldn't sustain that for long.  
  
"You should conserve that power, Krillin. No since in you being exhausted when this Cyclone freak arrives," Eidolon said.  
  
"Videl," 18 said. She landed beside her and Gohan.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking the same," Videl said. She put on her Fusion Earring and they merged into Rhia. Rhia formed the Blade of Heart and its power responded. The gem flared alight and as did the warrior's lavender eyes. Her hair went silver and her autra flared to life and changed into a lavender aura which flamed more intensely. Her power level easily rivaled Gohan and Eidolon's. Perhaps even Vegito's.  
  
"Great. He have Gohan, myself, my brother, this Rhia fusion, Vegito, and the Legendary human all powerful to stand against this freak. We should have enough combined power to take him out," Eidolon stated, "You only remember Cyclone before he had the Jewels of Gemini! We're lucky if we can even bruise him!' Kuja growled.  
  
"FUSION! HHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!' came a duel cry. Tein and Yamcha merged and a Fused Dark Human was formed with a Darkness Flame raging around them.  
  
"Humans using a Darkness Flame? What trickery is this?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"The used a magic of infinite magnitude to wish for the change," Eidolon explained.  
  
"The Dragonballs, no doubt," Kuja laughed. "The Darkness Flame seems to magnify the holders power even more when a merged warrior is formed. They are very powerful," he added.  
  
"Man! Where are the chicks? This is Earth, right?" Teincha said.  
  
"Argh that's Yamcha for you," Krillin sighed. They felt the presence then. A darkness unlike anything they ever felt before. Earth shook as the massive 8-mile high ship landed. It was 24 miles in diameter. Enormous! The door opened and a massive wave of warriors appeared. Each as strong as a basic Super Saiyan. Some as strong as Cell was. Fat Buu was attacked first. He turned the warrior into chocolate and ate him. He punched a second one hard and sent him crashing into 20 more of his fellow warriors. They wore a steel-like armor that resembled Saiyan armor and helmets that were triangular shaped. These people had a thing for pyramids. One warrior swung hard and was countered and dropped in a second by Gohan. Gohan gathered power to his sword.  
  
"JUDGEMENT DAY!" he yelled and swung his Spirit Blade hard and fast. The pulsed of power ripped through half the attacking army and was destroyed instantly. Gohan ahd no mercy for those who was trying to kill his world. Vegito hovered lazily in the air and fired barrages of energy blasts into the ground, wiping mass more warriors of the map. Rhia weaved in and out of opposing warriors and dropped each one in a single blow. Eidolon simply ripped countless fighters apart with his Blade of Blight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ the bridge~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are these warrior?" Cyclone demanded from his throne.  
  
"He are uncertain, my lord! Readings coming from opposing fighters are unusual,' a helmsmen said.  
  
"Not them. Those a simple fusions, you idiot! The warriors wielding the swords! Who are they?" Cyclone demanded  
  
"One of them appears to be a simple fusion as you said before and another is not known to us. But a third is known. His name is Eidolon Quay Deiyagnos and is a member of AC-RVD-0012-463, sir!" the helmsmen said.  
  
"The Crystallite? He's here? He's been missing for some time now. Glad to see he's here fo offer a helping hand," Cyclone laughed.  
  
"But sir he's eradicating our warriors," the helsmen said.  
  
"Those are mere Mekallites. We have trillions under our control of greater power. They are of no consequence," Cyclone said. "And he's gained their trust. He'll turn on them, you watch." Cyclone hovered up from his chair and they blasted from the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH!" Rhia, Fat Buu, Krillin, and Teincha cried as they bombed every last remaining warrior. Soon all were dust. They sensed a deep uprising power. Then 4 more. 4 were weaker by fat but the main one was something to be feared. They landed and smirked.  
  
"Cyclone," Kuja laughed.  
  
"The Crystallite, halfling? Your back? How long has it been, 15,000 years? How are you till breathing?" Cyclone demanded.  
  
"Crystallites live for millions of years," Kuja laughed. "Last time you won because I was much weaker. Now I can achieve Legendary Super Saiyan 2, the Darkness Flame, Trance, and above all others, Outrage. Now I have risen my strengths!"  
  
"As have I! I stole your Jewels of Gemini and will now wipe you out!" Cyclone cried. He called up his powers and attacked. Kuja clashed with his head on. The other 4 warriors clashed with Gohan, Vegito, Rhia, and Eidolon. The others fighters attacked the remaining Mekallites that came streaming from the ship. All out war wages next time on DragonballZ!  
  
Author - There is is. It took forever but there ya go. Might change it a bit if I need to but let me know what you all think. I've been super busy trying to pass my exams and such. Glad to hear from you all and keep up the reviews. Next chapter will NOT take as long to produce. Thank you. 


	9. Eternal Storm

Chapter Nine – Radius rose high, Gotenks and Rhia chasing after him. The warrior was powerful put his exact strength level seemed inconsistent, erratic even. It seemed to climb and drop at random. Gotenks caught his opponent and kicked him hard in the side. Radius grabbed the young fused warrior's leg and swung him into the dirt. Rhia dodged her assailant's first barrage of blows with ease and drop kicked him into the dirt below. She aimed both palms and smirked as she gathered her strength in 1 united blast.  
  
"SYPHON SHOCK!" she yelled and sent the blazing orange blast slamming into the ground. Lightning streamed across the sky as the explosion died. Radius was out cold but still alive. She landed and spat.  
  
"That was easy," Gotenks laughed as he landed beside her. Radius moved suddenly. He struck the fused Saiyan hard and Gotenks fell backwards. Rhia jumped aside, dodging his second thrust. She spun and kicked him hard in the head. He only stepped back a few feet from the blow. She realized he was absorbing the pain and converting it to power. She knew she'd have to kill him to stop him. She was planning to do that anyways but now it was a required factor for her victory. She gathered everything she could. All power from the Blade of Heart, everything she could get from her Mystic Empowerment, and then everything from both 18's Cinder Storm and Ultima Storm power ups.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Radius freaked in fear as he backed away.  
  
"This is your end, demon! Take this! SERENITY SHINE PULSE!!!" Rhia yelled as she swung her Blade forth and sent a massive pulse of lavender energy crashing into Radius. He power several bombs and only scratched the surface of the wave of power. He was hammered hard and completely annihilated. He was to far gone to even regenerate assuming he had that ability, Rhia knew. Suddenly the merger be 18 and Videl ended and each warrior formed. Videl's hair was silver from the Empathy's Edge. She realized it was something about the fusion that activated the Blade's power. Now she could wield it at will. She was at maximum power and she was astounded at her strength. She wasn't any where near as strong as either Eidolon or Gohan and neither did she expect to be. But she knew she'd give Krillin at Legendary Super Saiyan 3 a run for his money next time they battled. She turned to see Kuja being hammered repeated by cyclone. His regenerative power were working overtime times 10. He was pounded to a pulp then restored to full health just to have it happen all over again. His Outrage might only kept him strong enough to block and dodge 1 out of every 4 hits. Eidolon clashed with the warrior, Barrage. He was countering his opponents every move and had the obvious advantage.  
  
Gohan clashed with one of the stronger warriors called Refahl. He was a giant creature with green skin and 4 arms. He blocked everything Gohan threw but was unable to match Gohan's speed to land any blows of his own. He failed miserably to catch Gohan off guard. The Saiyan was merely using Mystic Champion power and didn't have to go beyond that with his Weapon. The battle was intense as Refahl brought out his maximum strength. Gohan blocked his blows with increasing difficulty. He ascended to Legendary Mystic Champion form and Refahl was knocked backwards by the sudden flood of strength. His eyes were open wide as his strength rose exponentially. Refahl blocked the first wave of attacks and ducked beneath one of Gohan's kicks. He was gaining in speed and his strength was lowering, the Mystic realized. He missed every single time he tried to attack as he enemy ascended to over 8 times his speed. Gohan grew frustrated and resorted to bombing his enemy both Kai Genocides and Kai Flashes. He dodged every blow and still gained more speed still. Gohan threw one palm upward and focused his strength.  
  
"What is he doing?" Refahl demanded as he sensed all of Gohan's strengths rising including speed.  
  
"ULTIMA!" the Mystic Champion cried as he sent the enormous bomb blazing into Refahl. The demon was knocked backwards by just the shockwave of the incoming bomb.  
  
"What the hell?" Cyclone roared as he backed away from Vegito who was not faring too well against him.  
  
The fusion was impossibly strong and could only hold his own by pure defense. He landed only a few blows and each did nearly nothing. Cyclone wasn't even using maximum strength and he was drastically stronger then the fused Super Saiyan 3. If Vegeta had kept his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 power, Vegito would be owning the alien with ease. The fact the Legendary power wasn't there made all the difference. Vegito used every last ounce of both Saiyans Super Saiyan 3 power, every last bit of Goku's talent, every strain of Vegeta's techniques and training, and all the power the magic of the fusion gave them to allow them to even stay alive. Kuja used his magic to help the fusion out whenever possible but was kept separate for the most part by the onslaught named Cyclone.  
  
"That ki ball is enormous! How could a simple Saiyan wield such might!!!?" Cyclone roared.  
  
"NOW DIIIIIE!" Gohan raged as he launched the bomb the final distance. Cyclone watched as his strongest comrade was eradicated with ultimate ease. The bomb fell into the earth, creating a massive crater in the desert surface. Sands whirled away from the crater as the Ultima strike pulsed downward further still. The Earth would blow if it struck below the its crust.  
  
"He just sealed this planet's fate!" Cyclone yelled.  
  
"Not really. Ultima fade!" Gohan yelled and aimed his palm at the bomb. It shrunk and recoiled from the ground immediately. The magic and ki drained and returned to Gohan's body. They could sense his power level return as the energy came back to him.  
  
"Good we need this planet intact. You wiped out Refahl with a simple strike and the fused warrior defeated Radius almost as quickly as this joke of a fusion standing before me defeated Warion. I didn't expect such warrior to emerge. But no matter. Arsius, Chastima, return to my side," Cyclone said. The 2 remaining warrior did as they were told.  
  
"These are the weakest 2 warriors I brought with me from my elite core! How DARE you strike down my elites! This will cause me kill you SLOWLY and PAINFULLY!!! After I do the same to your closest loved ones and force you to witness their pain!!" Cyclone yelled.  
  
"Just try it!" Gohan yelled. He gathered his magic and regenerated to maximum strength. Eidolon and Videl hovered beside him.  
  
"I will! Echo Void!" Cyclone yelled. He threw both arms upward into the air and gathered negative ki into one concentrated spot. Lightning blazed as he gathered more power by each passing second. The sky darkened and all light dimmed. Even the Super Saiyans' aura faded from visibility. The ball of negative ki was outlined by a dark, evil blue aura which flamed dangerously.  
  
"No way!" Krillin freaked.  
  
"Gravity attacks! The ones I warned to all about!" Kuja stammered in fear.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Gohan erupted. Videl and Eidolon followed his lead and pulled every last ounce of power from their Blades and channeled into to their upraised palms.  
  
"Their power keeps rising," Vegito smirked.  
  
"But this attack will outmatch what little they can summon up in comparison," Kuja said in fear. He was terrified because he alone knew this attacks power.  
  
"HOLY JUDEMENT!" Gohan cried as he powered his best Legendary Strike. The bomb swelled and released a massive shockwave that nearly threw even Vegito off his balance.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Videl and Eidolon cried as they gathered their own strengths. Gohan's aura pulsed pure blue light. His actual body was nearly dimmed out completely from the brightness of his aura flames. It was the Omega Force's Sapphire Storm.  
  
"SENENITY SHINE!" Videl yelled as her aura blazed into a pure lavender that was equally as bright as Gohan's. It was her own Legendary Flame. Eidolon's aura burned a pure red and had swirls of black Darkness pulsing through it as it flamed upward around his strong form. The Legendary Dark Crystallite's aura burned as intensely and as bright as his other fellow Legendary Warriors.  
  
"DARKEST NIGHT!" the Crystallite yelled. His bomb was easily the most powerful of the 3 and was triple the others' size.  
  
"The Legendary Fusion Engine! Come on! Form the Ancient Power!" Gohan begged as the others gathered their strength for the final touches. Videl reached maximum strength and was easily the weakest of the 3 but had same spirit. She sent her bomb clashing into Gohan's which resisting with great force. Gohan realized she was trying to form the Ancient Power and he sent his own bomb merging into hers. The sapphire and lavender ball of power merged and formed a much more massive emerald one. Eidolon bombed the ball with his Darest Night and it changed and swelled in size again. It was the size of the Echo Void and was putting off equal amount of force. It was a reddish-orange color now and immensely powerful.  
  
"ANCIENT POWER!" the trio yelled. Their entire eyes now burned their respective colors as their power level reached their zeniths. The Ancient Power clashed with the Echo Void and an enormous wind was put off in all directions. The Earth was slowly being ripped apart by the sheer shockwaves the pulses of might put off just by simply existing. Shin's eyes lit up and he gathered his magic in full force. He created a blue blinking orb of magic that surrounded the entire area where the fighters and the bombs existed. The magic was massive. No Kai should naturally has been able to put off that much power. But Krillin, Teincha, and Fat Buu lended their power into the Kai's purpose and the bubble formed.  
  
"What are you doing, Supreme Kai?" Piccolo asked as he landed beside his fellow warrior.  
  
"I'm creating a massive Time Shaft between this world and Vascara, Buu's birth planet," Shin said as he gritted his teeth with the massive effort he was putting forth.  
  
"What is taking so long?" Piccolo said as he added his own magic into the Kai's.  
  
"The race of the Kai's lost the bulk of their power since before Old Kai's time. This is not how it's supposed to be! A Supreme Kai should be given enough power to make a difference!" Shin yelled. The Time Shaft formed slowly and a watery jade light flooded around them as the Kai's sapphire blue magic mixed with the hue the Ancient Power and the Echo Void were giving off as the bombs clashed and the wielders struggled for control.  
  
"Look at them," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean," 18 agreed.  
  
"They're beyond anything we could ever dream of becoming," Krillin said in wonder. "I know," Piccolo said with a nod.  
  
"They just keep getting stronger. They come up against an obstacle and find a way right around it, always succeeded to reach their goals at any cost. Always ready to do what we can't," Krillin added.  
  
"What would that be?" Piccolo asked his human friend.  
  
"To ascend," Krillin replied in wonder. Gohan led the group as he channeled the others' power and fought one on one with Cyclone for control of the universe. The shockwaves were massive and the power bled into the Time Shaft and the damage caused was drowned out by crashing into the indestructible surface of Vascara. They all entered the Shaft and began moving through time and space at a speed impossible to reach without the magic. They appeared on the surface of the world and the Time Shaft was dropped but the emerald bubble sustained still.  
  
"Gohan we need to end this! He's going to power up!" Eidolon warned.  
  
"I can't!" Gohan yelled. He was enraged by everything. Cyclone with impossible power, his limits, the possible death of the girl standing beside him, all of it. He was struggling with everything he had and it was only enough to sustain. Cyclone was using gravity to sustain his blast, converting the force into energy some how. A technique of literally limitless endurance. He only had to focus the might to aim the bomb. None of his own energy was really even needed.  
  
"We're all out of power!" Videl yelled. Her voice was serene and reverberated in the wind. Her silver hair blew this way and that and Gohan was amazed at how beautiful she was in her transformed state. Like an angel. That did it.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gohan erupted out of no where. He sent a massive flood of charged ki rushing into the Ancient Power, sending it clashing further into the Echo Void.  
  
"No way!" Vegito cried. He and Kuja flashed away as the Echo Void snet off an enormous shockwave,  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cyclone roared. He threw everything he had into his bomb. Gohan and the gravity warrior now clashed one on one. The others were drowned out.  
  
"Where is he getting this power?!" Eidolon yelled, trying to be heard over the wind.  
  
"Mystic Wave Orb! It's working overdrive! This is dangerous!" Shin said.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan would not relent, would not give in. His Hidden Power seemed to be back, rising out of control and changing into 1 single unstoppable force which eradicates anything in its path. Cyclone struggled just to hold his own now. Nothing he did proved effective in driving the demi-Saiyan back.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIE!" Cyclone raged.  
  
"I won't let you do it! That bomb won't move one inch! Hear me! NOT ONE INCH RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled. He sent another flood of pure might crashing into the most powerful enemy attack he ever faced and it was thrown back another hundred feet. It moved no where.  
  
"Haaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Krillin cried as he erupted into Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and focused his power to his right upraised palm. He formed several Destructo Disks which fused into a massive bladed sphere using a Ki Fusion Engine and swelled in both power and size.  
  
"Hurry up, Krillin. Gohan can't hold that for long!" Piccolo yelled just as the fusion between Tein and Yamcha ended.  
  
"We have to do something, you guys! We can't just stand here and watch!" Tein yelled.  
  
"Let's go!" Piccolo roared as he blasted off. He, Tein, Yamcha, 18, and Fat Buu flashed into existence behind Cyclone and did as what was done to Cell before when he clashed with Gohan himself.  
  
"TRI-BEAM HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Tein cried as he sent his cannon crashing into his enemies backside.  
  
"Wolf Fang Venom Shock!" Yamcha yelled as he launched his own massive blast of power.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled as he launched his own attack. Fat Buu followed with a massive Kamehameha Wave charged with own endless magic supply. Cyclone noted the sting of the resistance he was facing from the back but ignored it. It was like an annoying itch.  
  
"FUSION BLAST!" Vegito cried as he flamed back into Super Saiyan 3 and sent his greatest fused attack storming into Cyclone's back. He felt that one as he was rocked forward hard. Kuja appeared with his brother and stormed Cyclone from left and right. The gravity wielder knew the balance was turning.  
  
"WARION! CHASTIMA! TAKE THEM OUT!" Cyclone ordered. Warion clashed with Dark-Legend Eidolon head to head and knew he stood no chance. It took at the warrior had to hold his own. Kuja stormed into Outrage and slaughtered his foe, Chastima with a single strike. He resumed assaulting Cyclone and watched as the battle unfolded further.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gohan cried as he struggled to hold his foe.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Krillin cried as he flared the purest form of Legendary Super Saiyan power into the most powerful weapon, the Destructo Ball. They used it twice before and it hasn't failed either time. Now it would be put to the test.  
  
"Krillin hurry up! Gohan's fading fast! We need that weapon! I'll buy you as much time as I can!" the warrior at heart, Videl said as she drew her Empathy's Edge. She blasted off at top speed and appeared behind Cyclone. She sent Serenity Shine crashing his back over and over again.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Cyclone cried as he assaulted them all with a massive flood of power. Everyone but Kuja,, Eidolon, Vegito, and Videl was thrown back. They regrouped and gathered their might for another asault.  
  
"Wait up! He'll just strike out again if he attack all together! Kuja, Buu, 18 hold back and wait for us to attack full force. Vegito, I and the rest of us will hammer him again as the main assault!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Right!" they all agreed, knowing that the Namekian was unmatched for his combat brilliance. Only Vegeta came close.  
  
"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" they yelled as the first wave assaulted Cyclone from the sides and the back. Cyclone did as they expected and sent another flood of power rushing at them.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" 18, Buu, and Kuja yelled as they countered the blast and sent it collapsing back in its wielder at triple force. The main attack force struck again and the process was repeated constantly.  
  
"You will all die and you know it, Eidolon! Come back to us!" Warion warned.  
  
"Forget it!" You killed my mother, you bastards! I will never shown you mercy!" Eidolon yelled as he kicked the warrior hard in the back and then sent him crashing into the ground. He hammered the warrior with final Darkest Night and left it at that. He rejoined Piccolo and Vegito and stormed Cyclone from all sides. Gohan had the front, sustaining the main assault as only he could. Even Vegito or Kuja would fall under the stress that Gohan sustained so difficultly.  
  
Gohan has his mother's stubborn traits and his father's all out fighting talent and warrior spirit. He held everything he needed to be the best. He possessed the greatest traits from both his human, Saiyan, and now even his Kai heritage as a Legendary Mystic Champion. He had the magic and determination of a Kai to accomplish anything. The will and the power of a Saiyan to help fuel his body for his struggles. The intelligence and emotions of a human to guide him in all other ways possible. He was the best. He exceeded even his father, Vegito thought. As he struggled in his own way to help overcome the greatest warrior they had ever known.  
  
"NOW DIIIE!" Cyclone yelled as he sent the final rush of power crashing in.  
  
"No way!" Gohan whispered in utter terror as the Echo Void swelled in 4 times the size and strength!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyclone cried in the sheer ecstasy of the rush of his power flooded forth.  
  
"I won't let you kill them! You fucking bastard!" Gohan faltered. He knew he had nothing left to give but struggled anyways as the bomb loomed closer.  
  
"Krillin how long?" Piccolo demanded as he landed with Kuja beside the human elite, leaving the others back assaulting Cyclone from the back and the sides.  
  
"About 5 minutes! I'm gathering everything the Stone will give me, Piccolo which is massive! All of Galaphile's power along with my own enhanced power is being put into this attack! If I use it now, it'll all be a waste!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"But the Mortal Kai will fall!" Kuja warned as he pointed at Gohan who had fallen to 1 knee in his exhaustion. His magic was being used to its maximum and beyond.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Piccolo yelled as he gave Gohan everything that remained of his might. Kuja did the same and Gohan's noticed the change. His aura changed to a silvery Outrage Flame of both Kuja and Piccolo's powers mixed and he stood once attack.  
  
"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he stormed as he sent the remaining force crashing into the bomb. The Ancient Power swelled and pushed hard against the Echo Void. Cyclone cursed yet again as Gohan threw his attack back at him and tied the clash yet again.  
  
"Bastard child!" he raged.  
  
"I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN! NOT A SINGLE INCH AND I MEANT WHAT I SAID!!!" Gohan raged in reply as he used Kuja, Piccolo, and now Eidolon and Videl's power supply to fuel his counterassault. The planet shook from the impossible pressure being exerted upon it. The Earth would have done been wasted by the sheer force of the struggle. Gohan and Cyclone were both tied in a deadlock to the death. The gravity warrior was straining his limits now and Gohan had already went vastly beyond his and was stilling pushing. Vegito, 18, Tein, Yamcha, Fat Buu, Shin, and Gotenks hammered Cyclone from behind with everything they had. It was becoming an enormous annoyance on Cyclone's part.  
  
"It's ready!" Krillin cried as he gathered the final bit of might and formed the maximum Destructo Ball which far exceeded either the Echo Void's or the Ancient Power's might combined 50 fold.  
  
"Gohan are you ready for 1 final strike?" Kuja asked, remembering the warrior's name from hearing it from the others.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan breathed as he pushed again.  
  
"EVERYONE THIS IS IT! GET DOWN HERE!" Piccolo ordered. They all landed and powered up to their limits.  
  
"You want us to attack all at once?" Gotenks wondered.  
  
"No. It would be a waste. But our energy can be used in a way constructed way to help the situation!" Shin said.  
  
"How?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Focus all of your power into Gohan's Omega Force! The Blade will convert the power and sent it through Gohan!" Shin said.  
  
"That's could kill him!" Eidolon breathed.  
  
"Yes but it is the only way! The Namekian Dragonballs can restore me!" Gohan said.  
  
"Are you all praying before you die?!" Cyclone laughed. He gained the upper hand yet again as he sent everything crashing forward, now including the might of the stolen Jewels he wielded. Gohan was being overran slowly. The Ancient Power shrunk as Cyclone's Echo Void swelled, absorbing its power.  
  
"YAH!"  
  
"YAH!"  
  
"YAH!" Everyone cried at once as they gave in and sent all of their power flooding into the Omega Force. Gohan flashed as the Sword compensated and the new might flooded through him.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan cried as he transformed. He glowed pure white all over. His wings were burning too bright to look as well as his hair, his eyes, and his halo. He stormed the new might forward and collapsed the Ancient Power. He flashed above Cyclone who aimed the Echo Void at him in a direct assault at the last second. Gohan pulled both hands to his side and gathered everything after regenerating to full strength.  
  
"Echo Void Final Phase!" Cyclone laughed darkly as he hammered the ball and sent it flying at the Mystic god known as Gohan.  
  
"IT'S OVER!" Gohan cried out in the purest and deepest cry of agony ever heard before as he forced his body to focus the impossible power within him.  
  
"No WAY!" Cyclone roared.  
  
"Wrath of God! YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan cried out in deeper agony still as he formed the mightiest attack ever used by any weapon except for the Destructo Ball. Ultima Kai's own mighty weapon. The silver pulses flooded the entire planet and eradicated everything it touched. Shin used the final Time Shaft bubble he had been sustaining to send everyone except for Gohan, Cyclone, and Krillin back to the World of the Kais. The Wrath of God struck the Echo Void in Final Phase and completely slaughtered it instantly. It stood so chance. The gravity attack was outclassed with ultimate ease. The bomb hammered into Cyclone who cried out in agony as he his body was being pushed in one direction.  
  
"DESTRUCTO BALL MAXIMUM POWER! YYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Krillin cried out as he launched the bomb into Cyclone's open flank. Cyclone just now realized the Destructo Ball's existence and sensed how much more powerful than even the Wrath of God it was. It hammered into Cyclone's other side. The gravity warrior separated his power and sent it out to his left and right in a final attempt to sustain his life.  
  
"MEGA KAIOKEN!" both Krillin and Gohan cried out as their powers reached 4 times what it was a second before. Cyclone collapsed and the bomb hammered into him harder than any other forced every created in the universe before since Ultima Kai launched the first ever Wrath of God. The explosion was massive beyond any set standard ever before it. Vascara was completely enveloped by the silver and golden light of both the Wrath of God and the Destructo Ball fusing into a single strike. Sparks flew as the bladed sphere struck the nearly indestructible surface of the petrified planet. A crater was forged for the first time in centuries on Vascara's surface. The crater was hundreds of miles deep. A great chasm beyond anything any other planet had was formed that day. Gohan opened his eyes and dropped the Shine- Shield he sustained around himself and Krillin as the light faded back to normal.  
  
"Is he dead?" Krillin asked as he breathed heavily. Both he and Gohan were about to faint. They sensed Cyclone's power rise back up to about 21 percent of what it was as the demon reformed. He was damage greatly and couldn't even walk. Lightning stormed eternally across the Vascran skies. Cyclone rose to one knee and lowered his head. He saw Warion out cold to his right, still alive.  
  
"You have defeated me, warriors. I have failed," Cyclone breathed as he coughed up blood.  
  
"Barely. You're a powerful warrior but you were fighting for the wrong cause," Gohan said as he landed with Krillin before the demon.  
  
"You think anyone on that Army's side fights by their own free will? You are fools. Eidolon and Kuja have told you nothing. We are forced to endure these battles, fools," Cyclone coughed up more blood. "Warion there. He is my son. Watch over him. He is only about your age. Train him to fight the Army. And take these. Give them to the Crystallites, he added. He handed Krillin 2 bracelets with sapphire jewels encrusted into them beautifully. The necklace held a ruby jewel which shown equal beauty. The magic within them was intense but latent.  
  
"Fine. Kuja will get them back," Krillin nodded.  
  
"Promise me, boy! Guard my son! Make him as powerful as you if you can! He will help you if you give him the chance!" Cyclone said. Gohan promised after a long debate in his heart. They watched as Cyclone fell to the ground and breathed no more. Gohan used the power remaining within him to transfer the body of Cyclone, Warion, Krillin, and himself to the Kai Planet.  
  
"You guys did again," Piccolo said.  
  
"Are you proud, Kakarot? Your son just became the most powerful warrior in the universe. He has much honor," Vegeta said with pride.  
  
"I'm tired," Gohan laughed weakly. He collapsed all at once. Krillin felt like doing the same. No one strained more than he and the Mystic. Krillin threw Gohan over his shoulder and took him to his room. He returned to explain to the others what happened after the Wrath of God and the Destructo Ball finished the warrior off.  
  
"He wasn't fighting under his own will?" Goku said.  
  
"No. He said no one fights willingly for the Army except the race that started it," Krillin said.  
  
He's right. The chip implanted in his mind alters his perspective of right and wrong greatly. It warps their sight of what they should do. Alters them. Bends them to the High Mind of the Army," Kuja and Eidolon explained.  
  
"What about this Warion guy?":18 asked. "We'll keep Gohan's word and train him. He'll help us, his father promised it. He has great potential," Krillin said.  
  
"I agree with the human. The honor of a Saiyan is valued over all else. I'll train the warrior personally," Vegeta said.  
  
"That settles that. Where should be bury Cyclone's body?" Goku wondered.  
  
"In the Sacred Gardens on Other-World. Where heros are buried," Supreme Kai said. He took the body and vanished with a flash. The arrangements were being made. Everything was returning to normal. They turned in, exhausted from the battle.  
  
Videl looked down at Gohan, wondering how he kept overcoming every challenge he ever faces. How he all ways came out on top. Just like his dad. He crueld up beside his Saiyan mate and fell asleep with his arms around her. She wondered how this could go without one of them being killed. Night fell and the darkness settled. No evil existed on any horizon. The Earth System was at peace. The Kai System was resting. Life was looking up. The silver and golden moons flared alight and the stars burned their own ethereal glow. Peace and serenity prospered for yet another day.  
  
Author - There it is. The end of Cyclone. The greatest war they ever faced and came out on top. I hope you all liked the chapter. Greater challenges are coming as greater warriors from the Army close in on our heros. And a special visit from Ultima Kai himself may come in soon. And I gotta keep Gohan under control. He keeps wanted to get more powerful, lol. I guess maybe he has to though. How will Eidolon respond and Kuja respond when they see what Gohan can do in the next chapter? Read and find out. And Please Review and tell what you think. Later dayz. 


	10. How To Go Even Further Beyond

Chapter 10 - They're radical. How is it even possible to be able to put out that much power?" Piccolo said.  
  
"They are Divine Kais. Even higher than Supreme Kais, Piccolo," Goku responded.  
  
"They have had eons to train. They make my brother and I look weak," Kuja said. Sadion and Sephiroth clashed again. Their battle intense and their strength growing still higher and higher. Lightning blazed across the sky as they channeled their energy and magic for efficiently.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Gohan cried as he erupted at the very peak of his Legendary Mystic Champion might. Even at his best Gohan his strength was nothing compared to Arsius' might. The legendary Divine Kai was the leader of the Divine Kais and was by far the strongest. He dashed in and out of Gohan's attacks and made the Mystic Champion look as weak as a average human man. He was utterly powerful. Like how Krillin would be against Cyclone without his Saiyan Stone. Eidolon fared no better as he warred with Artimus, the second most powerful. He was being slammed around.  
  
"They have to have limits," Vegeta grunted.  
  
"They do. I can see right into their minds, hearts, bodies, and souls, Vegeta. You know this mysterious sapphire gleam in my and my brothers' eyes? That happens because of the special sense we have that allows us to read others," Kuja said.  
  
'The same senses of the Kais," Sadion said as he stopped his battle and landed.  
  
"Yes. Only better. My race is superior at our peaks," Kuja replied.  
  
"Which race? Saiyan or Crystallite?" Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Crystallite of course. We are the master race," Kuja laughed.  
  
"You 2 can reach your peaks and yet you refuse," Sadion laughed.  
  
"And if I did as you instructed it would eradicate this entire plane!" Eidolon yelled as he landed.  
  
"The Jewels and Dragon of Crystallon and the Jewels and the Dragon of Arborlon are dangerous. They have their own will, their own separate life force," Kuja agreed. "Merging with them would be a foolish mistake on your parts as Kai. They are the bane of the Mortal-Cosmos and sooner or later, Lunarah as well."  
  
"Our home plane can only be reached by a Kai spell," Sadion laughed.  
  
"I could reach your pathetic realm now if I so chose. I sensed the point of your arrival. And I remember the exact pattern you weaved with your Light and Darkness as well as your magic in order to create the merger between the planes, or a portal to put it simply," both Eidolon and Kuja said as one.  
  
"You know why we came here," Sadion said last.  
  
"Not exactly," Kuja responded as he watched Vegeta and Goku clash again against Gohan who held every advantage despite it being 2 on one.  
  
"They are so weak now. But after they ascend, they will be a force to be reckoned with," Sephiroth commented.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eidolon wondered suddenly.  
  
"Haven't you sensed it yet? They are about to hit the next level. Both Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta both are about to become a force that will rival the power of Divine Kais themselves," Sadion answered.

"A Super Saiyan 4?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"Yes," Sadion replied.  
  
"Then I should be able to ascend to this level as well. And then I will truly be unstoppable!" Kuja exalted excitedly.  
  
"Perhaps. But they are much closer to the goal than you. I cannot sense how close you are but with them it is clear as day. They are to ascend soon and this planet may not be able to sustain their wrath," Sadion said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eidolon demanded again.  
  
"Ugh! What is wrong with this generation?! Don't you listen? They will ascend to a Super Saiyan 4 soon. They will lose control because they must pass through their giant ape form called the Oozaru before reverting back to their natural bodies. But after reverting back they will not be the same. They will be ascended to a completely new form. And a power level to match. But while being an Oozaru they will not be able to control the rage they will feel. Only after they ascend to Super Saiyan 3 while being in their ape bodies and regain their sense of self, will the next transformation be triggered," Sadion explained with a sigh.  
  
"Then I will train to reach this level. I can already control my Oozaru form. And I can even suppress it. If I could not, I would have transformed into one the first night I arrived on this world," Kuja said.  
  
"And with the moonlight magnified here by having hundreds of moons, the power level you would be at would be terrifying. Even we could not stop you," Sadion replied.  
  
"The Dragon would be the only way," Sephiroth agreed.  
  
"Either that or the Mortal human called Krillin's Destructo Ball. That thing matches the Dragon in destructive force alone," Sadion added. Eidolon and Kuja nodded.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goku cried as he attacked again and again. Gohan blocked each blow while only being in Mystic Champion form. Mystic alone was no longer high enough. The Saiyans were simply too strong for that now. They were nearly as strong as Ultimate Buu was and by far stronger than Dark Buu.  
  
"What about Shin, Sephiroth?" Sadion said.  
  
"Oh you mean the current Supreme Kai? He's been over due for the ascension. But the fusion with Kavito threw that off. But now that he has begun training with these Super Saiyan 3's he's learned how to do it. He's nearly as powerful as the Mystic over there," Sephiroth replied.. Goku and Vegeta hit the dirt with a loud crack and then powered down. Gohan did the same.  
  
"He's to damn strong," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Eidolon roared as he erupted into Dark Legend form. His power level was intense and he turned to see his opponent. Shin emerged at last.  
  
"Supreme Kai! I challenge you as you knew I would!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"Yes, of course. But I am prepared this time. I used the Shi-in Shin Shoulan. A chamber here that works much like your Time Chamber on the Lookout on Earth. I have trained for exactly 10,000 years," Shin announced.  
  
"No way!" Eidolon said. "Yes. I age much slower so 10,000 years to me is much like a day to a Crystallite and 20 years to an Earthling. I have made much progress. Now, Mortal, you shall see my Lavender Light Flame!" Shin yelled.  
  
"Whoa!" Kuja yelled and back-stepped. An enormous aura of raw power erupted around Shin and his power level passed far over Ultimate Buu's instantly. His get building his power on top of itself and reached his maximum without as much as moving a muscle. His focus was absolutely perfect and his style was flawless. His overall of skill was massive. He really trained every aspect possible to its peak. Eidolon expected that Shin was far stronger then he or Gohan. Maybe even more powerful than the Divine Kais as well. Shin lunged forward and brought his Kai Fusion-Sword down hard. Eidolon summoned the Darkest Hour instantly and parried the blow with expert skill. Shin swept his blade again and again but the Legendary Weapon held firm and blocked very swipe. Shin spun and kicked the Crystallite hard and sent him blasting into the dirt. He chased hard after him and Eidolon recovered quickly. He hid his Blade and channeled all his force through it bringing the Blade's power in sync with his Darkness Flame and his Legendary might as well. They result was his power level tripled. Shin threw his sword aside and it vanished in the air as it was no longer sustained by magic. They clashed hand to hand and the planet quaked. The Divine Kai watched as the battle ground stood even between the 2 warriors. Shin was raising his power still and Eidolon was already at his best. The Kai reached a level too high for the Crystallite and slipped through his opponents defenses. Eidolon hammered the dirt hard and skidded, knocked out instantly. Shin landed and nodded. Eidolon's magic restored him to full health and he awoken.  
  
"No way," Kuja said as he and the Divine Kais arrived with Gohan as well.  
  
"Yeah. Shin beat me easy," Eidolon growled.  
  
"That was perhaps 1 fourth of my overall strength," Shin said.  
  
"Is he more powerful than even Divine Kais?" Kuja laughed.  
  
"Perhaps," Sadion laughed softly.  
  
"Perhaps indeed. This was not the expected outcome of all my training but I am satisfied all the same. Lavender Light Flame seems to be a natural Kai transformation. I found it in the Kai Histories. They call the result Guardian Kai level," Shin said. He looked accusingly at the Divine Kais.  
  
"It is. But no Kai has ever reached since 13 generations before our time," Sadion replied. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Shin gathered his resolve and then took a powerful up stance with both fists clenched at his sides. Kuja, Eidolon, and Gohan watched in a defensive stance as the Kai powered up.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Shin cried as his Lavender Light flamed to life and roared upward around him in an intense blaze of fire. Even the Divine Kais had to cover their eyes from the light. Gohan looked grim as he sensed the Kai reach into a well of Darkness that some how was translated into Light. He never sensed anything quite like it before. The Supreme Kai leveled off at maximum power and his aura calmed to a slightly more mild intensity. He was incredibly strong.  
  
"You are far stronger than any of us," Eidolon said referring to the Legends.  
  
"Yes. But I know that you are not at your maximums, Eidolon. Your Dragon is your birthright and if you were to merge with it as the Divine Kais are trying to get you to do, then this level of power will seems much weaker," Shin replied.  
  
"But..." Eidolon said but Shin cut him off immediately.  
  
"But nothing. You, Kuja. Your Jewels of both Arborlon and Crystallon would also make this level look weak. They are your own birthright. And after Goku and Vegeta reach Super Saiyan 4 this will look equally as weak. Gohan and Videl have mastered their Legendary Weapons but not the other mass of their strengths. Your true power lies not within Empathy's Edge or the Omega Force but within your Mystic Wave Orbs. Videl will ascend to Legendary Mystic Champion and that will be her maximum. But you Gohan can take it much further. You can go to a level called Mystic Ultimate and with Omega Force you could take it even further to Legendary Mystic Ultimate. This will not be easy for any of you but the impossible must be made possible. Through the Crystal Orbs and through intense mediation I have sensed the strength of a hand full for their best warrior. Strika, Riker, Rytha, Estaron are all strong. In out current state they are more powerful than our entire group combined," Shin stated.  
  
"Even with the Divine Kais?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"No. They are forbidden to interfere. This problem is ours alone. And we must solve it alone," Shin said.  
  
"Spoken like a true Supreme Kai," Old Kai said nodding. "You may make Divine Kai yet," he added.  
  
"Thank your, Elder," Shin said. Then came a thunderous sound and then a crack of lightning. The vortex the Divine Kais came through reopened in the now day sky and another Kai emerged. His clothes shined a pure platinum and his halo did the same. His hair was pure light and his eyes shined mysteriously. He stood as tall as Shin (in fused form) and was just as graceful. He landed and spread his angel-like wings.  
  
"I have arrived," he said.  
  
"Ultima!" Sadion gasped.  
  
"Sire, why are you here?" Sephiroth said.  
  
"Yes, divine one, we thought we were here to train them," both Arsius and Artimus said.  
  
"Silence! I am here because you are not able to train them. I see this now. Shin, Old Kai, and I are the only Kais alive with the Outer Sense. We see what needs to be done and intend to carry it out. Goku, Vegeta! You are both dangerously close to transform. But in order to do so you both will need these," Ultima said. He aimed his finger and it gleamed pure magic. The light was intense but lasted only a moment. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku as well as all the remaining Saiyans had re-grown their tails. Gohan felt his power level sky rocket with the return of his tail. He forgot how much stronger it made him. He powered up and ascended back to Super Saiyan 2. He was stronger as a Super Saiyan 2 than Goku and Vegeta were as a Super Saiyan 3. His training just kept him ahead. He found the change exhausting. He knew why. He was unused to the being a Super Saiyan. He allowed the power to fade and then re-ascended to Legendary Mystic Champion.  
  
"Incredible," Gohan whispered. He was nearly twice as strong just because he had his tail. The same was true for the other Saiyans.  
  
"Vegeta you will be ascending first tonight. Goku you must wear this as well as you other Saiyans except Kuja who can control his changes. You will all see how it is to ascend to this level," Ultima said. His power flared and pulsed and they watched in awe as he forged amulets and gave them to each Saiyan except Vegeta.  
  
"Why Vegeta first?" Goku grumbled like a kid. The thought of transcending his current limits was exciting beyond belief. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Because I can control my ape form. Unlike you Kakarot who rampages around like an idiot, attempting to eat everything in your path!" Vegeta laughed. He flared into Super Saiyan 3 and grinned as he opened his eyes. He was far stronger then Ultimate Buu now that he had his tail. "Yes. This is how I remember true power!" he exalted.  
  
"It's still hours until nightfall, Vegeta," Eidolon said.  
  
"No. You forget that I control this plane. Haaahh!" Ultima thrust up his hands and a searing wind pulsed from the east, the same direction the sun rose and headed west, the same direction the sun set. The moons brightened and the sky darkened as Ultima's Time Shaft shifted the time around them exactly 12 hours. The moons blared bright and Vegeta's body tremored. Kuja's did the same. Kuja's muscles bulged and his silver aura pulsed. His power level spiked dangerously. He grew about 14 feet tall and was covered in silver hair and his wings vanished. His power level transcended Shin's and the Divine Kais by far but he held the change. He transformed no further. The struggle was enormous and Eidolon feared his brother would fail. But his worries subsided as he sensed Ultima Kai's power level. The Kai would smack even a fully changed Kuja around like it was nothing.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!!!" Vegeta raged as he ascended to his fullest ape form. His fur was golden instead of black or brown and his power level was also higher than the Kai's except for Ultima.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku and Gohan said cautiously.  
  
"No worries, Kakarot. I have this under control. Can you sense my power? My strength!? It is far higher than it should be even in Oozaru form!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"That is because you are used to being powered by one moon. There are hundreds here. You have nearly limitless strength here, Vegeta. But your body cannot channel all of that power without exploding. So tread cautiously.," Ultima said. But Vegeta blazed his aura around him in a golden surge of flames and his body became pure golden light as he cried out in pure anguish from the change. He shrunk down to a normal sized body and flashed back to his normal body. Only he was not normal. His power level exceeded Gohan's by far and the Divine Kai's by far. His body was different as well. His hair was dark again only long and spiked, just short of Super Saiyan 3 length. His eyes were reddish brown and he had brown- black fur covering his chest and arms. He was even a foot and a half taller. He breathed hard and looked as his body. He was astounded at his strength.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku said.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!! This is remarkable, Kakarot! Look at this! This is amazing!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Yes it is. Now it is my turn!" Goku said. He ripped off his amulet and crushed it as the change began instantly. Kuja let his own transformation go and they watched as both Goku and Kuja transformed. Goku raged across the courtyard but Kuja was under complete control. He gathered his power and transformed like Vegeta did. He was usually 6 feet tall but now he was a 8 feet tall and a lot bulkier. His fur on his arms were silver instead of dark black or brown and his hair was as well but spiked up like Vegeta's and just as long. His tail was thicker and longer like Vegeta's as well. His eyes were still the Crystallite blue that shined with the same mysterious sapphire flames. His strength exceeded even Vegeta's but not by much. They were more or less even. Goku crashed into the magical barrier that protected the Palace and the force responded, knocking his 40 miles. Gohan followed along with Eidolon, Vegeta and Kuja. The Divine Kais and the others did ass well but more cautiously. "This is impossible! He is stronger as an Oozaru than we are as Super Saiyan 4's!" Kuja grumbled as Goku smacked him with ease.  
  
"That's because he is drawing on the lunar energy the moons are giving off while we stopped doing that as he ascended to this body. He has nearly unlimited might in this form but only on this world at night," Eidolon yelled. The Dark Legend dodged the swipe by a primal Goku and kneed the ape in the chest. Goku failed to feel it.  
  
"Blast! This is fucking crazy!" Vegeta roared. Goku rammed the Prince hard and knocked him through miles of rock and ash.  
  
"This is going no where!" Artimus yelled as the Kais jumped in and were also being smacked about.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Eidolon erupted. His Darkness Flame crashed into Trance Flame and his aura went silver and black.  
  
"No! Eidolon do not do it!" Kuja begged.  
  
"From Darkness I call out for Crystallon, and bind its might with Arborlon's! Thus I summon both Leviathans! And use their strength with me to merge upon!" Eidolon cried as anguish flooded him. His aura shattered and his body quaked as his halo broke into pieces like glass. His wings was incinerated and his eyes darkened. His power level rose but so did his cry of agony.  
  
"He's dying!" Gohan wailed.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" came the Dark Legend Eidolon's cry to a dark and unforgiving universe. The Dragon, one silver, one black pulsed to life and blazed across the sky, each enormous and thick with raw power. Goku grew agitated by the Dragons and attacked. Each Dragon was far stronger than the Oozaru Saiyan and could wipe him out without a trace. Eidolon's eyes blazed and he called back the Dragons. They both slammed into his body hard.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" came the Mortal god's final cry. The planet tremored as Eidolon merged the Dragons and fused indefinitely. His wings were re-grown as Dragon wings instead of the usual angel wings and his halo shined yet again only instead of silver it was dark ruby red and held the form of the Crown of Dragons. His power level crashed higher than ever and he grew a foot taller as his eyes darkened to midnight blue with the same Crystallite flame within them. His tail was a dragon's tail, 5 feet long and very powerful. His muscles bulged a bit and grew far more defined. His voice was the same Legendary god-like tone. He was now Dark Legend Eidolon, the Dark-God of Dragons. He was a mortal no more and transcended even the Kais except for Ultima Kai. He breathed hard as he looked himself over.  
  
"No way," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta. I am the Dark-God of Dragons. Even Shenron obeys me now. This is remarkable! I control the Dragons because I am the Dragons! I am the true Dragon of the Darkness Flames!" Eidolon cried out. Ultima nodded, knowing the Mortal was a Mortal no more.  
  
"How does this change him?" Arsius asked Ultima Kai.  
  
"He ages no longer. And his power level is indeed a god's. His body needs to eat no more, drink no more, breath no more, and sleep no more in order to survive. He can live any where even within the vacuum of space or on the surface of a sun!" Ultima said. "Is he your equal?" Shin wondered.  
  
"No. But he me with time," Ultima responded.  
  
"How will this affect the mission?"  
  
"I do not know, Arsius. I simply do not know."  
  
Goku stormed into the defensive line again and crushed them with ease. He rampaged straight for Legendary Dark-God Eidolon. Goku swung his left arm and Eidolon flared his Dragon Flame aura. The barrier struck Goku's arm and sent the Oozaru crashing backwards hard. He outmatched even Goku. He hovered before the Saiyan and used his God-Might, which twisted both magic and Darkness into a single force and brought Chi Chi to his arms.  
  
"Talk to him!" he yelled. Chi Chi nodded.  
  
"Goku! It's me!" Chi Chi yelled. Goku's ears lifted at the sound of the voice and he stood. He extended on hand out and reached for her.  
  
"What now..." Eidolon growled.  
  
"No it's all right! He would never hurt me!" Chi Chi said as he jumped onto Goku's massive hand. Goku looked at her in wonder. She sung his favorite song. The song called a Nightingale's Tale. Goku roared and set Chi Chi down as the same golden flames that covered both Kuja and Vegeta moments before erupted around him. He shrunk down and reformed into a Super Saiyan 4 body. He looked exactly like Vegeta only with black fur instead of brownish-red. He looked himself over and threw a few punches and kicks.  
  
"Thank you Chi Chi. I love you," Goku said as he took his prize into his arms. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Sephiroth spat at the love scene crap. They were always like that. Ultima landed and smiled.  
  
"This are your ascended forms. You are each strong but this is not your maximums. Training will bring you to your highest levels," Ultima said.  
  
"What about me? How am I to reach my next level," Gohan asked.  
  
"That is between you and me. You, Tein, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, and Videl are to come with me to Lunarah where my powers are at their max. I need full control of time in order to give you the time needed to ascend. Yah!" Ultima threw one palm upward and opened the Time Shaft.  
  
"What about us?" Artimus demanded.  
  
"You are coming home. For now. Shin and Eidolon are the only God's this realm needs. We are done for now," Ultima said. They all vanished. Gohan turned to Videl and she kissed him hard and lovingly.  
  
"We going?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. We are going to be great, baby girl. And we are going to crush the Army!" Gohan said. They both flared their Mystic might and blasted off into the Time Shaft. Krillin hovered upward, in Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form and laughed. Yamcha and Tein were beside him. They waved a final time and vanished. Piccolo waved to Dende in the Crystal Orb and to Shin and blasted off himself. The Time Shaft closed.  
  
"They are gone," Eidolon said.  
  
"Even we cannot sense them now," Kuja said.  
  
"Yes, brother. But we will ascend.. We are the best. And we will make that known to the Army," Eidolon said.  
  
The night passed onward as they all went in for bed. Eidolon and Kuja stood alone outside in the courtyard. Kuja used his Jewels of Crystallon and Arborlon to ascend to Kuja, the Dark-God of Shia and the Lord of Wraiths. (Shia was the Crystallites' home-plane before they were kicked out to the Mortal-Cosmos.)  
  
"I think we rival even Ultima Kai in these forms," Kuja said as he looked himself over with awe.  
  
"No. But we have the potential. We are gods now Eidolon! Never to age, never to die!" Kuja laughed excitedly.  
  
"Yes. But the time that no longer has an affect on us will affect the Mortals we came to care about. We cannot abandon them," Eidolon said.  
  
"I would never suggest such a thing and you know that. We need to assault them now. In these forms we should be able to take them! Or at least cause severe damage, slow them down, something that will help!" Kuja said.  
  
"No!" Shin said in a quiet but forceful whisper.  
  
"What?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"I have seen their warriors! You can defeat most of the Third and Fourth Reiches but the First and Second will be more than enough to destroy you! Strika and Estaron alone can defeat you both combined!  
  
Shin replied. Transformed and ascended to his Guardian Kai state, with his Lavender Light Flame erupting about him. He still rivaled their strength, they came to realize.  
  
"You think you can defeat us?" Eidolon laughed.  
  
"No. But I will cause you severe harm. Back away and listen! They will destroy you now! Fight them when the advantage is ours! Not their own! Hear me?!" Shin yelled. Eidolon nodded. Kuja agreed slowly.  
  
"Whatever. We need to train then and their isn't enough time to reach their levels by time they reach us anyways," Kuja grumbled.  
  
"Train for a few trillion years in the special chamber within my Palace. Shi-in Shin Shoulan. You are not a Kai but you are Dark-Gods, higher than Kais in a way. You should be able to train there," Shin responded.  
  
"A few trillion years? We would..." Eidolon said.  
  
"Waste away? No. Your minds and bodies were changed to sustain life for that long. The change to Dark-God has changed you in many ways you have yet to see and understand. The God of Dragons and the God of Wraiths are ancient titles given to only those who meet certain levels of strength and resolve. You are both fortunate. You are great beyond anything most Mortals even dream of being. The only other 2 being alive who rival you are Ultima Kai and Gohan after he reached Legendary Mystic Ultimate. I bid you both the best of luck and the greatest of fortunes. You will be stronger then me the next time we meet," Shin said. They grinned and entered the Palace.  
  
"I can sense the pathway. Shin's doing no doubt," Kuja laughed.  
  
"You are a Super Saiyan 4 Dark-God with the Arstilus' Crystals (the Jewels of Arborlon and Crystallon) and the Dark-God of Wraiths and I am a Dark Legendary God with both the Trance and Darkness Flames at my command and the Dragons of Darkness as well. We are going to make even Ultima Kai shiver once we are done," Eidolon said as he clutched a fist tightly. They came to the entrance of the Shi-in Shin Shoulan and Kuja attempted to across the barrier. He was thrown back 40 feet and nearly knocked out of Super Saiyan 4 all together.  
  
"Darkest Hour!" Eidolon roared and he summoned the Blade and slashed at the barrier. He was thrown back but managed to land on his feet. He and Kuja summoned a Darkness Blight and shattered the barrier with sheer force alone. Damn magics, Eidolon thought. They entered and their surroundings changed instantly.  
  
"Welcome Kais and those who are even further beyond. Please announce the duration of your stay," a computer-like voice rang. It was an enchantment, they knew.  
  
"In what time type?" Kuja demanded,  
  
"In standard time cycles used by the Kai-Systems," the voice ranged again.  
  
"In cycles? So what would 5 trillion Earth years be in Kai cycles?" Eidolon wondered.  
  
"Exactly 500 Kai Generations," the voice answered.  
  
"Then that is the duration of our stay!" Eidolon stated. The chamber changed and linked directly to their minds.  
  
"What surrounding you want to train in?" Kuja demanded,  
  
"On Terra in Crystallon, my birth place," Eidolon said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kuja said. "I thought you were born off-world. That was thousands of years ago..."  
  
"There is a lot you do not know, brother. For one I am not as young as I pretend to be. Nor as ignorant. You were born 10,000 years before Terra was destroyed, right?" Eidolon said.  
  
"Yes but I never told you that," Kuja went on.  
  
"I know. Being a Dark-God of Dragons gives me certain... powers, so to speak, brother. I am 20,000 years old. You are 30,000 thousand years old and now I can sense that your fears of your Saiyan blood weakening the duration of your life span were correct. You would not have lived another year, You cells were breaking down even right before you became a Dark-God. Only now you do not have to worry about that any more," Eidolon said.  
  
"How much about the homeworld do you know then? Since you were obviously lying and playing dumb to everyone," Kuja demanded.  
  
"I lived on Terra until I was 13 years old. Right at the age when the Crystallite body slows down considerably. I was trained as a soldier, Kuja. And one thing I learned was that never reveal all of your secrets until you fully know who your working with. I have betrayed the Armor as I planned to do from the start. And that will most likely lead to my death as well at your own. They have been after you for some time as I understand it. But I have grown far more powerful than I ever thought was possible thanks to my coming to the Kai Planet. I still am unsure of how I came here but I suspect Ultima Kai's interference. Not that I am ungrateful. I would rather be fighting for Earth than against it. Especially since Goku and Vegeta are Super Saiyan 4's now, stronger than most of the Army's soldiers. And far stronger then I would have been. Hell a Super Saiyan 3 alone would have been far more than enough to take me out back then," Eidolon laughed. They watched as the scenery changed to a beautiful new planet which was even grander than Earth. The city of Crystallon rose up before them and the buildings that were made of diamonds gleamed under the 4 suns.  
  
"I'm home," Eidolon whispered.  
  
"As am I," Kuja whispered as well. They powered up and stood exactly 20 feet apart high over the city. Eidolon called upon his Darkest Hour, his Trance Flame, his natural powers over magic and Darkness, his Legendary might, and above all others, his Dragons of Darkness. His power raged into its zenith and the planet shook as he did so. Kuja activated his Trance might and merged it with his Crystals and his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 powers. His might was equal to Eidolon's in nearly every way. Kuja attacked and swung into a fast midair roundhouse kick. Eidolon parried with his right arm and brought his own leg into a wide and high kick which was blocked by Kuja's forearm. Kuja used his tail and wrapped Eidolon's raised arm and slung him downwards. He aimed both palms and fired his Wrath pf Crystallon, a Crystallites's greatest attack. The massive beam blazed forward and Eidolon countered with a Darkest Night. The beams clashed and the planet shook terribly. The explosion rocked the entire area as Kuja came sailing in. He kneed Eidolon hard and the younger Crystallite spun quickly to avoid another blow. He gathered his ki, magic, and Darkness and sent a blast of wind crashing into Kuja's chest, knocking him back hard. Eidolon launched an enormous volley of energy blasts, each strong enough to wipe out a planet 10 times, into Kuja. The Dark-God absorbed the blasts and brought up his guard. He threw his force in all directions, canceling out the remaining attacks of his brother's. They clashed again higher over the surface of the planet in hand to hand combat, unknowing that Shin and Ultima Kai watched their progress.  
  
"Will they reach the next level in time?" Shin wondered.  
  
"I do hope so. Eidolon is finally coming open with others. I think he will reveal his secrets to the rest of your group after he emerges. Gohan and the others are done with their training as well," Ultima said.  
  
"They are powerful. And they are ready," Shin agreed.  
  
"Eidolon will be surprised when he sees them," Ultima chuckled.  
  
"That he will," Shin agreed with a soft laughed of his own.  
  
"What about the one they call Krillin?" Ultima said.  
  
"He's the human the others thought so weak without the Saiyan Stone," Shin replied.  
  
"Yes. But he will prove very valuable to them now. Wait until they see. It should be very amusing to say the very least if you know what I mean," Ultima said.  
  
"Of course," Shin said.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Eidolon cried. He sent the last bit of his strength forward and watched as his brother finally collapsed. Eidolon powered down at last and dropped to his knees. The battle had lasted 400 years through their regeneration. Something about being on even a projection of Terra made them stronger and upped their endurance greatly. Eidolon attempted another spell of recovery but only was able to revive himself about a 10th of the way. He passed soon after. He slept for what seemed to be centuries and felt his body slowly come back to health. His magic, ki, and Darkness level raised back to normal slowly as well. Meanwhile he dreamed about his home, his mother, and about a certain android/human girl who had caught his eyes some weeks before...  
  
"Unnngh..." he groaned as he awoken. He struggled to his feet and found the seasons had completely changed. Kuja sat nearby.  
  
"About time you woke up," he grumbled as he ate a rykla fruit.  
  
"No way. How long were we out?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
"I am not sure. But I woke up some where near 4 years ago. I couldn't wake you up no matter what I tried. You worried me quite a bit. Until the chamber's voice told me our bodies were immortal here. Otherwise we would have died from that battle. Me from being blasted into nothingness and you from the strain caused by blasting me into nothingness," Kuja laughed through a mouth full of fruit.  
  
"We never have to eat again and there you go eating your favorite fruit," Eidolon forced a laugh to ease the strange tension he felt at the moment.  
  
"How you know that is beyond me but yeah, you're right. It is my favorite. I have not seen or eaten one on over 20,000 years, brother. I miss it. This may be a simple projection of our actual home world but it's very accurate. I want to go some where else next," Kuja said.  
  
"Oh? Where to?" Eidolon wondered,  
  
"To planet Vegeta. My other home. I never seen it from the surface. And I want to go there," Kuja said. He rose and finished the rest of the enormous water melon sized fruit.  
  
"Chamber! How long were me and my brother unconscious?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
"Eidolon, Dark-God of Dragons, has been unconscious as a result of his last battle within the Shi-Shin Shoulan time chamber for exactly 4 million years. The chamber immortalizes all who enter it and are deemed worthy. The chamber needed a vast amount of time to restore your energy and magic levels to normal and the health of your body as well from certain death. Kuja, Dark-God of Wraiths has been unconscious for 3,999,996 years. Precisely 4 years less than his brother, the Dark-God of Dragons," the chamber sang,  
  
"Ok. That pretty much summed that up," Eidolon said.  
  
"Chamber take us to Vegeta!" Kuja ordered. The chamber responded instantly and brought them to the King of all Saiyan's castle called Radimere.  
  
"This was my father's place of ruling. This very castle is made of Dark Rock which can stand without crumbling for a million years, one of the rarest substances in the known universes. And my father managed to gathered enough to build Radimere. My home," Kuja whispered.  
  
"It radiates Darkness," Eidolon noticed. "Has to be an okay place to live then."  
  
"I know. That is why the Kings of the Saiyans were so corrupt. They never realized the Darkness that existed here. They had no senses for that kinda thing. The very core of the planet Vegeta was made up of pure Dark Rock in lava form. Flooding everything and everyone on the planet with nothing but pure Darkness. The Tuffles, the race the Saiyans stole control of the planet from found a way to detect and cancel out the affects of the Darkness and even harness it to safely power their machines and weapons. The Saiyans were primitive and only knew the Darkness as a power source. The Darkness fed upon their great fighting potential and lust for battle. Made them very addicted. Goku was fortunate to leave the planet as young as he did which was why he is not as corrupt as Vegeta was," Kuja explained.  
  
"So is this why Saiyans destroyed other worlds?" Eidolon wondered.  
  
"Not exactly, no. It played a key role but was not the direct reason for any of that. The one called Frieza is an Iceling. A race of tyrant blessed with a natural strength that exceeds even Saiyans whens tapped to the fullest. They were lazy and neglected their powers. They used other races to conquer for them. The Saiyans were suck a race. Freiza led them personally. And personally destroyed them. His home world, Chaikra, is much like Vegeta, Dark Rock cored and spewing with nothing but Darkness. It poisons everything living there with some kind of immunity," Kuja replied.  
  
They watched and trained on Vegeta and many other planet for millions of years. Their progress was slow considering the amount of time they worked. But they were so strong already it was a struggled just to get better. Shin checked in on them from time to time and nodded when the duration of their stay was up.  
  
"They are done," Shin announced as he raised himself from his deep meditative state.  
  
"Awesome. Because I wanna spare with one of these Dark-Gods," Yamcha said.  
  
"Me as well," Gohan stated excitedly. They just arrived on the World of the Kais hours earlier. Goku and Vegeta were still Super Saiyan 4's and battling it out. Trunks and Goten warred with each other, now able to sustain Super Saiyan 3 each. Gotenks was now able to sustain Super Saiyan 4 along with Vegito making them to 2 most powerful warriors to date.  
  
"Here they come," Krillin stated. Eidolon was a 2 feet taller, slightly taller than Gohan. (Think how tall Future Trunks was after coming out of the Time Chamber on Earth.) He also had longer silver hair that fell to his waste down his back. His wings were still those of a dragon and so was his thick and powerful tail. His eyes were hardened and his body as well. Kuja showed the same changes only him being part kept his hair from growing out any longer and he was already at his greatest height.  
  
"I see you were expecting us," Eidolon smirked.  
  
"Of course. I wish to fight you," Gohan smirked right back.  
  
"How long were you 2 in there?" Krillin wondered,  
  
"500 Kai generations. 5 trillion Earth years," Kuja responded casually.  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!!!" they freaked.  
  
"Yes. We are Gods now. Time is but a passing of events. It means nothing to us," Eidolon said.  
  
"You will see the same with me," Gohan said.  
  
"I see you have ascended. Awesome," Eidolon said. He flared into Legendary Dark-God level and took his best stance.  
  
"And I can see you have learned a few new tricks while I was away," Gohan laughed as he flared into Legendary Mystic Champion. They flashed from sight and clashed high over earth. Their battle rocked the planet and all the other could do was watch in awe.  
  
Author – Sorry that took forever but I was in away for a long time and had no way to finish the story from Florida. Lol it's been a while I know but things will speed up. That that I will be around to keep this going. Please no that I thank you for your patience. Review and let me know what u think


	11. To Kill or be Killed

Thunder roars across the sky, the everlasting exile. Order and Chaos intertwine, in perfect reconcile. Light and Darkness, forever old and will clash on forever. Order and Chaos watch this war and will join it never.  
  
Lightning pulses beyond Mortal sight, spreading its limits beyond the sky. The thunder roars and bounds tight, in search of its other half its light. Then came in the Darkness, low and strong it's endurance eternally long. It took over fast and swift, for the Light failed to be as quick.  
  
The Darkness reigned for a time, beyond comprehension of Mortal minds. The Light gathered all if its might, but was bound forever tight. There seemed to be no relief or hope, the earth was laid waste upon. The sky was blackened with Darkness smoke, the sky sealed away forever on.  
  
Then came the duo once again, together they did one final merge. Thunder and Lightning intertwined, the Darkness it aimed to purge. The rain of pain fell upon the ground, agony was all the earth ever found. Until the duo scattered the clouds, and made the sky yet again unbound.  
  
The rain of torment did soon end, the earth able to heal again. The Darkness surrounded the duo force, evil being its one great source. Trapped was duo through and true, onward the Darkness came crashing through. Until the pair of Chaos and Order returned, wielding their one great burn.  
  
Darkness was outmatched and thrown back, then to be held at bay. But not defeated was it at that, it would come back full force another day. And return it did at maximum strength, endurance maxed out to fullest length. Order-Chaos was surprised, realizing they were too weak to sustain the fight.  
  
Using their remaining might, merged with the duo's to free the Light. They focused everything they had, the Light was freed after that. Darkness detected the uprising force, turned to meet it head on. Forcing the Order-Chaos match to divorce, the Light pressed forever on.  
  
Clashed they did for a time, beyond the comprehension of Mortal minds. Darkness lashed back with great might, but Light was Light and won the fight. Sealed away the Darkness went, gone forever away it was sent. The earth healed after then, never ever to be attacked again.  
  
-----Brandon (the Author of An Entire Universe of Pain.)  
  
Chapter 11 - Gohan and Eidolon clashed a final time, Legendary Mystic Ultimate against the Legendary Dark-God of Dragons. They both landed their final strike and they came sailing into the courtyard dirt.  
  
"Are they all right?" Shin demanded.  
  
"Yeah. But they were both knocked senseless. What were they thinking? Sending 2 attacks such as the Wrath of God and the Darkest Night crashing into each other at maximum force?" Old Kai spat. "It's this young generation. All about big explosions and massive power ups! Hmph! In my day it was a battle of the minds as well as the battle of the body."  
  
"Yes but times have changed, honorable elder. And force is needed more than ever. Krillin, assist me in taking these 2 to their chambers," Shin responded.  
  
"No I got it," Videl said. She used her newfound mastery over magic to raise them into the air and teleport them into their chambers, tucked perfectly into their beds.  
  
"Well now. Isn't that quite a skill," Kuja laughed gently.  
  
"Yeah. Ultima Kai taught us many things. He got me to realize I had a massive potential for manipulating magic and Darkness," Videl chuckled.  
  
"You are truly a warrior at heart, beautiful girl. Gohan could find no better mate," Kuja whispered gently with a smile as he turned and blasted off. He left Videl blushing.  
  
"Exactly how serious are things between Gohan and Videl nowadays anyways?" Videl heard Yamcha whisper to Krillin.  
  
"You saw them back there on Ultima's planet. I think they might have gone all the way..." Krillin went to respond.  
  
"Shut up, you idiots! That is hardly any of your business!" she exploded.  
  
"Haha! Sorry!" Yamcha stammered and swallowed hard. Krillin simply looked afraid, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Well humans. I can sense the obvious increase in your natural power levels. But I can detect the way you are forcing something to remain concealed. Let us see what you have learned," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"And why should we do anything you say, Vegeta?!" Tein spat.  
  
"Watch your mouth, you stupid Earthling!" Vegeta raged.  
  
"Or what?" Yamcha shot back.  
  
"OR I WILL BLAST YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!" Vegeta roared. They took that more seriously. A pissed off Super Saiyan 4 was not something you tried to provoke.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," Krillin said. This shocked everyone. Even Goku.  
  
"RAAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack right into the human. Krillin flipped easily over the attack, his power level sky rocketing. The blast faded into the distant sky and Krillin landed gracefully, his power level dropping back to where it was before. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"We aren't as weak as we look," Krillin responded.  
  
(He's changed!) Goku thought. (Ever since he grew strong enough to challenge a Saiyan at any Super Saiyan level,) he realized.  
  
"This is rather interesting and all. But can't you muscles heads takes this out there away from the Palace?" Old Kai complained. Before Vegeta could reply with his usual hot-head response, Videl threw up her hands and with a flash they were in a desert on some far away planet.  
  
"Whoa.." Yamcha gulped.  
  
"She has some serious power..." Tein noted.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta attacked! Krillin's power level climbed impossibly yet again as he dodged Vegeta's blow. A platinum aura flared around the human and his hair suddenly went the same color as he kicked Vegeta hard across the face. The Saiyan struck sand and blasted through several tons of it. He blasted a crater around him, digging himself out and melting sand to glass. Krillin landed, the platinum aura and hair gone and his power level perfectly at normal.  
  
(It's like Gohan's old Hidden Power,) Goku noticed. (It comes and goes and he returns perfectly to his natural state!)  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Vegeta stormed into Super Saiyan 3 and then erupted into Super Saiyan 4. His power level crashing around him in a massive aura-surge. Krillin looked calm but Vegeta sensed his caution. But that still pissed him off.  
  
(He is cautious?!! Merely cautious!!) the Prince raged.  
  
"You stand no chance now," Vegeta said at last with a grin. he took a stance and then a deep breath and thrust one palm forward.  
  
"What the..! Vegeta no!" Videl said.  
  
"Too late, woman! FINAL SHINE ATTAAAAAACK!!" Vegeta yelled. The green wave pulsed forth and flood the area with sheer power. It crashed into Krillin and the explosion was intense. A 50 foot deep crater emerged and it was complete fused into glass. Krillin hovered where the ground used to be and had only a determined look on his face. He took the blast full force.  
  
"His power keeps rising and fallen. It's like.." Shin said.  
  
"Gohan's old Hidden Power before Old Kai brought it out with the Mystic Ceremony," Goku finished the thought. Shin nodded. Vegeta smirked and powered up to full. Krillin took a deep breath.  
  
"Vegeta I know you would most likely beat me into pulp as I am now," Krillin laughed.  
  
"No shit, human!" Vegeta responded.  
  
"But that is why I will ascend!" Krillin yelled and took a fast power-up stance.  
  
"What is this?!" Vegeta said in a mix of shock and awe as a platinum aura seethed around Krillin like silver liquid water in sphere form.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Krillin erupted as he channeled the power he struggled to contain deep within. His hair spiked and flared silver and his muscles bugled greatly. His ears flared and sapphire earrings that looked like Kai Fusion Earrings emerged from no where. His clothes changed to a silver uniform the Kais wore and his hair finished growing. It was braiding down his back and came to his waste. It shined pure silver and was intense just to look at directly. His eyes changed to the same mysterious Crystallite blue.  
  
"Awesome," Android 18 said.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Piccolo laughed.  
  
"This is my ascended form, Vegeta! It is called Crystal Human. Tein and Yamcha also mastered the form," Krillin said. His voice was reverberated like a Legend's did.  
  
"His power level is great but not unconquerable," Piccolo noticed.  
  
"Quiet, Namek! Human explain this!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Go ahead Krillin. Tell him so he can shut the hell up," Piccolo said. Vegeta snarled at him. The Namekian merely smirked back.  
  
"Namek your are seriously trying my patience!" Vegeta outraged.  
  
"I shall let you know when I care," Piccolo replied.  
  
"You want to battle, green fool?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Yeah, so I can show you what real power really is!" Piccolo laughed.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta re-ignited his flaming aura and channeled his energy perfectly. Piccolo smirked and gathered his own energies. Vegeta slipped forward at awesome speed and Piccolo ducked fast, his power level flaming upward with sudden liquid speed and grace. Just like Krillin's did. Piccolo appeared above Vegeta and the Prince sensed his appearance and spun fast into a wicked spin blast. Piccolo blocked the blow and slung Vegeta downward with both hands after spinning the royal Saiyan around several times. Vegeta struck sand and dirt and forged an immense crater.  
  
"Dark Dawn of Decimation," Piccolo said casually as he charged up his latest attack. A green-blue sphere of energy swelled from his raised palm, much like a spirit bomb. The sphere reached the size of a large stadium before Piccolo launched it at tremendous speeds. Vegeta looked up just in time to thrust upward both palms and counter. The sheer force of the bomb alone was enough to keep him struggling. But Piccolo was constantly fueling it with his enormous focus. Vegeta grinned and laughed.  
  
"Hell's Hammer!" he roared. His palms which held onto the Dark Dawn of Decimation began to burn a deep orange and red hue. A sucking sound erupted into their ears as Vegeta's bomb swelled to the size of the Namekian's and tied in power as well. The explosion rocked the whole of the planet and sprayed everything with an enormous cloud of sand, dirt, and dust. Vegeta cleared his view with his mighty aura-surge and Piccolo did the same. Vegeta attacked head on and they clashed, Namekian elite versus Prince of all Saiyans and Super Saiyans. Sparks and ki bolts rocked the sky as they blurred in and out of easy view as they clashed back and forth. Vegeta got Piccolo in a head lock jabbed at his ribs at sonic speed. Piccolo yelled out in agony. He headbutted Vegeta with the back of his head, forcing the Saiyan to release his grip. Piccolo surged upward fast and turned to face the dazed Prince. He thrust both palms forward and sent forth a volley of energy blasts. Vegeta was hammered hard by each one and he struck dirt. He vanished and appeared behind Piccolo who sensed the move ahead of time.  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH!!!" Vegeta yelled as he punched and kicked furiously. Piccolo struggled a bit to match the Super Saiyan 4's speed. He matched the Prince in power but speed was another story. Vegeta landed 3 blows and Piccolo faltered. Vegeta aimed carefully and sent the Big Bang crashing into Piccolo's chest, knocking him into a crater of glass of his own. Piccolo flashed out of the crater and landed beside the others only 12 feet away. The wind caught the solitary Namekian's cape and swayed it gently. Piccolo nodded as Vegeta landed, making his choice. He grabbed his weighted head turban and slung it into the dirt. The 4,000 ton garment crashed into the glass crater, shattering it. Piccolo's weighted vest was next to go as well as his bracelet weights and ankle weights. His threw off his weights boots as well, Vegeta sensed the Namekian increasing his already intense focus, raising his ki levels to match the Prince's.  
  
"Not bad," Vegeta said. Piccolo flashed forward with a huge trail blurring behind him and he uppercut Vegeta hard in the gut. Vegeta heaved and spat up bile and blood. Piccolo spun with his full speed and elbowed the Saiyan into the dirt. A silver aura roared around Piccolo as he powered up to his maximum. Vegeta rose, gasping. His power paled in comparison to Piccolo's now. Piccolo landed and aimed his left palm 3 feet from Vegeta's face.  
  
"Pulse Surge," Piccolo said before knocking Vegeta out cold with a single shot. Vegeta dropped and Videl set him down gently.  
  
"Incredible, Piccolo. You are stronger than both me or Vegeta," Goku laughed.  
  
"No. Not really. In power and speed alone, Vegeta had me beat in every way though by a slight margin. But enough of a margin to allow him to defeat me normally. But the Kai taught us to use a new sense. A good warrior uses all 5 natural senses as well as the 6th ki detecting ability to fight at his best. But we have long overlooked something Pikkon and Olibu learned centuries ago. How to use our mind's focus to increase our body's fighting potential," Piccolo stated.  
  
"Ultima taught you all how to use your focus?" Shin wondered.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Gohan was the quickest to learn. He already used intense focus just to regulate his Super Saiyan and Mystic powers. All he had to do was learn to manipulate it. The rest of us had to train our minds to gain a great enough focus to use in the first place. Like a fighter who is just learning to use their ki has to build it up strong enough to be able to use it for anything much less for flying or firing energy blasts. After thousands of years of meditation and solving these foolish puzzles we began to notice how much sharper our thinking was. How quickly answers came to problems without thinking about it. Like everything was reduced to pure reflex," Piccolo said.  
  
"Making it nearly impossible to take you by surprise," Videl agreed.  
  
"Videl you learned this too?" Shin asked.  
  
"Of course. I wasn't going to let them get stronger than me," Videl laughed.  
  
"Exactly how have you improved?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"Well..." she began. He used a quick spell to restore Vegeta to full health before explaining.  
  
"Well, what?" Goku asked.  
  
"I learned to use my focus and I literally mastered the use of Darkness and Magic and even how to intertwine them and ki too. I can create a new force called Dark Ki that puts out a lot more power than normal ki does. And..." she said.  
  
"Are you a Crystal Human too?" Goku wondered suddenly.  
  
"No. Maybe Krillin should explain that first," she suggested.  
  
"Right," Krillin agreed with a nod. "It goes like this. A million years ago, there was a primitive group of humans living on the Earth. But a much more advanced society developed at an alarming rate that even Ultima Kai didn't foresee. These humans were nearly as advanced in technology as we are today. But they were a bit further beyond the way humans live today. They found out how to detect ki, Darkness, and magic naturally like all of us can more or less. And then they took that a step further and began to master how to manipulate the energies. They mixed magic and Darkness and ki together just right and formed an unbalanced force they called Jite. Ultima Kai sensed that this unbalanced force would cause many deaths eventually," Krillin said.  
  
"And?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Well anyway, he sent a Divine Kai to Earth in the form of a human and taught them how to balance the force called Jite. He left them to their evolution after that, understanding his invention had to absolutely minimal if evolution was allowed to take place at all. These human called Eldaron's raised this Jite energy to its limits and they realized this. They needed a way to infuse it with their souls, or more correctly their DNA. They attempted to do this and the result was this!" Krillin said. He, Tein, and Yamcha erupted into their Crystal Human state each rivaling a Super Saiyan 4.  
  
"Yeah," Tein said.  
  
"It is really awesome the way it feels," Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Well to the point, I guess. They succeeded in what they were trying to do. But they thought that they were infusing the Jite into their souls instead of their gene pools. So their children on down the line were born with the latent traits to make the change. But the Eldarons died out for unknown reasons and only fragmented pieces of their likeness exist today among our kind. Since the survivors were forced to mix with pure humans to survive, the Eldaron infusion was driven out little by little with each birth," Videl summed up the rest.  
  
"Yeah that's about it. Only Tein, Yamcha, and I were lucky enough to have a trace of Eldaron blood in us. Ultima shattered the Saiyan Stone and restored my Eldaron heritage to its fullest. And he stripped the Darkness powers Yamcha and Tein got from the Dragonballs and revived their Eldaron ancestry too. Then he trained us to use blend magic, Darkness, and ki and make Jite, or also called Dark Ki. We channeled this perfectly and after reaching our natural breaking points, we ascended naturally," Krillin added.  
  
"But Videl had no Eldaron blood at all?" Shin asked.  
  
"Actually she did. And so did Gohan. But this was what was conflicting with Gohan's Super Saiyan and Mystic powers and Videl's Mystic powers as well. So Ultima Kai stripped this away and made what human blood existed inside them pure. This automatically threw Gohan into Mystic Ultimate after a bit of training and Videl into Mystic Champion. They were being limited by the Eldaron corruption. After the Kai released them, they ascended with ease," Piccolo explained a little more clearly.  
  
"That is great, you guys," Goku said. "But what about you, Piccolo? he added. Piccolo nearly fell over.  
  
"I trained my focus. And I grew more in sync with Nail and Kami which I merged with long ago. You try meditating for a few millions years, Goku. You'll be amazed at what he learn about yourself and what you have been missing all your life," Piccolo said.  
  
"Haha!" Goku laughed heartily the way he always did. "That's kinda tough from where I'm standing now. But after I die, I'll have a few million years on Grand Kai's Other-World to try it out," he added.  
  
"You do that," Piccolo replied with a grin.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain how you could manipulate your ki like that. Raising it from normal to maximum instantly. We all can raise out power levels at will but that goes beyond that," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"That had to do with a million years of constantly powering up all the way and holding it for as long as possible to build a massive endurance. But really, it was powering up all the way and then dropping back down to normal as quickly as possible and getting in sync with the move. Over and over again for a million years. it nearly drove me crazy," Videl said.  
  
"That training nearly broke us all. Ultima said to me the very first day I arrived on his world that Mortal minds were not naturally made to sustain millions and especially billions of years of life. They aren't capable of holding memories and experiences that long without slowly wasting away. I knew Kuja and Eidolon were training in the Shoulan in the Palace on the Supreme Kai planet for 500 Kai generations or 5 trillion years. I wondered how they could sustain that after being born Higher Mortals but Mortals all the same," Piccolo said.  
  
"What did he say?" Shin asked.  
  
"That their ascension to Dark-God altered them to be able to sustain an eternity of life. This shocked me. I knew they would live for a long period of time but the word 'eternity' really threw me for a loop. I asked Ultima Kai how he expected to train on his world for 5 trillion years like the Dark God's without wasting away," Piccolo responded and cleared his throat.  
  
"What did he do?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"He froze our minds completely so they would not age at all as well as our bodies. But not so frozen that we couldn't make progress. Our progress was much slower but was not halted completely. It was what he said the hardest trick with time he ever had to do. But he mastered it soon enough," Piccolo finished. Videl thrust up her hands suddenly and they were back at the courtyard. It was night time and they were tired. They all went off their own ways. Videl passed Eidolon on her way in. The Dark-God thanked her for he earlier assistance with a quick nod and she accepted it. Eidolon was simply a Crystallite and they loved to gaze at the stars and live under the night sky. They were a night people but adapted for day living as well. But a million years was not enough time to drive that longing for the open night sky littered with stars from their system. Eidolon didn't think any amount of time would be able to do that. He realized all he had was time. He had now and forever and would never die.  
  
"Little brother," Kuja whispered as he landed beside his brother.  
  
"Hey, Kuja," Eidolon said.  
  
"What bothers you?" Kuja asked.  
  
"We can expect to live now and forever. Imagine what all we are going to pass by without even noticing. Like the Kais. They are the best Guardians in the universe but since years pass like seconds to them they fail to notice a whole lot. It can't be helped I guess but still..." Eidolon replied. Kuja nodded.  
  
"We are Gods, brother. We will live forever. Even if something strong enough kills us, there is always Other-World," Kuja said.  
  
"Yeah," Eidolon said. Then they heard singing. They turned to the clearing that hung below the cliff they stood upon. Android 18 walked through singing a song she barely remembered from when she was a human girl. She stopped singing suddenly and looked frustrated.  
  
"Can you read her?" Kuja asked. His Crystallite sense to read into people's minds and souls was not working now.  
  
"Yeah... It is strange because I never could before... She was altered a long time ago. When she was 8 she was taken by this twisted human called Dr. Gero who played around with her body, making her into a killing machine labeled as Android 18. She is frustrated because she is trying hard to live her life as a human now but cannot remember anything from when she was a true human girl," Eidolon said.  
  
"You are missing something," Kuja said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eidolon wondered.  
  
"They is something else. Either these alterations this twisted human man made on her conceals her emotions or she possesses the ability naturally, but there is something there I can't quite place..." Kuja said.  
  
"I know. It's a lot like..." Eidolon said.  
  
"Yeah," Kuja said. "A lot like loneliness. She wants someone to be with yet she distances herself from others with her hard ironclad attitude," Kuja said.  
  
"She isn't really like that. I can see her kindness, her gentleness, and her..." Eidolon said.  
  
"Love, Eidolon? Is it possible that you can read her so well because you have fallen for this human girl?" Kuja chuckled.  
  
"I think so," Eidolon was forced to admit, knowing his brother could read the response clear as day.  
  
"Go to her and I shall leave you. Just see how she reacts. Open her up if you can, brother," Kuja said and was gone. Eidolon shook his head and swallowed. He flashed into the clearing below and landed gracefully behind the beautiful blonde girl.  
  
"I knew you was there," she replied but did not turn to face him. He froze.  
  
"Y-you did?" he said and scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I heard the entire conversation between you are your brother. How is it you can read people so well?" she asked and turned her beautiful eyes to see into his own.  
  
"It's natural. Look into my eyes. You see the strange water-like blue glow? That is our reading sense. Our eyes are adapted to be able to see into the soul and minds of others. Not everyone but it works on most," he replied.  
  
"You admitted you have feelings for me," she laughed coldly.  
  
"Hey! You sound so harsh! Even with all my reading power I fail perceive why you are like that! Why hurt yourself like that?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
She flashed him a dangerous glare which softened instantly. Then she broke down and began to cry like the child she was never allowed to be. "Oh my god. I am so sorry," he said. He took her into his arms instinctively and she let him. Her pain was letting itself loose now and she couldn't hold it in any more. Soon, Eidolon cried as well, sensing her grief, her torment. She stopped bawling soon and sniffed like a young girl after she cried while throwing a fit.  
  
"Sorry. I am really sorry," he whispered as he brushed the hair from her face and wiped remaining tears from her eyes. She reached in and kissed him more passionately than ever before. He kissed her back lovingly without realizing how badly he had fallen for his human girl. She looked into his eyes and he stared back.  
  
"You want to sleep next to me tonight? I promise to make the pain go away," he whispered. She felt as though she was about to cry again and felt years well up in her eyes and merely nodded. He scooped her up and used his Dark- God powers to appear in his chamber. He laid her down and kissed her again. He slipped into bed next to his baby girl and she cuddled into him before she even realized it and was soon asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, passing into sleep soon after himself.  
  
the next morning   
  
"What is taking Eidolon so long to awaken?" Videl wondered.  
  
"Who knows. Being a Dark-God has changed him a bit," Gohan replied with a shrug.  
  
"Gohan! Something might actually be wrong with him," Videl said.  
  
"A Dark-God? I doubt it," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Then why is he still asleep all these hours after he usually wakes up?" she demanded. Kuja grinned and shook his head.  
  
"What? You know something?" Videl wondered.  
  
"In a way," he replied and turned to face them from leaning on a tree and facing the other direction.  
  
"Well?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He has a thing for the blonde human girl who was changed by a twisted human genius," he replied.  
  
"Android 18? Are you serious? He likes her?" Gohan laughed. Videl only looked grim.  
  
"I can read your reactions. I don't think it's funny and I don't think it's that bad," Kuja said harshly.  
  
"How do you people do that?!" Videl said with frustration.  
  
"We have a natural reading sense, foolish Mortal girl! And that is beside the point! Why do you think my brother's being with this girl is so horrible?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"Look at her. She looks great and everything. But she's so cold. She broke everything off with Krillin a few years back from what I have been told and left him devastated without any real reason," Videl replied with a temper.  
  
"She distances her self from others for a certain reason," Eidolon said as he landed. His expression was cold as steel.  
  
"Eidolon," Videl said in slight surprise.  
  
"Look what she has been through! How can you talk about her like that?! Her childhood was stripped away and she was forced to become a murderer at the age of 8!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"Like that matters! She still went on with it!" Videl yelled.  
  
SMACK! Came the sound of flesh striking flesh. Videl hit the ground and wiped blood from her lip. Gohan stared at Eidolon in a mix of rage and disbelief.  
  
"Stupid, Mortal bitch! You know nothing! I alone know what the hell she went through! What it is like to be forced to kill at an early age against my will!" Eidolon raged. He spat to his right and wiped Videl blood from the back of his left hand. Gohan was seriously ready to attack Eidolon, friend or not. Kuja stepped in his way, already ready to jump in.  
  
"No you are the stupid one, you idiotic bastard! I can't believe such a smart person could be so stupid! How can someone force you to kill?" Videl laughed harshly.  
  
"You want see my past? You want to see how it can be so? THE OPEN YOUR MIND!" Eidolon cried. Everything went dark and Kuja frowned, knowing what was going to come next.  
  
A small boy sat in the corner crying. He had long silver hair and it was just starting to spike with age. It date was uncertain. But the feeling of a few thousand or more years between then and the present was floating in the air.  
  
"What the..." Videl said.  
  
"Is that you, Eidolon?" Gohan said.  
  
"Hush," Kuja said.  
  
The boy on the corner cried out in pain and rage. He hammered the ground over and over again in fury. He stood and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"We are back," came a raspy voice.  
  
"That is Aidius. The leader of the Army," Kuja explained.  
  
"We have someone you might want to see," he smirked evilly. "Riker do the honors." A bulky blue-skinned man tossed a naked woman into the room. She was in her twenties by appearance but like the date they were all in, centuries seemed to hang around this woman. She was older than she appeared to be. She had silver angel wings and a long silver horn and tail.  
  
"Oh my god is that..." Videl cried.  
  
"Your mother, stupid bastard child," Aidius laughed. Eidolon was wide eyed and he went to his mother. She was out cold and bleeding. It was obvious she had been raped and beaten. Eidolon clenched his knuckles and tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he exploded in utter rage. He launched a massive Darkness Blight that hammered into the group. A few of the weaker warriors were annihilated instantly. Riker and Aidius were shielded by Aidius' power. Riker kneed the child in the gut and elbowed the back of his head, forcing his face to hit the deck heard. Blood poured from his lip.  
  
"Open the dome," Aidius ordered. A glass window-like wall went from opaque to transparent and then opened all together. A planet ruby red hovered below the ship. Eidolon shook his head, able to read what they were about to order him to do.  
  
"This planet is called Radissa. It hold over 15 billion Radissians who will not fall loyal to me. Destroy the planet now with that great power of yours," Aidius ordered with a evil smirk. Eidolon shook his head no and Aidius laughed.  
  
"No! I won't do it, you ugly bastard!" Eidolon raged, backing away.  
  
"Riker?" Aidius said. Riker formed a powerful ki blast in his left palm and aimed it at the beautiful beaten woman on the deck. Eidolon stared in disbelief. Riker fired the blast. Eidolon reacted fast. He kicked the blast and aimed it right for Aidius. The Dark Lord raised his Tidal Shield and the blast did nothing.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER ANY MORE!!!" Eidolon raged. Tears were flowing now and his Darkness Flame erupted for the first time. They sensed the kid's power level rise to outstanding new levels. Aidius was surprised but not impressed. He aimed his own palm this time and formed a blast capable of decimating the entire ship. Eidolon knew he couldn't counter that one.  
  
"Do as I said or she will die, bastard child!" Aidius swore. Eidolon swallowed and turned to face the planet. He aimed both hands.  
  
"Don't do it!" Videl yelled on impulse knowing this was an event long past but saying it all the same.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Eidolon cried out. His Darkness Blight flooded forth and crashing into the surface of the planet far below. The explosion was enormous but the shield held firm. They could sense the lives of 15 billion fade instantly. Eidolon was crying all out now. Then he heard Aidius laughing. He turned just in time to see the blast fly. The child watched as the blast tore his mother's frail body apart and burned it to ash. And he cried out in agony. Videl found herself crying in pain along with him. Kuja could only watch in hatred. Gohan was shocked speechless. His feelings were a mix of disgust, hatred, and pain along with sorrow. Even sympathy.  
  
"That was for not obeying me the first time. Now your ties to your race are gone. You truly belong to the Army now," Aidius said with a cold laugh and left the room. Eidolon cried out, releasing his power, destroying the room. The ship automatically detected the damages and repaired them. Eidolon burned his energy out and slumped to the floor, his tears gone now. He was a hollow shell. Pain mirrored in his eyes are the death of billions were stained on his hands. The death of one in particular. The image faded and they left the present Eidolon's mind and returned to their bodies. Eidolon fought the hatred and pain he felt then from rewatching those memories.  
  
"That was 20,000 years ago," Eidolon said, his pain apparent. "A few years after Terra was destroyed by Galaphile. You wanted to know how you can forced to murder someone? There you are!" Kuja nodded.  
  
"I didn't know..." Videl whispered.  
  
"Neither did I," Gohan said, shaking his head in shame.  
  
"No one but Kuja and I knew! That doesn't matter! She is gone! But what you said about 18 was unfair! She was forced into murdering people the same way I was! By the threat of losing something she held dear! With me it was my mother! With her it was her very humanity! And that's not the worst of it! Because in the end we both ended up losing what we held dearest us anyways!" Eidolon raged. He flared his aura and blasted away with that said.  
  
"Oh my god..." Videl said.  
  
"Yes. She was taken from her parents, this android girl was. And as was her brother who would become known as Android 17. 18 was then forced to kill anyone who opposed Gero. It's all in her mind. Her reactions, what little ones she was allowed to have, her emotions, her thoughts, everything. This twisted human had a computerized control device that could literally control their free will until they found a way around it. But as they were young, they lacked that kind of resolve. She was never allowed to be a child. She distances herself from everyone else because she is afraid of being hurt again. She is not used to deciding everything in her own life. At least not until now. You must realize she isn't cold like that on purpose. It is just a act. A shield she uses to prevent pain," Kuja explained before he also took off.  
  
Eidolon landed in a valley clear on the other side of the planet. He remained there and cried for the rest of the day. Eventually he sensed his brother coming. He wiped away his tears but knew Kuja could simply read his pain.  
  
"Brother. Your pain is great as is mine. But we still have work to do. I allowed you an entire day to recover. Are you with me again?" Kuja said.  
  
"Yeah, Kuja. I'm fine," Eidolon decided at last. He looked into the sky.  
  
"Very well. But I will say this. It wasn't your fault she died. Aidius murdered her and would have anyway. And I have already sworn to kill him myself. As I am sure you have as well. Our day will come, brother. As for the 15 billion Radissians you killed? That was your fault. Indeed you had no choice but you must also realize that there is always a choice. Even if the other choice is just as bad," Kuja said. Eidolon nodded.  
  
"How many other planets did you eradicate like that?" Kuja asked.  
  
"I lost count," Eidolon said.  
  
"You are much like Vegeta. Held accountable for the murders of billions yet considered a good person," Kuja laughed coldly.  
  
"Vegeta changed. I did not. I am still planning the murders of hundreds," Eidolon admitted.  
  
"Oh? By that you mean the Army?" Kuja asked. His brother nodded. "That isn't considered wrong. At least not with me. Your saving trillions of lives for the deaths a few million," Kuja replied.  
  
"Maybe. But King Yamma might not see it that way. I am glad I will never have to face that," Eidolon said.  
  
"By living forever?" Kuja asked.  
  
"Of course," Eidolon replied coldly.  
  
"You are in pain, brother. And I can do nothing to help. Go to her. She is the only know who knows what it is like. She is the only one who understands," Kuja said and left. Eidolon nodded and left as well. Kuja was right. He always was. 


	12. The Rise of the King of Dragons

She stood and stared into the sky, wishing for a better place to hide. Away she flew into the starry night, away from all accusing sight. Her wish was granted a hiding place she got, never again to be sought. She closed her eyes right then, never to be found again.  
  
The stars he searched and planets too, searching for her through and through. Again and again his searches failed, yet he pressed on hoping to prevail. The universe watched as he looked still, fighting back its unforgiving chill. He sighed and screamed into the air, soon making all those around him aware.  
  
She heard his cry of anguish from where she hung, knowing what he done. She missed him this was very so, but away she just had to go. She cried for him then to be near, never being more sincere. He heard her cries and did come, with her he was within their sun.  
  
Chapter 11 - "Kuja? I haven't seen him for a long time. Since I woke up in his bed this morning," 18 answered.  
  
"I was afraid of this. He's reliving the pain of watching our mother being murdered. I have to find him before he does something stupid," Kuja said. Android 18 nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He does become reckless sometimes," she admitted.  
  
"Your telling me. I'll be back. Tell him to stay here and wait for me if you find him first," Kuja said and was gone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl said. She held a new respect for 18 for obvious reason the Android did not understand. She was not there when they witnessed Eidolon's distant past.  
  
"Eidolon is lost. And Kuja went to find him," she replied. Her voice was cold and without emotion.  
  
"You should cheer up sometimes. Hear, let's go to Earth. Or any other planet," Videl offered by extending her hand. 18 actually smiled and shook her head no.  
  
"I would rather wait until Eidolon was found," she admitted.  
  
"You really are in it deep with him aren't you?" Videl asked with a sly look.  
  
"He does have a certain way of growing on you," she replied, still grinning. "Well he is a hotty. I have ta give you that," Videl said. 18 blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
Kuja's plight   
  
"Blasted brother where the 4-hells are you?" Kuja demanded as he blazed over the surface of the Supreme Kai World. He crossed the Eastern Ocean and passed Eastquard Peaks. He sensed what he was waiting for and landed on the island he detected the wave. There was a massive whole in the ground and Kuja smirked. He plunged into the whole and fell into darkness. He fell for what seemed like centuries.  
  
He finally landed on his feet and flared his aura for light so he could see easier. Crystallite's had perfect night vision but Kuja's blend with Saiyan weakened that trait. He entered the cave further and followed it for miles. The wave he was sensing grew closer until he finally saw the source. Eidolon stood there in Legendary Dark-God form. He had the Darkest Hour aimed at a crystal embedded deep within the cave wall and had a beam of magic and Darkness blasting at it, rocking the entire underground cave.  
  
"Eidolon?" Kuja said.  
  
"Quiet, brother. This is what I have been searching for. But I can't get the fucking thing out of this blasted wall," Eidolon replied fading the beam to nothing and wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Kuja asked.  
  
"A thing called a Jestimite Ruby. Old Kai told me about the stories of the Kais and how they was written within the Kai Histories and showed me the Chamber where they were encased. The Kai told me that the Books wouldn't be readable to normal Mortals or Higher Mortals or anything that was not a Kai. But I focused my Dark-God powers and the dribble on the pages went suddenly clear. He showed me how to manipulate the time in the chamber, a built in capability. He left and I spent 21 billion years reading every book and some I re-read a few times because their meanings were complex. I memorized everything. My mind seemed to absorb the words. The only hard part was actually using my Dark-God powers to translate their meanings. I succeeded eventually," Eidolon explained.  
  
"You did all of this why?" Kuja wondered.  
  
"I wanted to know everything about this world and the Mortal-Cosmos. Or at least everything the Kai's knew. I was searching for way to complete a task, a favor, 18 asked of me," he replied.  
  
"And that would be...?" Kuja asked, leaning against the cave wall beside him and yawning.  
  
"How cute. You learned the human gestures of mockery," Eidolon sneered. Kuja laughed.  
  
"Please proceed, brother. I am not growing any younger," Kuja replied with a smirk.  
  
"Nor any older. But to the point then since you are so impatient," Eidolon sighed.  
  
"I didn't spend 21 billion years reading a bunch of books. Of course you have more patience than I do," Kuja laughed.  
  
"Anyways," Eidolon said getting back to the point. "Android 18 asked me to seek a way to make her strong. Strong enough to fight. Strong enough to make a difference."  
  
"And why didn't you just take her into the Shoulan and train her a few trillion years. As I read her, she lives as we do, eternally since she is an android," Kuja replied.  
  
"Simple. Her body was changed. It went from organic to machine back to being at least mostly organic. Machines can't train and get stronger since they don't have muscles to develop. They are dead stuck at their one level. The same applies for her. They used the Dragonballs to make her as much human again as possible but Shenron wasn't able to restore her completely," Eidolon explained.  
  
"What did you find in the Histories?" Kuja wondered.  
  
"Many things that would accomplish a increase in her power. But one way was the Legendary Weapons which are all being used and other was the Fusion Earrings. Other ways which empowered her only either would take a billion years to accomplish or seek out or the materials and instruments needed. There were a few other ways but the effort needed to be spent wouldn't have been worth the pitiful power increase she would get. Even with many of them combined she would not hope to even triple her current strength. No. She wanted to be at least strong enough to stand against the enemy we are about to face. So I searched the Histories over and over. I found an old Legend written by Ultima himself. The Kai-System that involved the Supreme Kai Planet holds enormous magical might. And only uses perhaps a trillionth of it," Eidolon went on.  
  
"But with magic that intense sitting on one spot for too long causes a stagnating effect," Kuja realized where his brother was heading.  
  
"Right. That got me wondering about how Ultima solved that problem. Which led me to discover the Legend which I found was no mere Legend but truth. The System uses a bit of that magic to restore certain areas of the universe that have been behind in evolution. Like all the areas Buu wiped out a million years ago before even you and I were born. Before Shin was really even considered a true Supreme Kai. Those areas were written off as dead zones for millennia until this system detected the loss and used it as an opportunity to bleed off extra magic. Half of all the area Buu decimated has been restored in one form or another. Old planets reformed when possible and some life restored if possible or new life shapes on the older worlds or hell even new worlds form all together. Whatever. But that isn't the point," Eidolon said and cleared his throat.  
  
"And the point would be?" Kuja yawned.  
  
"The System even though it does all of what I just mentioned, does other things as well. Like creates wonders like Fountains of Youth on random planets and even liquid light oceans that when drunken from fuels a person for the rest of eternity as a perfect and perpetual substitute for food, air, sleep, and water. And of course the Jestimite Rubies. One forms every so often. In periods of time even a Kai's lifetime isn't long enough to see. In the whole time Ultima has existed he only mentions seeing 4 of them. Which means they are rare and few. We are talking a few every trillion years. I stretched my senses as wide as they would go and have detected 3 still in existence. This one and the other 2 which exist on 2 moons in orbit around the planet. I have already collected those," Eidolon said and threw Kuja a pack. His brother opened it and found a Jestimite Diamond and a Jestimite Sapphire.  
  
"They come in sets?" Kuja asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes. It took me a while to remember what I read in the Histories. One of each is needed for the complete boost. The Sapphire empowers the soul which deals with ki and magic and Darkness, etc. The Emerald empowers the mind for sharper thought and reflexes and patience as well. Which you could use. Also the Ruby empowers the physical body, strengthening the muscles. But all of those are completely worthless by themselves. You need the Diamond which merges the others' powers and activates them as a whole. The others will work as long as the Diamond is present. But take it away and the setup fails," Eidolon explained.  
  
"So you need the Emerald one which you haven't found," Kuja said.  
  
"Yeah. But that's not completely true. The Emerald is the only one that works alone at least in the form of giving off some kind of energy. 18 and 17 already possess half of the stone which Gero got possession of some how. He split it in 2 and used it as their power sources which is how they will never run low on energy," Eidolon replied in a bit of a hurry.  
  
"You speak as though 17 is still alive. I understand that he died when the one called Cell did," Kuja said.  
  
"He was originally human, remember. Which meant he had a soul. He was restored with the others who died at the hands of Cell. He lives on Earth split into 2 personalities or halves. One slightly more evil and the other slightly more good. Shenron either had a since of human or that was the only way the resurrection could be done. After the wish to make them both human again, the Emerald half in one of the 17's was removed and I know where to find it on Earth. The other half exists in the other 17 but was only a copy created when the 17's were split. So they area actually 3 halves. Any 2 will work together. One 17 is a really powerful human who relies on his natural endurance and the other retained the half and uses it. The human one ages the other does not and so forth. The only problem us getting the Ruby free," Eidolon flustered. Kuja spun and kicked the rock and wrenched it free. Eidolon's mouth dropped and he shook his head.  
  
"You loosened it up?" Kuja said with a mock expression of fear. Eidolon laughed took the Ruby. They all glowed their respective colors as they grew closer to the Diamond. Eidolon vanished and reappeared with the other half of the Emerald in hand. They left the cavern and returned to the Palace.  
  
"I have what she wanted," Eidolon said at last.  
  
"What?" Videl wondered. She still avoided looking Eidolon in the eyes which unnerved him a bit. Kuja gave a very shortened story of the Jestimite Crystals to explain.  
  
"Impressive. You have read the whole of the Kai Histories and found the Crystals?" Shin said with a very impressed tone.  
  
"Yeah. But how do I...?" Eidolon replied. 18 took the Emerald and found it wanting to merge with something deep within her. With a flash it did that very thing. She noticed her strength tripled instantly. Her main power supply seemed unlimited now compared to what it used to be. It read at maximum capacity. She flared her Storm powers and took them further into a new level called Star Storm. A pink aura rose around her. She was amazed at her strength. She knew it was nothing compared to Tein, Krillin, or even Yamcha's Crystal Human strengths but she was mamazed all the same. One by one she merged with the other rocks. Her aura flared from pink to silver to blue to red then to green again. Once all stones where merged the aura flamed into a new orange, red, and yellow mix that strongly resembled actual fire.  
  
"I can actually sense an intensity to her strength," Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah. But that's the magic you since being put off from the Crystals. It is close to her actual powerful but no where near accurate," Kuja pointed out  
  
"You going to power up and show us what you can do?" Gohan wondered. 18 smirked and took her own powering up stance. She was not used to having to power up. Being an android she was used to just opening the gate to her power supply and raising to maximum instantly.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" She yelled as her ki-fire aura blazed around her at an entirely new intensity level much higher than before. The entire planet seemed to shake as she channeled all the Crystals into the center Diamond piece as Eidolon instructed her to do. The final aura as she achieved maximum power was pure white like the aura of a Super Namek like Piccolo or a Crystal Human like Krillin. Piccolo nodded as she rested and she looked herself over. Eidolon smiled knowing he succeeded at what she asked of him. Piccolo launched a sudden massive attacked which Android 18 blocked and slung aside. The Namekian nodded.  
  
"You up for a sparing session? I want to see what those things are capable of," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"I'm game. But don't whine when I beat you," 18 replied. Piccolo threw off his weighted clothes and flashed upward at top speed. 18 appeared before him.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Piccolo erupted into his own maximum strength level and flashed forth. 18 was shocked at the speed. she was unused to this kind of battle. Her body was not used to the sudden boost she received. She blocked close enough though and brought in a powerful kick which Piccolo ducked under. 18 rolled over the Super Namekian's own kick and they clashed hand to hand. Piccolo raised his focus to full and noticed to his great surprise that 18's focus matched his own. The Crystals raised that attribute as well.  
  
"Kuja cover for me here. I am going to Earth," Eidolon said.  
  
"What ever for?" Kuja demanded silently.  
  
"I am taking these Fusion Earrings. The permanent ones. I am going to merge the 2 17's back into one person. They should make a new Super Android 17 with a power level that might match 18's now. Most likely higher. These Earrings bring out the maximum power but you're stuck in that form. It made Goku and Vegeta into a merged being stronger than they are as Super Saiyan 4's now. That was back when they were only Super Saiyan 2 levels. It might take me a while to find the 17 that it still more machine because I can't since where he is. So cover for me," Eidolon said and was gone.  
  
Earth   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA a human named Myers yelled. The 80 year old was a expert in basic Martial Arts. But the cocky young fighter in his late 20's now with long black hair and cold blue eyes fought was an impossible intensity. He countered everything and slung the old man aside with ease.  
  
"How can I be this strong. I don't remember..." the boy said.  
  
"What are you talking about you just knocked me clear out of this little match," Myers laughed.  
  
"Old man you don't understand. I've lived her for quite some time. And I was a teenager, maybe 16 or 17 when I arrived. That was nearly 10 years ago. I still remember nothing of my past," the human 17 said.  
  
"But you are the strongest person I have never had the pleasure of meeting," Myers laughed.  
  
"That changes today," Eidolon said. They turned to meet the new warrior and 17 raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He has dragon wings and a really thick, long tail. And the horn isn't much more normal either," Myers stated.  
  
"Android 17," Eidolon said. 17 jerked at the name, suddenly seeing flashes of memory racing through his head.  
  
"That name...!" the human whispered.  
  
"Yes. You were once a normal human child but a twisted human named Doctor Gero changed you into an impossible fighting machine. This is how you are so strong compared to these average Mortals. But after being taken by a being called Cell who died at the hands of a Saiyan warrior named Gohan, you were revived from death by a magical force called Shenron the Eternal Dragon. Shenron as great as his powers are, could not revive on as you were then. So we split you into 2 separate people. One slightly more good than the other and other slightly more evil than you. You retained most of the human traits. The other 17 got the more machinic parts. I came here to propose something that should have been done about 10 years ago. I offer you a way to become your true self again gain all of your memories now lost to you," Eidolon explained.  
  
"Are you serious?" 17 shook his head.  
  
"I do this not for myself but for your sister, Android 18," Eidolon said. More flashes of memory racked 17's head.  
  
"This is all true. I just now it is. But who are you?" 17 said shaking his head in another attempt to clear the perpetual fog that existed within his mind.  
  
"I am Legendary Eidolon, the Dark-God of Dragons. One of the most powerful beings in the universe. One who time to but a passing of events and no more," Eidolon replied and flared into his maximum power level. 17 sensed this power and choked.  
  
"Even I could never be that strong!" he stammered.  
  
"You are aware enough to sense ki. Awesome. But sorry to say you are wrong again. There is a very good chance that you will meet this level of power and perhaps even exceed it if you agree to help me merge you with your other half," Eidolon said.  
  
"Of course I agree. Why wouldn't I? I have been searching for answers for as long as I can actually remember," 17 replied.  
  
"Don't listen to him, boy. He's a demon I tell you. Stay here with me and I am sure your mind will return ta ya after some good rest," Myers said.  
  
"No. He knows a way to do what I been seeking to do. Good bye old man," 17 said and rose into the air with Eidolon. Myers waved knowing he just said by to his young friend forever.  
  
"This is thanks for caring for him over the years," Eidolon said. He twisted ki into Darkness and Darkness into ki creating a neutral force and extended it around the old man in a strange but mesmerizing set of patterns. The old man changed quickly and returned to his 20's.  
  
"You are within your prime again, 'old' man. And will live to be perhaps 3,000 or so. Take care," Eidolon said and they were gone. Myers flipped through the air and threw a few punches and kicks. He knew things would never be the same again.  
  
a ways away   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came the cries of the other 17 as he bombed the city. He just discovered his true power and used it to its greatest extent. He robbed every bank within a thousand mile radius and was expanding past. The headed away from the city then and was stopped by a twin of himself and a strange looking kid.  
  
"17," Eidolon said.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" 17 demanded looking at his other self.  
  
"This is Android 17," Eidolon supplied.  
  
"No he isn't you fucking lying bastard. I am," evil 17 said.  
  
"This is your other half. I came to grant you near limitless power. You were separated long ago by a mage who was jealous of your strength. I hate this mage and have returned to grant you your true strength again just to piss his ugly old ass off," Eidolon laughed as he lied his ass off. Good 17 raised an eyebrow at the lies he knew was being told and realized why this new friend was saying them. This half inherited most of the evil. Which explained the devastated city below.  
  
"What do I have to do?" evil 17 smirked.  
  
"I am your other half, brother. This moron wants us to join to we can have our complete might again. Then we can beat this mage's ass for ever separating us in the first place. Then there's the whole take over the universe thing too," good 17 smirked as he played into the Dark-God's little game of crude manipulation.  
  
"How?" evil 17 demanded.  
  
"Put this gold Earring in your left ear while he puts this one in his right. Your bodies should then automatically cancel the magic of the mage's spell that separates you and join you yet again," Eidolon explained.  
  
"All right fine. But will I still be me?" evil 17 demanded.  
  
"Of course, you stupid bastard. I am you," good 17 sneered still playing his cold game of manipulation despite his conscience.  
  
"I like your attitude. Just like mine only... What the hell you are me. Joining with myself can't be negative. Hell how could it? Give me that," evil 17. They each took their own Fusion or Potara Earrings and put it in their respective ears. There was an intense flash o emerald light as they slammed into each other at high speed. Super Android 17 emerged. He had long black hair that spiked slightly. He was slightly taller and had blue eyes as the other 17's did and was a bit bulkier. (Think how the real Super Android 17 looks in Dragonball GT) His power level could be detected and it rivaled Eidolon's in nearly every level. Eidolon only worried about which personality would gain the most control over the new super body.  
  
"Thanks, Eidolon. I know now you tricked me, but considering who I was then I can understand why. I feel balanced now. It is strange. I am both a new merged person of who I was then and yet both of those people now. I can be either/or. This is incredible. And I have what I always wanted. My memories. The Fusion even unlocked memories from before I was taken and made into an android. Where is Shia? Or you would know her as Android 18. I have a lot of things she will want to hear," Super Android 17 said. Eidolon nodded and brought him home.  
  
"Is that really you, 17?" 18 asked.  
  
"Yeah, 18. Only a bit improved I might add. I was told Cell was killed. That is incredible. Who killed that stupid bastard?" 17 wondered.  
  
"I did," Gohan admitted freely.  
  
"He's strong too. And I see Piccolo's still around. After I saw Cell blast him almost 10 years ago I thought you were as good as dead. But I was brought back so I guess you would have been too," 17 said.  
  
"I was never killed. I lived through that blast because Imperfect Cell held too much power back. Goku arrived and I was given a Senzu Bean at the Lookout. I recovered instantly," Piccolo said.  
  
"I see. And I can also detect your power has increased dramatically. And so has my own. I am surprised to see that we are still dead even," 17 smirked. Piccolo smirked back.  
  
"I am back. There was some else I wanted you guys to meet," Eidolon said after he returned. They didn't even noticed him leaving. He appeared with a red haired giant who looked no older than the last time they saw him.  
  
"16!" 18 and 17 said in shock.  
  
"Yes. I am glad to see you both are functioning after the years. I enjoyed our time together then and I am sure I will now," Android 16 smiled as a bird landed on his palm and he petted it gently.  
  
"How... You were created as an android right? You would have no soul so how could you be revived without a spirit?" Gohan wondered with a laugh.  
  
"I can explain that one," Trunks laughed.  
  
"Oh?" Kuja said.  
  
"Yeah ya bunch of dummies. My mom told me she downloaded his mind into a hard drive back when she was working on him when she was repairing him to fight Cell. She crated a backup in case everything else went wrong. She finally got around to creating a new body for him," Trunks said.  
  
"He speaks the truth. I was backed up into Capsule Corp.'s computer banks. Bulma remembered this after opening my files and went to work on my body which is now powered by a Tri-Fusion Engine. My strength level rivals 17's and 18's now. Actually it is a but greater," 16 smiled.  
  
"This is great! Our little gang is back together after all of these years and we are stronger as well," 17 laughed.  
  
"You still programmed to kill me?" Goku laughed. He returned from training with Vegeta.  
  
"Yes of course. But I have long since discarded that mission, Goku," 16 nodded.  
  
"Good," Goku laughed.  
  
"I can't believe this," 18 whispered. She was still in shock. Android 17 was the only family she ever knew and she thought him dead and suddenly here he was alive and well. And transformed. He aged a bit and his hair was longer and spiky but she still knew it was him. And Android 16 was back. He was like a brother and always would be.  
  
"Shia. 18 does that name ring a bell?" 17 wondered. 18 went wide eyed. An image shot into her head. It was fuzzy but it was clear as day it was a memory of a person. A blonde woman in her thirties. She was a dead on the sane person as 18 ay least in appearance. 18 shook her head and grew frustrated.  
  
"Come with me, 18. I can remember everything. Even before we were taken. You were taken at age 8 which might be why you can't remember much. But I was taken at 15. The Fusion Earrings that merged both my halves back together merged our minds and opened the gateway to those memories. Come and I will tell you everything," 17 said. They blasted away. 16 just watched them leave with a gentle smile. He was at peace. As if every day was a good day to die.  
  
"Android! It is obvious Bulma improved your design! I demand a battle!" Vegeta commanded. 16 frowned because Vegeta's loud voice scared away the bird he was playing with.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you, Vegeta. I fight no longer," 16 declared. He turned to walk away when Vegeta drop kicked him. Or at least tried to. 16 vanished and appeared behind the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"You have grown vastly powerful over the years I was dormant Vegeta but you are not as strong as I am now. I strongly recommend surrender," 16 said with his metallic voice.  
  
"What? How would you know? You are pure machine! You couldn't sense ki if your life depended on it," Vegeta said.  
  
"You are wrong. I have a built in scouting system. I can detect all sort of energy all across the spectrum. Including magic and Darkness," 16 replied. His red hair swayed in the wind as Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Hii-RRAAAHHH!" Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan 4 and burned his aura dangerously. 16 detected the increase in power and calculated it into the appropriate formulas.  
  
"According to my calculations, I was correct the first time I examined you. I was off by a slight margin as to be expected. But even though you are slightly stronger than I originally thought, you stand no chance, Vegeta," 16 warned.  
  
"Shut up now!" Vegeta roared. He launched a furious blast which the android cancelled out with ease. Vegeta spat and smirked.  
  
He attacked head on. Android 16 blocked the first kick and twisted Vegeta around into a body-lock. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Impressive for an outdated machine. But it won't do at all." Vegeta taunted. "Scatter Shine!" the Prince yelled and sent his power cascading in every direction. 16 was rocked backwards by the force of the blow. He flipped and landed on his feet and watched as Vegeta dropped to the dirt, upon his feet. He was even stronger now that he reached maximum capacity. 16's eyes glittered as his internal computers worked the required mathematics.  
  
"You surprise me yet again, Prince of the Saiyans. It seems you may sustain a victory after all. But the odds are still stacked heavily in my favor," 16 admitted after his calculations were done.  
  
"Is that so? What if I told you that I think your calculations are complete bullshit and that I think you are trying to back out of a fight you know you cannot win alone?" Vegeta laughed and crossed his arms before him. Android 16 aimed both fists and launched them. One struck Vegeta hard in the jaw and the other hammered him right in his open gut. Vegeta blasted through miles of dirt after finally hitting the dirt miles away from where he was hit. Vegeta unearthed himself and wiped the blood from his face.  
  
"Do you honestly think that attack was it, Vegeta?" 16 said as he landed. Vegeta aimed his right palm and grinned evilly.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTAAAAAAACK!" the Prince laughed darkly as he shot a massive wave of pure blue light into the Android's face. 16 hit the dirt and his head landed behind him. Vegeta laughed. "I thought you were sturdier than that!" he laughed. Then he went wide eyed. Thick cords of metal shot out of 16's charred neck and connected with the head. The pieces of the head after shot cords out to connect with other remnants that were blown clear. They wove and interwove with each other and formed a thick metal sheeting that reformed the entire head and reconnected it to the body. It was Metallic Regeneration. The same kind Cooler used with he was in his Metal Cooler body. Bulma stole the technology.  
  
"So you weren't completely bluffing, Vegeta when you decided you were strong enough not to be taken out by a single attack. But I am not one to be killed with a mere attack of that magnitude either," Android 16 said.  
  
"You think you are so tough just because you can reform! I can do the same thing with a stupid magic trick those idiot Kais taught us. It's hardly anything to grow worried over," Vegeta spat.  
  
"Of course, Vegeta. But it is imperative that we conclude this battle. 17 and 18 will be returning soon," 16 stated. He was cool and collected. More so than Vegeta. Vegeta attacked again head on. 16 blocked the kick and brought his knee up fast. Vegeta shot both hands downward and countered. The forced shocked his hands and slung him upward. He spun and aimed a kick straight for the Android's head. 16's massive right hand shot out and around and caught Vegeta's ankle. The Prince reverse thrust and spun the opposite direction, striking the Android in the face with his tail. 16 was caught off guard and stepped backwards a few feet. Vegeta hovered into the air and launched a massive series of hammer blows in ki form. 16 was struck repeated, his body blown to pieces. Cords shot out and the body reformed in mere fractions of mere seconds. Too fast for even Vegeta to react. 16 shot straight for him and spun into a massive kick of his own.  
  
Vegeta ducked low and 16 watched as he missed. He countered by dropping back down and bringing his elbow back in for another blow. Vegeta was too fast for him again as he phased from sight and appeared 20 feet in the air. 16 launched both Steel Rocket Fists. Vegeta dodged both and smirked. 16 powered up and Vegeta failed to detect this because he couldn't sense the Android's power.  
  
"BLASTERS AT MAXIMUM POWER! BLASTERS FIRE!" 16 yelled. From where his hands used to connect to his body came a massive flood of energy. Twin beam intensely focused into one massive cannon aimed straight for Vegeta. Vegeta slammed both hands together and countered with his Final Flash. They beams collided and Vegeta's was overpowered instantly. The Prince was struck hard and thrown backwards. 16 bled off the blast's remaining feed and reconnected his hands. He walked up to the fallen Prince and kicked him hard, knocking him across the dirt. Vegeta forced himself to stand and launched a final volley of energy attacked which 16 smacked aside with ease. Vegeta went wide eyed in shock at how much stronger the blasted android was than him.  
  
"Stupid robot..." Vegeta said as he gave way and fell unconscious. 16 threw him over his right shoulder and headed back for the Palace.  
  
garden   
  
"I see," 18 said.  
  
"Yeah. Your original name was Shia Freeborn. Mine was Ty Freeborn. Our parents were killed by Gero. You were asleep when he did it. I watched it all. I grabbed the rifle father kept in the closet and fired a few rounds. But his machines were too powerful and I was quickly overran. He took us back to the lab to be changed," Ty said.  
  
"But why us. I mean there had to be a million other people," Shia said.  
  
"There was others. But our father was Ryan Freeborn. A master Martial Artist. Gero targeted us because he knew we had basic knowledge of fighting tactics. Or at least he knew I did. I don't think he meant to take you at all until he saw I had a younger sister. He decided to make 2 killing machines instead of one," 17 replied.  
  
"That's ridiculous. I swear I'd..." Shia said.  
  
"Kill him? I already did that," 17 said.  
  
"I remember that much. But I still would if given the chance," she admitted.  
  
"I wonder how much of us is machine and how much is human?" Ty wondered.  
  
"I wonder that too sometimes. Like if I could have a kid or if all the... certain things required... were altered or taken out," 18 said. The thought came seemingly at random and it made her uneasy.  
  
"Android 16 has a perfect examination system. He and Vegeta just got done sparring some time ago. 16 won by a landslide. Anyway, he could run a test," 17 said.  
  
"No. I might be part machine but I am still a woman and we don't tend to like guys fingering us all over," 18 shook her head at the thought.  
  
"No. He has laser-based sensors built into his design. At least he did. His new body I was told by the child of the person who recreated 16 is exactly the same only the power capacity was vastly increased," 17 said. He rose into the air and she followed him back to the Palace where the others waited.  
  
"16. I detected your fight with Vegeta," 17 said as they landed.  
  
"Of course, 17. I won the battle," 16 stated as he played around with a few birds again.  
  
"Some things will never change. He always did like to play with those things," 18 said.  
  
"Argh..." Vegeta said. He snapped awake and was a Super Saiyan 4 instantly. All by reflex.  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta. Your okay," Krillin said.  
  
"Blast! Another battle lost and at the hands of a stupid machine!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"He's a lot stronger than you. But you have one ability he doesn't. You can train and get stronger. Machines cannot," Piccolo pointed out. Vegeta spat.  
  
"Android! I will have a rematch when the time comes!" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Suit yourself, Vegeta. I'm not going anywhere any time soon," 16 said with a smile.  
  
"17, you up for a quick fight?" Piccolo wondered. His weighted training clothes were already off. Super 17 smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Just like old times, right, Piccolo? Cell interrupted the last fight we had. This will have to be a tie breaker of sorts," 17 said.  
  
"Suits me just fine. Just know I aim to win," Piccolo declared.  
  
"We might want to find a better battleground. This Palace as sturdy as it looks will most likely not withstand the pounding I put you through, Piccolo," 17 said.  
  
"Videl. Can you take us to the Time Chamber on the Lookout on Earth?" Piccolo asked. They were there in a flash.  
  
"Haaaaaaahhhh!" 17 yelled as he blasted upward in a flash. Piccolo raised his power as quickly as possible and dodged right. 17's blast missed by inches. Piccolo flashed behind the android warrior and drop kicked him hard in the back. 17 flipped and landed on his feet 30 feet from where Piccolo landed. They spun to face each other and fired intense blasts at exactly the same second.  
  
"How is that they seem to be in perfect sync?" Krillin wondered.  
  
"Because their battle styles are nearly the same. It is strange. last time they fought it was the same," 16 recalled.  
  
"Yeah I remember that. They were all over the place and they couldn't beat the other no matter how hard they tried. Piccolo aimed to kill 17 fast and easy before Cell got the chance to absorb him. I'm sure he was going to do the same with me afterwards but the point is that the battle lasted too long because they were dead even throughout the entire struggle. Then Cell showed up and smacked them both around with ease. Like they weren't even trying but they were," 18 said, remembering.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo shot off millions of Scatter Shots into the air around 17. 17 dodged in and around the blasts wondering why they all missed. Something about the attacks rung a bell in his head. Then he remembered. He looked around and realized the millions of guided blasts of power hovering there.  
  
"Just like last time," 17 frowned. He used his Reflect Barrier-Sphere to cancel out the last attack. But this attacks was at a much high magnitude. Each Scatter Shot enough to annihilate a solar system. Piccolo thrust his arms together and the blasts came crashing in.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Piccolo roared as he made an intense effort to guide each separate blast into perfect aiming position and fire them off.  
  
"Barrier-Sphere!" 17 cried before the first blast rocked against a green orb shimmering around him. The blasts rocked the android warrior back and forth but the Barrier-Sphere held firm until the last blast was done. 17 dropped the shield and looked around for his Namekian foe. He looked up fast and was dropped hard by Piccolo's combined fists. He hammered into the deck and rolled to his feet. He aimed both hands and powered blasts within each palm. But again Piccolo was gone from sight. The green warrior appeared and 17 vanished just as the Namekian was about to land his Devastation Kick. The Android appeared above the green skinned warrior and combined both his prepared blasts into one massive strike and shocked the ground, forcing the Namekian into the air. He fired off round after round realizing Piccolo would tire out.  
  
"What is his deal. He's going to burn out his power at this rate," Piccolo said.  
  
"Barrier-Wall!" 17 yelled and brought both hands behind his back over his head and thrust them forward. A thick and massive shimmering emerald wall of energy came rocking forward. Piccolo was hammered hard and he felt a shocking sound as he made contact with the wall. He yelled in agony as 17 shocked the barrier. He gathered his focus and then his ki and send it erupted into the ground. 17 was rocked backwards and the Barrier-Wall faded. Piccolo landed and watched his foe.  
  
"They are avoiding close combat," Vegeta noticed.  
  
"Why?" Videl wondered.  
  
"Who knows this is Piccolo we're talking about. Since when has he ever fought the same way twice? He's more creative than that. He has like a thousand different battle styles," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Then you would know that more than anyone wouldn't you Gohan?" Goku laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Gohan agreed. Then came a thunderous crack as 17 struck the white deck. Piccolo landed and thrust his right arm forward. It stretched and shot out like a viper. He clutched unto Super 17's head and slammed him through several pillars and then into the ground itself. 17 grabbed the Namekian's wrist and tore off the arm and blasted it into dust. Piccolo reformed his missing arm and launched them both right back at the Android. The left wove around and wrapped the warrior tight. The other crashed into 17's jaw hard. Piccolo repeated this several times and then wrapped both arms around the synthetic warrior and crushed the life out of him slowly.  
  
"Barrier-Sphere!" 17 was forced to yell. Piccolo's arms were shocked and incinerated, forcing the Namek to regenerate yet again. Piccolo flew straight upward into the air and flashed right to avoid 17's blast. He spun and avoided the next 5 or so landed quickly. He knew the Android had the advantage in the air and in close combat fighting. 17 took to the air and took careful air.  
  
"Hell Haze!" he cried and buried the entire field in fire. Piccolo was enveloped and the fire storm twisted around him hard, hot, and cold all at once. Piccolo cried out in agony as the fire burned around him in a tornado of torment. 17 stopped the attack and watched as Piccolo slumped to the ground, a steaming charred mass. He knew he had gone too far. Then came the hammer blow to the back of his head. He turned to see 3 other Piccolo's hovering.  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH!" Piccolos 1 through 4 yelled as they bombed the Android with ki bolts. 17 struck the deck and twisted fast, avoiding blast after blast bolt after bolt.  
  
"God damn Multi-Form!" 17 cursed. He dodged Piccolo 1's launched arms and watched as they wove back around for another strike. Piccolo 2 decided to launch his arms as well. 17 wove in and out of the arms and tangled them together. He appeared high above and launched another Hell Haze at maximum blaze. Both Piccolos slumped over in a charred mess. The remaining 2 aimed and launched Special Beam Cannons at maximum power. 17 avoided the first but the second spun around fast and struck him hard. He rolled across the deck. The other Beam Cannon spun back around and struck the Android hard in the back as well. 17 coughed and got to his feet. Piccolo kicked him hard in the gut and then grabbed him. 17 smirked and kneed him in the gut. Piccolo heaved and 17 spun. He landed a hard kick to Piccolo's right temple, forcing him back hard. 17 bombed the dazed Namek repeated and then stopped to catch his breath. Piccolo stood and was equally out of breath as well.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
They both launched massive blasts they had been charging up during the entire battle and watched as they clashed.  
  
"Not this time Piccolo! Hell Haze!" 17 yelled. He sent a tornado of flames around his blast and into Piccolo's. Piccolo realized now that 17 had complete control of the attacks and the battle. He realized the floodgate and merged with Nail's power and transformed as he once again went in sync with Kami. His aura went silver as his Super Namekian power were released. 17 was overwhelmed fast and the attacks crashed into space.  
  
"Back on equal footing," the android smirked.  
  
"Perhaps. Or perhaps your running low on power and is just trying to stall for time," Piccolo laughed.  
  
"Where on fighting me with only your natural power this entire combat?" 17 demanded.  
  
"I was trying it out. But even with my focus you proved to be to damn powerful. So I reopened the gates to Nail and Kami's powers," Piccolo replied.  
  
"I see. And is this your true strength or are you still hiding more?" 17 wondered.  
  
"Perhaps. What kind of warrior gives away all of his secrets?" Piccolo snorted.  
  
"Seriously Piccolo. I am learning a lot from you just like I did the first time we clashed. I want this fight to be at our maximums," 17 stated.  
  
"Fine but you won't like what you are about to see. You won't stand a chance against me at my best," Piccolo warned.  
  
"Just do it. I have been reserving a bit myself," 17 replied.  
  
"Yes, I know. 5, 10, 15 times what you displayed at the most. But I have but used a 10th of my complete strength," Piccolo stated.  
  
"A 10th? You think you have been holding me off with merely a 10th of your strength? Come now Piccolo, I know better. I used to think it was impossible for anyone to be stronger than me before Cell showed up. But I long dismissed that notion. I used to be so naive. I realized you might be more powerful than me, Piccolo, but I also understand what your saying sounds ridiculous even for a bluff," 17 frowned.  
  
"I warned you. So let me show you what real strength really is! You ready?! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Piccolo erupted. His aura flamed pure white and he was barely visible at its center. It fmflamed around him intensely and grew 4 times in size to where it blazed in an around 12 feet around him with him at its center.  
  
"I sense 4 powers," 16 declared.  
  
"What?" 17 demanded.  
  
"I am detecting 4 separate powers. His own, the ones he called Kami and Nail and one other," 16 stated.  
  
"Who could he have gotten more strength from?" 17 whispered. He sensed Piccolo's strength vastly outmatch his own even with his Storm techniques. He swallowed hard and watched in actual fear as the Namekian released his might.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Piccolo roared a final time and sent a mighty wind blasting in all directions. The others were knocked clear off their feet.  
  
"No he didn't!" both Goku and Gohan grunted.  
  
"What?" Videl and Krillin wondered.  
  
"Dende! He fused with Dende to reach this new level of power!" Gohan realized.  
  
"That means the Dragonballs are gone!" Yamcha and Vegeta freaked.  
  
"This is my max, 17. What do you think?" Piccolo said. His aura dimmed a but and was silver again, letting them see the Namek again. He was a foot taller and more massively built. His eyes went from charcoal black to emerald.  
  
"That should be impossible! How does merging with a Namekian too weak to even stop Cell give you a power increase of this magnitude? Just how is that possible?" 17 demanded.  
  
"Simple. This merger is a different kind. It's not the kind you went through. You and your other half merged bodies and your ki was fused to increase your power. When 2 Nameks fused its for good. And our souls, mind, bodies, and energy all melded into one. The power increase in much greater," Piccolo stated.  
  
"This is crazy. Is he stronger than Gohan now?" Krillin said.  
  
"I don't know. There's a good chance," Tein said before they all returned to the Supreme Kai world.  
  
"It's dinner time. I was told to summon you all back here," Shin said.  
  
"Dinner? Since when do Kais eat?" Kuja said.  
  
"We don't But Mortals do," Shin replied. They entered the Palace, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta leading the way by a mile. They were Saiyans with vast power levels and even vaster appetites.  
  
"Ridiculous," Piccolo snorted.  
  
"Isn't it thought. We no longer need to do any of that. Only now that I risen beyond Mortal Bound do I see how truly meaningless it is," Eidolon said.  
  
"Come now. It still tastes good," Gohan said.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Eidolon said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Do Crystallites like a different kind of food?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Hah! This shit comes no where close to what feats we had on the homeworld. Even the Army prepared better," Eidolon stated.  
  
"Maybe it isn't better than what you had on Terra but I am sure my mother's cooking is better than anything the cooks at the Army good produce," Gohan stated.  
  
"Besides just try it," Goku said with a mouth full of bread.  
  
"Whatever," Eidolon said. He grabbed a plate and Kuja followed suit. They chowed down on a few different things and finished it all fast.  
  
"What are these called?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"And these, too," Eidolon said.  
  
"Those and called hamburgers and those are French fries. That red stuff is ketchup," Chi Chi said.  
  
"It is very tasteful. I take back what I said. It's better than the food at the Army but not quite as good as our mother's food," Kuja said. They fell silent at the mentioning of the beautiful Crystallite who was murdered before Eidolon's very eyes. It was obvious Videl and Gohan told the others of their little vision into Ragnarok's mind.  
  
"This is enough. I am gone," Eidolon broke the silence. He left the Grand Hall and the Palace all together. Kuja let him go. 18 shook her head and left them as well. 17 went to follow but Kuja stood in his way and shook his head no.  
  
"This is so fucking stupid! With all my power the pain never fades! Never goes away!" Eidolon yelled as he blasted into the distance. He landed at the waterfall he loved so much.  
  
"You can't run forever," she said. He turned to see her coming. Shia Freeborn.  
  
"18..." Eidolon said.  
  
"I didn't see what happened in that vision you showed them. But from what Videl and Gohan said, it hurt you a lot. They said you forced to kill 15 billion at age 8," she said. He turned his mysterious Crystallite eyes onto her.  
  
"No matter how long I try to purge it from my mind it never fades! The pain seems to always get greater," he said. He fought the tears that threatened to consume him.  
  
"You can't run from it. All you can do is bury it deep inside and trust me all that does is tear you apart slowly. That night got me to cry my pain away was what I needed. Not to cry but to release it. To share it with someone to make it easier to bare," 18 said as she took his hand in her and pulled him into a tight kiss.  
  
"You trying to say you want to see my past?" he asked her.  
  
"Why not. It can't be more painful than mine," she grumbled.  
  
"No. You have no idea what I have done!" Eidolon shook his head.  
  
"Then show me!" she cried. Tears formed as the floodgate to his memories rushed her. She watched as he killed the 15 billion then watched as his mother died. And it did not stop there. The vision changed. She sat invisible in a different room. An arena on an alien world.  
  
"Entering the ring is the last remaining Crystallite, Eidolon," the announcer roared. The crowd watched expectantly as Ragnarok entered the tiled ring. His expression was hardened and his resolve high. He was already ready for death. He was only 10 years old. A young girl about the same age entered the ring. She was dark looking as well. As though her innocence was stolen from her long ago.  
  
"BEGIN!" the announcer yelled. Eidolon watched the girl closely. She swept forward fast. She threw fast punches and kicks and Eidolon struggled to block and counter them all. She landed a fast one to his face and he fell. She kicked him in the gut and he rolled right to avoid it happening again. He flashed to his feet and ignited his Darkness Flame. The girl backed away in fear. Eidolon rushed forward and headbutted her hard. She fell on her ass and he kicked her hard in the stomach. She coughed up blood. He kicked and beat her repeatedly until he was sure he couldn't move. She cried and whimpered as he finally decided to stop. Tears flooded her young eyes as he watched cold as steel.  
  
"Finish her," Aidius said. 18 had full access to Eidolon's mind and used it to filter who each person and each voice was. Eidolon aimed a single finger and powered a powerful blast.  
  
"Do it!" Aidius roared.  
  
"Argh..." Eidolon struggled.  
  
"I am not going to wait much longer," Aidius warned.  
  
"No..." 18 said as he watched the little girl die. Eidolon turned and stalked away. The vision changed again. This time to a different planet. It was night now. Cities and town laid waste upon. Eidolon sat against a tree.  
  
"This is great, isn't it Ragnarok?!" a friend named Farius said.  
  
"Whatever," Eidolon replied coldly.  
  
"It isn't that bad. You can expect to live for millennia in the Army and you get to cause devastation all across the universe!" Farius said. Farius used to be a innocent boy. But the trials changed him as they slowly were Eidolon.  
  
"Help me!" came a call. Eidolon turned to see a boy as old as Eidolon. Nearly 13 perhaps 14. He pulled at his mother's body. He realized Eidolon was no ally and backed away in fear.  
  
"Kill them? Or can I?" Farius licked him lips. Eidolon went to object but was forced to watch as the mother died. He grew colder and turned to glare at his once friend. Farius re-aimed to take out to kid when Eidolon struck. His once friend died in a single blast. Eidolon spat on the ashes and turned to the boy.  
  
"What is your name?" Eidolon demanded.  
  
"Tundra," the boy cried. He was weeping over his mother.  
  
"Stop the tears, stupid boy! Grow up as I was forced to! They will run you over! My mother was murdered too. You have only one option! I can sense a great potential in you. Instead of you dying here, come back to the Army with me. You will be cared for and will live for centuries. I lie and tell them you flared out and killed my partner and they will want to train you. I shall do that myself," Eidolon said.  
  
"But my mother..." Tundra sniffed. Eidolon backhanded him hard. Blood streamed from the kid's face.  
  
"She is gone. Dead and never to live again, stupid child! Look at me! I offer you the only and best option you have! Come back with me as my pupil and live! The only other choice is to die!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"And be a murderer like you?! To kill for the sheer pleasure of it? Fuck that! And fuck you! No! I will take my chances here!" Tundra spat.  
  
"Then you will die, stupid boy! I tried to give you mercy! Mercy I was never allowed to have! Argh... just listen! I train to become powerful enough to take out my leaders now. They outmatch me by far now. But I know someday I will be strong enough to kill them one by one! You can do the same. Without life there is no hope," Eidolon said. Tundra looked back at his mother's ashes and nodded slowly. His 2 sisters came into view. One was 20 or so and the other was 17.  
  
"They are pretty. Are they your relatives?" Eidolon asked.  
  
"Yes. What is to become of them?" Tundra demanded. he shook his head at everything. He hated it all. Eidolon flared his angel wings and stared hard, thinking.  
  
"I could take them as my slaves... It won't be very gentle at first and they will be treated badly at first but they will be safe. It is the best I can offer," Eidolon said.  
  
"Tundra. Where is mother?" the older sister asked.  
  
"Dead," Tundra replied coldly. He was already adapting to the situation. He stood firmly and clenched both fists. He vanished from sight and appeared behind both sisters and with a single strike they both fell. His power level rose to equal footing with Farius'.  
  
"You can already wield your power. That is good. What are there names?" Eidolon said.  
  
"Staisha and Taisha. The older one is Staisha and the younger one is Taisha," Tundra said.  
  
"Eidolon where are you?" came a call.  
  
"Over here!" Eidolon said. Tundra looked like he should run but stood firm.  
  
"What do we have here? What happened?" Aidius said.  
  
"Master!" Eidolon said with a forced bow. "Farius was arrogant, Sire. This Chaddian child overpowered him after seeing Farius strike down his mother. I defeated him and declared him property of the Army," Eidolon lied.  
  
"And who are the females?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Just my sisters," Tundra said. Eidolon backhanded him. Tundra hit the dirt and looked at Eidolon in burning rage, he felt betrayed.  
  
"You were not giving the divine right to speak to my Master, filthy bastard," Eidolon said. Tundra was sharp and realized he had to make this look good. He lowered his head and nodded.  
  
"I am sorry, Masters," he forced himself to choke out.  
  
"I am impressed, Eidolon. Finally glad to see you come of age. You are a full warrior now, Raybur class. You will command the 34th junior division," Aidius ordered.  
  
"Yes. Of course, Master," Eidolon said with another low bow. Aidius laughed like the tyrant he was. Much like Frieza.  
  
"Really. You are too much. Now explain what you plan to do with this pathetic boy and these... females..." Aidius said.  
  
"Of course, Sire! These are to be my servants," Eidolon said.  
  
"Your servants or your whores?" Aidius laughed. Eidolon launched the same.  
  
"I did not know there was a difference," Eidolon joked. Aidius laughed again.  
  
"Very well they are yours. I knew you would be interested in females sooner or later, my warrior. And what of the trash over there?" Aidius replied.  
  
"He was powerful enough to break Farius who was an elite for his class with fighting level of 50 vites. This boy must be at least at 200 vites, Sire. And I do need a knew partner. I aim to break him. To show him the only way life can be lived. For the Dark Legion Army. The same way you showed me," Eidolon said.  
  
"I see. A lesson well learned. Very well. he is yours. And don't let him show you up, child. At 200 vites he is bound to be trouble. I understand you are only at 500 vites yourself," Aidius said.  
  
"That is correct Master. But I think I broke him already. Obverse. Boy! Stand front!" Eidolon ordered. Tundra watched Eidolon's expression closely and saw a slightly wink. Aidius failed to notice. Tundra acted frightened and stepped forward. Eidolon backhanded him again.  
  
"What are you orders, Masters?" Tundra choked out.  
  
"Kill your sisters," Eidolon ordered. Tundra looked at him as though he was crazy.  
  
"But..." Tundra shivered.  
  
"DO IT!" Eidolon roared. Aidius watched closely as Tundra got the hint. He aimed a finger and powered a 200 vite blast. He launched the blast and didn't even flinch as the blast loomed close. It stopped and faded to nothing. Eidolon stopped it dead. "See, Master? He had hardly any hesitation," Eidolon said.  
  
"Why did you stop the blast?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"As I said, Sire, I want them for myself. Why let such... useful... servants go to waste?" Eidolon replied.  
  
"I see. I will find you knew servant whores. I want them killed now," Aidius said. Tundra hid his look of terror well. He realized his sisters were doomed either way. He powered the blast and launched it without hesitation. The explosion was intense. Tundra immediately dropped to his knees.  
  
"Sire! I am yours to command," Tundra said as he knelt before Aidius.  
  
"Well now. I must say I am impressed. Try looking at the smoke, warrior," Aidius said. Tundra obeyed thinking he was required to see his sisters burn. He saw them. They hovered within Aidius' shield, in perfect health.  
  
"They are yours, Eidolon. I am convinced. Hurry back to the ship. The planet it rigged to blow in an hour. The remaining people here are to be executed as a reminder to show no one can rebel against me," Aidius said. He left.  
  
"I am not going to thank you," Tundra stated.  
  
"Keep your thanks. Your nothing to me. I decided that I should try to do a little good to counteract some of the sins racked against me. The trillions I have murdered fall heavily on my conscience, yes, I do have one," Eidolon said. He gathered the girls and Tundra flew with him back toward the ship. They watched the planet blow from orbit. The vision went dark as it was about to change again.  
  
"Wait! Eidolon!" 18 said. The vision died and Eidolon returned.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Did that really happen?" she asked.  
  
"What? The part about me murdering trillions? Yeah it is true," Eidolon choked out.  
  
"No! I knew that! About you saving those girls and that Tundra guy," she said.  
  
"Yes. It was one of the few chances I had to do a little good," Eidolon stated.  
  
"Tell me then. What happened to them?" she asked.  
  
"Staisha and Taisha lived freely within my quarters. They cleaned as they had to. To not arouse suspicion but that was it. They were as free as possible. Tundra trained with me. He became a powerful warrior, easily stronger than myself. At least back then. He pushed it far," Eidolon said.  
  
"Where did they die? I take it that this was 10's of thousands of years ago," Shia said.  
  
"20,000 years ago actually. And they are all still alive. Or they were when I left," Eidolon said.  
  
"What? How?" she asked.  
  
"The Army gives everyone who works for it extended life. The race Tundra was apart of now called the Shions lived for centuries anyway. With the extension they aged even slower. They don't look a day older," Eidolon explained.  
  
"How powerful are they?" she asked.  
  
"Tundra was way stronger than me when I left. I doubt he is now. But he is most likely as powerful as Piccolo by now Taisha and Staisha trained secretly. They had a natural potential those 3 did. His sisters were about as powerful as a Super Saiyan3 before I left," Eidolon stated.  
  
"I thought Piccolo was stronger than you at his new powers height," 18 said.  
  
"No. He is close. But I am stronger," came his response.  
  
"Can he or would he join us? Or has he changed?" Shia wondered.  
  
"He most likely would. Assuming he didn't leave already. He was good even after he killed trillions of souls as he was forced to do," Eidolon said.  
  
"Does does everyone in that damn Army have to kill so many?" she yelled.  
  
"The elites are forced to or they are killed on the spot," he said.  
  
"Oh. If we can get hold of him maybe he would become an ally," Shia said.  
  
"I will try to reach him tomorrow," he smiled.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"You are wonderful. How I ever got along without you I will never now. I am glad you made me show you some of my past. Sharing pain helps. It isn't just a human thing," he replied and kissed her lovingly.  
  
She pulled away after kissing him back and stared at him in wonder.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. You should know I love you," he said.  
  
"I-I..." she shook her head.  
  
"Just not used to hearing that. Yeah I know," he replied.  
  
"Stop doing that!" she yelled at him.  
  
"What?" he laughed.  
  
"Stop reading my mind like you always do!" she said in frustration.  
  
"Sorry. But I do love you," he said. He pulled her small form close and wrapped his wings protectively around her. She kissed him then and felt him grow hard against her.  
  
"Horny already?" she wondered with a sly smile.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. He didn't know what Earth terms such as "horny" meant. This made her laugh. She slipped her hands down his pants and ran her hand down his erection. He swallowed as pleasure tore through him.  
  
"This is what I meant," she said.  
  
"Oh. Then you were right," he tried to laugh. She ran her hand up and down and he tossed his head back as he felt the pleasure build. She pulled his pants down completely and ran both hands down him faster and faster. He climaxed hard all over her arms and hands. She laughed.  
  
"That was my fault I guess," she admitted. She walked over to the river and washed off.  
  
"Yeah. Damn..." he whispered as he pulled his pants back up.  
  
"What is it?" she smirked.  
  
"You can be such a tease," he laughed.  
  
"Not really. You could've had me any time you wanted. You never really pushed the issue," she said with another sly look.  
  
"I really didn't know you that well for very long," he stated.  
  
"True. But don't get the idea you're at the point of fucking every night," she told him.  
  
"I didn't say I was..." he replied  
  
"You were thinking it," she stated.  
  
"No I wasn't," he told her.  
  
"Stop lying. Let's go home," she said and took off. He followed her, wondering what she meant by all what she said.  
  
"Guys!" 17 said. They met him and Kuja in midair.  
  
"We were looking everywhere for you. We detected a ship from the Army! Heading here to the Planet of the Kais!" Kuja said.  
  
"WHA?" 18 freaked.  
  
"Wait. How did this find this place?" Eidolon wondered.  
  
"I don't know," 17 said.  
  
"We know who is on that ship," Kuja said. He eyed Eidolon closely. Eidolon opened his senses and allowed his new God-Might to extend them. He jerked with what he found. Kuja nodded.  
  
"Let's go," Eidolon said. They blasted off faster than ever. Gohan sensed them heading off world from the Palace.  
  
"Where do they think they are going?" Videl demanded.  
  
"Let them go. They are most likely launching the first attack," Old Kai said.  
  
"No. They will need help. Against the guy we sensed aboard that ship! Let's go!" Yamcha said. He, Tein, and Krillin blasted off. Videl and Gohan followed. Goku shook his head.  
  
"We should bring up the head assault!" Vegeta complained.  
  
"No, Vegeta. We need time to charge the Earrings. We will need to fuse to help them win. This guy is radical. I don't know the limits of Gohan or Eidolon's powers now but I can safely guess it won't be enough," Goku said. They focused on the task at hand and let their senses watch the skies above.  
  
"Who is onboard. You guys have any idea?" Gohan said as they caught up to Eidolon and the others.  
  
"Tundra. It has to be. How he found us is beyond me. It might be a trick," Eidolon said.  
  
"Tundra? Who's that?" 17 demanded.  
  
"A friend. I saved him after Aidius, the leader of the Army decided to kill off his kind for planning a rebellion. His sisters were taken as slaves and lived freely in my quarters and he trained with me. Our combined objective was to become strong enough to stop a few select leader in the Army. Starting with Aidius," Eidolon explained.  
  
"How powerful is he?" Piccolo said as he appeared beside Gohan.  
  
"Equal to you or stronger," Kuja replied.  
  
"How do you know him, Kuja?" Krillin wondered.  
  
"I helped trained him after I realized he was against the Army. Eidolon didn't know me then. But I knew him and Tundra and how they came to met. I watched Eidolon from the distance back then," Kuja explained.  
  
"You think they succeeded in changing him?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"No. He would die rather than betray me," Kuja said.  
  
"They have other methods," Eidolon said darkly.  
  
"They do. But if worse comes to worse, we will have to stop him," Kuja said. "Of course. If he is stronger than me, then we might have trouble," Piccolo said.  
  
"No. We have this. As radical he seems from here, he isn't really that powerful. His sisters Taisha and Staisha are there too. Shion powers are hard to tell apart. Especially when they exist close together in one spot," Eidolon explained. They reached a high orbit and waited.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried out. He reached Dark-God level and then ascended to the Legendary Dark-God of Dragons. Kuja went Legendary Super Saiyan 4 and then empowered it with Trance and then ascended to Dark-God level himself. Gohan blazed into Mystic Ultimate instantly and Videl followed. They activated their own Legendary powers and waited. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein were already in Crystal Human form and just powered up to their maximums. Piccolo followed suit and powered up as well, easily one of the most powerful if not the most powerful one in the group.  
  
"There it is," Krillin said. He pointed. A spherical ship the size of a moon stopped in a lower orbit. They drifted downward to hovered beside it.  
  
"The hatch is opening," Kuja stated. 4 warriors stepped out and hovered to a stop before the group. They were serious and seriously strong.  
  
"Master Tundra awaits a ones by the names of Ragnarok and Radimere," the strongest warrior said.  
  
"Radimere?" Eidolon said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"My father named me after the castle on Vegeta. The one I showed you," Kuja replied.  
  
"Then you are one of the ones my Master wishes to see. Who would be Ragnarok?" the opposing warrior said.  
  
"That would be me," Eidolon said.  
  
"Would you both please come with us," the warrior said with a bow.  
  
"Why doesn't he come out here?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"He offers the comfort of his ship. Your friends must remain outside," the warrior answered.  
  
"No. I wait for no one! Tell your stupid boss to come out here so we can kick his ass," Yamcha said. The warrior jerked at that.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't have gone and said that," Krillin said.  
  
"Idiot," Piccolo said. Yamcha scratched the back of his head.  
  
"What?" he said as they glared at him.  
  
"Please, this way. Master finds this moron humorous. Please come aboard," the warrior said after opening an obvious telepathic link to someone. Kuja and Eidolon found they could not read any of these warrior. So whoever was running the show was obviously not ignorant about Crystallite abilities. They followed the warriors through the ship and into a Grand Hall. A throne sat as the far end of the room. It was able to turn around in circles on a swivel. It was turned away from them.  
  
"Please sit at the table," a servant said. They each found a seat. Except for Piccolo who would sit for no one.  
  
"Please take a seat," the servant said to the Namek.  
  
"I sit for no one!" Piccolo roared.  
  
"But..." the servant said.  
  
"Let him stand. Nameks. So stubborn. Maybe a good fight will take that out of him," came the voice from the one who sat on the throne. The voice was ancient. It sounded young but like Kuja and Eidolon, it carried a sense of great age.  
  
"Bring it on! I will beat you into the dirt," Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Really? Oh you do sound confident. I like that. I was like that once. Long ago. When I was young. Those were the days. I thought my little bit of power was enough to make me unstoppable. Until they came and murdered everyone. My mother, my father, everyone," the voice replied. He turned and a teen appeared on the throne. He had long blue hair that reached his waste and eyes to match. He had no pupils in those eyes. It was just one massive orb of blue. He stood as tall as Piccolo and nearly as bulky. He wore a strange armor that resembled ancient medieval armor of Earth. He also wore a long red cape. He stood and smirked.  
  
"Tundra," Kuja said.  
  
"Radimere. Ragnarok. Glad to see you both are alive and well even after my 'friends' at the Army decided to attack Earth," Tundra said.  
  
"Yes. How have you been?" Eidolon said. He stood with Kuja.  
  
"Never better. I am more powerful than ever. Then again so are the both of you. I can't believe how much progress you both made. And these Mortals. They are each powerful as well. How did you all do it?" Tundra replied.  
  
"A long story," Eidolon said.  
  
"Come now Ragnarok. We have eternity," Tundra said.  
  
"So I have eternity. You have only a few hundred thousand years," Eidolon smirked. Tundra laughed.  
  
"Crystallites live for perhaps what? 60,000 years at best? How can you claim to outlive me?" Tundra laughed softly.  
  
"Simple. Time is but nothing to me now. I am a Dark-God. As is Radimere. This means we don't age. We don't need to sleep, breath, eat, or drink anything in order to survive. We are eternal," Eidolon laughed.  
  
"The Dark-God of what?" Tundra asked. He was only interested.  
  
"Of Dragons. Radimere is the Dark-God of Wraiths," Ragnarok said.  
  
"Awesome. You both are powerful. And the Namek with the attitude, too. I will want to spare with each of you after we land. Pilot! Prepare the shuttle now! We are going onworld!" Tundra said. The watched as the glass ceiling went transparent and a shuttle rose overhead.  
  
"Videl here could just transport us to the surface," Kuja pointed out.  
  
"Is that so? How is that?" Tundra said.  
  
"Magic," she replied.  
  
"Oh a mage? Is she more powerful at magic than Aidius?" Tundra asked. He paused as he sent the mental order to redock the shuttle.  
  
"No. I don't think anyone is except for Ultima Kai," Eidolon replied.  
  
"Ultima Kai? Yes. I actually know who you are talking about. The Shion people worshiped him," Tundra replied, remembering old times.  
  
"Where are Taisha and Staisha?" Eidolon asked.  
  
"In their chambers. They are well," Tundra said. "For servant whores anyways."  
  
"They were never such and you know that!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"Calm down, old friend. I know. I was merely joking. Rayshin, go get Stai and Tai," Tundra chuckled. Eidolon smirked. The servant returned with the 2 beautiful girls moments later.  
  
"Eidolon!" they yelled. They hugged him at the same time and he embraced them back with a smile.  
  
"Glad to see your both again. Have you kept up your training?" Eidolon asked.  
  
"Yes. We're stronger than ever. Almost as good as Tundra," Tai said.  
  
"is that so?" Eidolon said.  
  
"They never lie. I have pushed them hard. She speaks the truth. Perhaps you would like to spare a few times before returning to the planet below?" Tundra suggested.  
  
"How about it guys?" Eidolon said. They shrugged.  
  
"We came here expecting a trap or a serious battle. The are a little serious before a fight," Kuja explained.  
  
"I see. Well I suppose I should explain that. Aidius wanted me to head out with this Star Hammer, Photon Class ship to destroy the Earth-System. The sun and all the other worlds included. I agreed. I had already gathered a faction in the Army who seeked to overthrow Aidius. I took over as they kind of nominated me the leader. I agreed since I was promoted to general 2ed class by Aidius himself. So I had the authority, the power, and the resources to bring a true rebellion together. But we needed a ship. So I agreed to take this ship, the only of its kind and easily the most powerful vessel the Army had and a small fleet only if Aidius allowed me to choose the crew. He agreed. So I picked everyone I could afford in the Rebellion. Everyone here are allies. You need not worry about. I used my own reading abilities to search minds and weed out spies. I found only 4 and they were all executed," Tundra said.  
  
"I see. You guys up for some fights?" Kuja said.  
  
"Why not," Gohan laughed. "I was expecting a major battle. This comes close in a weird way, I guess."  
  
"Plus this is great practice to try out our powers," Krillin said.  
  
"Videl. Go to Earth and tell them everything that happened here. I don't want Vegeta and Goku launching an attack because they think something might we going down here," Piccolo ordered. Videl hesitated and then nodded. She vanished with a thought.  
  
"She is good. How powerful is she exactly?" Tundra noted.  
  
"Magically? She could erase this entire ship with a thought," Piccolo stated.  
  
"Good. We need someone with the magic prowess to hold off Aidius while we take out his elites," Tundra said.  
  
"She would be crushed by Aidius," Kuja said.  
  
"But if the Supreme Kai and the Grand Kai concentrate their magic with Videl's they might make a combined force able to resist Aidius for at least a while," Eidolon replied.  
  
"And what about Buu?" Gohan pointed out.  
  
"He's a magic generator. Throw him in the mix and we should have enough magical power to keep Aidius at bay for a while," Kuja nodded. They followed Tundra, Tai, and Stai into a large arena.  
  
"Its enormous!" Gohan said.  
  
"It is. Great for fighting. Let us hope it hold together," Piccolo smirked.  
  
"I wish to fight you, Namek warrior. You have that attitude. I will enjoy knocking it down a few levels," Tundra laughed. Piccolo smirked still.  
  
"Who will I get to fight?" Yamcha cracked his knuckle. His sapphire earrings swayed as his aura flared. Videl returned then. Shin was with her.  
  
"Eidolon. I understand Warrion and his father came to Earth to destroy your forces. Whatever happened?" Tundra asked.  
  
"That is simple. We defeated Cyclone and he asked us to look after Warrion. Warrion left though lot long after that. We were not around to stop him. We don't know if he returned to the Army or not," Shin said.  
  
"And who might you be?" Tundra wondered.  
  
"I am the ruler of this universe. I am the Supreme Kai," Shin admitted.  
  
"I sense your power. But why are you here, Kai?" Tundra said.  
  
"Videl explained the situation. If you are truly against the Army then we stand on the same ground. I would like to forge an alliance," Shin stated.  
  
"I have already agreed to help your forces. But what I offer is my power and the power of my sisters, my warriors and this ship. It isn't much compared to Aidius' Army but it will have to do," Tundra said.  
  
"Are you all staying here or returning to my world?" Shin said.  
  
"We are going to fight a few round here first," Gohan said.  
  
"Very well. I shall participate as well," Shin declared.  
  
"This is my ship and you walk aboard and demand an alliance an then invite yourself to my arena?" Tundra laughed in disbelief.  
  
"Of course. I am over you, Mortal. I am a Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai. Who will fight first?" Shin said.  
  
"How about you and me," Tundra said and threw off his heavy armor to reveal leather garments beneath. 18 and Videl looked at each other.  
  
"What is it with you 2?" Gohan said.  
  
"They probably do that with every new guy they see," Yamcha laughed. They both shot him an acid look.  
  
"Very well. This should be interesting," Shin smirked. He was like his old self back when he first met Goku. Sure he was the most powerful. They entered the ring and faced each other. Tundra threw his hands to his sides and gathered his power. Shin took his own stance.  
  
"Haaaaaaahhhh..." he whispered as his Lavender-Light Flame erupted around him. He floated several feet off of the ground as his strength climbed. A sword formed in his hand and Shin ascended to Legendary Kai level. He wielded the Guardian Force, they realized. Tundra was impressed. The Kai was no push over. He attacked head on. Shin hid the Legendary Weapon and blocked with his right forearm. He spun into as very swift kick which Tundra blocked. Tundra brought up his right palm and sent a powerful blast right into Shin's face.  
  
"YAH!" he yelled as his power surged forth. It was an instant kill against most enemies.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Shin yelled as he sent a fully charged Kai Flash crashing back into Tundra's ki shock and they both watched as the alien's attack crumbled under Shin's. The remaining force of Shin's blast rocked Tundra backwards and sent him sliding across the floor. Shin flashed upward and thrust one palm straight into the air.  
  
"He wouldn't..." Gohan said.  
  
"I think he would," Kuja chuckled.  
  
"He could destroy the entire ship," Videl pointed out.  
  
"Nah. I think he has more control than that you guys. I mean he is a Kai for crying out loud," Yamcha said.  
  
"That's true. He's only trained for a few million years," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah that's all true but why is he using it in the first place?" Tein said.  
  
"I agree with Krillin and Yamcha. He has a plan. It's obvious in the way he moves," Eidolon pointed out.  
  
"ULTIMA!" Shin yelled and an enormous sphere of blue energy charged with intense magic formed. Shin was but a dot in the air compared it its size. The arena was still much more enormous still.  
  
"What an attack," Piccolo said.  
  
"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Shin yelled as he dropped the bomb on his radical foe. Tundra flashed upward and appeared above the bomb. He aimed both palms at each other and red lightning crackled between them. A small sphere of power formed with red lightning which crackled around it.  
  
"Ruby Rise!" Tundra yelled. His aura flared white then blazed a burning, seething red. It was like a Kaioken of a much more intense magnitude. He appeared before the bomb and caught it in his right hand and stopped it dead. Shin smirked knowingly.  
  
"I hope you don't thing that bomb is complete!" he yelled. Tundra cried out and his aura seethed in all directions as he formed his own bomb and pushed Shin's back.  
  
"My Shadowfire Aura channels my power at an entirely new level, Kai. This attack would overpower me otherwise," Tundra laughed. The attacked was more than enough to throw him back with ease earlier. But with his new aura it was like nothing at all.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shin cried. He threw both palms forward and sent a massive Kai Flash blazing downward. Eidolon and the others were blown back several feet from the blast. Even Piccolo was slung backward with ease. The Ultima bomb went crashing back towards Tundra's bomb and they clashed dangerously. Lightning blasted across the air of the room and the ship began to shake a bit. But Tundra knew it could sustain a thousand times the pressure being but upon at that moment. The others didn't know that and were a bit worried.  
  
"Argh...! Blasted Kai! I will not be defeated! RUBY RISE TO MAXIMUM POWER!" Tundra yelled. His aura crashed even for fiercely around him and his already bulky muscles bulged a bit more still and his power level rose steadily. Shin's Ultima began to lose ground. The Kai looked at this and shook his head.  
  
"No way. This Mortal is strong. But I shall and will not lose to a mere Mortal! I am a Kai of the highest level ruling this plane of existence! You forced this on yourself, Mortal! Pray you can sustain this!" Shin yelled as he focused all of his power to a single point. Tundra realized this and did the same. The tension was intense.  
  
"Damn... They are going all out and this is just a sparring match..." Gohan said.  
  
"Do not worry. I can read Tundra clearly. He knows this ship can sustain this kind of pressure. Aidius tested it himself with a force much greater and it held form," Kuja said.  
  
"That's fine. But one of them might push it too far and kill the other," Krillin pointed out.  
  
"That is true but let us hope they possess more control over their power than that," Eidolon said.  
  
"ULIMA KAI GENOCIDE! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!' Shin roared. His eyes burned a deep sapphire as he dug deep into his power supply and brought it all crashing to the surface. His Ultima bomb blazed into a Ultima Kai Genocide attack of a much greater magnitude. Tundra was nearly thrown back by its sheer force of appearing alone. He brought his power forward and empowered his bomb with everything he could afford.  
  
"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he yelled.  
  
"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shin yelled back. Their powers clashed at an even higher level and lightning crashed across the sky in thick tendrils of dancing light. They watched as Tundra's bomb was overran and Shin drove his attack deep into the alien. The explosion was intense causing them all to turn away except for Shin. The light and smoke cleared showing no damage was done to the ship at all. It remained firm. Tundra was laying on the ground. He rolled to his feet and dodged right, avoiding Shin's kick. Shin's eyes burned a deep blue as he sent a fully charged Kai Flash into his foe, knocking him into the wall. Shin kneed him hard and spun for a finishing kick. Tundra ducked under it and brought both hands up quick. He sent a blazing shower of ki into Shin, knocking the kais back across the entire room. Shin rolled to a stop on the ground. Tundra sailed high and bombed the Kai hard. He stopped to see the damage.  
  
"Is he?" Yamcha said.  
  
"There!" Krillin said. Shin appeared behind Tundra and they clashed hand to hand across the sky. Lightning and sonic booms sailed across the sky as they clashed. Shin blocked blow and punched for one of his own. Tundra dodged right and headbutted the Kai. He repeated this again and rammed the Kai into the ground. Shin struck the deck, dazed.  
  
"Final Flame," Tundra said as his power level erupted 5 fold. He bombed Shin with everything he had and powered down. Shin was out cold.  
  
"He won," Kuja said grimly. Videl was there in a flash, regenerating the Kai. Shin rose and shook his head clear.  
  
"A good battle. But I won just the same." Tundra said. He extended his hand and Shin nodded, grasping it firmly and allowing Tundra to help him rise.  
  
"Not bad," Shin admitted.  
  
"Who is next?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"Someone go get the Elite 4!" Tundra ordered. A servant scurried away and returned moments later with the 4 original warrior that brought Gohan and the others aboard.  
  
"Those guys," Tein said.  
  
"This is Trion, that is Varisan, this would be Hellion, and that is Cadasa," Tundra said introducing each one.  
  
"I would like to fight next if that us okay with you guys," Yamcha said cracking his neck.  
  
"Be our guest but don't wine if you lose," Tein laughed. Krillin and the other laughed at that as well.  
  
"Very funny. But I aim to win this," Yamcha said and scratched his nose. "Who do I get the pleasure of beating?"  
  
"Varisan, you're up," Tundra said.  
  
"Wait. I'll fight him," Staisha said.  
  
"What? So be it then. I really wanted him to stand a chance..." Tundra said.  
  
"Heh," Yamcha replied. "This is in the bag."  
  
"I would not be so sure, human. I am afraid I am stronger than I appear," Staisha said. She threw her long dark lair over her shoulder and took a powering up stance. She rose to a competitive level quickly.  
  
(Man, I better not get beat by a girl,) Yamcha wined in thought. Kuja and Eidolon laughed once they read this. Staisha raced forward and Yamcha reacted quickly. he ducked and flashed from sight. She looked around for him, puzzled.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Yamcha yelled once he emerged high above. He sent his massive wave crashing at her. She brought up both fists combined as one and struck it hard. It rebound hard off of her blow and rocketed back at Yamcha who backhanded it back the other way. Staisha let it strike her. She absorbed it into her pink aura and they watched as she grew stronger from the energy.  
  
"I can take your negative force and transmute it into a more tolerable energy which I can use to either empower myself or recover from injuries," she said. Yamcha smirked.  
  
"I like. But we really need to kick this up a level or 2," he said.  
  
"Very well then. Haaaaaahhh!" she said and raced for him at super speeds. Yamcha dodged right and avoided her kick. He kneed her in the gut and jerked as she cried out in pain. She smirked, spun and struck him hard in the jaw throwing him into the deck hard.  
  
"Argh..." he grunted.  
  
"You were afraid of injuring a lady. That cost you," she said.  
  
"I mistake I won't make again. Prepare for my Spirit Ball attack!" Yamcha yelled as he powered his Crystal Human powers to their max. He shot a massive ball of energy from both hands and moved his fingers and hands in certain aerial patterns, telepathically and manually controlling the bomb. He hammered her hard in the back and threw her into the deck and slammed her hard from the right.  
  
"Talking cheap," Tein laughed.  
  
"He's an expert with that stupid attack," Krillin agreed.  
  
"Your Destructo Disk isn't much better," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Maybe," Krillin smirked. They watched as Staisha was beat around the air by Yamcha's Spirit Ball. She avoided it from then on. It came in fast from below and she teleported to ground level using her limited magic supply. She threw both hands forward and hammered Yamcha hard with a volley of fire. The Crystal Human hammered into the far wall and his Spirit Ball came back at him as she kicked it hard. He recovered and realized this. He punched it aside and watched as it exploded. He brought up one fist and dark flames flowed off of it.  
  
"Darkness? He still wields Darkness?" Eidolon questioned.  
  
"Yes to a degree. This is his favorite attack. He learned how to weave Darkness into it and empower it greatly," Piccolo explained.  
  
"WOLF FANG BATTLE AURA!" Yamcha yelled as the Darkness Flame erupted around him once again and powered him up greatly. He brought his right fist up and charged forward with deadly intense speed. He jumped into the air before his beautiful foe.  
  
"What the?!" she cried as he appeared from seemingly no where. She thought he was standing over there a second before.  
  
"After image," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Wolf Fang FIST!" Yamcha cried as he hammered her hard repeatedly. She rocked back and forth and he finished it off by blasting her backwards with all the Darkness Flame's remaining energy. His levels returned to normal. He watched as she struck the far wall and fall to the ground. He frowned thinking he hurt her. He shook it off as she stood and smiled. She charged him head on. This shocked him. He gathered his energy and threw up his silver aura. He blocked her kick with his left forearm and spun into one of his own. She vanished and appeared overhead. She landed a hard kick to Yamcha's ribs and he spun into the deck. She aimed both hands and shot a spray jet of flames rocking into him. Yamcha cleared the top of the flames burst and fired off another intense Spirit Ball. She avoided it several times and he pulled it back to hover beside him.  
  
"Shadow Shroud," Yamcha laughed as all light faded. Everything went dark.  
  
"Isn't this your old trick, Radimere?" both Eidolon and Tundra said as one.  
  
"Yeah. I taught the humans a few things," he laughed. She heard Staisha cry out as the Spirit Ball rocked her back and forth through the air.  
  
"She can't see it to avoid it," Tundra said.  
  
"She should be able to sense it's location," Shin said.  
  
"No. The Shadow Shroud hides even that. It is completely obvious to all senses except for the human telepathic link with it," Kuja said. They heard Yamcha yell this time and everything went back to normal. Yamcha rolled to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I could read your thoughts. I realized the had a mental link with the blast and used my mind reading abilities to use that link to avoid it and send it crashing back into you," she said. Yamcha smiled, impressed.  
  
"It did have it moments. I bet you'll be sore for a month," he laughed. She shook her head.  
  
"What business is that of yours, pervert," she replied.  
  
"Hey I meant nothing by it! At least nothing like that!" he replied. She tricked him again. She landed another hard kick while he was distracted. Yamcha spun in midair, realizing this and shot several Spirit balls at her. She avoided the first 3 but the last 7 hit her hard. The explosion was intense as Yamcha detonated them mentally. She appeared from the smoke clutching her bleeding right arm. She used her magic to repairing the damage to a level that allowed her to at least move it. She was too limited in that area to do any better. Yamcha spun and kicked her hard. He flashed upward, avoiding the spray of fire.  
  
"Argh, stand still!" she yelled as she shot the jet of flames in every direction. Yamcha appeared afterwards and avoided her next kick. She ducked below his and returned a volley of punches. He blocked them all and ducked under he next 3 kicks which followed each other after another. He grabbed her wrist and rammed her shoulder. She rolled across the deck and he aimed both palms firing blast after blast. She flashed upward, dodging them all at the last second. The last 2 followed her up and around. She teleported before Yamcha and then teleported away. They came in close and Yamcha extended the power of his aura and destroyed them effortlessly. Staisha landed and was breathing hard. Yamcha was as well. She brought up her right hand and he watched as it gleamed beautifully. She shot a beam right at him and he dodged left. He struck something hard that formed around him and realized she forged a net. He was bunched together and bound. The net transformed into strong ropes of laser.  
  
"That was cheap," he grumbled. She raised her gleaming hand and he rose into the air and she brought him crashing back into the ground. She repeated them several times. Yamcha gathered what power he could and began to glow.  
  
"What is he doing?" Taisha said from the sidelines.  
  
"Detonation Flash!" Yamcha yelled. His body seemed to explode in all directions and the net was torn away. The globe of force and fire caught Staisha and threw her against the wall hard. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Did he just blow himself up?" Tundra said in disbelief.  
  
"Yup. Watch. It's the cheapest technique you'll ever see," Tein said. Yamcha reformed from a globe of green light. His magic and ki levels were dangerously low. He was in perfect physical health otherwise.  
  
"Hell no! He blew himself up and regenerates? That has got to be the..." Tundra said.  
  
"The lamest thing you ever saw?" Krillin laughed.  
  
"Damn straight. But a win is a win," Tundra said in shock still. Yamcha restored Staisha with what remained of his energy and she let him help her stand.  
  
"I'll go next," Gohan said.  
  
"Yes. I want to see this kid's limits," Tundra said.  
  
"You will be shocked, I promise you," Eidolon said.  
  
"Is he stronger than the Kai?" Tundra said.  
  
"By far. He may be the most powerful one in this room," Shin smirked. Gohan smirked as well.  
  
"I will like to fight him now to settle that one," Eidolon said with a smirk of his own.  
  
"No way. I want to fight you personally," Tundra said.  
  
"As do I," Kuja said.  
  
"Well now, ain't I popular?" Eidolon laughed.  
  
"He's with me," Gohan said.  
  
"I owe you one for that double knock out we had the last time," Eidolon said.  
  
"Hah! Bring it," Gohan laughed as they hovered into the ring.  
  
"Should I start this off?" Eidolon said.  
  
"Yeah. We will make Shin and that Tundra's powers look like a joke," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get this started!" Eidolon said as he focused his power. "Darkest Hour to me now!" He great Legendary Weapon burned into existence within his outstretched hand. A Darkness Flame erupted around his as he took a powering stance.  
  
"Impossible!" Tundra said.  
  
"Raise the blaze! Come on!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"You want to see true power, Tundra. Then here it is!" Eidolon yelled as his hair flashed a deeper silver and his wings flared. His tail wove back and forth as his Darkness Flame pulsed into Trance Flame.  
  
"Then don't keep me waiting," Tundra said.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Eidolon erupted his eyes burned pure blue as he opened the floodgate. He invoked the Darkest Hour's magic and Darkness and let it consume him. He blazed into Dark-God level and ascended to Legendary level as well.  
  
"He's unstoppable!" Tundra yelled.  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eidolon cried out as his power burned across the ring. He regained control and watched as his sight returned to normal from the sapphire haze it drowned in soon before.  
  
"Nice," Gohan smirked.  
  
"Your turn," Eidolon replied.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan replied as his hair surged into a pure silver and his eyes went blue. His tail went silver as well and his aura did the same and then changed to the sapphire Mystic blue. Mystic Champion was passed in a flash and he crashed into Mystic Ultimate. He summoned his Omega Force and began channeling its might as well.  
  
"They are impossible!" Tundra laughed.  
  
"Aren't they?" Shin replied.  
  
"They will make a match when I get my turn to spar," Tundra laughed.  
  
"You think you can beat them?" Piccolo laughed.  
  
"Maybe. I will love to try!" Tundra replied.  
  
"Just like a Crystallite or a Saiyan," Kuja laughed.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gohan cried as he focused Omega's power and combined with his own and ascended to Legendary Mystic Ultimate level. He regained control himself and they stared the other down. Their Legendary Weapons gleamed.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Eidolon cried as he came in. He brought the Darkest Hour over his head and brought it down full force.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan cried as he brought the Omega Force up and blocked the blow. The explosion shattered the glass in all windows and emergency force-field were put up. They were all thrown hard.  
  
"That was intense," Tundra said as he watched them struggle for control.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they cried as they attempted to throw the other back. Eidolon threw his Blade hard to the right and unjammed them. He spun into a powerful kick. Gohan ducked and brought up his Sword. He swept it hard and fast and the Darkest Hour met it force for force and parried it perfectly. They clashed again and again but neither Legendary Weapon would shatter nor give in. They just wouldn't back down. Their auras clashed and lightning pulsed into the air.  
  
"RAH!" Gohan yelled as he brought his Weapon high and attempted a stab. Eidolon parried the blow and hid his Weapon in a sheath of Darkness and threw both palms forward firing a Kai Flash at maximum force. Gohan used his Blade as a shield but it flew from it grasp and he was thrown back hard.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Eidolon cried as he powered up. He threw both palms into the air and a massive wave of Darkness flooded upward as it merged with ki forging a bomb of Dark Ki.  
  
"Wrath of God!" Gohan cried as he summoned his Weapon to him and hid it. A massive bomb of golden light formed and swelled to equal size as Eidolon's bomb.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Shin said.  
  
"They nearly killed each other this way last time!" Kuja yelled.  
  
"Darkest Night. RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried. He launched his bomb.  
  
"Wrath of God gooooo!" Gohan yelled as he slung his hand forward, launching his bomb as well. They clashed and a mighty wind rocked the ship and threw them all sprawling. Lightning blazed across the sky and surged dangerously.  
  
"Impossible!" Tundra said in awe as they clashed.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan cried, eyes burning Mystic blue.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Eidolon countered his own eyes gleaming the Crystallite glow. There bombs exploded and Gohan and Eidolon along with everyone else was thrown back. The smoke cleared and Eidolon stood in the middle of a pillar of twisting, rising flames of Darkness that tore upward around him with a serpent.  
  
"No! Eidolon don't do it! The ship will not sustain it!" Shin warned. Eidolon only smirked. It was his destiny. He brought up a flaming hand and began the Summoning.  
  
"What is he doing? His power or crashing off the charts! He's stronger than all of us combined right now!" Tundra yelled.  
  
"Remember the legend of the Dragons of Terra? He is the Dragon of Terra! He wields them at ease! He is summoning the Dragon of Crystallon!" Kuja yelled.  
  
"Dragons of Darkness and magic the same! Hear my call and know I am to blame! I need you now, your strength your pain! Help me now to sustain! Bring forth the mighty Darkness Rain! RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Eidolon cried out in the deepest cry of anguish they ever heard. Gohan rose in complete shock.  
  
"Is he insane! He knows I stand no chance against that thing!" he whispered sensing the end of his life was at hand. He watched as the Dragon formed thick and powerful. It released its devastating roar. They all trembled in fear. It couldn't be helped. It was the mightiest thing they ever saw before and it could take there life at any given moment.  
  
"Brother stop this! Call it back!" Kuja begged.  
  
"Can Gohan stop that thing?!" Krillin said.  
  
"No! He will be destroyed! Nothing can stop that thing!" Videl cried.  
  
"No! This can! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Krillin cried. he thrust his hands into the air and 4 Destructo Disk began to form. They fused into a ball and smelled into a massive bladed sphere. The wind blasted from it and the Dragon were intense. Moments passed as they matched the Dragon grow. The Destructo Ball was formed then. It was a bladed ball of dark devastation.  
  
"How can they generate that kind of destructive power?!" Tundra demanded.  
  
"The Destructo Ball and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame are to 2 most radical weapons the universe has ever seen! They will wipe this entire ship out we need to clear out now!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"No. We should witness this," Piccolo and Shin said. They all remained where they stood even though their greater sense commanded them to run like crazy  
  
"Dragon! Meet Destructo Ball! YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Krillin cried and launched the bladed sphere. Eidolon turned to face the Destructo Ball which loomed closer.  
  
"Videl! This ship will not sustain this clash! Hurry! Give me what magic you can spare! I need to create a Time Shaft and teleport this ship to another location!" Shin said. He thrust both hands into the air and gathered his power. A massive light shaft pulsed from a vortex in the sky and shot across the entire ship. It was gathering power by the second until the Kai reached his limit. He was not powerful enough to make the translation alone. Too much mass to transport across space-time! Videl hurried and focused her own vast amount of magic. The Kai gathered it and the entire ship vanished around them. And just in time. The Destructo Ball loomed close to Eidolon then.  
  
"DRAGON! GOOOOOOO!" cried the Lord of Dragons as he thrust out his hand. The Dragon of Crystallon blasted across the sky and darkened all light near it. The explosion was intense and a dangerous wind rocked the entire System as they clashed. Sparks and lightning burned across the orbit they floated in.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Krillin yelled as he struggled to control the bomb.  
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Eidolon cried out. His entire form blazed a pure sapphire hue and his Dragon roared and burned a sapphire hue as well. The Destructo Ball gave way and was destroyed in a massive strike. The Dragon of Darkness Flames faded from sight with a final cry.  
  
"It is done!" Krillin said.  
  
"They cancelled each other out!" Tundra said.  
  
"No! Feel that! Something's coming!" Shin said. He was terrified. They felt it then and grew frightened as well. It was uncontrollable. Even Kuja and Piccolo felt it. A deep fear that threatens to drive you deep into eternal madness.  
  
"Hahaha! I have done it! I have Summoned him! Rise Bahamut! The Kind of Dragons!" Eidolon cried. A massive vortex opened and Darkness flames twisted around the Dark-God as he gleamed pure blue light. A massive dragon flew from the vortex and roared. It was no Dragon of light and shadow. It was an actual creature as large as a moon. He roared out and they trembled. It and Eidolon turned to face Gohan who trembled as well.  
  
"No way..." Gohan breathed in fear.  
  
"Gohan get out of there!" Videl cried, tears forming.  
  
"Mystic hero! Meet the King of Dragons! Bahamut! GOOOOO! GOD BREATH CANNON!" Eidolon laughed as the Darkness flames tore upward around him. Bahamut opened his mighty jaws and a fierce ball of crackling light formed.  
  
"Oh my God it's too much!" Gohan yelled. The blast was not even half formed and it was already a hundred times as powerful as the Destructo Ball.  
  
"Gohan! You must defeat this thing! I would if I could but I am nothing compared to this thing! You must find a way!" Shin yelled.  
  
"Argh! Dragon! I challenge you!" Gohan yelled. Videl watched as the Mystic hero gathered his power. He wasn't even strong enough to be sensed next to the Dragon.  
  
"GOD BREATH CANNON! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried as Bahamut fired the blast that was as round as a small moon. Eidolon threw all of his force behind it doubling its might through his ultimate control. Space-time seemed to tear as it streamed through the air. Gohan pulled both palms aside and gathered his strength.  
  
"Kamehame..." he said. "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled as he launched the blast. It struck the God Breath Cannon and didn't even slow it. Krillin worked on forming another Destructo Ball after that.  
  
"It didn't work before! Save your energy!" Tundra said.  
  
"No. That was only at a fraction of its power. I held it back because the ship was there! Not now! HAAAAAHH!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"I'm all out of power!" Gohan cried as his Kamehameha Wave collapsed toward him.  
  
"GOOO!" Krillin yelled and launched the Ball. He struck Bahamut in the back. It exploded and the King of Dragons cried out. Eidolon shared its pain and cried out as well in the deepest cry of anguish the universe had ever heard before.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eidolon cried out. God Breath Cannon surged to maximum power and crashed forward, out of the Dark-God's control. It was headed straight for the planet below. It eradicated 12 moons before it reached a low orbit. Goku and Vegeta appeared with the Divine Kais and Ultima Kai himself.  
  
"Ultima you must stop it!" Shin cried.  
  
"I cannot! It is beyond my control!" Ultima said grimly.  
  
"I won't let it destroy everything I care about!" Gohan erupted. His aura blazed around his and his power crashed upward.  
  
"What the?!" Shin jerked.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gohan cried out as he stormed his power to the surface.  
  
"He's out of control!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Gohan stormed. He thrust both hands to his sides and blasted forward faster than even Ultima could easily see. He stood before the blast, the God Breath Cannon. He reached deep within and found something he never knew he had.  
  
"His Guardian! He has found it!" Ultima said.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"A Guardian Spirit is something few Mortals or even Kais have! This is the first on in billions of years! Perhaps trillions of years! He is bringing it to the surface!" Ultima said.  
  
"RISE STARFIRE!" Gohan yelled and threw his palms forward. A Dragon much like the Dragon of the Darkness Flames surged forth only it was golden instead of made up of Darkness. He blasted through the God Breath Cannon and hammered into Bahamut, tearing him away. He came back around and streamed for Eidolon.  
  
"Dragon! Starfire! I command you! Hold off you attack!" Eidolon yelled. Starfire roared and coiled around the Dark-God. It halted its attack as commanded.  
  
"What the? How?" Shin said.  
  
"He is the Dark-God of Dragons. He commands them! His hold on Gohan's is weak but it will hold for what is to come next," Ultima said.  
  
"Dragon of Crystallon! I need you now!" Eidolon cried and launched his Dragon of Darkness Flame.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" both he and Gohan cried as their Dragon clashed. The wind resulting was enormous. Ultima shielded them all from a close death. Even his powers were straining though just to sustain the shield. The Dragons roared as their masters pushed them harder.  
  
"The Dragon of Terra is stronger!" Ultima said grimly.  
  
"GO! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Eidolon cried. He shattered Gohan's weakened Dragon and watched as his hammered into Gohan hard, tearing his body. The Dragon of Terra died then soon after with a final roar. Gohan's Dragon then reformed and struck Eidolon. He was shredded as well as the Guardian Spirit died away with a cry of its own. Gohan and Eidolon's bodies fell fast into the Kai Planet. They streamed through the atmosphere and then blasted into the surface at high speed, tearing through thousands of miles of rock and dirt. The crashed to a halt within a few hundred feet of each other and did not move.  
  
"Are they?" Shin was afraid to ask.  
  
"Dead? I am not sure! But I cannot afford to let them go!" Ultima said. He was gone with a flash. They followed. Ultima brought their bodies together and slammed both hands together.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Oh man... Eidolon..." 18 said, tearing up. Videl was already crying full force.  
  
"I call upon now everything I can! To this point into 1 massive Kaioken! Magic, Darkness, ki together I bind! This damage I must rewind! Listen to me, your Ultima Kai! I command you now to revive! This I say forever on, these Mortal bodies I bestow my power upon! I now summon the might and determination for the Call of Restoration!" Ultima cried. He gathered the most massive amount of magic into a single point the universe has ever seen. Aidius was nothing compared to the power this Kai wielded. Ultima jumped upward and shocked the 2 lifeless forms with all the magic he summoned. They jerked and their injuries vanished. Their powers restored to full and the halos that were forming vanished. They were literally resurrected from Death. Eidolon was in his natural state, his wings and tail back to normal the Dark-God change seemingly gone. Ultima then faltered.  
  
"Ultima!" the first Divine Kai said.  
  
"I have used a great deal of my strength to do this deed. Divine Kais return me to Lunarah's or I will die," Ultima said before blacking out. They all vanished with a flash.  
  
"What about Gohan and Eidolon?" Shin said.  
  
"Fine," Eidolon said. He rose with Gohan.  
  
"My head hurts," the Mystic complained. Videl ran to him and cried into his chest. 18 squeezed Eidolon into a tight hug.  
  
"How did they survive?" 17 said.  
  
"They did not. The Kai they called Ultima resurrected them from death itself," 16 stated.  
  
"Impossible..." Tundra whispered.  
  
"Did you see it? I called him! Bahamut listened!" Eidolon said after they he separated from 18.  
  
CRUMPH!! Came the sound of knuckles on flesh. Eidolon blasted across the dirt. Piccolo pulled back his fist. Eidolon struggled to his feet, hurting badly.  
  
"You idiot you nearly killed everyone!" Piccolo yelled. "What were you thinking! That thing nearly destroyed all of our efforts here!"  
  
"You are a stupid fool, Piccolo," Eidolon said as he stood all the way. He kicked the Namek across the face and sent him blasting through 40 feet of rock. He resumed his Dark-God form then, the Crown of Dragons hovering over his head.  
  
"Argh wait till I get my hands on you..." Piccolo grunted as he unearthed himself.  
  
"No! Bahamut was tugging to be freed the entire time I was a Dark-God! You stupid ass! How can you not see what I am saying! I channeled his rage into a less devastating path! If he won the earlier struggle and released himself we would be facing him without any control! I mastered him and did exactly what I had to do to resume that control! I Summoned him through the process called the Awakening. Gohan calls out Starfire as his Guardian Spirit and Bahamut is mine! I share his pain and he shares mine as Gohan and Starfire will. When he was struck with the Destructo Ball at maximum power he died then. And had it not been by Ultima's intervention and rescued Bahamut I would have as well. He had to vent his rage! So I used the battle to do it knowing Starfire would come through during Gohan's Awakening," Eidolon said. Piccolo looked stricken as he understood.  
  
"Wait. You knew Gohan would Summon Starfire the entire time?" Shin said.  
  
"Yeah. Ultima told me. That was why I pushed to be the one to face Gohan," Eidolon said. He faded from Dark-God form and let his old Crystallite self shine through.  
  
"I see," Piccolo said.  
  
"That was close," Goku breathed.  
  
"I am sorry. But no one was hurt," Eidolon said.  
  
"Yeah. Say that to the millions you killed in the past," Piccolo said. Eidolon looked stricken. Then nodded. 18 shot Piccolo an acid look. Piccolo stood by his words.  
  
"How can you love a person who has literally murdered trillions of innocent people?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Shut up! How would you know? I was forced to do the same, you know! It isn't easy when your given 2 choices, both equally bad. Kill or watch others be killed until you agree to do it yourself. The only difference is the people you kill die less painfully when they don't do it slowly to force your hand!' 18 yelled at him.  
  
"There is still a choice," Piccolo said coldly.  
  
"He is correct. I was forced to wipe out countless millions under Frieza. I owe this Namek no loyalty but the words he speaks are true. I was forced to kill those people or he threatened to kill my father. And he did that anyway! Frieza! Argh just the thought drives me mad! But even then I had the choice to refuse. The alternative is never pretty but there all ways is one," Vegeta said.  
  
"See," Piccolo said.  
  
"No. You are both fools. I will kill you where you stand!" Eidolon said as he flared into maximum power yet again.  
  
"And what would that prove? That you can kill more people on top of the millions already?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me then?! I cannot change what I have already done!" Eidolon roared. He formed the blast which was easily enough to wipe even the Namek out.  
  
"Enough Piccolo. He really cannot change what he has done in the past. Ultima and I have already went over this. He was forgiving at the highest level for those deaths in the condition he assists us in this final battle," Shin said. Piccolo backed away a few paces.  
  
"That was why he was brought here, wasn't it?" Kuja said. "Ultima already decided this long ago."  
  
"True enough, Crystallite. We need Eidolon. We will fail without him and his Dragon. Starfire alone will not sustain us," Shin said.  
  
"Whatever. I am out," Piccolo said and blasted off. Goku and the others looked grim.  
  
"Well speak now! Any more of you have anything to say about the deeds I committed in my past? WELL?!!" Eidolon roared. They shook their heads one by one. Eidolon faded his blast and took off.  
  
"If you all cannot forgive him for his sins then you cannot forgive me of mine," Kuja said and took off as well. 18 took off her own ways. The others flew back to the Palace in silence, wondering what the hell could go wrong next.  
  
Author - there it is, another exciting installment in this happy little story. Eidolon is haunted by his past and Piccolo will not let him forget about the trillions he has murdered. On top of that the ultimate clash of Dragons nearly finished everything they all worked for. It was close but Starfire was Summoned through the Awakening, rising Gohan's powers to an entirely new level. Eidolon too reached this level by calling out Bahamut through his own Awakening but will he embrace this power or discard it, afraid of the killing he will have to commit with it? Find out next time! Please review. 


	13. The Other Sibling

From beyond the Crystal Dawn, comes the darkest of Hell's spawn. Power spilled from its every pore, Darkness spewing at its core. It burns away light, shadow, and fire, seething with dark desire. Sincere is it lust for death, as certain as its very breath.  
  
--- inscription from the Seal of Bahamut, 55,000,000,000,000 years before the birth of Ultima Kai.  
  
Chapter 13 - The sun rose as the summer season came into full swing on the Kai Planet. Eidolon had several theories for the cause of the heat waves. The most plausible being that the sun's heat as well as its light were reflected off of the many moons, magnifying them greatly. Which was why the temperature never fell below 70 Earth degrees. Now it was as high a 120. As well as Crystallites adapt, the one thing they could not handle was heat. Cold was never a problem. Just intense heat. His only refuge was to resume his Dark-God form to which hot or cold made no difference. But the discomfort still remained of course.  
  
"It is hot, isn't it?" Krillin said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Indeed. Were it not for me being half Saiyan, I would die from this kind of heat," Kuja responded.  
  
"Is that so? I didn't know that," Yamcha said.  
  
"Of course not. Not many people living today understand anything about Crystallites. Anything over exactly 90 Earth degrees can kill a Crystallite after just 3 hours," Kuja said.  
  
"It's been at least a 120 all day. Eidolon's pure Crystallite and he seems to be holding out fine," Gohan pointed out. Eidolon shook his head knowingly.  
  
"Notice he's in his Dark-God state, also. In that form, it wouldn't matter if it was 400 degrees," Kuja said. "Or negative 400 degrees for that matter," he added. Gohan shook his head, sweat flying from his hair.  
  
"Damn this blasted heat..." they heard Vegeta curse.  
  
"You're the Supreme Kai for crying out loud! What do you mean you can't change the heat?" Videl yelled. Shin shrugged, a very human gesture he picked up from his companions.  
  
"I am the Supreme Kai, no doubt. But my control over this planet's seasons and weather patterns happens to be rather minimal. There is nothing I can do," Shin said.  
  
"Then here!" Videl yelled. She conjured up 4 massive 3 story tall, building sized fans which were conveniently solar-powered. They hummed like massive generators as they powered up. The winds blasting from them was intense and highly welcome.  
  
"Nice job," Kuja commented.  
  
"Thanks. Maybe I can pass enough time to make it night..." she sighed.  
  
"I would not try that, were I you. It takes a massive amount of magic to pass time. Even I can't do it very successfully," Shin said.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Videl yelled as she threw up her hands. Her body pulsed into pure magical energy and gleamed a wild emerald. Night fell instantly as she warped 9 hours by in 9 seconds.  
  
"She's awesome," Eidolon laughed as he rose.  
  
"Now we can spare," Gohan said to Kuja.  
  
"I have yet to fight you, Mystic Mortal. I look forward to it," Kuja said. He flared into Legendary Super Saiyan 4 state and summoned his Trance powers. He then called out the Jewels of Crystallon and ascended to Dark- God state. Gohan went Mystic Champion with ease. He gathered his focus and ascended to Mystic Ultimate rather easy as well. Only after then did he dare channel the power of the Omega Force to become the universe's only Legendary Mystic Ultimate.  
  
"This should be entertaining," Videl said as she enjoyed the breeze she created.  
  
"Not really. Once you watch Gohan and Eidolon murder each other with Guardian Spirits, these kind of fights seem normal," Tein laughed.  
  
"Isn't that the truth," Eidolon responded. "Dying blows. Resurrected or not."  
  
"That's more true than you know. Having a damned Dragon tear your body apart and then crashing into a planet and a million miles of dirt isn't the most pleasant way to die," Kuja laughed.  
  
"Please. Like you'd know anything about death," Videl accused.  
  
"Perhaps not. I have never has the misfortune to die yet. But I have watched resurrections. I'd rather remain dead," Kuja said.  
  
"It isn't that bad. Your talking about the Army's method of reanimating the dead. You can't even consider those monstrosities their former selves," Eidolon argued.  
  
"True. But honestly. Unless it was natural, I'd rather remain dead," Kuja said.  
  
"Suit yourself. But everyone on this planet and on Earth have all died before except the Supreme Kai, Buu, and my Dad. Even Old Kai gave up his life before being brought back," Videl said.  
  
"How can billions be revived like that? Were they brought back completely intact?" Kuja demanded.  
  
"Yes. She is talking about the Dragon Balls. Think about it. The Army thinks that the dead can be revived just by reanimating the body. They don't realize that the soul is who those people are. Not just the physical shell. The Dragon Balls returns to the soul to the body, restoring the body if need be to its original state. That is true resurrection," Eidolon explained.  
  
"It was because of Majin Buu in his Kid Buu form. He was pure evil in that form. He first obliterated the populace of Earth in his first Super Buu state. Then later destroyed the Earth and any survivors as Kid Buu," Supreme Kai said as he entered the courtyard.  
  
"That is not possible. Even Aidius, leader of the Army isn't pure evil. He lives with some care for those around him. Such as his mate and his children. But you claim this creature was completely evil. How is that possible?" Kuja argued.  
  
"There are other factors you're missing, young Dark-God. Kid Buu was child like. He was pure evil but was... Reformatted you could say. We see evil as things negative that threaten the well being to others and ourselves. Kid Buu saw evil as an eternal game and it was in his nature to want to play that game forever," the Kai explained.  
  
"Then how could he be held responsible? You make him sound as though he did not know what he was doing," Kuja said.  
  
"He knew. He understood pain. And he understood the fact others did not like pain. That makes me partly accountable. But because he was created that way and given a soul through Bibidi's magic, he was a hard case to rule over after his death. So he was given a chance to relive the life he was never truly given the chance to live. He was reborn as a human child named Uub," Shin said.  
  
"What? That monster was allowed to return to Earth?!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Gohan, I understand your hatred for Buu. No one hated him more than I. But he does deserve the chance to live a life where he holds control over his destiny. As Buu, he never had that opportunity. His master stripped him of that even after his death," Shin said.  
  
"I guess that's true. But I still don't like it," Gohan said.  
  
"No one said you did. Now let us resume our battle," Kuja said a bit impatiently.  
  
"Hold that order. Radimere. I need to speak with you," came a calling.  
  
"Tundra? I thought you were training with Krillin..." Gohan said,  
  
"The human puts up a fight. Deflecting that cursed Destructo Ball is no easy task," Tundra huffed.  
  
"You deflected a Destructo Ball?" Gohan said, jaw dropping.  
  
"Yes. Indeed I did. But know this, it wasn't easy in no stretch of the imagination. And I don't believe he used full power. It wasn't as powerful as the one that killed Bahamut," Tundra said. The thought of Bahamut brought both good and negative memories to Eidolon's mind. He shook his head to clear the haze of doubt and guild he felt.  
  
"Where is the little Mighty Midget, anyways?" Yamcha wondered.  
  
"He's on my ship. I renamed it. There is only one great place, no one Grand Place that ship is worthy enough to be named after," Tundra said.  
  
"And that being?" Kuja said. Tundra smiled.  
  
"The ancient Castle Radimere," Tundra replied.  
  
"You named your ship Radimere?" Kuja wondered.  
  
"Not exactly. I named it after it, though. I modified the name because nothing is worthy of the exact same name as the great palace," Tundra frowned.  
  
"That's true. My father was bold when he named me after it. Not many people liked the decision," Kuja laughed.  
  
"I named it Radimera. Speaking in which, we need to talk now," Tundra said. His expression went from amusement to grave serious in a second. Kuja and he flared their auras and blasted off faster than thought.  
  
"Ahh... That ruins my plans for today..." Gohan grumbled.  
  
"No mean tonight," Videl chuckled. Shin sighed and walked off with the others, wishing they wouldn't interfere with time's natural flow and the other natural forces of the universe.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan said looking into the sky in deep thought.  
  
"There is always us..." Videl whispered almost seductively in his ear which twitched as she did so. He looked at her a bit slyly. Eidolon flared his aura and blasted off then. As though he was angered by their love for each other. They barely seemed to notice. Gohan pulled her into a deep kiss and she ran her gentle hands down his hard chest. He released a rather animalistic growl as she worked her way lower...  
  
"Stupid Mortals," Eidolon growled. He blasted toward no where yet to the place that pulled him the most. He passed over the waterfall he loved to much and landed, powering down.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" 18 said, turning to face him with a smile. She appeared so much younger. This made Eidolon instantly happier and brightened his mood greatly.  
  
"I see your coming out of your little world of silence where only you could live," he laughed.  
  
"Maybe," she said, walking closer to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her waste and dropped from Dark-God form to his natural Crystallite self. She smiled.  
  
"You like this side of me?" he asked her.  
  
"You look more... I don't know for to out it..." she faltered for words.  
  
"Human? I guess that's fine. Dragon wings and tail are rather unattractive," he said and looked in her eyes which showed emotion at last. He was glad to see that beyond words would allow him to tell.  
  
"Not really so much as unattractive. They're just fierce. You look more gentle this way," she said in a near whisper. He leaned closer and kissed her. She kissed him back with equal love and he ran his hands down her waste, as if he were discovery each curve for the first time. She began to run gentle, sucking kisses down his neck and he gasped. It was as though just mere contact with her shot intense sexual pleasure racing through him. He knew this happened when contact was made with Crystallite girl but did not think it would react the same with a human female. Not that he minded. She pulled away, gasping hard. He watched her chest rise and fall with each intake of air, causing her breasts to bounce slightly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"It's almost too much..." he said between gasps.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Just touching you send this... Sensation coursing through me... We haven't even began to make love yet and I'm already..." she whispered. He smiled.  
  
"I did not realize human girls were so frail. Not in the since of being weak, but more in the since of being... I mean you can't handle this as well as a Crystallite girl," Eidolon said.  
  
"Probably not. You don't realize humans don't go through sensations that great. If I were normal, I probably couldn't have taken that much," she said. She pushed him back and climbed on top of him. He fully let her, realizing a certain reaction happening not so far below.  
  
"Damn..." he whispered as she kissed at his neck again.  
  
"Your pants seem to be getting too tight," she laughed. She ran her hands downward slowly and unzipped his jeans he had gotten from Gohan. He swallowed hard as she pulled them free. She pulled his boxers lower and ran her hand gently down his erection. He gasped for breath as she did so, speeding up as his breathing intensified.  
  
"Whoa..." he said just before his seed exploded all over her hand and wrist. She laughed.  
  
"Damn. You Crystallite guys can spray it," she said.  
  
"You're enjoying this, I take it," he smirked.  
  
"Maybe," she smirked back. She washed her hand in the pool the waterfall drained into and rejoined him. She slipped off her shirt as she walked back. She revealed that she was wearing no underwear whatsoever. He smiled.  
  
"We should take this somewhere more private," he suggested before they faded and appeared in his chamber. He scooped her up and laid her on her back gently on the bed, climbing on her afterward, removing his shirt. She slid her jean shorts down and kicked them off as he began returning the kisses she gave him earlier down her neck. She gasped as pleasure tore into her upon contact.  
  
BAM!-BAM!-BAM!-BAM!-BAM!-BAM!-BAM! Came the loud wrapping on Eidolon's chamber door.  
  
"Damn it!" Eidolon whispered with anger. He was furious! He really did not want to be interrupted by anything! With a simple twist of Darkness, he reclothed himself and 18 who stood quickly. "What?!" Eidolon yelled as he opened the chamber.  
  
"I can see I interrupted something... important, brother, but this calls. She was found. They have her," Kuja said gravely, his eyes were shining fierce, gleaming in the darkness.  
  
"Her?" Eidolon said.  
  
"I didn't think you'd remember. Not after the passing millennia with all you were forced through. And you were rather young compared to I..." Kuja went on.  
  
"Spit it out!" Eidolon ordered.  
  
"It is Dweia! The Army have her!" Kuja replied a bit more harshly than he intended. Eidolon trembled uncontrollably as fragmented memories assaulted him.  
  
"She... Her... That name..." Eidolon shook, sitting on the bed, wide eyed.  
  
"We had a sister, pure Crystallite like you, brother! Mother named her Dweia because of an ancient prophecy forgotten long ago, before even my birth! She's alive and Aidius tracked her down, how I do not know. Let's go!" Kuja yelled. He sped down the hall.  
  
"18, this is important... I mean..." Eidolon said.  
  
"By all means go! He seemed rather urgent, you agree? There will be other nights. Better ones," she promised with a sly wink as he vanished. He appeared in the air miles away beside his brother. They ascended to maximum Dark-God and Legendary Dark-God might and blasted upward for place called Radimera. The Grand Ship came into sight and the door opened instantly.  
  
"Tundra!" Kuja roared.  
  
"Here!" came the response from the throne room. They entered at top speed.  
  
"Explain!" Ragnarok yelled.  
  
"I came here for more than 1 reason, old friends. As I have told Kuja, I have discovered Aidius' plan to track down and hold your sister Dweia. The fact you even had a sister threw me into shock. Aidius wasn't pleased to discover this either until his daughter, Chastima pointed out a single fact. You'd come looking for your lost sibling after you discovered her existence, he assuming you knew of her already. Or at least remembered her. She was hiding with a race of aliens called Meditites. The entire race was already dwindling from starvation and a disease that causes sterility among the males of their kind. Aidius wiped the rest of them out, I was just told. He sent orders not even 2 hours ago that I was to find you and reveal he had her in hopes you'd come after her," Tundra said.  
  
"Why would he trust you with such important information?" Eidolon demanded,  
  
"I am his highest ranking general that doesn't belong to the Dark Legion Reserves, his own private Guard. And I was already given clearance to come here and 'wipe' you all out," Tundra said.  
  
"Why hasn't his sensors not revealed the fact you aren't in orbit around Earth?" Kuja asked.  
  
"Because this is not the only ship in the Resistance. Another I built which is as much of a copy of this ship as possible is there and this ship is well out of sensor reach. The delay in me getting these orders was caused by the simple fact I am well out of range to receive them here, out of the Mortal-Cosmos itself, on the borders of Other-World. Honestly, why wouldn't you trust me? Those ordered were delayed because they had to be relayed through the other sister-ship and then sent here through a quantum transponder which was fried by the effort," Tundra explained.  
  
"We must save her!" Eidolon roared. "My mother was killed by those damn bastards! I shall not let them take another!"  
  
"I stand with him," Kuja said with a fierce determination only a Saiyan or a Crystallite could possess.  
  
"As do I. But you both have very tactical minds. It is only natural, you being at least part Crystallite. I understand both of you would agree that keeping my cover for now would prove to be a greater advantage than if we were to reveal I was a traitor and go blazing in with everything we got," Tundra replied.  
  
"I agree. Stealth is the tool we must use," Kuja nodded. Eidolon shook his head.  
  
"I understand what you mean, but how do we do both?! Save your little illusion of trust and save Dweia?!" he demanded.  
  
"Simple. I hide both the rest of my fleet and this mother ship from sensory sight and detonate the other ship, making it appear as though it were destroyed under your forces' attack. I return with perhaps 3 shuttles and a hand full of men including myself as the only survivors. I also bring along a couple of others from your group to act as 'traitors' which turned the tide and allowed us to claim final victory. And I also bring Eidolon along as a captive. I won't be the greatest job but it will have to be as so. Aidius has confirmed he is not aboard the mane fleet he has waiting at the outer reaches of your solar-system. That is what I call a decoy. I was supposed to be the main assault. I was supposed to sneak in and destroy you undetected while you concentrated on the decoy. That was the original plan. There isn't enough firepower in that shell of a fleet to take Earth with nothing but the humans protecting it on their own with their own technology," Tundra said.  
  
"I am coming, too," Kuja stated.  
  
"Yes. But not as a traitor. Aidius is stupid but not that dense. He didn't rise to where he is by being a complete idiot. Use the Shadow Shroud technique you created. Even with all of Aidius' might he shouldn't be able to detect you unless he was right on top of you and specifically searching you out which I doubt he'd be in the first place. He'll be a great distance away and unable to do so as we return to the decoy fleet to give my report. We return and whatever spies Aidius planted in the decoy fleet will be unable to detect Kuja if their lives depended on it. They report everything is sound and we ride into Aidius' main mother ship Scott free," Eidolon laughed.  
  
"He does have a tactical mind," Tundra laughed.  
  
"I am a Crystallite, aren't I? We need to decide which others to bring with us. I automatically suggest Videl and Gohan. Gohan rivals both Radimere's power and my own with ease and Videl is a master at controlling Darkness and magic. She can provide extra cover if needed and a number of other useful deeds and she isn't much weaker than we are herself all things considered. And they both are close which will make this little illusion more plausible. They simply got sick of working with the Earth coalition where their potential was understated and traded sides, knowing the Army can bring out true potential," Eidolon said with a smirk.  
  
"That's wonderful. But why just rescue Dweia and do no serious damage in the process. What if we blow up one of his main ships or a fleet of them?" Kuja suggested.  
  
"That's great but not happening. You 2 have been away too long to know the enhancements he has made. Our powers combined won't be enough to destroy half of a single mother ship where most the power lies with all the new guards he has set up," Tundra shook his head, causing his beautiful sapphire hair to sway.  
  
"Are you sating that my brother's Dragon Spirit, Bahamut can't take 1 of those things out with its God Breath Cannon?!" Kuja demanded.  
  
"Not at all. That thing alone could eradicate every ship in the Army if they happened to be in a single spot all at once with enough left over to take out most of the Army's Reserve Core," Tundra said. "Starfire as well."  
  
"That's the problem though, Radimere. My Dragon is fueled by Darkness because he is the Darkness. And Starfire fuels herself off of Gohan's Mystic power. Both highly detectable by Aidius if even attempted to be Summoned. He'd have us dead before the Awakening could even be fully started. It just wouldn't work," Eidolon sighed.  
  
"But what if we used a radical weapon of equal power?" Kuja smirked.  
  
"One exists?" Tundra said. Then he smiled in sudden realization.  
  
"The human's Destructo Ball," Kuja nodded.  
  
"That's right! That thing is just a massive weapon of pure ki! Aidius can sense ki as well as any of us, for sure, but he'd be focusing on more magically powered threats since be is aware of that the bulk of our strength comes from Darkness and magic alone. Gohan's Mystic power is a form of magic all in itself, Kuja and I are Dark-God's relying on magic and Darkness, our Legendary Weapons are magic as well, and the list goes on. But a pure ki weapon could be hidden like anything else made up of ki. Much like we can hide power levels from detection! Videl would have to use a massive magical spell but I know she can do it if Gohan throws in a bit of his power," Eidolon agreed.  
  
"Then we have a plan," Tundra nodded.  
  
"We are the greatest 3 warriors in the universe," Kuja laughed.  
  
"A certain Mystic Mortal might argue with you on that 1," Eidolon laughed. Kuja smirked.  
  
"Arsilon on screen!" Tundra yelled.  
  
"You ready, bro?" Kuja said. They both combined their magic and Darkness and everyone else from Earth's special forces and allies appeared in the same room.  
  
"Listen up!" Tundra roared like the general he was. "We have been informed that Radimere and Ragnarok's sister, Dweia was captured by the Army Reserve Core! We have decided to head there and rescue her at once!" Tundra said.  
  
"And how? We cannot sustain that effort at this time," Shin warned.  
  
"We have a plan, Supreme Kai. But it falls on the one named Krillin, Gohan, myself, Videl, Eidolon, and of course Kuja," Tundra replied for all to hear.  
  
"Why should be bother? Their lost sibling may be of great importance to those 2, but what tactical advantage does it give us? She is obviously weak or she wouldn't have been captured. Why should be bother rescuing someone weak who possesses no skills to better our strength?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Spoken like a true Saiyan, Vegeta. But think about it, fool! This is also a chance to do serious damage!" Tein said.  
  
"The human Mortal is right. Aidius has senses on many levels and his ships are immune to any of our attacks. The only way to take them out would be to use the Spirits Bahamut and Starfire. But because they require massive amounts of time, magic, and Darkness to Summon through the Awakening, Aidius would have the users killed long before anything could be set off. But Krillin's Destructo Ball rivals either Spirit's power with ease with it at maximum strength. We plan to release it and destroy a massive chunk of Aidius' main fleet," Tundra responded. Vegeta smirked at the thought.  
  
"A single problem. This guy can sense magic and Darkness and I am guessing he can sense ki as well. What would keep him from simply killing Krillin before the attack can be finished? It takes the same amount of time to prepare the Spirits or the Ball," Videl stated.  
  
"That is where you come in, Videl. Your mastery over magic, Darkness, and ki gives us the edge we desperately needed. Though Aidius is vastly more powerful than you alone, you won't need to confront his skills directly as you would die instantly. You need only to hold his senses back. To merely hide the Destructo Ball with your magic/Darkness abilities. Gohan will be there to help with his own well of magic. After it is done and we give the okay through a telepathic link we can set up, Krillin will release the Ball as we speed away on a Nova-class shuttle, the fastest kind of ship in the Army second only to Aidius' private cruiser," Tundra said.  
  
"And how about rescuing the girl?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Kuja will use the Shadow Shroud. It will hide him from Aidius completely at least for a while. Eidolon will be reported as my captive as I was ordered to do from the start. We plan to detonate the grand ship Arsilon to make it appear as though the Great Radimera was destroyed instead by an Earth all out assault. And the rest of my fleet will be hidden from sensors to confirm their destruction as well. Only 3 shuttles with Eidolon, Kuja, myself, Krillin, Videl, and Gohan and a few other who survived the blast will return," Kuja said.  
  
"What about Gohan and Videl? How are they going to hide?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Simple enough, Goku. We play the role as traitors," Videl laughed.  
  
"Of course. Gohan, you have a very smart mate on your hands. They play traitors. They turn against the Earth coalition and help us overcome the rest of Earth forces or so that is what they will be told. And they do this just because with Earth they 'greed' for power cannot be met as it will with the Army," Tundra laughed. Videl and Gohan blushed as the comment about them.  
  
"I see. This seems very well thought out. But it is missing a single key factor," Vegeta stated.  
  
"And that is?" Tundra said.  
  
"Myself," Vegeta said. They all fell over.  
  
"And that would be because?" Tundra said, recovering.  
  
"Simple, you idiot! I am the Prince of the Saiyans! I go where I can raise my strength! Such as to the Army for example! As Lord of all Saiyans, Gohan decides to follow me over in his own quest for greatness! And Videl being his pretty little mate would follow him where ever he'd go anyway! And the little human can be written off as a mere mercenary who looks for the best pay and the best force of destruction for hire such as the Army!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"His story sounds a l lot more plausible," Gohan admitted.  
  
"True. Very well then, Prince Vegeta, you have your place among the away team. That leaves 2 other slots," Tundra said.  
  
"I will go, too. Sounds like an adventure," Goku laughed. They all stared at him as though he were retarded.  
  
"Hush, Kakarrott, you half-wit! As Prince of the Saiyans I would have to seem more power than any of you! They don't know exactly what I look like and they most certainly don't know exactly how my power feels sense they had to record what information that do have on long range sensors and scouters. Kakarrott and I shall use the Petra (Fusion) Earrings to form Vegeta who will outmatch any one here at Super Saiyan 4," Vegeta said.  
  
"Good thinking. Because of the merger making you both 1 person, there still remains 2 slots," Tundra said.  
  
"I know a bit about magic and I can help out. I'd like to go as well," Tein said.  
  
"And I will come, too," Yamcha stated.  
  
"No, wait. I want to go," Android 18 stated.  
  
"But..." Tein and Yamcha said.  
  
"I can provide sneak attacks because they can't sense my power as a android," she explained.  
  
"Hey! 16 and I would like to have a bit of fun as well!" Super Android 17 said.  
  
"Can we make that work?" Eidolon asked Tundra. "They are all powerful, rivaling my strength alone. And their ability to access massive amounts of power without being detected will come in handy."  
  
"Yes, I know. I can bring a 4th shuttle then. Consisting of the androids and the 1 human," he said.  
  
"I do not wish to go," Android 16 stated. "I promised I would assist in the final battle, but I am nor truly needed here. The humans can access both magic and Darkness as Crystal Humans and they rival a Super Saiyan 4 in power and speed. They will be needed more than I would."  
  
"He has a point. We could make it 2 androids and 2 Crystal Humans in that last shuttle," Kuja said.  
  
"Wait. Tein and I could always fuse, giving another person the chance to go," Yamcha pointed out.  
  
"I still do not wish to go," Android 16 stated.  
  
"Come on 16 we might need you," 18 said.  
  
"No it's fine. Let him stay. I'll go in his place," Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"We could use your power but wouldn't being a Namekian warp things a bit? I mean everyone knows Namekians are peaceful," Krillin said.  
  
"Rah!" Piccolo roared and fired a massive ki spike right into the little human's face. The human's focus and reflexes kicked in a flash as his ki spiked and rose greatly in time for him to dodge the blast. He landed as a Crystal Human at maximum power, dead even with Piccolo.  
  
"Someone's been training," Yamcha laughed. He activated his own Crystal Human power and rivaled Krillin in every way. They suspected Tein did as well.  
  
"Arsilon activate full evacuation procedure now! I want the ship cleared in 5 minutes. After that amount of time has elapsed, activate self destruct sequence immediately. I want everything to be ready to blow along with 7 fighters on my next command," Tundra ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" the helmsmen responded without question. Tundra looked back at the other with a nod.  
  
"Sir, the 4 shuttles are stocked with everything needed for a return trip," a servant informed.  
  
"Good. Are you all ready? We leave at once for this to work," Tundra said.  
  
"Whenever you are," Krillin said. The others agreed soon enough.  
  
"Now!" Tundra said. Everything blew on screen from the fighters jumping away from the main ship.  
  
"Your orders completed, Sir," the helmsmen from before stated with a alien salute.  
  
"Good. Now standby," Tundra commanded.  
  
"Videl, Supreme Kai, whoever! Create a temporal vortex linking this orbit to where the fighters are at once! The decoy fleet at the outer parameter of your solar-system will detect that blast in a matter of seconds. They can't see surviving shuttles and fighters," Tundra said.  
  
"Haaaaaahhhh!" both Videl and Shin cried as they threw their hands together and the thrust them into the air. Lightning crackled and thick tendrils of it pulsed in every direction as the magic began to build. Then the massive Time Shaft opened.  
  
"Sir! A portal of some kind has appeared before us in orbit around the Earth planet!" the helmsmen informed with a shock.  
  
"That is a simple Time Shaft. It leads to where I am stationed currently. Sent all ships through it at once!" Tundra ordered.  
  
"Send each ship at a time! It may not hold if they all come streaming through at once," Videl said.  
  
"You heard her!" Tundra said. The helmsmen nodded and the screen switched off. They watched through the glass dome roof as the vortex swelled and all the fighters and shuttles streamed through in a single file line. Then the vortex collapsed and so did Shin and Videl from exhaustion. They began regenerating at once. Tundra waved the ones going toward the shuttle bay and lead the way at a run. Shin who was staying reopened the vortex alone and they sensed it was much weaker. Made strong enough to transport 4 shuttles instead of hundreds as the one before it did.  
  
"How is this going to go?" 18 demanded.  
  
"Eidolon, Kuja, Videl, 18, and Gohan and with me in the larger shuttle. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein will ride in the next. 17, Goku, Vegeta take the next, and the rest of my men will take the other larger shuttle," Tundra ordered.  
  
"Take these," Old Kai said, handing them 3 sets of Fusion Earrings. Vegeta and Goku too a set, Tein and Yamcha took another, and the last was given to Gohan just in case if they were needed.  
  
"Fire up main engines to maximum thrust and haul ass to the left, vertical thrusters down to 32 percent and horizontal boosters to maximum! Through the Time Shaft now!" Tundra yelled after the hatches were shut. The sudden boost in speed nearly threw them all into the bulkhead. They sped through the Shaft and appeared over Earth in seconds. The vortex collapsed after the last shuttle passed through.  
  
"Sir, the signal is growing weaker as the Shaft's energy is breaking up," the first commanding officer aboard the Radimera said.  
  
"Very well. You have command. Contact the Supreme Kai and tell him to open a telepathic link between the part here and myself," Tundra ordered. "And by the way, full command is on you while I am away." The commander and now acting-Captain nodded and saluted.  
  
(What you ask may become everlasting. Once I bind your minds into each other, the link may be eternal. Depending on the amount of time it is needed,) Shin said mentally.  
  
(That's fine with us. Risks need to be taken if one wishes to be a warrior,) Kuja replied.  
  
"This should be interesting," Eidolon smirked.  
  
(Eidolon what is the last set of Fusion Earrings for?) 18 wondered privately.  
  
(I don't know. Old Kai gave them to us for a reason though,) he replied.  
  
(Supreme Kai?) Eidolon boomed publicly.  
  
(You really do not have to speak so loudly. I may be an entire dimension away but a mental link knows no boundaries even across great distances or even death. What is it you need?) Shin responded.  
  
(Shin, why were we given the 3rd set of Earrings?) Eidolon demanded softly.  
  
(My ancestor said it might be best if their were a fusion of sort between Kuja and Tundra for the time being. The Shadow Shroud it useful but if a Kai can see through it then we believe Aidius will as well,) Shin responded.  
  
(But a fusion would radically change Tundra's appearance. Aidius would notice,) Kuja said.  
  
(Those Earrings are black for a reason. They are Dark Potaras. The merger between them can either act as a normal fusion or either person can take control and resume their natural appearance,) Shin returned.  
  
(I see. So Either he or I could take control at will? What if we did so and we powered up?) Tundra wondered.  
  
(Then you would gain control over both warriors' powers,) Old Kai answered this time.  
  
"Should we try it?" Kuja asked.  
  
(Is it everlasting?) Tundra asked.  
  
(No. I weakened the merging magic to install a fail safe device that allows both warriors to defuse if they both willingly agreed to do so,) Old Kai informed them.  
  
"Then I'm ready," Tundra declared. He put one Earring in his left ear as instructed by Videl and Kuja put the other in his right ear. A flash of Darkness erupted and they fused into 1 body.  
  
"Whoa..." Gohan said.  
  
"Now this is strange," the new warrior said in a duel voice all fused beings had.  
  
"What is it like being a merged personality?" Eidolon wondered.  
  
"It can be strange. I only did it once with my Dad. We formed a warrior called Gokan. He wasn't as strong as Vegito for some reason but he was powerful enough. It can take some getting used to but it is awesome. You should try it some time," Gohan said.  
  
"Maybe I will," Eidolon said.  
  
"Let's see. What would we call a Kuja and a Tundra? Kundraja? No that's too odd. Perhaps something more along the lines of Kunjra. Yeah that sounds about right. I was a but worried about the 2 of us sharing a body but I guess it turned out okay," he said.  
  
"His power is massive and he sounds just like Vegito," Videl noted.  
  
"Can you feel that? Vegeta and Goku fused into Vegito at Super Saiyan 4. He's as powerful as I am," Kunjra admitted.  
  
"Their power is massive," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah," Videl said in awe.  
  
"I wonder if I could deflect a God Breath Cannon in this form's maximum power," Kunjra wondered.  
  
"No. Not even close," Eidolon said, looking up at them.  
  
"Spoil sport. One can dream, right? Still. Those beasts are impossible. In a league of their own," Kuja said. Kunjra's entire form seemed to shift. In their merged body their traits were perfectly blended. Kunjra stood as tall a Tundra and Kuja because they were the same height naturally and their hairs was upward in spikes and long down their back in spikes as well. A look very close to a Super Saiyan 4's hair. Only Kuja's hair was a natural Crystallite silver and Tundra's was the Chaddion or the Shion sapphire hue telling all others he came from a noble family. Kunjra had a meld of silver and sapphire hair, making a off metallic teal color.  
  
Kuja was built but Tundra was bulky. Their merged body retained most of Kuja's slender build but the massive strength was noticeable on sight as well. Tundra had no tail as Shions don't. But Kuja, being both Saiyan and Crystallite did have a silver tail. But the merged body had retained it but the fur was changed to the same gleaming teal color of the merged warrior's hair. Kunjra did retain the Crystallite wings and horn as they were indomitable traits nothing could hide. They remained the Crystallite silver. The new being had the Crystallite glow in his eyes, another indomitable trait but the pupils beneath seemed infused with the iris. They were just intense gleaming orbs of sapphire. Now the merged body simply shifted to form only Kuja's form. Kuja's energy signal dominated but the power level remained the same. Kuja had control and his voice spoke alone instead of the duel voice of the fusion.  
  
"That is odd how you can do that. Simply morph between Tundra, Kuja, and Kunjra," Eidolon responded.  
  
"Perhaps," Tundra said suddenly as the form shifted to him instantly.  
  
"Okay, stop doing that!" Videl yelled. With a flash, they defused.  
  
"That is both strange, creepy, and interesting all in one," Kuja laughed.  
  
"I'd rather keep my own form. After this mission is done I'm keeping to my own body," Tundra said. Kuja laughed.  
  
"Sir! Incoming hail from the decoy fleet," the pilot informed.  
  
"On back screen, cut resolution to included only me until I give the signal to widen it," Tundra ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the pilot said as he worked the controls. The screen opened and a blue alien face appeared, looking fierce.  
  
"Report!" the alien roared.  
  
"Watch your tone, Hammon! I am a general first class, you are merely a acting-admiral," Tundra replied dangerously. Hammon snarled.  
  
"Yes... Sir," he replied.  
  
"Better. Now as for my report, I have succeeded. The Earth coalition has been decimated completely," Tundra said.  
  
"I see. Why then did we detect the explosion of your new vessel?" Hammon demanded.  
  
"Simple enough. The Earthlings pulled a rabbit out of their hat, Hammon. They have managed to come across a alien weapon of incredible power. The power of them cannon took out our main vessel and the majority of the fleet," Tundra replied grimly.  
  
"We detected a temporal vortex. Close to a wormhole but stretching into a destination beyond this plane and across time itself. Our computers could not follow it," Hammon said.  
  
"I can explain that. The alien device worked on multiplanar level, Hammon. Our sensors would have detected it otherwise. It fired and opened a black hole-like vortex that crushed the entire fleet and the mother ship while I was on the surface taking out the main forces," Tundra said.  
  
"And the 4 shuttles your flying were on the surface with you?" Hammon demanded.  
  
"I told you to watch your tone Hammon! I shall not repeat himself!" Tundra roared, power flaring. Hammon couldn't help but squirm.  
  
"Yes, Sir," he replied shakily.  
  
"Yes they were on the surface with me, fool!" Tundra said.  
  
"I see. And what of the alien life signs on your shuttles," Hammon said.  
  
"Widen resolution, pilot, so this idiot can see the crew," Tundra ordered. The pilot did so.  
  
"What have we here? The Earth warriors?" Hammon said.  
  
"Eidolon Deiyagnos is my prisoner. I brought him down personally. The remaining Earthlings pulled a miracle of sorts. Their forces were impossibly powerful. Even with my Elite 4 and my powers we would not have won were it not for these traitors. Pilot open a comm. link to all shuttles," Tundra said. The screen split into difference sections to reveal the entire crew.  
  
"That is Prince Vegeta, Hammon, Lord of all Saiyans. He will do anything to increase his power. I informed him of how the Dark Legion Army could do that. He grew rather interested. This is Lord Gohan, head of what remained of the Saiyan traitors against Vegeta before they were killed on Earth by his own hand. This is Eidolon's own dear brother, Kuja Deiyagnos. He was in with me the entire time. He helped bring around the traitors, convincing them the Army was the best way to go instead of dying. This is Videl, a human traitor and Lord Gohan's mate," Tundra went on explained before clearing his throat.  
  
"And the rest?" Hammon said.  
  
"I am getting to that. Those are mercenaries named Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein. They possess great power and the ability to merge bodies to climb even higher in strength. They were being paid by the pathetic Earthling forces to fight against us. I informed them of the vast fortune of the Army and offered them a permanent job offer. They agreed," Tundra laughed darkly.  
  
"That's right. The damn Earth forces paid the minimum for a job which was all they could afford. Our plan was to do the job then take over the planet but that would have us fighting the entire Army which was out of the question. So fuck that plan. We quit and the generous boss-man here offered us 50 times what the human sacks of shit were offering and more for later jobs. We took the opportunity and here we are," Krillin said in the fiercest tone he could muster.  
  
(You should have been an actor,) Videl laughed.  
  
(Hehe, thanks,) Krillin laughed.  
  
"That may not be up to the 'boss-man' there. He is but a lower general in the higher classes. Lord Aidius, the High Lord-Captain Commander will have to inspect your worth once you arrive. You better be worth the price you are demanding or the High Lord may just kill you on the spot. Risking business, the mercenary line is. The scouters say you possess nice power levels up what confused me is this Prince Vegeta's power. It's shaky. For one its off the charts, perhaps as high as one of the Reserve Core warriors. But the computer is saying he has 2 power signals yet it is some how converged in one wave length," Hammon said, scratching his head.  
  
"Haha!" Tundra laughed. "The Dark Prince has many talents, Hammon. He can absorb the souls of his victims and radically enhance his power after he defeats them in battle. His strength is higher even than my own," Tundra laughed.  
  
"That I noticed. Why didn't he just kill you?" Hammon wondered.  
  
"Fool! You are a fool, and a stupid one at that! I could have killed that weakling ages ago! But what would that have gotten me? He's my only link to the Army," Vegito roared.  
  
"I see," Hammon said.  
  
"Anything else you need for the report to Aidius?" Tundra demanded.  
  
"How did you know..." Hammon said.  
  
"Hammon you are a fool. Do you think me stupid? I didn't rise to where I am by being an idiot, fool! Of course I knew you were reporting to Aidius the entire time!" Tundra yelled.  
  
"I see a Namekian. Is he a captive?" Hammon said. He was changing the subject. Tundra let the matter drop.  
  
"No, fool. I joined this little group on my own will," Piccolo said.  
  
"Namekians are reported as peaceful creatures. Why would you care to join us?" Hammon demanded.  
  
"Hahaha! Use your scouters, you moron! I am no mere Namekian as ones you have seen! I am a Super Namekian, the most powerful of my kind. The Army has potential. The kind I like. The kind that has to deal with devastation and immense fortune. WHY WOULDN'T ANYONE WHO ISN'T STUPID BE INTERESTED?!" Piccolo roared. Hammon jerked.  
  
"Of course. But the strangest thing about this entire little get together is the other 2. They are obviously living creatures but I read no power signals or life signs for them," Hammon said.  
  
"They are androids. Part of the alien technology the Earthlings got a hold of. My mission was to destroy the Earth coalition, I did so. But it is my ongoing duty to the Army to seek out potential objects that can and will improve our strength. The mercenaries have fusion, a rather impressive technique. The Saiyans are immensely powerful all in themselves. The androids are alien technology that will improve our own. The Namekian is a master of magic and Darkness and has a power no one in their right mind would cross foolishly. The human, Videl has her own talents in magic and Darkness and can drastically enhance the strength of others. Everyone here has their own tributes to the Army," Tundra said.  
  
"Our work is done then. The report will be passed on. But know this, I know you're up to something, Tundra. You've been gone far too long and this whole thing smells of a trap! Aidius will see right through you!" Hammon snorted and switched off the link.  
  
"He just sealed his fate," Eidolon laughed.  
  
"And how is that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He's going to run to Aidius and present this report and then reveal this impossible conspiracy theory on how one of Aidius' greatest generals is a traitor after Aidius sees how much Tundra has brought back for the Army," Eidolon and Kuja laughed.  
  
"He would die anyway. I'd kill him myself, annoying bastard," Tundra said. Eidolon smirked.  
  
"Now how are we going to pull this off?" Krillin asked over the ship-to- ship comm. link that was still open.  
  
"Aidius will see that report in a matter of hours or days at the most. He will no doubt have a full record of all of your power levels. The thought of gaining new techniques such as fusion and alien technology that can create androids of near limitless power will excite him to no end. Not to mention new mages like Videl and Piccolo will really throw him for a loop. And he always did like the Saiyans though he saw them more as possible threats than he did as allies. But seeing their leader coming to him asking to join his Army will change his view. He won't pass up Vegito's power. He couldn't afford to after losing an entire fleet at Earth," Tundra said.  
  
"You said I could enhance other people's powers. I can't even with my magic..." Videl said.  
  
"That is where Gohan comes in. Gohan didn't you say you though you could copy the Mystic ceremony and empower someone for a temporary amount of time?" Kuja said.  
  
"Yeah. But I don't know if I can do it perfectly. I was only guessing," Gohan said.  
  
"Show Videl how to do it. She's a natural with the magey stuff. Once she gets the pattern, she'll master it in a matter of hours," Eidolon said.  
  
"How long will it take us to reach the decoy fleet?" 18 wondered.  
  
"It would take us 3 days," Tundra said.  
  
"What? 'would?' What is that supposed to mean?" Vegito said over the link.  
  
"We aren't heading for the fleet. We are heading straight for Aidius' main base on Arsolon Prime, Aidius-world address 203 out of 503,657 subjugated worlds, some populated, most are not. He will be waiting there. And he knows I hate Hammon. And with all the goodies I'm bringing him, he'll not question why I headed straight for Army Command," Tundra explained.  
  
"You make this Aidius sound like a fool," Vegito noted.  
  
"He isn't by any stretch of the imagination. But think about it, Vegito. He controls the mightiest forces in the universe and has lived for millions of years, wielding near limitless magic in which places nearly nothing out of his grasp. Why would he be quick to suspect one of his best generals? He neither fears us or respects us for the threat that we are. And will aim to take maximum advantage of that," Tundra replied with a wider smirk than before. Eidolon nodded.  
  
"How long will it take us to reach this world, this Army Command?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Well normally it would take several thousand years in distance alone. But they crossed it in days. Using a new system of wormholes which just recently shut down for reasons beyond our understanding. They predict the system will reoccur in 3 weeks but we haven't that kind of time. So..." Tundra said.  
  
"So what? I have known that look for millennia, Tundra! What the hell are you planning?" Ragnarok smirked. Tundra returned the grin.  
  
"Videl? If Gohan, Piccolo, Eidolon, Kuja, and the Crystal Humans: Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein all channel their Darkness and Magic into one source, could you wield it safely?" Tundra asked.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe. It depends on the magnitude of the source after all that power is dumped in. Your talking about 3 Crystal Humans, 2 powerful as hell Legendary Dark-Gods, a fully charged Super Namek, and a Legendary Mystic Ultimate all sending their Darkness and magic into one spot! It'd be unstable! The Darkness must be channeled to a single source and the magic to another in order to regulate levels that radical safely," Videl sighed.  
  
"Good..." Tundra went to say before she cut him off.  
  
"And it depends on what you want me to do with all that power. A single spell with that much juice behind it could go beyond my limits," Videl said.  
  
"Where is a Kai when you need one," Krillin laughed.  
  
"No. Videl controls several times more magical force than any Kai dating back 17 Kai Generations," Eidolon said, reciting his knowledge gained from reading the Kai Histories.  
  
"Damn..." Yamcha laughed with awe.  
  
"What the hell would need that much power to pull off? I mean I am no master over that kind of stuff but I do know a bit. I wielded Darkness after Shenron powered us up and now I control Crystal Human magic. I understand the dimensions of magic and the amount of power we're talking about goes beyond anything anyone other than Ultima Kai or this Aidius guy should be able to safely use alone," Tein said.  
  
"I need a Time Shaft to carry us..." Tundra began.  
  
"What? I can do a Time Shaft that could carry just these 4 shuttles in my sleep," Videl said. "It wouldn't take that much power..."  
  
"But we have distance to account for as well. I know next to nothing about Darkness and less about magic, but I do know physics. The distance we are talking about is thousands of light-years. And Time Shafts, as I have observed, also cross over bridges between one time and another. And we all know time itself is relative and that the very surface of space-time lies actually at a curve instead of being a straight plane or a flat surface so to speak..." Tundra said.  
  
"We know all of that?" Yamcha said.  
  
"He does, anyway," Krillin laughed.  
  
"Wait a minute. I can follow most of what you are saying, Tundra. I know a bit about physics myself. Time is relative, that much I can confirm. And thousands of light-years is how far light can travel in years in muliples of a thousand. And if you say space-time is curved..." Gohan said. Eidolon cut him off.  
  
"Yeah. Space-time it curved which is how wormholes can exist. The tunnel through one point and come out another," he said.  
  
"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Yamcha demanded.  
  
"Ugh. Human minds are so incapable of such simple concepts," 17 sighed.  
  
"Hey, your just saying that because you got a computer for a brain," Krillin shot back.  
  
"Wait. It's like... Like taking a piece of paper, folding it in half, and sticking a pin through it, causing the pin to cross through the paper which represents space-time. Look, space as you see it exists in 3 dimensions of motion and 1 of time. If the paper is space-time and the pin is our shuttle, the hole through the paper that the pin would have to create would represent a wormhole or a Time Shaft. The curve of the paper being folded in half symbolizes the curve of space-time. Upon passing through the paper, the pin would exist on both sides of the paper, meaning the shuttle passing through a Time Shaft would temporarily exist in 2 places at once, making things highly unstable since any given object cannot exist in 2 places at any given point in time safely. It just can't hold together in the Balance very long," Eidolon explained, confusing the humans even more.  
  
"So we fix it by manipulating time itself. Using a Time Shaft, Videl should be able to do it. We don't freeze time or slow it down. We speed it up in a way. We could cross all that distance in a matter of seconds. At least it would be seconds on the outside world. It would occur instantly in the Shaft," Gohan said.  
  
"But that could pose a entirely different problem. I understand everything you all been discussing for the past hour but so what if we can pull it off? Think about it. We come out at the other end in a couple of seconds, this Aidius bastard will know something is up. He will wonder how we managed to cross millennia of space-time travel in mere seconds when he couldn't do it himself," Piccolo said.  
  
"No. That actually helps us out," Vegeta said, splitting the fusion between he and Goku.  
  
"He's right," Goku said. "Aidius expects us to bring him new technology and techniques for the Army, right?"  
  
"And so we tell him Tundra has discovered that this human girl, Videl, can create holes through space that can send fleets from point a to point b trillions of trillions of trillions of miles away in a flash. How is that for improving the Army? He could mobilize his fleets to any point in his Empire in seconds," Vegeta finished the thought.  
  
"That's all great, but that's only if we can pull this off," Eidolon reminded them  
  
"He's right. It will take a massive amount of power, more than all of us combined can generate," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tundra said grimly. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Even at maximum, we could only cross a thousandth that distance in a matter of centuries not seconds," Kuja stated.  
  
"Where can we find that kind of power, then?" Yamcha demanded.  
  
"We have the power," Eidolon said suddenly as a thought just came to him. "But it will seriously risk all of our lives." That didn't excite them  
  
"I just managed to become 1 person again, I would rather not die out without living a single year as my true self," 17 grumbled.  
  
"What was your idea? We have to take risks. This could well win us the war if we succeed in getting there and launching the Destructo Ball into Aidius' fleet," Tundra said. "Wait. The Destructo Ball! Would it be able to generate the power you need? Is that what you're thinking?"  
  
"Not at all. Even the Destructo Ball at best could only take us half way and in a period over weeks instead of seconds. But you are on the right track. The Destructo Ball is pure ki. It will not help in the least for the spell we need magical power for fuel to cast. Not even Ultima Kai ever discovered how to translate ki into Darkness or magic. Only merge them," Eidolon said.  
  
"Then how...?" 18 said. Then she realized it with eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Yes. Starfire is pure magic and my Dragon of the Darkness Flame channeled through Bahamut is pure Darkness. Each equal in power to the Destructo Ball. Alone the Ball would take us half way in a period of years. But Starfire and Bahamut is double that amount of force and they give off magical energy which we need, more than enough to get the job done," Eidolon said.  
  
"Excellent! That means this is in the bag!" Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Not exactly. Bahamut struggles against even my control and it took more than everything Gohan could do to control Starfire. None of you realize exactly how hard it is to contain that much power. Krillin can barely control the radical might of the Destructo Ball, that is true. But give the Destructo Ball a will of its own, a deep-seated will for dark destruction and try to put reins on that. That is what it is like to wield the Dragons," Eidolon said. Gohan nodded grimly, remembering how close it was to breaking him just to wield Starfire in the right direction.  
  
"We need to launch their attacks and then focus Starfire's into a source of magic and Bahamut's into a source of Darkness," Gohan said.  
  
"I can't translate that! That mere effort would snap me in 2!" Videl cried.  
  
"Wait. We can act as conduits. Krillin can form his Destructo Ball and launch it at 1/6th power, exactly enough to cancel out most of the more destructive force but not enough to drain the actual magical power behind the strikes. The remaining destructive force will flow into me, Kuja, Yamcha, 18, 17, Vegito, and Tein. We will absorb the destructive force and if Tein, Yamcha, myself, and Kuja manage to survive which we should if Krillin gets the Destructo Ball right, we will then channel the Darkness and Magic into Videl in small streams for her to sort into their respective sources," Piccolo said.  
  
"I can't regulate that much power alone. No matter how small the stream!" Videl countered.  
  
"You will have to!" Eidolon yelled. He glared at her dangerously. "This isn't a game. This takes our entire team to accomplish! They have Dweia and I WILL NOT LET HIM KILL HER LIKE HE DID TWEIA! LIKE THEY DID MY MOTHER!" Tears streamed from Eidolon's eyes, his pain obvious, some how they all felt it through the bond the Kai opened for them. Videl stared into the pain in his eyes, his soul and shook her said.  
  
"Fine! But this is dangerous! We could all die!" she yelled.  
  
"That is a risk I am willing to take! By the Nine-Hells of Zashzarash, well of despair, I will not let him kill her!" Kuja said with equal feeling as his younger brother. The wrath of 2 Dark-Gods was nothing Videl wanted.  
  
"We will need room to execute this plan of yours," 17 stated. Piccolo nodded. He thrust up his hand and the entire ship and all shuttles alike went transparent. They could see both space and the atmosphere of Earth all at once.  
  
"What the..." 18 said.  
  
"I created a link between this area and Earth using my link with Dende and his Guardian link to Earth. We can live in space as though it were Earth. In reality we are in both places at once. The spell sustains itself with no help from me but it will collapse soon. We will need to hurry," Piccolo said.  
  
"I thought you both fused..." Krillin said.  
  
"In a way we did, Krillin. We merged abilities, powers, souls, minds, but not our bodies. A trick Ultima Kai taught me while we trained their. One of the ancient Namekian Dark Arts long forgotten until Ultima opened me to them and allowed me to master them all," Piccolo said. "This way Dende and I both exist as one and yet separate beings."  
  
"Like an embodiment of the other. Like you and Kami originally were," Yamcha said.  
  
"That's exactly how it is. Only we access each other's strengths simultaneously," Piccolo said.  
  
"Does that mean Dende is as strong as you now?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Yes," Piccolo said.  
  
"Now that's funny," Yamcha laughed nervously. They were all nervous. This could end up killing them all.  
  
"Come Kakarrott. We need Vegito in order to pull this off," Vegeta said before they merged in a massive flare of magic and light. Next was Kuja and Tundra, forming Kunjra. Vegito flared into Super Saiyan 4 and the power he radiated was higher than they could have ever hoped or have guessed at that level. Then Kunjra flared into Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Dark-God strength, Shadowfire empowered along with the Trance Flame. His power was actually higher than Vegito's! Then Tein and Yamcha fused into Teincha. Their magical awareness and control was much higher in this state than is was with each of them alone, giving them much more than what they hoped but perhaps not enough.  
  
"Darkness and terror, both of you rise and intertwine! Pain and anguish with Torment shall thy fly! Rise from Death, my Spirit, never again to die! Bahamut I need you by my side RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried out another deep cry of anguish that he felt every time he called upon the Awakening. Pain and torment tore through him and he cried out higher still. The others felt this anguish through the Bond and they all jerked though they felt only 100th of what the Dark-God felt. A pillar of Darkness flames erupted over around Eidolon as he channeled higher powers still. His wings flared into those of a Dragon and as did his tail. His halo flared into the Crown of the King of Dragons. Thunder cracked and lightning roared more intensely than even last time the Lord of Dragon, the Shadow Shard, was Summoned. Eidolon's eyes went dark as his agony intensified what seemed like a billion fold. His power level crashed higher than Vegito's thousands fold.  
  
"He's taking it to the max..." 18 whispered.  
  
"He has to. Or it might not be enough," 17 stated.  
  
"How can anyone go through that much pain?" Videl said shakily.  
  
"What he is going through is a hundred times what we are experiencing through the Bond," Gohan stated.  
  
"But it'll break him!" 18 gasped.  
  
"No. His resolve is that of a Crystallite's. The highest will you can find! He is determined beyond words can allow to be described! A Crystallite protects their family and their mates beyond all else! He does this for his sister. And in the memory of his mother. That fact will give him the will to endure that pain and take Bahamut even further beyond!" Kunjra said with pride for his brother.  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon stormed in a deeper cry still. His torment jerked his body but he sustained against his body's plea to end it.  
  
(I can't let them take her! Dweia is all I have left beside Kuja! And they hurt her already! THEY WILL NOT KILL HER!!!!) Eidolon's thoughts boomed in their heads as they felt his agony rise higher still. Kundra agreed.  
  
"He's can't take that!" 18 yelled, an entire universe of pain alight in her own sapphire eyes. The air heated up as the flames grew dozens of times more intense. A massive roar came from Bahamut as he rose from the storming vortex whirling around his Dark-God master. Eidolon pulsed a pure liquid blue as his agony rose to the peak and his cries drowning out even Bahamut, the Lord of Dragon's roar of devastation that drove them all into a deep- seated terror that threatened to bring eternal madness and despair. Eidolon flared to maximum power and his agony dimmed though simply sustaining the Dragon Spirit brought enough all in itself. Pain mirrored his eyes. Not the agony of his dying body but the agony of the thought of his sister dying soon.  
  
"BAHAMUT! HEAR MY COMMAND AND OBEY IT NOW! POWER UP MAXIMUM STRENGTH! CHARGE GOD BREATH CANNON!!!" Eidolon cried. Bahamut roared, causing them all to tremble uncontrollably. The Lord of Dragon's glare was intense. Only Eidolon could wield him. Only the Dark-God could control this fierce weapon or would dare to try. The beast tugged at the Dark-God's control even now, nearly breaking as it did before. Eidolon cried out in agony deeper than ever before, they all felt it at a hundredth the intensity and they nearly passed out one by one, struggling to sustain. To endure. Bahamut obeyed reluctantly and charged up a God Breath Cannon 50 times greater than the one before it, causing more agony to tear through Eidolon as his strength was needed to help power the blast.  
  
"He's dying..." 18 whispered. Her tears struggled to be free against her wish.  
  
"This must be done. He knows it. It is for the best," Kunjra soothed. She shook her head in pain. Pain deeper than even Eidolon's in several different ways. Eidolon glared forth, thrusting both hands as Bahamut charged the final strike.  
  
"I AM READY!!! GOHAN!!! THIS IS TAKING EVERYTHING I CAN JUST TO KEEP ALIVE LET ALONE SUSTAIN THE BLAST! STARFIRE MUST COME NOW! I CANNOT ENDURE THIS MUCH LONGER!!" Eidolon managed to yell before releasing another cry of anguish deeper than the one before, his body trembling violently, beginning to shut down.  
  
"Light and magic, both converge, I need to sustain the final surge! My spirit weak and my body strained, life force being forever drained! Starfire now I need you to be, save what is left of me!!!" Gohan yelled. His eyes burned all colors all across the spectrum as did his Legendary Mystic Ultimate aura. His halo did the same.  
  
"They are both messing with forces beyond our understanding," Kundra whispered.  
  
"They are the universe's last hope, Kunjra. They are the best," Vegito said.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gohan erupted. His agony blazed to rival Eidolon's in a flash. Videl knew they could hardly sustain Eidolon's pain alone through the Bond and the intensity of Gohan's added would kill them. She used her magic to forge a shield against it just in time. Piccolo focused his own power to reinforce that shield. They both knew they would all die if that shield as much as cracked. It blocked most of the pain but enough streamed through to keep them constantly struggling to endure, to remain conscious, to remain sane. Bahamut roared and then Starfire followed in reply as he formed like the light serpent he was, coiling around his master.  
  
"They did it," Videl said, wincing against the agony they still endured.  
  
"Starfire! Charge up your best attack now! GOOOOO! GOD HAND CRUSHER MAXIMUM MIGHT! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan cried. He and Eidolon's agony reached maximum and they jerked as their Spirits obeyed and charged their attacks further still.  
  
"Guys! This will be harder than anything we have ever done before! Krillin! Destructo Ball maximum power now! I know the original plan was to weaken it but these attacks are stronger than ever! Destructo Ball at maximum will be lucky just to be enough!" Piccolo said. Krillin threw both hands upward and formed the Destructo Disks that fused using a special ki engine and forged the Ball. It swelled to the size of a large moon, it rivaled Bahamut in size but no where near in might. The Dragon roared again. Their combined cries were enough to drive anyone instantly mad or dead from fear and terror. Videl and Piccolo's shield helped against that as well, taking maximum advantage of the Bond and regulating the emotions throughout them all safely.  
  
"It's ready!" Krillin said.  
  
"DRAGONS! GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" both Gohan and Eidolon cried out before another even deeper wave of agony blasted through them as the blasts were launched. Krillin launched the Destructo Ball with everything they had. The 2 attacks clashed with the Ball and pushed it back.  
  
"It isn't strong enough!" Krillin said as he threw everything he had into it. Teincha added his power and Super 17 did the same. Then Kunjra and Vegito who made the difference. Piccolo followed. The Destructo Ball swelled in size as the new powers were added. Videl and 18 watched in horror along with the others of the 'survivors' in the shuttles. The Ball did its job and was blasted away, greatly weakening the destructive force of the attacks. The rest of the strikes hammered into the warriors and they absorbed the shock. Videl swallowed as she felt the magic and Darkness flow into her as Teincha, Piccolo, Krillin, and Kunjra did their jobs. She thrust one hand one direction, directing magic to a source to the left and then the other hand another direction creating the Darkness source to the right. Both swelled. The others cried out in agony as the destructive force ripped at them. It was all they could do to remain awake and alive.  
  
"It's working! Keep it up!" Videl yelled. Sweat beaded all over her body as she concentrated hard. The sources were each now as large as the Destructo Ball. The God Hand Crusher and the God Breath Cannon drained at last.  
  
"It's falling short! Gohan! Eidolon! I need more!" Videl said. Her voice was weak from the effort she was expending. It was the hardest thing she ever did before. The effort alone nearly broke her.  
  
"Bahamut! God Breath Cannon!" Eidolon roared as Bahamut drained the rest of his strength forward.  
  
"Starfire! God Hand Crusher!" Gohan commanded. Both warriors cried out in agony as the attacks charged and fired much weaker than the ones before. They clashed with yet another Destructo Ball Krillin managed to forge just in time. It was drastically weakened but then again so were the Dragon's blasts. They collided and nearly all of the devastating force was cancelled out upon the clash. They sent the last of the Darkness and magic into Videl to struggled harder still and drained it into the 2 sources. She finished and collapsed.  
  
"Dende!" Piccolo said. Flying through their link, Dende appeared to the spot on Earth where Piccolo converged the areas. He stepped through the threshold and nodded. He sent a massive blast of regenerating magic into Videl who's life force was fading fast. She whimpered as her exhausted body struggled to sustain her very life. Dende expended everything he could and still couldn't bring her back fully.  
  
"Will she?" Krillin said, gasping.  
  
"She is weak, Krillin. Death may still be beyond the door for her. But now at least she has a chance," Dende said grimly. They took her to the shuttle to rest. Then Shin appeared.  
  
"This entire wake is about to come crashing in. We must hurry!" he said as the Dragons roared their final time. Gohan and Eidolon was finally rid of the deep agony they had to endure and joined the others, though they were very weak.  
  
"Who will create the Time Shaft?" Piccolo demanded. "I can't do it. Too weak..."  
  
"I will. I am the Supreme Kai and by that title I will do this task. It is my duty. Now board those vessels now. These sources took everything you all had to form. I am very proud of each of you," Shin said. They did as he said. Dende joined them, restoring them as much as he possibly could. Which was possibly what allowed them all to survive. Shin opened the gate between Darkness source and magic source and converged them with his expert skill. His power didn't go beyond Videl's but his experience and his stamina did by far. He fused the powers and opened the Time Shaft. Kuja, who was forced to defuse with Tundra due to energy loss, ran to the computers. He read off all the information Shin needed to know. He formed the dimensions of the Time Shaft and it formed perfectly. They was actually a massive amount to spare in the sources. Dende was allowed to channel this remaining power to restore them all the near full health. Their bodies were back but exhaustion still took them as they collapsed one by one.  
  
"Pilot! We need to rest. Take us all into that vortex!" Tundra ordered before he passed out. Shin remained behind with Dende to sustain the Shaft. They all streamed through and it collapsed right behind them with a thunderous crack. Then the wake came crashing in. Shin grabbed Dende and they vanished, using what remained of the power within the sources to return to the Kai Planet just in time to save their lives.  
  
much later   
  
"Wake up!" came the order. Tundra woke up.  
  
"Lord Aidius wishes to see you at once, Sir," the officer said.  
  
"Ugh... Did he get my report?" Tundra demanded.  
  
"Yes. You have been out for a week, Sir. We just revived you and your new allies," the officer said. Tundra stood and walked to the other chamber. He washed up and changed into a clean uniform already prepared for him and left with the officer. He found the others already waiting in a vast throne room, Aidius looked both angry and pleased. Hard to tell which dominated. Tundra approached and gave a slight bow as generals were allowed to do instead of the deeper ones of lower ranks.  
  
"General Tundra. I received your report in a most interesting of way. It seems to had Commander Hammon convinced you went traitor on me," Aidius said. He was as short human-looking man. He had long white hair that flowed down his back to his waste. His face looked like it could belong to a gentle grandfather were it not for the darkness one felt when near him. He wore the ruby-blood colored uniform of the High-Lord Captain Commander.  
  
"I am no traitor, my Lord. But some I know are," Tundra said with a forced sinister smirk.  
  
"Yes. Your report explained much of that," Aidius laughed darkly.  
  
"Where is Commander Hammon, may I ask, my Lord?" Tundra said softly.  
  
"You certainly may, my finest commander. Lord Hammon is dead. Die by my own hand for trying to pass off you as a traitor. Trying to accuse a superior officer, a vastly superior one at that, of being a traitor with no proof is a highly offensive crime," Aidius laughed.  
  
(What would he know about crime?!) Eidolon roared. It was only now Tundra noticed him. He was caught within a massive magical barrier even Vegito couldn't get out of with all his might. Perhaps even Kunjra couldn't himself.  
  
"I see you have regained your pet, Master," Tundra said with a cruel laugh.  
  
(Sustain this, Ragnarok, please! We need you!) Tundra said softly through the Bond.  
  
"Of course. Your mission of an ultimate success, Tundra. Now down to business. I understand you brought me many great things," Aidius said. Tundra nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"This is Videl," Tundra introduced  
  
(Bow, Videl, quickly,) Tundra said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Master," Videl said with the most respective bow she could muster.  
  
"And what use is she?" Aidius said.  
  
"Of course. She is a mage, and a talented one at that. She had created a wormhole that transported us all here instantly across thousands of light- years," Tundra said.  
  
"I was wondering about that. Even our best mages can't do this by any stretch of the imagination," Aidius admitted He glared at the Videl.  
  
"Sire," Videl bowed again.  
  
"How powerful is she physically?" Aidius said.  
  
"Videl. Power up," Tundra ordered. Videl nodded and obeyed.  
  
(This better be worth it!) she grumbled.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" she cried as she channeled the Empathy's Edge and ascended to Legendary Mystic Champion strength which exceeded Aidius' expectations.  
  
"Incredible for any female of any race! Her magic must be immense! I can sense that is how she empowers herself is through magic! Truly impressive. And that object. I can tell it is ancient... But their is something about it..." Aidius said.  
  
"I call it Empathy's Edge. I channels great magic for only myself," explained with respect.  
  
"Did you empower it yourself? Did you enchant it?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Yes, Sire," Videl said.  
  
"How many more like this exist?" he demanded.  
  
(Eidolon! Call for the Darkest Hour to obey Videl's summon! Gohan do the same for your Omega Force!) Kuja said.  
  
"Three in all, Sire," she said.  
  
"Can you show me them? You summoned that one, do others respond the same way?" he said.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. There is the Empathy's Edge, my own strength," she said, sending her Blade to hover before Aidius.  
  
"Impressive work," he commented.  
  
"There is also the Darkest Hour," she whispered and hoped it would come. It appeared from Eidolon and came to her hand.  
  
"What?! How did he come across an artifact you forged?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Each one will only respond to a certain master, my Lord. This one requires something to do with this disgusting Crystallite's Darkness Flame," Videl answered.  
  
"You crafted it! Can you not change its design?" Aidius asked her directly. She stood firm.  
  
"No, Master. You can try yourself. I sense your great magical strength which vastly exceeds my own. It would merely shatter the Blade. I have tried many times without success," she said.  
  
"And of the 3rd?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"I call it the Omega Force, Sire. Gohan, here, my mate, holds it," Videl said.  
  
"Summon it, Saiyan," Aidius ordered.  
  
"Yes, Lord!" Gohan said at once. He bowed low and stood. He held both hands up and the Blade appeared. Aidius' eyes opened wide.  
  
"It is beyond words can explain. The Darkest Hour of yours was great, but this... this is marvelous..." Aidius said.  
  
"Yes, I agree, Sire. It brings me much power," Gohan said.  
  
"I understand you are a Saiyan of Lordly rank?" Aidius said.  
  
"Yes, Sire," Gohan said.  
  
"This would require your power to by quite great. I sense this Vegeta's power and it is worthy of even my elites! Yours cannot fall much lower," Aidius said. Vegito stood fast.  
  
"Sire, my Prince vastly outmatches me. He is one of the most powerful being I could ever know," Gohan said.  
  
"I will love to introduce you to some of my finest warriors. As a Saiyan, you must love the idea of meeting warriors that rival your Prince," Aidius stated.  
  
"Of course, Sire!" Gohan said, trying his best to sound excitedly. Part of him truly was. He was a Saiyan after all. Vegito smirked.  
  
"I want to see your power! Show me everything you have so I may determine if you meet the standards a Lord's power should meet!" Aidius ordered.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Gohan stormed. The Omega Force flew to his grasp and gleamed as his channeled it. He flared into maximum Legendary Mystic Ultimate strength and stood before the High-Lord, aura blazing, lightning coursing through it.  
  
"You also use a similar empowerment that your mate uses. Curious. How is it so?" Aidius said.  
  
"I once possessed the power to enhance the strengths of others permanently as I have my mate and I, Sire. But the artifact I used the do so was destroyed long ago. Now I can only temporarily empower others," Videl said.  
  
"Just as the report said," Aidius said. "Can you demonstrate this?"  
  
"Yes, Sire," Videl said.  
  
(Oh know, you guys! I never learned to do it from Gohan! We didn't have time!) Videl said mentally.  
  
(Calm down. Gohan can you instruct her through it by using the Bond?) Tundra asked.  
  
(It won't be easy but maybe,) Gohan said.  
  
"You, servant! Come here," Aidius said. "Can you empower him?"  
  
"The effort may kill him. he is rather weak," Videl said in a last ditch effort to abandon the plan.  
  
"Hah! I have billions I command. He is of no value," Aidius laughed. They all laughed cruelly with him as best as they could.  
  
"Okay. Servant, sit down before me!" Videl ordered with a ruthless tone. He looked at Aidius.  
  
"Listen to your superiors!" Aidius roared. The servant bowed and sat.  
  
"Aes saidin tai spirito rou-shin, dunsun-kun tai spirito sedai!" Videl cried a false incantation.  
  
(Now focus on the Mystic core! Your Mystic cores, Videl. Just like when you transform into Mystic Champion. Only instead of bringing this force into yourself, expand it into him and bring the levels to a match with his ki's wavelength,) Gohan said. She focused and created a false Mystic glow around her. The Mystic power channeled as told and flowed into the servant who was weaker than even Radditz from long ago. His power level had to be under 1,150. He jerked as she aligned the magic to his ki and his power level rose.  
  
"Now focus on that new feeling and raise your power as high as you can," she ordered. The servant obeyed. He powered up to a level higher than where Frieza was long ago. Aidius jumped.  
  
"Will the enhancement always be as great?" he demanded in awe.  
  
"Perhaps, Sire. It depends on the person. Some people reject the magic like an allergy and end up with a ki-crippling sickness or worse, death. He was weak and very fortunate," Videl said. She forced a tone that made it sound as though she would have rather seen him die horribly. This pleased Aidius.  
  
"You are a jewel, aren't you? I find your worth grand and your value to the Army high. Your mate is a powerful warrior and a bit of a mage himself. You are both welcome to the Army," Aidius said. They bowed and powered down.  
  
"Now then. Vegeta. Why do you want to join the Army? Saiyans were once a great empire. They revolted against the one who enslaved them and died in the process. Why the change?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Hehe! Sire, the old empire is dead. Not even 10 of my kind remain alive today! My strength means nothing if I can't hit anything with it! And to get stronger requires time. More than my natural lifespan will allow. With the Army I'd be in a position to do what we Saiyans do best. And Tundra there says your kind has a way to greatly expand natural life," Vegito laughed, using his Vegeta half to pretend he was just Vegeta.  
  
"A very good point. And yes, we do posses the ability to extend natural lifespans. Saiyans can live perhaps, what, 200 years at best? With my technology, you will live to be over 20,000 years old," Aidius said. Vegito smirked at the thought. "I knew you would like that one"  
  
"Yes, of course! But if I were to be accepted, I know I'd be under you, which is fine! But I will not allow myself to be reduced to a rank below what I am now! I will not be commanded around by one weaker than I!" Vegito yelled.  
  
"You are both brave and foolish to take that tone with me!" Aidius roared. Vegito didn't back down.  
  
"You heard me, Sire! Saiyans may be dying out but my still live by the custom of the strong thrive and the weak perish! I am not among the weak and shall not be ordered about my one!" Vegito replied.  
  
"Hahaha!" Aidius laughed. "You are standing up to me?! Telling me you won't obey someone weaker than you even if I were to command it? I find that amusing. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now, Vegeta! But the Army shares that custom. The weak perish while the truly great survive. You are accepted. There is a division within my private ranks called the Reserve Core. Warriors stronger than you and a bit weaker than you serve there. There are 4 commanders of the Core. You are now the 5th in order but 2ed in rank," Aidius said. Vegito smirked.  
  
"I am glad to hear that," he replied. He nodded his head as a high ranking warrior would.  
  
"Now why should I care about a spawn of this traitorous Crystallite's family? I killed his mother myself, the slut. Why would I value one of her pitiful offspring?" Aidius demanded. They all felt both Kuja and Eidolon's rage burn but remained contained.  
  
"This is no brother of mine! He is weak! His purity of his race is what makes him so! A soft, disloyal fool! I am part Saiyan as well as Crystallite! I know where to go to be great, as my Prince, Vegeta does! The Army! That is where my future lies! No where else could ever matter!" Kuja said. He spat at his brother and his urge to lunge at Aidius and rip him apart was hard to hold back.  
  
"Tundra. What say you?" Aidius said.  
  
"I would love to have him by my side, Lord Aidius. He is powerful and knows how to follow orders. He is only a traitor to the weak. Nothing more," Tundra said.  
  
"Well put," Kuja nodded.  
  
"I will consider," Aidius began. Then Kuja powered up to maximum strength. Aidius stared. "So you rival the one called Gohan in power. Impressive. And with your Saiyan ancestry you just might become great."  
  
"Am I accepted or not, Master?" Kuja wondered.  
  
"You are a soldier in my service now. I will determine your rank later as I will with this lovely Videl and her mate," Aidius said. He turned to the humans.  
  
"Those are rebels, the strongest of their kind. Mercenaries," Tundra offered.  
  
"They are human," Aidius said with hatred.  
  
"Yes, Sire. But we are not in with the present day humans! They are an embarrassment! Weak and pathetic bastards! They lost their will to become great! To become strong! We left the Earth Empire millennia ago. We return to find begging weaklings," Krillin said quickly.  
  
"Then why did you help defend them against Cyclone?" Aidius roared.  
  
"Simple, Sire. They offered us fortune. We are mercenaries after all. Which was the reason we left the Earth Empire long ago! The pay was weak and our potential wasted. We left to fight for whoever hired. He were informed Earth needed warriors and returned. The pay was minimal, nearly more than the entire planet could afford," Tein spat.  
  
"And you accepted?" Aidius said.  
  
"Of course. We didn't know the weak bastards were facing an enemy even we stood no chance against. It was only after we defeated Cyclone and his forces were we informed by this Tundra, leader of the forces sent to crush Earth, that the true threat was the whole of this Army. He said he would hire us for more than the Earth was worth itself. Naturally we were interested," Yamcha laughed.  
  
"What happened of the remaining Earth defenders?" Aidius said.  
  
"Tundra arrived and informed me that I could become great in this Dark Legion Army. He offered me the chance to ascend beyond my wildest dreams! Any true Saiyan would jump at such an opportunity! As the Prince of all Saiyans, Lord Gohan followed me along with Kuja. Our aim was to take the Earth for ourselves with me in control. But after learning I could become stronger with the Army and extend my life greatly, I abandoned such a foolish dream. Why fight against a foe as great as this Army and never hope to triumph when I could embrace the Army as an opportunity to grow even stronger! These mercenaries, these humans were hired by the Earthlings originally to defeat us. They stood no chance. But then the Cyclone arrived and declared his control over the planet I was about to rule over. So that set off that battle.  
  
"And then?" Aidius demanded, shifting in his throne.  
  
"The humans fought with us because this Cyclone had radical gravity attacks that even I found bothersome. I needed someone strong enough to resist his secondary forces. So I told these would-be mercenaries that I would control the planet no matter what they tried. I offered them a greater pay roll after I gained my ruler ship. They agreed quickly enough. All they wanted was the gold. I wanted the power. Naturally. We defeated those warriors and killed them. Then we set about taking the Earth. The remaining resistance was heavey and it took us some time. Tundra then arrived with his fleet. The humans surprised us. They launched an alien weapon that created a massive hole in space-time. It took in most of the fleet and the main ship. Only 4 shuttles survived," Vegito said.  
  
"Tundra. Did you manage to take any of this technology?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Yes. The main cannon was destroyed. I had no choice. Vegeta has the power to absorb souls and become even stronger. He did this with Cyclone and many of his warriors as he did with many of my own before we brought him around to become an alley. The alien technology also allowed the humans to create androids with incredible power. Those 2, Android 17 and 18, are such beings, programmed to obey the Army. They leashed the cannon on us and Vegeta expended his power to cancel the waves it generated and then to ultimately destroy it. He had to or our deaths would have been eminent. It was myself, Kuja who was working at half strength, and Gohan remaining at this point. The Earthlings had a small army of these androids. We systematically began taking them out but it was not easy. These 2 are the strongest of that army. The controlling device was fried in the act of bringing them around to obey only me," Tundra explained.  
  
"Can they be duplicated?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Unsure. The Earthlings had to take their own kind and modify them with the technology. These 2 were originally human. But the change made them radically stronger and stripped much of their memories and self awareness," Tundra said.  
  
"Android 17. Who is your master?" Aidius said.  
  
"Lord Tundra of the Dark legion Army," 17 said as mindlessly as he could.  
  
"And you, 18?" Aidius said. Her reply was the same.  
  
"Can they be ordered to obey me directly?" Aidius said.  
  
"Android 17, 18, this is High-Lord Captain Commander Aidius of the Dark legion Army, the leader and founder. He is to be your new master for now onward," Tundra said.  
  
"Failure to comply, Tundra. The original control device is needed to change my programming," 17 said.  
  
"That is rather unfortunate," Aidius stated with a furious frown.  
  
"Androids. Who is your master?" Tundra said. They repeated the answer from before. "Who's ordered do you obey?" the answer was the same. "Then I order you to obey High-Lord Aidius!"  
  
"I-I... Yes, Sir," 17 said.  
  
"Is their programming faltering?" Aidius said.  
  
"They are programmed to order me. I ordered them to alter their own programming in short," Tundra laughed.  
  
"Very clever," Krillin laughed.  
  
"Yes, back to you. You want to have my Army pay to have you? What is to say you won't leave for a higher pay roll?" Aidius said, turning to glare at the human.  
  
"In due respect, Sir, who the hell could pay more than the mightiest force the universe has ever known?" Krillin laughed mirthfully.  
  
"No are speaking from a limited perspective. There are other armies out there nearly as great as my own," Aidius informed him. "What else have you to offer? I hear you have a certain Fusion Technique."  
  
"Yes. There are 2 ways, Sir. Through these Earrings which are older than even we are. But the change can become everlasting. And there is another method. It requires a ridiculous dance with perfect timing and precision," Yamcha said.  
  
"Oh this sounds amusing. Demonstrate," Aidius ordered. Krillin and the others looked at each.  
  
"You want to do it?" Tein asked Yamcha who nodded. Krillin sighed in relief. Fusion wasn't his thing. He never liked the idea of merging with another. Yamcha and Tein stood a few steps apart. They came in and brought their arms over and cried "Fusion Ha!" as they leaned toward the other and touched their finger tips. A flash erupted and a fused warrior emerged wearing the fusion vest all warriors wore when fused this way.  
  
"Yeah!" the fused warrior laughed.  
  
"Interesting. What does this Fusion between you 2 do exactly?" Aidius laughed.  
  
"Well it obviously makes us stronger as a single person!" the merged warrior laughed. His attitude resembled Gotenks'.  
  
"Your attitude changed. What happened to the obedient warriors from before?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain. When 2 people merge this way, their attitudes, minds, and bodies as well as everything else perfectly blend together. Their powers are enhanced through the magic and then fused together, creating a single warrior more powerful than the 2 original fighters are combined alone. But their are side affects. The merged fighter is more arrogant and care-free. He will obey your commands but the attitude can't be helped," Krillin said quickly.  
  
"What is your name?" Aidius said.  
  
"Yamien," the fused fighter said. He jumped into the air and began throwing kicks and punches at high speed.  
  
"He is fast," Aidius said.  
  
"That is nothing, old man! Watch this!" Yamien yelled with a laugh. Aidius frowned dangerously at being called "old man."  
  
"This better be worth it, or I will kill you myself, you fool!" Aidius roared.  
  
"You're like. HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Yamien cried. His hair flamed a silver hue and his aura did the same as he ascended to Crystal Human level. His power rivaled Vegito's though the fused Saiyan held every advantage.  
  
"This resulted from Fusion?" Aidius said in awe.  
  
"No. That is a state called Crystal Human. No human alive can achieve it but us 3," Krillin said.  
  
"I was aware ancient humans had this kind of power. Are you humans from that age?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Yes. The Eldaron Empire was grand until the fools failed to control their power and died out," Yamien said.  
  
"I can sense the age of others. This is what puzzles me about all of you. Saiyans cannot live more than 200 years. Yet this Gohan has existed for millions as I read him. And this Kuja well over 5 trillion years. Older than myself by far. I can since you are all ancient except for the androids and Vegeta," Aidius said.  
  
"I am younger than Vegeta," Gohan said. "The Mystic empowerment, the name of the power up Videl and I use, confuses the senses. It was designed for that."  
  
"I guessed that may have been so. Explain how the human can be as old as they are?" Aidius laughed.  
  
"We lived for more years than I can remember. Being a Crystal Human extends our lives or stops aging all together, I think. Either that or something else we did over time extended our lifespans. Not that we are complaining," Krillin laughed.  
  
"We will have to run tests," Aidius said with a evil grin. "Namek! I know your race are peaceful. Why are you here?!"  
  
"Heh! I am beyond my kind. I am an ancient Namekian, master of the Namekian Dark Arts long forgotten. I don't hide from destruction, I embrace it! I embrace chaos! Death! I am no pacifist as my kind live as today with nothing but their Dragon Balls to protect them. They are all fools," Piccolo laughed.  
  
"I plan to launch an assault on the current Namekian homeworld," Aidius said, reading his expression carefully as Piccolo knew he would.  
  
"I told you! I care nothing for the lives of those around me!" Piccolo laughed. He aimed a single hand and launched a ki strike that hammered into the servant who Videl empowered. He twisted and burned in slow waves of agony, dying in a matter of long tormenting moments. The others sensed Piccolo's disgust through the Bond, knowing it was all necessary for their cover.  
  
"Most excellent, Namekian! Indeed you are unlike your kin living today! I commend you, indeed. You all have a lot to add to my Army. I am please to accept you all. Except there is but another test. You will each face a warrior I choose. You will fight to the death. If you win, you are accepted no exceptions. If you lose, you die. Your desire to enter my Army should help in your struggle if it beats truly strong within each of you," Aidius said. He opened some mental link and a band of warriors entered. "These are some of my own elite guard from the Reserve Core. Each of you will face one of these warriors."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" the elites saluted.  
  
"The fight will be to the death," Aidius explained. They all looked at each other and smirked arrogantly.  
  
"This throne room is grand, rivaling that of the one I had on my homeworld. We never fought in such a grand hall unless it was an execution," Vegito said.  
  
"As it should be, my dear Vegeta. We are not fighting here. Behold," Aidius said. His eyes flamed and they all vanished. They appeared in a massive area the Earth's ancient moon could have fit in as it seemed. A ring stood at its center. They all stood around it.  
  
"Who will go first?" Yamien wondered.  
  
"You are a merged personality. Defuse so that each individual may be tested," Aidius ordered.  
  
"No," Yamien refused.  
  
"Are you disobeying a order?!!" Aidius yelled. His guards tensed.  
  
"No. I can't do what you ask, old man. This merger lasts for a half hour," Yamien explained. He stuck out his tongue. Tundra smacked himself in the face.  
  
(What are you 2 thinking?!!) he roared.  
  
(Quiet! We listen to no one!) Yamien said.  
  
"Foolish morons! Heeeer-RAH!" Videl yelled and threw up her hands. With a flash, they were themselves again, separate.  
  
"Thank you," Aidius said so sweetly Videl wanted to cringe.  
  
"Sorry about that, Sir. In a single body our personality is altered," Yamcha said, standing. Tein followed.  
  
"I see. Each of you will fight first to regain my favor. Idium! This Yamcha person is yours," Aidius said with a sticky sweet grin of evil. Idium was 8 feet tall and green. He cracked his knuckles and smirked. Yamcha sensed his foes power and swallowed. This guy would give Yamien a small bit of trouble. How was he going to win alone!?  
  
(That guy is ruthless but slow in the head. Use speed as your alley, it confused him,) Tundra said. They stood 60 feet from the other in the 100 feet long and 60 feet wide ring.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha cried as he released his maximum Crystal Human power. Idium just flared his aura. Aidius ordered the fight to start. Yamcha lunged forward with great speed and then blasted upward suddenly as he got within punching range of his slow-witted foe. He gathered energy and brought his hands to one side. "KA! MEEEE! HAAAAAA!! MEEEE!!! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Yamcha cried as he released the massive wave. It crashed downward and Idium caught it in both hands. He struggled a bit at first to keep from being pushed backwards.  
  
"I forgot to mention. Anyone who leaves the ring will instantly be killed as I have placed a curse on its borders," Aidius laughed. Idium noted this and dodge right, allowing the blast to fly outward. The field around the ring cancelled it out. Yamcha came in hard and punched and kicks at his fastest intensity. Idium struggled a bit to counter each blow. Yamcha blocked his knuckle smash and ducked a powerful kick and headbutted the alien hard in the jaw, hurting himself in the process. He leaped back from the dazed alien and hammered it with a maximum powered Kamehameha Wave which it just seemed to absorb.  
  
"Heh heh heh! That tickled," he laughed. Yamcha growled in response to how his attack did nothing. Nothing at all!  
  
"You can sense ki?" Yamcha asked. Idium looked confused.  
  
"I smash!" he yelled and charged.  
  
"SHADOW SHROUD!" Yamcha yelled and vanished. His ki, magic, and body vanished all together. Idium could only see a blanket of black. "SPIRIT BALL TIMES 10!" Yamcha added. He fired off 10 of his most favorite energy blasts and could control each of them perfectly in the air. Idium was hammered back and forth repeatedly. He grunted in pain as he rocked back and forth in the air.  
  
"He has this," Krillin said.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Yamcha roared. He sent 4 Spirit Balls around to hold his foe and then used the remaining 6 to push him toward the barrier of death, Aidius' curse. Idium struggled.  
  
"Whoa..." Tein said.  
  
"Stupid fuck! You might be retarded but your body is strong! TAKE THIS! KAIOKEN TIMES 50! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!!!" Yamcha roared. His aura blazed red as his strength climbed dramatically. The Spirit Balls all swelled in power and began pushing the alien back. Aidius watched as his warrior was about to be overwhelmed. Yamcha hammered him with the Kamehameha Wave and brought his charred foe to his knees, out cold. The Shroud faded. Yamcha appeared and stared down at his foe.  
  
(I know the thought disgusts you, Yamcha, it does me as well, but remember he is watching you for weakness! Kill him and do it slowly,) Tundra said grimly. Yamcha nodded.  
  
"Wolf Fang Fist extended strike!" Yamcha yelled. He channeled his energy through the ring and upward through the alien painfully. He snapped awake and jerked in agony as his body slowly burned apart. It took 6 minutes for him to die. Yamcha spat and powered down. "Stupid weak fool!" he said. He left the ring. Aidius clapped.  
  
"Very enjoyable, Yamcha the mercenary. You are accepted," Aidius laughed. Tein stepped into the ring and another alien did the same.  
  
"TRI-BEAM HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tein yelled. He sent the massive strike hammering forth and into his foe, throwing him into the curse. He watched as his foe died instantly, body burned up. He flared down and smirked.  
  
"One for quick kills. You seem skilled in the arts of an assassin. This is useful. You are accepted," Aidius said.  
  
"Can I go. next?" Vegito demanded impatiently.  
  
"Patience, my Saiyan friend. I have someone special for you. These morons won't scratch you," Aidius said. Vegito huffed.  
  
"I will go next," Gohan said.  
  
"I want you to face Quirion," Aidius said.  
  
"What?! Master! Quirion is every bit as powerful as Vegeta! Perhaps stronger! I am not questioning you, but reminding you this one can be very valuable! A waste would be to allow him to die now!" Tundra said.  
  
"I sense that, Tundra. But know this, I believe this Lord Saiyan has vast potential that runs deep. I think he can handle it," Aidius said.  
  
"But..." Tundra said an nodded at last. Gohan smirked.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" he cried as he stormed to maximum power. His power flared brightly but Quirion appeared, his ki vastly outmatching the Legendary Mystic Ultimate.  
  
"You smirk knowing you cannot defeat me," Quirion laughed.  
  
"Not at all. I know I will win this. You stand no chance," Gohan laughed. He smirked like the Saiyan he was, pride erupting.  
  
"He will use Awakening," Vegeta whispered.  
  
"What is this?" Aidius said.  
  
"Sire, Awakening is the Summoning of a Guardian Spirit," Tundra said.  
  
"They are myth, Tundra. No one has seen one who could channel in over 50 times my lifetime," Aidius said.  
  
"He can. As can the fool, Eidolon, Sire! It is Starfire, the Wrath of Dragons!" Tundra said.  
  
"Is this true, Lord Gohan? Can you bring forth such a beast?" Aidius demanded, standing fast.  
  
"Yes, Sire. But it very may bring this entire world to ashes," Gohan said, staring at his frowning foe.  
  
"I can always go another! I demand to see this now!" Aidius roared.  
  
"At maximum?" Gohan asked. Aidius nodded intently.  
  
"Fire if the Nine-Hells open your gates, allow the channeling of all your hate! This fool challenges me now and here, his death eminent, growing near! Bring the levels beyond the dam, Starfire now as unleashed as I am!" Gohan cried.  
  
"His magic, ki, and Darkness levels are crashing off the charts!" Aidius stated.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan cried out in another deep cry of anguish as the Awakening began. His aura pulsed all colors of the rainbow and his halo and eyes did the same. His power climbed and Starfire released her roar, nearly brining them all to their knees as she coiled upward around her master.  
  
"N-n-nooo!" Quirion gasped as his caught the Wrath of Dragon's strength.  
  
"Starfire GOOOO!!!" Gohan roared. Starfire released a massive attack but no where near its best as Gohan did not want to show his maximum power. The God Hand Crusher struck its target and Quirion crumbled. The entire planet shook as the attack continued to blast deep into the ground.  
  
"Can you not call it back?!!" Aidius roared.  
  
"No! Starfire obey me only until she is unleashed! Then her will is her own!" Gohan said, landing beside them.  
  
"That thing goes beyond the standards of most my warriors! Only 6 of us could deflect such a beast!" Aidius yelled.  
  
"One being yourself of course," Gohan breathed. His breathing was strained because the exhaustion that always followed the Awakening. Aidius lit his power and trapped the Wrath of Dragons in a field and contained it with seemingly ease. Then he crushed it out with a thought.  
  
"I am dozens of times that beasts strength, Lord Gohan. Your Spirit will make you a high ranking Reserve Core Commander. You are definitely accepted," Aidius said. Strain was audible in his tone. Canceling out the Spirit was not easy, they knew. Not even for this monster.  
  
"My turn," Videl said and stepped into the ring as though nothing just happened. She powered up quickly with her natural grace. Icien was her foe. They clashed high over head in hand to hand combat. Icien was vastly stronger. Videl dodged in and out of her attacks and noted her foe was gaining speed. She realized Icien had the power to regulate her strengths. Grow weaker to become faster or the opposite. Videl pounded on her with everything she had and nothing happened.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I can lower my other strengths to increase any of my choosing," Icien laughed. She attempted a kick with enough force to knock Videl out instantly but hit only a shield of magic.  
  
"Perhaps you have that kind of control. But it means nothing against me. Your master, Aidius is the leader not because of his physical prowess. he is great because of his magical might! That is where true power lies, fool!! Now behold! Radicron Core!" Videl yelled. She held up her right hand and Icien took advantage and attacked. Her strikes met nothing but a vast barrier. Aidius watched the girl's magic build greatly. She pulled in power from everyone around her and formed it into a massive blast. She launched the bomb and watched Icien was torn apart. She powered down and landed back with the others.  
  
(A trick Ultima taught me,) she explained to the others.  
  
"Incredible. You pulled in power to yourself from everyone else whether they were willing or not and formed a strike," Aidius laughed. "A strike causing a painful and slow death."  
  
"Most of the power comes from the foe. That is what makes the Radicron Core so special. It weakens the foe down and forces them to take the maximum force of the bomb in their weakest state," Videl laughed darkly, her acting superb.  
  
(Oh man, Gohan, I never want to kill anyone like that again!) she cried to her mate privately.  
  
(I feel your pain, Videl. But this has to happen. Let this go,) Kuja said. He had stepped into the ring as his foe entered.  
  
"I Saiyan. I get to fry a Saiyan," Erion laughed.  
  
"Did you not witness 3 of your kind just die?" Kuja said,  
  
"They were weak and the other had a Spirit Beast released on him. You are both weaker than I and cannot Summon," Erion laughed.  
  
"No. Understand this about Saiyans. We have a thing called the Super Saiyan change which normal Saiyans do. I have evolved and achieve Legendary Super Saiyan power. Watch," Kuja said as he flared into just Legendary Super Saiyan 3. That alone was enough to make him even. Then he took it to Super Saiyan 4 then to Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Dark-God. His power outshined his foe by far. But he wanted to make an impression. He channeled Tundra's power through their own Bond caused by the special Earrings Old Kai gave them as long as each of them held one or wore it. He powered a Shadowfire bomb using nearly all of Kunjra's strength. He hammered his foe and watched him die. He rejoined the others.  
  
"You and Tundra share power?" Aidius asked.  
  
"In a way. We thought we would need to take out Vegeta which alone is more powerful than either of us alone. So we learned to temporarily barrow the others' power," Kuja said.  
  
"Interesting," Aidius said. The androids both slaughtered their foe using new energy absorbing powers given by their ascension and so did they all. Aidius shook his head.  
  
"Everyone here has slaughtered one of my elite using some new technique or technology that is new to the Army. This excites me. But here at last it the final test. Bring her in," Aidius said. A beautiful girl was brought in through a side entrance. She had silver wings and a silver horn. Her hair was silver as well. She was slender and graceful and a couple inches taller than Videl was. She had the same beautiful and mysterious glow Kuja and Eidolon did within her eyes. She wore a leather outfit that barely covered all of her private parts. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the universe, they thought. Her hair well long down her back in straight spikes. Her majestic silver tail swayed with her godly grace.  
  
"Dweia..." Eidolon said, pain shining through his eyes and the Bond.  
  
"Yes, Eidolon. This is your sister. Release him!" Aidius said. Eidolon flew and landed a bit away from the others, acting as though he wanted to part of them. Acting as though he hated them. Even his own brother.  
  
"What have they done to you?" he said, tears flowing.  
  
"A new magical ability I have acquired. It is rather interesting. I takes the victims free will and erases it! I control her like a soulless ghost!" Aidius laughed.  
  
"Dweia! Wake up!" Eidolon said. The girl only stared blankly.  
  
"No..." Kuja whispered lower than anyone could hear.  
  
"Look, brother! Your traitorous bastard! She is all you had left except for me and you turned against us both! How does this fall on your conscience? Well!!? She's gone!" Eidolon cried, struggling to fight the pain of loss. Trying to keep the cover.  
  
(Eidolon...) Kuja said.  
  
(She's gone, brother. Read her with your senses! Her mind just isn't there!) Eidolon cried.  
  
(Lord, no...) Gohan said.  
  
(This is...) Tundra sighed grimly.  
  
(Videl can you help her? Is she truly lost?) Eidolon pleaded.  
  
(I can't tell... Eidolon I...) she whispered.  
  
(You have to find a way!) both Eidolon and Kuja yelled.  
  
(I am searching her... But whatever he did is hidden from conventional senses...) she said.  
  
(Use the Bond then! Look through my eyes! Use my reading sense along with your searching magic!) Eidolon said. She focused and next thing she knew, she saw from where Eidolon stood. She noticed her eyes were much clearer than her fizzle human sight. And it followed motion much more easier. She noticed something else. She saw auras around people. Not energy auras but ones made up of their emotions. She could see what others were feeling. She dug deeper and noticed she could see into a few of their minds. She combined this with her searching magic and swept it through Dweia. What she found made her tremble and return to herself.  
  
"Now this is what I have in store for you, Vegeta. This girl is equal to you in just about every way. Assuming you can access the Super Saiyan 4 power Kuja can. I want you to fight here. And execute her," Aidius said. Eidolon jerked.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled. Kuja struggled to keep his cool.  
  
"Hahaha!" This is your price for disobeying me! Oh how I favored you, Eidolon! How I saw you as so much more than a mere soldier! I favored you like I would my own sons! I wanted to teach you to overcome your weak feelings that stopped you from becoming great. I though for a time I had succeeded. But then you left! How do did it, I cannot explain, but you ran off, declaring yourself a traitor! Fool! You had the potential to exceed even my own offspring! You had the potential to become my successor!" Aidius roared. He struck Eidolon across the face with his left hand, knocking the Crystallite across the room. Eidolon struggled to his feet.  
  
"Keep it! I want nothing to do with your god damned Army! If there is a God he is a good one for seeing that you will die some day, you fool!" Eidolon yelled. He was hammered by a magical force unseen. He crumbled in a heap.  
  
"You will watch her die then, Eidolon," Aidius seethed. Eidolon watched but failed to stand. Vegito stepped into the ring.  
  
(I can't just kill her. She's why we came here! How am I going to pull this off?) Vegito demanded.  
  
(I have an idea,) Tein said.  
  
(What is it?) Vegito demanded.  
  
(Kuja and Yamcha how well does the Shadow Shroud hide things?) he said.  
  
(Can make them undetectable for a small amount of time,) Kuja said.  
  
(Can it hide a Time Shaft?) Tein demanded.  
  
(Yes. Are you saying we Enshroud her and use a Time Shaft you send her off somewhere? It would take 2 Shrouds. And Any given person can only cast one at a time. One would have to hide the girl and other would have to conceal the Shaft,) Kuja said.  
  
(That was what I had in mind. Vegito can go about fighting her. But if she is as strong as Aidius said, he won't be able to beat her easily. That will give us time without making Vegito look like he is purposely dragging out the fight. Yamcha can cast the first shroud to hide her and to make her blind to anything happening around her. And while she is confused Piccolo can use that trick he does that paralyses other people, the Paralysis Bind. While she is bound Vegito makes it look like he's about to kill her but blows her into a Time Shaft taking her...) Tein said.  
  
(Taking her where?) Eidolon demanded. (It would have to be close by. An extended Time Shaft would take too much power that can be hidden.)  
  
(There is a storage basement on this world directing 70 miles below where we stand,) Tundra said.  
  
(I can use my own magic to send only one Binded person that far,) Videl said.  
  
(Good. The second Shroud has to come from Kuja to hide the magic Videl is putting off. But he can split it to cover both her magical aura and the Time Shaft,) Yamcha said.  
  
(Yes!) Kuja said.  
  
"I am warning you. I have more power than you see," Vegito said.  
  
"See cannot speak, Vegeta. She has no mind," Aidius laughed. Vegito forced a laugh as well.  
  
"Kinda takes the fun out of it, don't you think? How can I taunt a mindless drone?" Vegito laughed. He attacked head on. Dweia's body reacted on its own. They clashed and Vegito activated Super Saiyan 4 power. He then summoned a Kaioken so he would outmatch her. He beat her around fast and weakened her so the Bind from Piccolo could take hold. He could have Binded her at maximum strength, using her power against her but too much detectable magic would have to have been put off. Vegito used Instant Transmission to ascend to a speed no one could match without the same technique and beat her around much more quickly. He blasted her with Banshee Blasts and Big-Bang Kamehamehas. Aidius stared in awe as Vegito seemed to be beating his toy with ease.  
  
(Now!) Vegito yelled. Piccolo did the Bind but it failed. Vegito had knocked her out which worked the same. He channeled his power into a final blast and slowly prepared it. Aidius watched closely. Videl charged up a Time Shaft and directed it to open right below Dweia within the ring and finished it exactly 70 miles below her. Kuja's shroud held firm. Yamcha now used his Shroud since it was no longer needed to prepare the final act. Vegito launched his best blast. Videl opened the Time Shaft and Dweia fell in. Yamcha hid this from sight with his Shroud and the Shaft closed just in time for the blast to annihilate the ring. The smoke cleared and they noticed everything was in pieces.  
  
"Toasty," Vegito laughed.  
  
"Indeed. I can't sense her at all. Well done Vegeta," Aidius said. Vegito powered down.  
  
(He fell for it. Not because of what he said, but I know by reading him,) Kuja said.  
  
(Awesome,) Eidolon said.  
  
"Guards. Take these newcomers to there quarters and get them something to eat for their long needed rest. And take Eidolon the traitor to the dungeons," Aidius ordered. They were each led off different ways. Aidius took Tundra by the arm and lead him off another way.  
  
"What do you make of them?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"They all have potential, Sire. I rather like Lord Gohan. Perhaps he and I will become friends as we train together,: Tundra laughed.  
  
"I mean I suspect some of them may be in this under cover, fool!" Aidius snapped. Tundra jerked.  
  
"Kuja used his Crystallite sense to read each one. I had him do so myself. They all showed no signs of being spies or whatever else they might be here for," Tundra said.  
  
"And what if Kuja himself is a spy? Or if that mage girl, Videl, or that Namekian used magic to hide themselves?" Aidius said.  
  
"Sire, Kuja wouldn't turn on me. I own him. Literally. And any motive he would have of doing so would be to rescue his sister which Vegito just killed," Tundra said.  
  
"That is true. And of the mage and that green fool?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Sire the Nemekian literally cares about no life but his own. He strives by his strength alone, unbothered by foolish emotion. He has no morals ether. Only loyalty as long as there is something in it for him. Like joining the Army because he gets to grow even stronger and kill to his heart's desire," Tundra said.  
  
"The girl... There is something about her..." Aidius said.  
  
"No, Sire. She was the first to come to us. She helped convince the foolish Saiyan Prince and Lord Gohan. If Gohan would have turned that Spirit on us, we would have all died. Instead he used his Spirit to overrun Eidolon's and allowed us to capture him," Tundra said.  
  
"This all seems rather perfect. Too damn perfect. They all show up and offer all of this in nothing in return but to join my soldiers," Aidius said.  
  
"Sire, you are no fool. I trust your judgment with my life. You know that. You and Eidolon long ago saved me from dying with my traitorous kind. And gave me the opportunity to become as great as I am today. I have never failed you once in my service to your Army. Every mission, every execution, all completed. You told me the duty of those in the Army was to seek out ways of improvement. I did so as I completed my mission to capture Eidolon," Tundra said.  
  
"You are the only one out of that entire group beside the Saiyan Prince that I trust completely. Vegeta is ruthless and cruel, just as it takes to be in my Army. I watched you for millennia, I know your loyalty. But are you sure by your own life these newcomers are loyal?" Aidius demanded.  
  
"Of course, Sire. I brought them here on the belief that their skills would enhance your power and even my own no matter how indirectly," Tundra said.  
  
"In other words, the Great Tundra was being ambitious and seeking a promotion," Aidius laughed.  
  
"Yes, Sire," Tundra said.  
  
"I grant you this. You are to be High-Lord over all the newcomers. They are to be known as the Sylion Core, 2ed only to my private Reserve Core. This gives you the 4th highest rank in the Army not including my own. Only my sons are higher as they are royalty," Aidius said.  
  
"What of your daughters, the Princesses?" Tundra said.  
  
"This are all dead. An attack on their shuttle resulted in that on their return trip here," Aidius grumbled. He hated the fact.  
  
"Are the bastards who did this deed alive? I will track them down and..." Tundra seethed.  
  
"And what? Kill them? I did much worse. I drained their souls and embedded them deep within the Nine-Hells, leaving their body to die off slowly," Aidius cursed.  
  
"Suits them right," Tundra said.  
  
"Agreed. Vegeta will not like the fact you are higher than he is in rank, but too bad. His power is radical even for a Saiyan, stronger than I thought any Saiyan could reach within any number of natural lifetimes. He will be your second in command," Aidius said.  
  
"I own Vegeta, Sire. And if he objects, I'll kill him myself," Tundra said.  
  
"That is quite a boast," Aidius said.  
  
"I can wield Kuja's power and the humans have an artifact that allows Kuja and I to merge bodies. The resulting power makes Vegeta's look like a joke," Tundra said with mock pride.  
  
"I see. You had better be ready. Because Saiyans are ruthless. Perhaps more so than some of my soldiers. These warriors and renegades you brought me are all battle hardened. And ancient. What they can teach other soldiers and what they can do themselves doubles the main Army's strength," Aidius said.  
  
"Or will over time, Sire," Tundra said.  
  
"Yes. And stop calling me 'Sire' and the like. Your knew rank makes you as close to family as you can become. You may address me like a father as of now. But do NOT allow this freedom to go to your head," Aidius warned. Then he laughed. Tundra laughed with him, wanting to burry a dagger in his throat every second of the way.  
  
(Eidolon. Where are you?) 18 said.  
  
"Sire... I mean..." Tundra faltered.  
  
"Call me Aidius," Aidius replied.  
  
"Yes... Aidius I am exhausted. May I rest a bit? That is unless you need me further..." Tundra said.  
  
"You are dismissed. Bur remember what I told you," Aidius said before teleporting with a flash.  
  
(I'm in the dungeons. The storage center Tundra was talking about it right down the main hall this one branches off of. Dweia is in there...) Eidolon said.  
  
(Eidolon I fear she may already be too far gone to save...) Tundra said.  
  
(NO! DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THAT!) Kuja warned.  
  
(There might be a way. When I searched her with Eidolon's senses as well as my magic, I found something. Aidius had a constant link on her. Like he was mentally chaining her down. Her will was stronger than any I have ever sensed before. I think she was still resisting him. Aidius dropped the link after her "saw" her death. I think that with my help and her will, I may be able to restore her as long as that link is down. We have to hurry though. Magical link have a way of reminding the user that they are still active. Aidius has maybe a few hours or days at the most before he realizes there is still a broken link between them," Videl said.  
  
(Wait, Videl. That is true but this kind of link runs deeper than that. As long as she is unconscious, Aidius will not know,) Shin said.  
  
(Shin? How can you hear all of this from the Kai Planet?) Kuja demanded.  
  
(Distance nor even death can sever or weaken this Bond. That and the fact I am on the very base you are all present at helps as well,) Shin laughed.  
  
(WHAT? Aidius will know a Kai when he sees one! He thinks your kind died out long ago! He knows only the weaker Kais that cannot leave Other-World exist today. I don't even think I knows Grand Kai exists,) Eidolon said.  
  
(Then that will be to our advantage. Ultima Kai spared his power to send 16, myself, Goten, and Trunks here for backup of sorts,) Shin said.  
  
(Yeah! Gohan, are you there? Where are you?) Goten wondered.  
  
(I am fine, Goten. I am in my own quarters. All of us share rooms along the same hallway,) Gohan said.  
  
(They put you 2 to a room?) Shin said.  
  
(Yes. Android 17 and 18 are next door, Videl is will me, Kuja and Vegeta are next to them, and so forth,) Gohan said.  
  
(That will make it easier. Kai powers have the advantage of being undetectable when I want them to be. Gohan raise your levels so I can determine the exact location of where you are. I am bringing us there,) Shin said. Tundra felt Gohan's levels raise just barely.  
  
(Take me there as well, Supreme Kai,) Tundra said. He looked to find the hall he walked down was clear. He vanished.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten yelled. He hugged his brother and they separated.  
  
"Glad to see your okay, little bro," Gohan said.  
  
"We have a task at hand," Shin said. He waved his hand and opened a magic channel that even Videl couldn't detect between all of the rooms. Everyone else could see and hear everyone else through the channel.  
  
"They put us in this despicable room! It is more of a storage facility than a room!" 18 grumbled.  
  
"Well they do take you for mindless machines," Tundra pointed out.  
  
"Argh! This is stupid!" she growled.  
  
(Guys, what is going on?) Eidolon said. He was the only one that couldn't be included to the channel.  
  
(Raise your levels, Eidolon. We'll be coming to you soon enough,) Shin said. He felt the response and nodded.  
  
"Who all is going down there?" Videl asked.  
  
"Aidius will expect us all to remain here for the night. So we won't be missed," Vegito pointed out.  
  
"That is true. But he will sense a disturbance if all of our powers suddenly begin shifting through his base," Videl said.  
  
"I can hide a few powers but not as many as the entire group here," Shin said.  
  
"I will need to go," Videl stated.  
  
"I will have to remain here then so Aidius can sense at least someone remains in this room if he decides to search," Gohan said. Shin nodded. He moves his hands up and down the air inches above Videl's skin. He pulled what seemed like a portion of her spirit out of her body and formed it into a shape of her. Videl's ki vanished but the dummy felt exactly like her.  
  
"Nice trick," Kuja laughed.  
  
"I wanna stay here with Gohan," Goten grumbled.  
  
"No. You have to go. Aidius doesn't know your here so that gives you an advantage. We won't be searching for you. Who all is going?" Gohan stated.  
  
"Us, obviously. Won't that be enough?" Trunks said.  
  
"These guys are strong, Trunks. Some are a lot stronger than me," Gohan said.  
  
"He is right, Trunks. You and Goten even as a Fusion will not provide enough power should extra guard be needed," Vegito said.  
  
"Vegito would be a nice person so take along but his power is far too massive to conceal. And to create another dummy of that magnitude would drain me too much for the jumps we will be needing to make. I will need someone both strong and knows a bit about magic. Piccolo you in?" Shin said.  
  
"Of course. Better than waiting around here doing nothing," Piccolo huffed. Videl was the one who created the dummy for him and she did it from another room and faster than ever Shin. Piccolo teleported over through the channel.  
  
(Eidolon. Is it clear there? We are coming,) Shin said. They vanished before he could reply.  
  
"Intruders!" 3 guards said. They charged. Piccolo blocked the first blow and sent a Hell Haze into the guard, charring him apart. Trunks headbutted the other and he stepped back dazed. Goten finished the job by sending a Kamehameha Wave into him, burning him to ashes. Both boys were left drained.  
  
"Damn... What are... these... guys made... of?!" Trunks and Goten said as they struggled to regain their breath.  
  
"Fusion!" Goten said. They used the Earrings instead of the Dance and merged into Gotenks. It had a 4 our limit instead of 30 minutes and the power was weaker but the arrogance wasn't as bad. This Gotenks had more control.  
  
"Since we came for Eidolon, we had better get moving, guys! I don't like the feel of this place and will be glad to see that Destructo Ball tear it all down!" Gotenks seethed.  
  
"Yes. I agree. We must hurry. I detect 5 powers each equal to my own nearing this level. I estimate 8 minutes at best before they reach us," Android 16 said.  
  
"They are right," Videl agreed.  
  
(Eidolon where are you?) she reached out. Silence.  
  
(EIDOLON?!) Shin yelled. More silence. Then they felt it. A pain much like the one they felt when Eidolon and Gohan channeled the Awakening and Summoned their Guardian Spirits. Videl looked at Shin who returned the look, wide eyed. They ran the hall quickly and made the first right as the other hallway was sealed off. They reached cells, all empty except the corpses of the long tortured and dead. They saw a cell broken and 4 dead guards laying around. They followed the hall at a run and found the large metal doors that closed slowly.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Shin said. He sent a Kai Flash into those door and ripped them clear off of their hinges, shattering the metal that had to be thousands of times stronger than steel, like glass. They cleared the doorway and saw him. Eidolon channeling the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Dweia slept below him on the floor. "Eidolon what in the Nine-Hells are you doing?" Shin yelled.  
  
"Quiet! She's like me, I can sense the link. One deeper than even Kuja's and mine as Dark-Gods! It's a Crystallite bound, one from being close family, Close-Blood! She shares my birthright, and can wield the Dragons! Perhaps Bahamut is what she needs to free her mind!" Eidolon roared. His wounds from before were gone, Bahamut's doing.  
  
"Aidius will detect the..." Videl said. Eidolon flared his wings, cutting her off.  
  
"No! The Dark Lord is cut off! Bahamut has power deeper than any of you can comprehend! I can barely conceive his strengths! He is hiding this even now. He severed the link between her and the Dark One but it was not easy... I can't let her die... I WON'T ALLOW HER TO FALL!" Eidolon said. Kuja appeared beside him then, shining Dark-God of Wraiths.  
  
"Bahamut as powerful as he is will not help her now, brother. I hate to admit this, but you are wrong. She does not share your Blood-Might, your birthright over the Dragons. What you... what we... sense in her is a link. But a different one only legend spoke of. Mother taught much as a young child, brother. I have forgot nothing in all these trillions of years between our time in the Time Chamber in the Palace or the real world. This is known as Crisis..." Kuja began. Eidolon's ears twitched as the sound, they rose of recognition.  
  
"But... Crisis is a myth! Even Mother thought so... She was the one, the only one, mind you, the Elder-Ones said had the slight possibility of Channeling..." Eidolon whispered. Even though Bahamut did not exist in their world, he roared through the link with his plane and they all, save Eidolon, trembled.  
  
"I detect 5 powers nearing this room! It is imperative that we leave now!" 16 warned. Piccolo and Gotenks were gone in a flash.  
  
"They won't be enough to take out 5 powers as strong as 16..." Videl said.  
  
"I shall assist," 16 said and blasted off with his own intense speed. Kuja looked at the shattered doorway and back at his sisters, deciding whether to leave or not, knowing he did not want to.  
  
"I have this," Shin said and was gone. He came into the main corridor and stood before all others. The 5 guards, elites by their uniform looks, spotted them.  
  
"Intruder. Awesome! We get to fight," the lead one said with an excited laugh.  
  
"We should trip the alarm," another warned.  
  
"Nah. We have them. The Dark One will reward us greatly," the leader laughed.  
  
"Mortals. I am your Supreme Kai, ruler of the Mortal-Cosmos and all those Mortal Bound. I give you this one chance to save yourselves or I will show you no mercy. I will place upon you, the maximum of my wrath," Shin warned. Piccolo and Gotenks looked at the Kai as though he were being crazy. As though he had gone mad. Piccolo was 7 times the Kai's strength alone, be the feel of it, and these guys were half his strength, some a bit stronger. They outmatched the Kai by far.  
  
"A Kai? We thought your kind died out a million years ago! Well the Dark Lord will be pleased to know we slaughtered the last of you filthy..." the man began. Shin cut him off.  
  
"Shai'tan tai vou'tun'yui shuntar spirito eradicon-sun aidios!" Shin roared. His eyes blazed and his power level stormed high over Piccolo's in a flash. The Kai threw forth both palms and a flood of blue ki and magic surged forth from his eyes and his palms and hammered into the guardsmen. They were torn together and then they faded. Shin's power returned to normal.  
  
"That is a trick only a Divine Kai would know," Piccolo accused.  
  
"That, Mortal Namekian, is the power of the Guardian Force. I am beyond the Divine Kais in every possibly way, now, Piccolo," Shin said much more seriously now.  
  
"I shall stand guard here. My sensors detect no immediate threats but I will ensure you all more time," 16 stated and stood his ground.  
  
"Why not. I'll stand watch with him," Piccolo scoffed. Shin and Gotenks returned.  
  
"I don't understand..." Videl said.  
  
"There is a power among the Crystallites called the Divine Light that comes from the One Source. Only a few can sense this power let alone wield it. It is an honor to claim you can detect the power, feel it even. But to wield it, makes you like a god. People would certainly see you as such on Terra. Tweia, our mother, passed the possibility down to Dweia. And she is linked to the Source now. Fighting to remain alive and to remain who she is. She hid in the Source while Aidius thought he purged her completely. That had to be how I can since her mind right at the border..." Kuja explained.  
  
"That's good," Videl said.  
  
"No. That is only half-good. She succeeded in hiding from Aidius but she had to go deep into the Source to do it. So deep nothing from outside without sharing a Close-Blood bond could ever even dream of detecting her. So deep that she can't get back out," Eidolon said.  
  
"Without anyone else to go into the Source and guide her back out, she is lost to us," Kuja said grimly.  
  
"You all sound so helpless," a newcomer said.  
  
"Artimus?" Shin jumped. The Divine Kai laughed. He suddenly grew serious when he laid eyes on the beautiful female lying on the floor.  
  
"So beautiful. Like her mother... There but a single way to save her," Artimus said.  
  
"And that would be?" Videl demanded.  
  
"Watch your tongue when speaking to a Higher Being," the Divine Kai scoffed.  
  
"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION NOW, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Eidolon roared. Bahamut roared with all his intensity soon after, causing the Kai to jerk back.  
  
"Very well... That Guardian Spirit is your link to the Source, Dark-God. Just as the Jewels of Crystallon are Kuja's link. Though he must learn the secret to that later. You must merge with your Dragon and go into the Source and get her. Aidius will learn soon that this is all a hoax. Lunarah allowed Ultima and the rest foresee as much. His wrath will make that Dragon look like a joke," the Kai said. The Shadow Shard - Lord of Dragons: Bahamut roared again as if in response. Eidolon ascended to maximum Legendary Dark-God might and rose upward into the air.  
  
"Bahamut. You were never one to be controlled. By Beast I must save the one you are linked to as much as I! Aid me now, my Dragon! My Gaidin! My truest Paladin!" Eidolon said. The Lord of Dragon roared again and Eidolon flashed from sight. They sensed him fading into the vortex that began to collapse.  
  
"Fuck! I cannot hold this! Not without channeling the Awakening!" Kuja yelled. The Divine Kai waved a hand and Gohan appeared. They sensed a Kai dummy in his place back in his chamber.  
  
"Use the Awakening, Higher Mortal. Sustain that vortex or both Crystallites will die this day," Artimus warned. Gohan thrust both hands and closed his eyes. He linked himself to the vortex and opened them in shock. He nearly fainted.  
  
"There's a link! To a massive well of power I can't even begin to describe!" Gohan whispered.  
  
"The One Source. Your Spirit, Starfire comes from the same plane that One Source exists in, boy. You can detect it but will never wield it. You must be able to sustain Outrage to do such a deed," Artimus said.  
  
"Crisis is the female version of being able to Channel the Divine Light. And Outrage is the male version," Kuja said. Dweia twitched.  
  
"You can't be here... Must leave now..." she muttered before she was still again.  
  
"Lord knows what they are going through in there," Gohan said grimly. He out of any of them sensed the struggle. And he did not like the slim odds either Crystallites had of making it out again. "They have other Beasts equal to Bahamut to face as long as they are in that plane."  
  
"Indeed. The longer that remain, the lower their chance of survival," Artimus replied. Kuja, Eidolon, Dweia, and Gohan along with Shin seemed to be the only ones the Divine Kais or even Ulima Kai showed a bit of respect for.  
  
"Starfire! Find them and lead them back of they need a guide! And help them face any Beast Bahamut cannot face alone," Gohan ordered. His Spirit roared and was gone. "It is in her hands now..." the Mystic whispered.  
  
"Indeed," Artimus said.  
  
a higher plane   
  
"Dweia!" Eidolon yelled. He rode on a great dragon's back when she saw him.  
  
"It cannot be!" she said. Her smile was there and then gone in a flash. The grin turned to a grimace as she began to yell.  
  
"What are you thinking! You can't be here! You must leave now!" she yelled. She flared her wings and soared back from a cliff. They were in the ethereal Valley of Shadow in which the only light being a massive ball of light, the Once Source.  
  
"I am here to save you, sister! Kuja and my friends await your return! I must show the way back!" he replied firmly. he was still relieved to she was okay. At least mentally.  
  
"I fear I cannot leave. My body is locked from me. Aidius, the Dark Lord, has stolen it and nearly wiped out my mind with it!" she cried.  
  
"No! My Gaidin broke that link, didn't you Bahamut!" Eidolon laughed. His Spirit roared. Another roar came in response. Another creature, like a giant eel, came crashing toward them. Another Spirit. One Untouched, one never Awakened. They closed their eyes, preparing for impact when another roar came.  
  
"Starfire!" Dweia yelled.  
  
"Yes. How did you know the Gaidin's name? He belongs to a friend of mine," Eidolon said. He watched as the Dragon of light clashed with the eel of shadow. Lightning burned. The eel Beast was stronger by far. They could sense that he fed directly from the One Source.  
  
"Come! I will take you back! But that thing will shred Starfire in a few seconds! Bahamut help her!" Eidolon said, hopping off of his Gaidin's back. Bahamut never even seemed to tug at Eidolon's control here. He obeyed completely. Eidolon grabbed Dweia's arm and blasted off. She jerked her hand free and flew beside him.  
  
"Starfire is the Legendary Spirit. The one that was foretold to be wielded only by the Awakened that was to help save the universe..." she said.  
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" came the eel's eerie cry. Starfire was struck hard and she fell back. Bahamut rammed the eel Beast and it didn't seem to even notice. The eel turned and blasted Bahamut with a lightning flash that caused it to crumble.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried out in the deepest cry of torment than even ever before! His Gaidin was hurting and he shared that pain. Dweia looked ahead and saw the vortex.  
  
"I see it! Come on, brother!" she yelled.  
  
"No! He's dying! If he goes then so do I! I will not let that thing kill him!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing. Go! Go through that portal. I will follow you after I lend Bahamut enough power to survive," Eidolon said. She nodded and was gone.  
  
"Huh!" Dweia jerked as she returned to herself.  
  
"Dweia!" Kuja said. Dweia hugged her eldest brother lovingly. They let go then after.  
  
"He is in trouble! Eidolon's Gaidin, his Spirit, is warring along with Mother Starfire against a eel-like Beast of greater power!" she said. Gohan jerked.  
  
"I know. Starfire is losing it..." Gohan said. His entire body seemed to fade and then return. He gasped for air.  
  
"I will use my Crisis power to sustain that entry point portal. If you control the Mother Starfire, then go save her! Your Gaidin is needed and she cannot be allowed to die!" Dweia yelled. Gohan nodded.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he ascended to his maximum Legendary Mystic Ultimate state and she gasped at his awesome strength.  
  
"He rivals my brother..." she said.  
  
"I do also," Kuja smirked.  
  
"No doubt," Dweia said. Gohan blasted through the hole and entered the other plane. Eidolon stood as the eel came crashing at him.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gohan stormed. He through his power into a Kai Genocide and bombed the eel with it. He roared a eerie sound and turned toward the Mystic.  
  
"Gohan!" Eidolon yelled. Then Starfire came. She slammed into the eel Beast and turned it, saving Gohan by a few feet. But with something the size of a moon and many times longer, feet were as close as inches or millimeters.  
  
"Starfire! GOD HAND CRUSHER!" Gohan yelled. He focused his own power and merged it with his Gaidin's. Eidolon threw what he had left into his own Spirit. They launched their attacks as one and they both struck the eel hard. It cried out as it was pushed into the One Source and destroyed. The entire Valley seemed to shake and Starfire and Bahamut vanished.  
  
(The One Source is shifting! Get out of there,) Artimus said telepathically. They blasted off, though as exhausted as they were. Gohan streamed through the vortex but Eidolon came half way. Kuja grabbed her wings and pulled him through. The portal crashed shut.  
  
"Is Aidius ever learned to wield that kind of power..." he began.  
  
"Now we have to get one with the main plan. Is this where the main fleet is centered?" Artimus said.  
  
"Yes," Shin stated.  
  
"Then I will take the Krillin outside and shield him from detection. Aidius sensed nearly everything that went on down here and already his best warrior are closing in," Artimus said.  
  
"I will link a Time Shaft to a shuttle..." Shin began.  
  
"Yes. Escape now. This was too early for the Final Battle. You are not yet ready, any of you," Artimus said. Then they all appeared back in the main arena.  
  
"So I have been betrayed!" Aidius roared.  
  
"What?" Videl said.  
  
"SILENCE!" Aidius roared. The entire building shook as his rage filtered through his voice. He rose into the air and his elites stormed in. "I will show you the wrath of the Dark Lord! KILL THEM!" The Reserve Core fighters came crashing in. 17 and Piccolo launched Hell Hazes into some of the crowds and they died on impact. 18 and Videl were back to back, fending off other warrior, dropping a few weaker one in a few blows each.  
  
"They will tear us apart soon," Gohan warned. He and Eidolon had regenerated through their exhaustion. But this fight threatened to put them back down and deeper.  
  
"Haaaaahhhh!" Aidius roared. A golden magic orb of fire erupted and pulsed around him counterclockwise. His magical energy crashed through the roof. He came streaming right toward the crowd, knowing at that level, anything without any powerful magical defense would die instantly. Videl formed a orb of blue magical fire that matched the Dark Lord's golden one and Shin forged a lavender one of the same. Videl rose and clashed with Aidius head on. Lightning pulsed as she struggled to not be overran in vain. Artimus and Krillin flew upward and blew the roof clear.  
  
"He's strong..." Videl gasped. Aidius' attack was too much. And they were merely on the defense! Shin clashed with Aidius next and managed to force him back away from the vulnerable others below. Videl and the Kai worked together to keep him at bay. They did not know how long they could sustain this. Dweia and her Ragnarok and her Radimere fought side by side, dropping enemies 10 at a time. More streamed in.  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH!" Yamcha yelled as his 50 or so Spirit Balls hammered the warriors below and fended off starry energy blasts aimed at him. He was locked within a barrier of the Ball attacks and they half protected him while the rest hammered the foes before to death.  
  
"HAAAH! HAAAAH! HAAAAH!" Piccolo and 17 yelled as they launched constant Hell Hazes, tearing their foes apart.  
  
"Spectrum Shock Kick!" now Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks yelled. He kicked a fighter and tore him apart, the rest of his body flying so fast that it tore through other around him like bullets. Gotenks spun and rammed a warrior that came in for Piccolo's back and sent him sailing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegito yelled. He faced Strika, son of Aidius in the air. He was vastly weaker than the other warrior and it took everything her had to defend against his wrath and keep him away from the others. Gohan sent Kai Flash after Kai Flash into entire battle lions of foes and tore them all apart.  
  
"How many of these bastard are there?" Tein demanded as he fought fiercely beside the Mystic.  
  
"More than we can handle," Gohan returned.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Videl cried as she struggled against the massive clash she was forced to fend off alone. Aidius was thrown back but he left her exhausted. Shin came in fast and rammed his lavender fire orb into Aidius'. They hammered into each other for a while, giving Videl enough time to regenerate. She came crashing in again soon after. Vegito cried out as he struck the far wall.  
  
"You fight well, Saiyan. Given a few million years, you could be as strong as me or better," Strika said.  
  
"No thanks. I'd much rather tearing you limb from limb!" Vegito yelled as he launched himself back in. They clashed intensely high above, unnoticed.  
  
"They are getting clobbered!" Krillin said.  
  
"Yes. They shall not endure much more. Each warrior they defeat only leaves way for 3 more which are stronger," Artimus said. Krillin launched 40 or so Destructo Disks, tearing a few hundred of the foes below apart. This was the 30th time or so he done this and the number of the fallen seemed to fade as more soldier arrived.  
  
"Form your Ball or Devastation. Supreme Kai and the Mystic Videl are fading against the Dark One. They need my help," Artimus said and was gone. Krillin went to work quickly.  
  
"HAH! YAH-HAH-RAH!" Gohan yelled as he downed 4 more fighters. Twice that number seemed to have taking their place. Artimus joined with Videl and Shin and that was enough to completely hold Aidius back now.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dweia cried as she sent a stream of the Divine Light storming into a thousand fighters. They all crumbled and faded like all the dead seemed to do here. He repeated this again and again.  
  
"52,789 casualties and rising at 546 per minute," the computer read of the number of the dead. This number kept rising as did the number of foe dying per minutes. Soon, Gohan knew, the tide would turn. Vegito fell before Gohan and could not move. Gohan thrust both hands over the warrior and sent his magic pulsing. Vegito was restored, leaving Gohan even weaker.  
  
"Thanks," the fused fighter said before resuming his attack. Gohan blocked 3 punches and dropped 5 fighters with a few kicks of his own. It was taking more and more just to drop each foe. And he knew that these were the lower guards. The elites would rival his power at maximum. And more. Lightning shook as Artimus and Shin forced Aidius away from Videl who crumbled. Gohan sped forth and caught her, restoring her. She relit her orb of fore and thanked him. She crashed back into the battle.  
  
"Enough!!!! Darkness Rain hear my strain as I am forced to sustain! Rise to me now as I know you will, Bahamut come out and help me kill!" Eidolon cried out in another blast of anguish. Piccolo and Kuja covered him and Dweia came up fast, using maximum Trance Flame and Crisis might combined with natural strength that rivaled Vegito's. 17 and 18 merged their power into a massive hell haze and cleared the entire room in one smack of all the weaker foes. More came spilling in thought soon after.  
  
"The flow! We need to cut off access to this room!" Kuja yelled.  
  
"Those doors can only be hammered open with magic! Aidius' work! If we can..." Piccolo said. Dweia threw her Crisis power into the doorway and bent the massive 20 foot thick doors shut, crushing hundreds. Hammering sounds came from the other side.  
  
"They will find a way to blow that down soon. Either that or Aidius will take us out himself," Kuja said. There had to still be tens of thousands of fighters in the room with them and they were exhausted already. 17 had an eternal power source along with 16 and 18 and kept clearing the way, never tiring. Shin and Artimus bashed Aidius from the front and Videl brought up the rear.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried out deeper torment still. Bahamut roared then and came up through the storming vortex. Starfire followed.  
  
"He Summoned both?!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"He is the Dark-God of Dragons..." Kuja gasped for air. Gohan hovered beside Eidolon then and took control through his Awakening.  
  
"Clear out!" they cried. Everyone took cover. Aidius looked up and his eyes went wide.  
  
"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" both Gohan and Eidolon cried out as they sent their Spirit crashing forward. Bahamut reverted to the Dragon of Darkness Flame and coiled in and around Starfire. Both hammered into Aidius' orb of gold fire and pushed him back.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Dark Lord roared as he stormed higher in his massive power. The entire planet began to shake then. They looked up to see Krillin. Dweia cleared the room the final time with a Hell's Rain and they all blasted off save for Gohan and Eidolon.  
  
"Krillin is it ready?" Artimus demanded. Krillin threw the final touch entire it and nodded.  
  
"Wait. Let us all fuel it with all the power we can spare to maximize the damage!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Spoken like a Saiyan," Kuja said.  
  
"Aidius is a monster..." Videl whispered.  
  
"Yes. He is sustaining a battle no other could ever hope to win," Artimus said. They focused as they fueled Krillin now Dark Destructo Ball.  
  
"He's holding off both of them?!!" Yamcha cried.  
  
"Not for long. Sense that? Even that monster has limits and those Dragons are bringing every damn one of them to the surface. They may pull it off..." Piccolo said.  
  
"No. Aidius is indeed at his limit but so are Gohan and Eidolon. They will tire before the Dark Lord will. Their Dragon are already as low as 80 percent," Artimus said.  
  
"That is 80 percent?" Videl gasped.  
  
"And still not their maximum. If they were to put out the power they did to get us here, Aidius would be fried right now," Krillin stated.  
  
"Yes but think about it. Gohan and Eidolon are in pain. Bringing those Beasts to this plane and controlling them alone drives them through a deep agony no other could endure," Artimus said.  
  
"Come on my Ragnarok. Mother Starfire. You must sustain..." Dweia whispered. The Dark Destructo Ball infused with Artimus' and Kuja's Darkness for now at maximum size. It had to be the size of Earth at least. It was too big to see all of it at once! Aidius noticed the thing and freaked.  
  
"How is that possible?!" he roared. The Dragon were now at 60 percent and he still could not drive them back as much as an inch.  
  
"He still can't push them back and they are now at a little over half strength," Kuja said.  
  
"Is I launched the Destructo Ball, he'd die for sure," Krillin said.  
  
"Yes. But Strika is there beside him. He would take most of the blow himself at his level and Aidius would cancel the rest. There is a chance they'd both die but there are other sons to take the line. It would accomplish next to nothing. Aidius now is down to perhaps 87 percent now and the Spirits are fighting at 36," Artimus said. Gohan and Eidolon struggled.  
  
"Take this!!!!" Aidius roared as he sent the Dragon crashing backwards.  
  
"Even as weak as they are if they hit at that level, we're all dead!" Shin cried.  
  
"Damn it! We're out of power!" Gohan cried. Eidolon looked terrified as his Dragon was pushed back. They both roared.  
  
"My Gaidin! Please endure! He must not be allowed to win!" Eidolon yelled, redirecting his power. Gohan did the same.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" they cried out as one in the darkness that came to claim their souls.  
  
"They both surged beyond their limits! Look!" Tein yelled.  
  
"Yes. They have the Dragons at 160 percent! Aidius is on the defensive!" the Divine Kai spat in shock.  
  
"They need more. That boost is feeding off the Spirit and the Awakened life force! They will die soon!" Dweia warned.  
  
"I know their is a Spirit within these Jewels! Kai tell me how to release it!!" Kuja snapped.  
  
"I must do nothing, Dark-God of Wraiths," the Kai responded, temper forming.  
  
"They and we will all die!" Kuja yelled.  
  
"If we are not powerful enough to stop him, then we are dead. Nothing I could tell will ever change that," the Kai responded.  
  
"Liar! Kai or not you know how to release these Jewels' true power!" Kuja replied.  
  
"No. No one but the true wielder could ever know how to use their true power. If you cannot rise to the challenge alone, then perhaps you are not the true wielder," the Kai said.  
  
"I see. 'True power comes to those who know how to turn it away.' I was embracing it for far too long..." Kuja said. The dragon roared a final time as their strength began to diminish greatly. Their masters' as well.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? They are losing it fact and Aidius has to still well over 60 percent power!" Videl yelled. 18, 17, and 16 opened up a volley of energy blasts and resumed the streamed, each hammering into Aidius. Strika got in the way of the flow and cancelled it out with his own energy.  
  
"That is the ancient inscription on the Seal of the Crown Jewels..." Dweia said. Kuja formed the Crystals in his hand and glared down at them.  
  
"True power comes to those to those who can turn it away," he repeated and threw the Crystals. He aimed his left hand and fired a massive ki bolts that charred them to dust. He fell from Dark-God state to normal instantly.  
  
"Yeah. Nice improvement!" Videl yelled.  
  
"I can feel it. Come on out... Strata of the Star Stream!" Kuja yelled. The ground shook instantly. The Crystal reformed and gathered in one Jewel, a single Crystal of Terra. Kuja caught it and a storming vortex whirled about him in a extreme torrent of Darkness and magic in one. His Dark-God powers returned even stronger than before and a new Beast arrived. A massive dragon formed but it was larger than both the others combined. It filled the room! The Dragon of Terra and Starfire gave way and Aidius faded his magical orb of fire. He aimed both hands and gathered even more power.  
  
"Great..." Eidolon and Gohan gasped as they prepared to take the head on assault.  
  
"Go Strata! Stream of Fate!" Kuja roared. He thrust his fist forth and Strika lunged in the way. His body was torn to Aidius' shock. The Dark Lord slung every bit of the magic he gathered into a single blast. The Stream of Fate clashed and overran the strike and Aidius was rammed hard. The entire planet began to break apart after the hammer blow.  
  
"The fleet is gathering!" Shin warned. They turned just as Strata faded with a roar of her own.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"That thing must be stopped!" they heard Aidius roar.  
  
"Haaaaahhhh!" 2 new fighters each stronger than Strika yelled. They appeared before the Dark Destructo Ball and forged a massive energy net. The Ball slowed and was still.  
  
"That thing needs much more power," Crono laughed.  
  
"We are the sons of the Dark One and we will slay you for the death of Strika!" Trano roared. They turned the Destructo Ball against all of Krillin's control and began preparing to launch it back.  
  
"That attack is pure genius, human Eldaron. But mine is greater," Dweia said. She slung up one hand and formed a small bladed sphere that resembled the Destructo Ball exactly only it was pinkish-purple and black and dark lavender lightning crackled around it.  
  
"What the?!" Yamcha jerked.  
  
"Haaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Dweia yelled as she Channeled Crisis to her maximum. The bladed sphere swelled to twice the size of the Dark Destructo Ball and already surpassed its power by more.  
  
"What is this?" Eidolon breathed.  
  
"This is Mother's attack... She used it against... Against..." Kuja chocked.  
  
"Against your father? Against Galaphile?" Eidolon said.  
  
"How did you know Galaphile was my father..." Kuja said.  
  
"The only Legendary Super Saiyan to exist 30,000 years ago. I thought he was living much closer to this time than that. Like perhaps 12,000 years at most. But I put 2 and 2 together and figured none of the old records are precise. And you showed me once that your father was the reason for the ancient Terra-Vegeta War," Eidolon said.  
  
"Indeed. Star Riftor... Dweia... This could kill you..." Kuja whispered. His tone sounded as though she had already died.  
  
"I know, Radimere. I have missed you and Ragnarok greatly. I thought you both dead for 10,000 years or more... But we all must die some day. Even a Dark-God..." she said. His aura changed to match the light her Star Riftor was putting off.  
  
"No..." Eidolon went to argue.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dweia cried and launched her attack. The massive ball spun right around the 2 sons of the Dark Lord and shattered the net. The Dark Destructo Ball slammed into them and they vanished. Either for dead or they were fast enough to make it out alive. Either way both the Dark Destructo Ball and the Star Riftor began to tear into the planet and the massive fleet that had already begun mobilizing. Ships exploded before they were within a mile of the attacks. Aidius watched with his 2 sons which did indeed survive as their fleets was decimated.  
  
"Is this the whole Army?" Videl wondered.  
  
"No. This is only the central command. But it is over 3/4 of it," Eidolon and Dweia said. The last Crystallite girl slumped from exhaustion. But she was alive. Eidolon caught her and carried her in his strong arms.  
  
"We needed the Dragons to return home... How are we going to get there all the way from here?" Videl said.  
  
"Ultima Kai has already taking care of that. You have done well, Mortals and Dark-Gods. He is proud. More so than ever before. A Time Shaft will open once I give the word. It is fueled by Ultima Kai's power directly," the Divine Kai said.  
  
"He'd have to link it through Lunarah," Eidolon said.  
  
"Indeed," Artimus smiled. He thrust up a hand and closed his eyes. A massive tunnel through time-space appeared. Aidius and his sons streamed for them then.  
  
"No!" Dweia said.  
  
"Wretched bastards! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!" Aidius roared. He gathered his power and struck with enough raw force to kill them all thousands fold. They heard the clash as Aidius' powers clashed with a shield. Then he appeared.  
  
"I think not, Mortal Bound!" Ultima roared. Ryio-Rydin, Creator of the Legendary Weapons, ruler of Lunarah.  
  
"Y-you..." Aidius stammered.  
  
"Yes. You know who I am? Speak my name, Dark Lord," Ultima yelled.  
  
"Ryio-Rydin... the first ever Supreme Kai," Aidius said. He recovered from his shock and gathered maximum power to him. He reformed his orb of gold- fire and attacked. Ultima Kai formed a lavender orb around him and they clashed. The entire area quaked as they smashed and bashed again and again.  
  
"They're monsters..." Kuja said in terror. Their power made the Guardian Spirits look weak.  
  
"Indeed. Aidius is the only one in the universe on any plane that can war with Ultima like this. He may win wee he not weakened by your Beasts," Artimus said.  
  
"Ultima must be weakened as well. After restoring us to life and creating this Time Shaft," Gohan said.  
  
"He has long recovered. Time passed as he wishes in Lunarah. He passed an amount of time that cannot have a number put to it in order to recover. As for the Time Shaft, we must go now. It is hindering the Kai," Divine Kai said. They all turned and flew through. Artimus last.  
  
"Why are you here, Kai? You were sealed in Lunarah long ago before even my birth!" Aidius roared.  
  
"I am where I choose to be, Mortal filth!" Ryio-Rydin roared. He stormed his maximum power and overran Aidius' by a hundred fold. When the flash cleared, the Kai was gone.  
  
"Tricksters. Kais and their pets! Blast them! Crono! Trano! Gather everything we have left and set a course for Earth! NOW!" Aidius roared.  
  
"Oh my god..." Dweia said.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Artimus said.  
  
"Yes. This is the World of the Kais?" she whispered. It was night time there and all the moons were full. Something that happened once every million years.  
  
"Yes. This is my world," Shin replied.  
  
"Not for much longer, lesser Kai," Artimus said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Shin wondered.  
  
"Ultima will..." he began.  
  
"Wait there, Artimus. Shia'tan Shinra Shzun, Supreme Kai of the Mortal- Cosmos," Ultima said as he appeared with a massive flash.  
  
"Yes, Great Lord?" Shin said as he dropped to one knee. Artimus did the same. Slowly, everyone else followed.  
  
"I hereby raise you to Divine Kai level and bestow upon you all the powers, authority, and duties that rank holds. Do you accept?" Ultima Kai said. He had a proud grin on his face. Shin shivered.  
  
"Yes, dear Ultima Kai!" he replied.  
  
"Rise then," Ultima said. Shin did and he shook as a massive tendril of raw power flowed from Ryio-Rydin into him. The power bolt faded and the silver aura with lavender lightning storming throughout it surrounded the new Divine Kai.  
  
"I-I..." he breathed.  
  
"His power is even greater than mine," Vegito said.  
  
"And mine," Dweia laughed.  
  
"This is an honor..." Shin whispered.  
  
"Indeed," Ryio-Rydin laughed.  
  
"Who is to become the new Supreme Kai? I read the Histories, the word of you, Ultima yourself. There must always we a Supreme Kai..." Eidolon said.  
  
"I have 4 new ones in mind," Ultima said, eying him oddly.  
  
"But there are no other Kais but the Lesser Kais," Kuja said.  
  
"They refused the offer long ago. They seem as they are forever content with their current rank," Ultima laughed.  
  
"Then who..." Kuja wondered.  
  
"No! You're serious?!" Eidolon said, reading the Kai.  
  
"Of course. Higher Mortal Gohan, Dark-God Eidolon, Dark-God Kuja, soon-to- be Dark-Goddess Dweia. I promote you all to the rank of Supreme Kai and bestow all the authority, duties, and powers of that rank upon you. Do you accept?" Ultima said loudly. Lightning cracked in the distant storm. Gohan looked wide-eyed.  
  
"A Supreme Kai..." he breathed.  
  
"You should go for it, kiddo. I am proud," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Same with me," Goku said as he split from Vegeta. "I never thought my son would ever..." he chuckled the way he always did.  
  
"I accept," Eidolon rose.  
  
"And I," Kuja and Dweia said.  
  
"Of course I will then as well," Gohan rose. Lightning much like what hammered Shin flowed into them and they shook. Their power rose beyond Vegito's now as well. The channel of raw power halted.  
  
"Ha! I thought for a second I would get purple skin and long pointy ears," Kuja laughed.  
  
"No. You retain your appearance," Shin laughed.  
  
"I thought only the Dvyilder race, the race of the Kais, in Lunarah only had the right and the ability to become a Kai..." Eidolon said. He felt the new massive well of magic in him he never had before. One nearing as great as his well of Darkness.  
  
"The Histories say that only Lunarans can ascend to Kai level. Didn't sat anything specifically about the One Race, the Dvyilder," Ryio-Rydin said.  
  
"But..." Gohan said.  
  
"Cystallites were originally from Lunarah... We were exiled..." Kuja remembered what Tweia had taught him.  
  
"Yes. Which is how you are able to become Kais," Shin said.  
  
"But I am no Lunaran! I am a human and a Saiyan..." Gohan said.  
  
"Yes. And yet much more. You are part Eldaron, a massive Mystic, Mystic Champion, and Mystic Ultimate, above all else, a wielder of a Legendary Weapon that links you directly to the Kai Line," Ultima said.  
  
"Omega Force is why I am a Kai now?" Gohan said.  
  
"Yes," Shin answered.  
  
"But why make me a Kai... I mean Kais live for millennia. They'd have to in order to be able to live long enough to make a difference on the greater span of things... I will die in maybe a hundred years from now," Gohan said.  
  
"No. You are no longer Mortal Bound. I lifted that as only I can. You are a Kai. I bestowed upon you all a Supreme Kai's duties and powers. Including the life span on a Supreme Kai," Ryio-Rydin said.  
  
"I see," Gohan said.  
  
"This is incredible... I will live even longer than a Crystallite now... And..." Dweia said.  
  
"We came for you because we would not let you die, Dweia. Tundra made sure of that. He told us and we planned it then and there. You and Kuja all that is left of the Royal House Deiyagnos and our race," Eidolon said.  
  
"The plan worked, if ya ask me," Tundra laughed.  
  
"Indeed. But no doubt the Dark Lord will be utterly pissed. We must prepare for the worse. He will be heading here full force," Piccolo said.  
  
"At least full force of what force he has remaining," Kuja laughed.  
  
"And that alone is more than enough," Piccolo muttered.  
  
"The Namek speaks right. We must prepare," Vegeta said.  
  
"I can do no more for you, now. You all have become so much more than you were even a year ago in this world's time line. You are the best force the universe has seen in even all of my time," Ultima said.  
  
"But it is enough. We face the greatest threat ever known. One who rivals you, Kai," Piccolo said.  
  
"He has power. But he also has limits. He is Mortal Bound," Ultima said.  
  
"Shin. Are you going to Lunarah?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Shia'Tan you can remain here if you wish. But you know you can only assist so much now," Ultima said. He and Artimus faded.  
  
"Hahahaha! This is great! I never felt stronger before! I'm unstoppable!" Eidolon laughed.  
  
"It does feel incredible," Dweia laughed.  
  
"Of course it does. I know so much... Planets I never knew existed now exist in my mind as though I had lived there for eternity!" Eidolon laughed.  
  
"Wait he's going to...!" Old Kai said.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon let loose everything. His Darkness Flame ascended to Trance and that blazed into his new Lavender-Light Flame. His formed the Darkest Hour and felt it high over his held, Blade pointing straight into the sky. He invoked its might and let everything ho, opening the final floodgates. A wind threw them all to the ground. Eidolon stood there, maximum Legendary God Dark-Kai might. He outmatched even Strika by far.  
  
"Are we all that strong?" Dweia gasped.  
  
"HAHAHA! BROTHER! SISTER! GOHAN! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Eidolon laughed.  
  
"I felt much the same once I was ascended," Shin laughed. He watched as they all powered up to maximum one by one.  
  
"We have to do something more... Aidius is nearing. I can't tell how..." Dweia said.  
  
"As a Supreme Kai, you will all have noticed a new sense. You can look into the Mortal-Cosmos," Old Kai said.  
  
"I can weave patterns... Like I have enough authority in my voice alone to make a difference in things," Dweia said.  
  
"You are free now, sister. Aidius will not have you back. He killed our mother and Eidolon and I have sworn already to kill him personally," Kuja said.  
  
"Yes. But think about what happened, Kuja. You are part Saiyan and the Crystallites don't seem so stupid either, so use that mind of yours! Aidius cancelled out 2 Spirits, both Starfire and this Bahamut beast! I watched it through Vegito's eyes. He wasn't even exhausted after it was all said and done. He even had enough strength left over to challenge Ultima Kai! As we are now, he alone could wipe us out!" Vegeta yelled. They stared at him each knowing he spoke the truth.  
  
"We won't let everything we've worked for go to waste. There has to be a way to beat him! It might as well be one of the laws in this plane that nothing can last forever. And of course that applies to all planes of existence. Even life itself has no guarantee of lasting forever, Generation after Generation. Yet Aidius has existed many Kai Generations..." Eidolon growled.  
  
"And so have we if you think about all the time we spent in Lunarah and in the Shou Chamber," Piccolo said.  
  
"But his magical prowess exceeds our united powers as one. And his physical strength exceeds most of ours as well. Even in this form, Aidius would most likely hold his own in a hand-to-hand battle," Kuja said.  
  
"You saw how he dropped me with a single backhand smack," Eidolon added grimly. He flared his angel wings and seemed to glare at them.  
  
"He's right," Videl said.  
  
"Then from what you're saying, we might as well give up and die! Fuck very idea of that! That is no plan of engagement! That isn't a plan at all! I am a pure Saiyan and I will not give in with out a fight!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"We understand that, too. I at least have no intention of just giving in. We could have just went along and joined his Army if we had that in mind. No. We need to take our powers as far as they will go and then fight him head on," Piccolo said.  
  
"In a way. We need to take our powers further, that is true. But a head on battle might not be in our favor," Dweia said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Think about it, you oaf! Most of Aidius' main soldiers are weaker than we are, right? Just a few elites can really stand in a one-on-one fight. So we pick off the ones in power one by one..." 18 spoke up. Eidolon grinned. She grinned right back.  
  
"Indeed. But we need a diversion of sorts, maybe. We hurt Aidius today. His Army is no more. His main fleet was tethered and torn and his elites are all he really has left. Strika was even killed and he wasn't even using his maximum power against the beast... The sons of Aidius and the Dark One himself are who's wrath we must meet and defeat. All else doesn't matter..." Goku agreed.  
  
"Right. We take out the leaders, the rest fall in line," Dweia laughed.  
  
"But that alone is beyond our abilities! Aidius himself will tear us apart!" Piccolo said.  
  
"The Namek is right. It's what it was like with Kid Buu! We couldn't overpower him so we outsmarted him! Only here we can't outsmart him or overpower him! So we have to either bring him down to a level we can withstand or..." Vegeta said.  
  
"But how do you plan on weakening him? None of us has the power to scratch him, let alone weaken him in any way," Eidolon said.  
  
"Right. So we find something that can," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"He's... Only Ultima Kai's power can..." Gohan said.  
  
"Right. But Ultima cannot intervene any longer. So what is the next best thing?" Vegeta said.  
  
"His power. We need to wield his power without his intervening," Videl said.  
  
"Correct, girl!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Okay none of us can even handle the amount of power it took to get us to the Aidius planet... And Ultima wields dozens of times more that level of power..." Kuja said.  
  
"Right. But the Legendary weapons enhance our abilities and gives us whatever we need to handle controlling them..." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"No. The other way around actually. The Legendary Weapons only respond to a certain power the user has and searches it out. If you can't handle it, then you won't be able to wield it at all," Shin said.  
  
"How does any of this have anything to do with those blasted Swords?" Vegeta said.  
  
"The Ultima Weapon... Ultima sent it out long ago, right? That was what the Histories said. He hid it and only when it was needed would it be brought out," Eidolon said.  
  
"We saw Ultima holding the Weapon..." Krillin said.  
  
"That wasn't the actual Weapon. That was a Weapon but not among the original set. Trust me, any wielder of a Legendary Weapon would know if the true Ultima Weapon was free," Shin pointed out.  
  
"It has to be here somewhere. 'Within the One I hide this source for such an emergency which throws the universe's evolution of course. Only when such is to occur will my Weapon activate, its control then transfer. Then the dawn will rise and fall, Darkness with it once and for all.' Ultima wrote that himself in the Kai Histories," Eidolon said.  
  
"Yes! I remember that myself," Shin said.  
  
"What is the One?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Or who? It could very well be a person," Kuja stated.  
  
"No. None of us was even alive, not even Aidius, when Ultima Kai hid the Weapon. None of the current Divine Kais were even alive to see that event. Only Ultima witnessed it first hand," Shin said.  
  
"But it is true that one can hide something in a bloodstream. Like the birthright that allows me to Channel, or Eidolon to wield the Dragons of Terra, and even allows Kuja to wield his Crystal. Those were stored through our Royal Blood line in the House Deiyagnos Generations back. Ultima Kai could have hidden it in a blood line," Dweia said.  
  
"Why can't we just ask him?" Tein said.  
  
"That's a thought. 'Ultima Kai, Sir, we realize you hid the only thing that would allow us to stand up against Aidius long ago for a reason. But despite the very reason the One Divine Weapon was hidden, can you just tell us where it is?' Yeah right, Tein," Krillin laughed.  
  
"It was a thought," Tein said defensively.  
  
"Yes. But Ultima hid to for a reason. We have to find out what or who the One is," Krillin said.  
  
"He hid it for an emergency. It must be that he can't just tell us where it is within the rules that Bind him or he would have given it to us already," Yamcha said.  
  
"True. Who alive has an connection to Ultima Kai?" Kuja went off.  
  
"No one. Ultima never had a child nor did he defuse from the Kai Line. There is no blood relation now. But is there one that exists today that he saw as worthy enough to carry it?" Eidolon said.  
  
"There are many references to word 'One' in the Histories. I'm afraid the only way the sort this out is to reread them all," Shin said.  
  
"I would like to join you, Supreme --- Erm --- I mean, Divine Kai," Gohan said.  
  
"Eidolon already had the chance to spend a good 15 billion years reading them over and over again. And as Supreme Kais were are supposed to knows them anyways," Kuja said.  
  
"You 3 do that," Dweia said.  
  
"What are going to do? You need to know this as well," Kuja objected.  
  
"True. But we have a little less than eternity, Radimere Kuja Deiyagnos. I am newly free and wish to enjoy it a while longer before being locked away for 15 billion years..." Dweia replied indignantly.  
  
"I see," Kuja said with a nod. And Gohan followed Shin into the Palace.  
  
"How long do we have until that blasted Aidius fool reaches us?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Let me see," Eidolon said. He closed his eyes and focused his new Kai senses. He saw the ships, vast but few compared the once overwhelming fleet. The remaining remnants of the original fleet was no larger now than Tundra's fleet.  
  
"Well?" Tundra said.  
  
"No... Aidius... He copied the Time Shaft we used to get back... He'll be here in less than a few weeks...." Dweia stated.  
  
"Yeah," Eidolon agreed.  
  
"A few weeks! That's no time to prepare at all!" Krillin said.  
  
"Training has gone on as far as it can. Meditation for mental serenity, preparation, stability, and reflection are is our key now," Piccolo said. Tein agreed. They each found and tree and sat Indian-style below it, leaning against it.  
  
"Well train your focus all you wish, it means nothing on a true battlefield," Vegeta said. "Kakarrott? You up for training as Super Saiyan 4's?"  
  
"You got it," Goku agreed. They ascended and took off.  
  
"We could use some practice ourselves," 16 stated.  
  
"18 and I are partly organic, giving us the newfound ability to grow unlike machines. Are you even capable of becoming stronger, 16?" 17 demanded.  
  
"Bulma repaired me and enhanced my design, 17. I am able to do all that you are and more," 16 smiled serenely.  
  
"We'll have to see about that. I am Super Android 17, now. And it feels great to reach this level of power which is untested at its best. 18, you up for it?" 17 smirked.  
  
"My Jestimite Crystals are more than enough," she laughed. Eidolon grinned as she took her best stance. 17 frowned as she did so easily. Then he smiled.  
  
"Of course. Just like the old days," he laughed. He charged forward quickly. 18 dodged quickly and blocked his attempt at a side thrust kick high and spun into a aerial roundhouse which landed hard on his rib cage. He heaved and 18 sped upward. 17 recovered and glare upward at her.  
  
"Heeerrrrrraaraaaraaaraaahhhh!" 18 screamed as she sent Mega Blitz energy cannon blasts streaming downward at her foe. 17 smirked and caught each blast in his palms. Red circles gleamed as he took in the energy. His power level rose a bit. Lightning cracked across his hands.  
  
"You have the original energy source and the old energy absorption," 18 laughed.  
  
"Yes. I must say this new body fascinates me to no end," 17 laughed.  
  
"Try this on for size! Energy Bomb-Barrier!" 18 yelled. She hummed as she built up her energy.  
  
"What is this?" Eidolon wondered, looking up at his mate curiously.  
  
"She's weaving a pattern with her ki..." Dweia whispered.  
  
"Awesome..." Yamcha said.  
  
"Your telling me," Krillin chuckled.  
  
"Haaaa-AAAHHH!" 18 roared. A dome of green suddenly erupted upward around 17 and he went to escape but was thrown back to the center of the dome.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" 17 seethed.  
  
"Not at all! Energy Bomb-Barrier has the word 'bomb' in it for a reason," 18 laughed.  
  
"No way..." 17 said.  
  
"Bomb-Barrier ignite!" 18 yelled. The explosion rocked the entire area.  
  
"They play hard," Dweia laughed.  
  
"By the way, sister, that is Android 18 and that is Android 17," Eidolon said. He slowly introduced each one. Memorized each face.  
  
"And the tall cute one with dark hair? That is Gohan?" she wondered.  
  
"Yes," Eidolon said.  
  
"I wonder if he has a mate..." she wondered more to herself, seemingly unaware she was speaking aloud. They all just stared at her.  
  
"Actually, she isn't officially his mate yet, Videl that is. They haven't Marked each other as of yet," Eidolon mentioned.  
  
"Oh, I see. She intends to become his, then? What a shame..." she laughed.  
  
"Not really. You are Supreme Kais, are you not? Kais do not pursue mates as I understand it," Android 16 said with a slight grin.  
  
"Hah! That's funny. The big guy can speak," Dweia laughed.  
  
"Normally, big guy, that would be true. You understand the normal Kai rules, all right. But these guys aren't your normal Kais..." Krillin laughed.  
  
"We are Dark Kais, a mix of either a Dark-God or a Dark-Goddess and the official ascension to a Kai position," Dweia said.  
  
"So you get to break the rules?" Yamcha wondered.  
  
"Absolutely. There are rules and guidelines for Supreme Kais. We are Supreme Dark Kais. No rules were ever set for us, as Ultima knew. We set our own rules. And with them, we right our own edition of the Kai Histories," Eidolon said. Then something shifted. The skies grew dark except the dimmed light from the moons and emerald lightning coiled around sapphire and ruby lightning across the sky. Clouds shifted as the tendrils of thick lightning pulsed in and throughout them.  
  
"The storm..." Piccolo said.  
  
"As the one that blazes within me. I am in near complete control of this world, Piccolo. And this background is rather... soothing," Eidolon responded mysteriously.  
  
"Indeed," Dweia nodded.  
  
"Must be a Crystallite thing," Tein said to Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, agreed. But I agree. I find the storm rather serene," Piccolo grinned.  
  
"Of course," Tein grinned back.  
  
"Be need to go beyond our limits, sister! And you know what that means we must do!" Eidolon yelled to the sky. She read his every emotion and thought. His very shade, shadow, spirit, and soul.  
  
"Very grim, brother. But it would be effective were we to survive it," Dweia nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Yamcha wondered. Then a crack erupted and both Android 17 and 18 dropped. Double knock out.  
  
"Krillin, would you take care of that?" Yamcha sighed. Krillin nodded and went to regenerate the fallen warrior's health.  
  
"Haaaaahhhhh!!" Dweia erupted. His lavender aura flamed intensely like an eternal storm. She Channeled her maximum Crisis power and powered up with everything she had, throwing her palms upward.  
  
"Not again..." Tein breathed.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Eidolon cried. Agony ripped through him as he channeled the Darkness Flame. He opened the gates and let the warmth of the Awakening flood through him.  
  
"No way! Are you 2 crazy?" Piccolo roared.  
  
"This must be done, Mortals! This is the only way to grow stronger! We must push ourselves beyond our limits!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"We're just glad the Bond died as Shin ascended to Divine Kai level," Tein said.  
  
"Yeah," Yamcha agreed.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Eidolon's cry of anguish echoed for all to here. Dweia watched for the first time as her brother Summoned with everything he had. A pillar of Darkness Flames crashed upward around him as the Awakening reached its peak.  
  
"Come now, brother. Give it your all," Dweia whispered.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Bahamut! Come forth within Darkness Flames, death for death in which you are to blame!" Eidolon roared in torment. Bahamut released his roar and they all trembled like always as a result. Even Dweia shook.  
  
"STAR RIFTOR!" she cried and fueled the Destructo Ball-like bladed sphere the size of a small moon forming over her head. It outmatched the Destructo ball by far.  
  
"By the Darkness in which I wield, Bahamut shall shatter your every shield! Know your death in not in vain, but completely your own to blame! BAHAMUT GOOOOOOO!" Eidolon yelled. He launched Bahamut in Darkness Dragon form, appearing to be an immensely thick and long serpent of Darkness.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Dweia cried. she launched her Star Riftor.  
  
"They're crazy!" Gohan yelled as they came up.  
  
"Are they insane?!" Shin said. The Dragon of Terra crashed against the Star Riftor a mile over their heads, the resulting shockwave threw them all to the ground. Eidolon's body gleamed as his Dark-Kai of the Dragons body was enflamed with the Darkness he wielded.  
  
"They are pushing themselves further..." Kuja said.  
  
"I guessed that too. But this is not the way!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Then what is, Gohan? This is their maximums. What other way to push it without going beyond their best?" Kuja said. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon struggled, determined to win. His Dragon roared and they all shook.  
  
"STAR RIFTOR MAXIMUM POWER!" Dweia cried and launched the final wave of energy. The Dragon crumbled and Eidolon looked wide eyed as it came closing in.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 18 cried.  
  
"He's dead..." Piccolo stood.  
  
"No way!" Eidolon cried, bringing up his hands in a poor defense.  
  
"Fight it!" Gohan yelled. He opened his gates to the Awakening but nothing happened. Kuja did the same but failed also.  
  
"Haha! This is for the best!" Eidolon smirked as the Riftor loomed larger than ever.  
  
"He's lost it..." Krillin said.  
  
"No! This my fate! My battle! I shall prevail!" Eidolon erupted. He threw both hands forward and his aura blazed. Bahamut's roar came again louder than ever. He caught the bomb and was pushed back immediately.  
  
"Ugh..." Gohan grunted.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon burned. His body tensed with the struggle. Dweia looked wide eyed as he pushed her bomb back with nothing but his energy.  
  
"How..." she said.  
  
"I WIELD THE DRAGONS AND DARKNESS THE SAME! FROM BILLIONS KILLED DO THEY DRAW THEIR MIGHT! DO I, WE, DRAW OUR FINAL POWER!" Eidolon cried. His eyes gleamed. They all understood.  
  
"The Darkness... Its death..." Gohan said.  
  
"Yes. You figured it out, then? Took you a while. The Darkness is particularly strong in myself, Eidolon, and Dweia not because we are Crystallites though that is part of it, but because it draws its power from death. We have each killed possibly trillions. And the Darkness fuels off of that," Kuja said.  
  
"Any power the revolves around taking the lives of others is nothing worth wielding!" Piccolo roared.  
  
"Piccolo, shut up!" Kuja warned. Piccolo refused to back away this time.  
  
"No! This is crazy! Shin, how could these ones be raised to Supreme Kai level?!! Gohan fits the job perfectly but these other 3 are murderous bastards! They've taken trillions of innocent lives!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Silence, Namekian!" Shin said suddenly with a new authority in his tone, also not taking his eyes off of Eidolon's struggle over head. The Dark-Kai pushed the ball upward and kicked it into space where it exploded with grand force. "Piccolo, it was not up to I to raise them beyond Mortal Bound and then Dark-God half-Kai imperfection! And they are no mere Supreme Kais as I once was but much more! They are Supreme Dark-Kais, perhaps higher than Divine Kais in many ways."  
  
"You had something to do with this!" Piccolo yelled. He knew deception when he heard it.  
  
"Indeed," Shin responded, turning to face the near-Higher Mortal Namekian.  
  
"Why? I know what they have done!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Piccolo use your mind! You have a Higher Mortal mind and the intelligence that can easily exceed a Kai's! Use it! Who am I to judge these ones for their deeds? You have killed yourselves in the past. All of you have, have you not?" Shin accused.  
  
"Yeah, but only to protect ourselves," Gohan shot back, defending Piccolo.  
  
"Gohan stay out of this!" Shin roared. "And Piccolo, you know better! Think upon the simple concept you cannot seem to grasp! You all have killed, rather be it in self defense or cold blood murder (he thought of Vegeta) you still took the lives of other beings!" Shin said.  
  
"What does that have to do with the trillions they murdered?!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Who am I to judge them and not yourselves? To kill is to kill, as simple as that. No matter the motive, the result is the same, the crime is the same. To take life is a crime, it is so. But we must all eventually kill in order to protect what we hold dear and ourselves when one pushes the situation upon us. Rather we like this or not, this is how this universe operates! And it is beyond even the Dragonballs' power to change that!" Shin yelled at them all.  
  
"But..." Krillin went to say.  
  
"But what, human?" Shin demanded.  
  
"But there is a difference is what he is trying to say, Kai! Self defense and murder are 2 different things," Piccolo yelled.  
  
"And how does that matter itself? Well, Piccolo? Who am I to decide who is wrong and who is right? Even those who stained their hands with the blood of another, taking their life in the process, no matter why, still murdered another. Yes, murder. Perhaps not cold-blood but murder none the less. Even though you may justify those kills such as those of Frieza and Cell by the fact you thought the only way to end their terror was to steal their life away. "In the good of all others' so to speak. But t is murder when one takes the life of another purposely. Trunks killed Frieza through deliberate act. The same with Gohan and Cell long ago. You have long justified these by the lives they each took but who are you to judge them yourselves? What right do any of us have to judge such acts when we all have done them ourselves?" Shin yelled.  
  
"They deserved to die! You would have killed them yourself," Piccolo accused.  
  
"Indeed I would have, Piccolo. But even so, that does not justify a death. Nothing does. It is part of the Order and Chaos, Light and Darkness that bind this realm together, the very laws that keep this universe enduring a bit longer, Kai Generations after Kai Generation! And tell me this? Why did they deserve to die, Piccolo?" Shin responded. Eidolon and Kuja watched along with their sister. They demanded the answer as much as the Kai. And Piccolo feared not to reply.  
  
"Because they were enjoying the slaughter of innocent people! They were killing for no reason..." Piccolo said.  
  
"In other words, they deserved to die because of the fact they killed for no reason but because they enjoyed it? How arrogant are you? You cannot see beyond your simple mind... Sad, Piccolo. I always saw you as the more intelligent being of this group on these kind of concepts... Think about this: You believe they deserve to die for killing innocents. Because you dislike what they do. On their side, however, they despise your ways of life, enjoy chaos and death rather than order and life. They see you are deserving of death and you see it as they should be the ones to die. How do I decide who wins?" Shin said.  
  
"Because... You just..." Piccolo fell silent, looking angry beyond words can say.  
  
"Just what, Namekian? Choose a side? And what kind of Kai would I be then? The name 'Kai' portrays a honest, honorable, peaceful, and fair guardian. How am I do make this decision within those bounds? I admit I do take sides. Supreme Kai in the past used to pass by and do nothing. They changed when we saw being like Buu were capable of. Since then I cast away the Kai Code and went with my own feelings. But I still have no right to decided who deserves to live and die, Piccolo. No one has that right, not even Ryio- Rydin, Ultima Kai. You demanded to know why I went with their ascension to this level? Because it had to be done. Progress must be made, Piccolo. Even if for a while it must rest in the hands of the wicked," Shin said.  
  
"What are you saying? That even if the most murderous being, say Aidius, was the only one who could progress the Kai Line of guardians, you would ascend him to this position?!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"That is right, Piccolo. Without progress to be made, then evolution would cease to exist. The betteration of the universe would crumble. Change rendered useless and impossible. And without change there can be no life. For that is what life is, the constant changes in events and times perceived by a soul and translated into that they think as right and wrong. Therefore progress must be made at all costs. They are to next step. The next height, Piccolo. The Kai Line as predicted it for an amount of time even Ultima cannot conceive, dating back in the days of Lunarah before the first race formed in this universe! Gohan was made one of the Chosen because his serenity and purity will be passed on, making progress. Eidolon wields a dark tormented power which fuels off of the horrors of his past, which will be passed on in progress. Kuja is wise and sees things more openly than any other being alive next to perhaps Ultima Kai himself. This must be passed on as well. And at last Dweia, the last Crisis. Her power as well as her endurance and determination must be passed on," Shin said.  
  
"That is nonsense! Most of those traits millions of others possess and the others that are more rare are useless in the long run!" Piccolo laughed.  
  
"Shut it now! I have heard enough, you pathetic bastard! I swear I will kill you where you stand if you speak but another word!" Kuja roared, forming the blast able to get the job done 10 fold at that range with Piccolo at ease.  
  
"And what? Add another head over it all? Perhaps one more will never be enough, will it?" Piccolo laughed darkly.  
  
"I don't care if you live or die! But speak again and I will kill you now," Kuja promised. Piccolo detected no deception here. he knew the Dark-Kai spoke the truth.  
  
"Stop there, brother. He is but refuse. Let him be, as simple as he is. I barely understand what Shin was saying but it rung true in my eyes. This poor Mortal will never see clearly," Dweia said sadly.  
  
"If seeing clearly means I have to accept anyone who has murdered countless people and get away with it, then I would rather be blind! You deserve to die as much as Aidius does," Piccolo laughed in her face.  
  
"They do or they don't That is not your decision to make but their own. Our lives are our own. And as progress must be made, they must live on. This if why Ultima nearly gave his life to bring Gohan and Eidolon back. This is why Ultima brought Eidolon to this world in the first place and then lead Kuja here soon after. This is why Dweia was sparred. Her death was destined until Ultima saw the stars in the Lunaran skies had shifted. She was to live and become what she is now. I am not the one to decided who is to live and die or who is to be rescued, Piccolo? If that were so then how would I choose? Would I have to save the most brave and daring? The rescue the innocent and pure? Or perhaps even the most noble? Or perhaps just the weak? There is no way for those decisions to be made fairly," Shin said with a final great sigh.  
  
"Still doesn't mean I must accept it," Piccolo spat.  
  
"Indeed. For that choice is also your own and your own alone, Namek. But you will need them all alive to endure the wrath of Aidius and his remaining forces," Shin warned.  
  
"Heh," Piccolo said before blasting off.  
  
"Progress must be made... Even if for a while it must rest in the hand of the wicked..." those words would haunt Eidolon, Dweia, and Kuja Deiyagnos for over a trillion Kai Generations to come.  
  
Eidolon   
  
I don't know what Piccolo's deal was. He seemed filled with hatred and that was all I could read from his heart. Even his shadow, soul, and body radiated this. But Shin said we were destined to do everything we have done so far. And we all become so much more than ever before. But there was still no promise we would live through it. Which made me wonder. If Dweia, Kuja, Gohan, and I were to pass on our own powers for future Generations, how were we to do so if we died in this battle as we most likely will. Perhaps we are beyond death now. I was resurrected from death... Those words haunted me deeply. And though I love my new friends, even Piccolo, I find that they will never accept us now. No. We were meant to be outcasts, I realized. Piccolo did not know why I writhed in agony each time I use my Darkness might. The Dark-God powers that can only come to those who caused much hurt and draw strength from it. I tremble each time for the torment I endure come from the pain I caused those ones long ago.  
  
It came from their agony as I killed them. I can somewhat remember every kill. As though my mind recorded each one on a hard drive and replayed them randomly... I cry from time to time for them... The way only a Crystallite in pain can cry. With their spirits. I could feel Dweia's hurting. And Kuja's. And my own. And it was enough to drive someone mad. But it never did. No. It was torturous like that. He came and came again and just as we would be at the breaking point, it would reset. All just to happen again. No peace, no hiding from it. Anguish that followed you everywhere you went. My mother told me once that I was special and great things were destined for me. That they had been written in the stars... I used to laugh at that. Not now that I know what that meant. But the old Crystallite saying 'writtin' in the stars' was something that was used to expressed a desperate hope at best. But now Shin revealed to me that the stars tell all destiny to those who can watch and live long enough to tell what the writing means. I missed her, my mother. How Dweia looks like her. Beautiful and serene. And graceful with wrath to be reckoned with. Tweia would be proud of her only daughter.  
  
"Mother..." I whispered. I stared at the ceiling of my chamber for hours. Thinking of her. Then SHE came. I knew it was her. I could read her through the walls. Android 18, my Shia. She entered my chamber as she was always welcomed to. She sat and looked down at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah. Just dreaming..." I told her. She forced a gentle smile and shook her head.  
  
"They expect great things from you. And Gohan and your siblings of course," She added.  
  
"Yeah. And I hate it," I told her before I could stop myself.  
  
"What do you mean?" she wondered. I sighed inwardly.  
  
"If there ever was a God I wish they were more merciful. You can never understand, my Shia. The power Piccolo hates, the power I draw from those I have killed, has side affects. I feel their pain inside me nonstop. And I feel the guilt and the torment is never ceasing!" I said desperately. More so than I wanted to.  
  
"I can see that in your eyes. But you have to fight that. Ignore what that fool Namek is saying. We need you," 18 said. I spat at that.  
  
"I will end up killing him. That is if Kuja or Dweia don't first..." I laughed harshly. She said nothing after that. She just leaned against me and I held her closely...  
  
"I can't believe Piccolo went off like that..." Videl said.  
  
"I know. But he had a few points, I think," Yamcha said. He dodged Krillin's kick and then spun back into one of his own. Tein merely watched.  
  
"No. He was wrong. And so was Shin. There is no right and wrong in this matter," Gohan said with a sigh.  
  
"Kuja was mad, though," noted Tein. "Nearly wasted Piccolo on the spot."  
  
"And he is rather lucky he did not," Dweia said, landing.  
  
"Huh?" Tein said.  
  
"Kuja was always the serious one of the family. Takes after his father from what mother used to say. Eidolon and I took after mother, the Crystallite care-free attitude," Dweia laughed.  
  
"But Eidolon can be serious," Gohan said.  
  
"Yes, of course. But he rather have fewer worries. Even Kuja is like that to a degree. Eidolon also inherited the pride from our father," Dweia said.  
  
"Kuja is part Saiyan. You would think he was the proud one," Krillin laughed as he dodged Yamcha's Wolf's Fang Fist.  
  
"He is. But Crystallites are like Saiyans in many ways. We love a fight. And especially one we know we have no chance of winning. And we are a proud people. More so than even Saiyans. It was our pride and our egos that ignited the Terra-Vegeta, Crystallite-Saiyan wars," Dweia said.  
  
I see you are talking of our heritage," Kuja said. He was back as well it seemed.  
  
"Indeed," Dweia hummed.  
  
"That is not important. And never will be. Terra is gone," Kuja said harshly.  
  
"Why do you do that? Every time you or Eidolon mention Terra you change the subject at times and act as though you hate the memory of it..." Gohan said, standing.  
  
"No. I hate the fact our great home was destroyed. Crystallites Bond with their homeworlds, their birthplaces. As we do with our mates. And when the world is destroyed, we never will feel the same again. Not the agony that comes with the death of a mate we might Bind with but close," Kuja said. He flared his wings.  
  
"He speaks truth. We will feel the pain of Mother Terra dying for our entire lifespans. Being a Crystallite seems to define the very meaning of pain..." Dweia said grimly now.  
  
"I'd say. Your endurance for it is impossible. We all felt the pain through the Bond Shin made when Eidolon and I were Summoning our Spirits to take us to Aidius' main fleet. I nearly collapsed from that and Eidolon pulled through it okay," Gohan said.  
  
"Eidolon was driven by his need to save Dweia. At that time, if he would have been forced to kill all of you in order to do that, his mind would have automatically consider the option, perhaps commit the act," Kuja said. "All our kind it that way."  
  
"Galaphile. I remember him..." Dweia said.  
  
"How? I thought you were the youngest sibling," Videl said.  
  
"No. Of course not..." Dweia said indignantly.  
  
"We just told Eidolon that. He never knew her that well. Only as a very young child before our world was destroyed. Which is another thing I need to reveal. You all were told Eidolon was merely a young boy when he arrived here. He hid his real age as well as other things as all soldiers do. Why give your enemy information that may aid them against yourself? He never got around to telling you he if over 20,000 years old. Tundra is younger but nearly as old as well. I am 30,000 years old, nearing 40,000 not including times spent in warped Time Chambers. Dweia is nearing 80,000 years of age," Kuja explained for once and for all.  
  
"No way... She doesn't look any older than 16..." Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Crystallite age not as human do. We remain in our youth until the day we die. We grow older but never do our bodies weaken with age," Dweia said.  
  
"And of Galaphile, sister? Why mention that cursed bastard," Kuja growled.  
  
"He was your father," she laughed.  
  
"And? Your point being?! He was worthless! Given birth to me was just another one of his cruel acts!" Kuja roared.  
  
"Mother didn't seem to mind it much afterward," Dweia laughed with a sly grin on her beautiful face.  
  
"Don't be absurd! They hated each other as much as they loved each other! Couldn't live with or without the other! He raped her and then she decided it was okay, gave birth to me, and then they declare war on each other..." Kuja sighed.  
  
"He saved her in the end and you know it," Dweia reminded him.  
  
"From Terra's death? He knew she would rather have died with her world! As You and I wished we had! Eidolon was too young to grow fully Bound to Terra. You and I were unfortunate enough to lived long enough there to Bind! Now we face the pain of that for eternity," Kuja said.  
  
"Well we lived. Galaphile took you, me, and mother before he destroyed Terra. Just after Eidolon disappeared," Dweia said.  
  
"She found him soon enough. Nearly dead in my father's chamber. He nearly killed him," Kuja said.  
  
"Radimere homara sun Tai baritou lulu-sunt kunsue far Galaphile vasei eistuo!" Dweia yelled in the Ancient Saiyan tongue not realizing it.  
  
"Gubulee viaikka sartar kun Tai boutan caristayne boutoden!" he yelled back in the samr language.  
  
"They lost me," Videl laughed.  
  
"I can understand them though. Just like Shin said," Gohan laughed sadly.  
  
"How?" Videl wondered.  
  
"A Supreme Kai's power allows them to understand all languages through a magical new sense that adapts our hearing," Gohan said.  
  
"Then what are they arguing about?" Videl demanded.  
  
"Guitou gyo-to Tai-stai sunt-kun barawan loust taryui quaoto shunt!" Dweia said.  
  
"They are saying a bit about how Galaphile saved them just to have them live forever under the pain for their people and their world being gone. Of being alone," Gohan said.  
  
"Nonsense. We have training to do. Let them argue. Gohan, Kakarrott and I wish to face you as Vegito," Vegeta stated, landing quickly.  
  
"Fine with me," Gohan smirked.  
  
"Hah! Just because you are a Kai now, do not think you are the best," Vegeta smirked back.  
  
"My pride can never exceed yours, Veggie," Gohan laughed. Vegeta shook his head. Vegeta went Super Saiyan 4 in a flash. Gohan stepped back.  
  
"Your power has increased ten times since..." Gohan said.  
  
"As has Kakarrott's. As Vegito we may well exceed your strength," Vegeta stated. Goku then landed.  
  
"Read, kiddo?" he said. Gohan nodded, serious now. He watched as the 2 remaining pure Saiyans merged. Vegito was born again.  
  
"I will not be easy on you, Son Gohan the Kai. This we be an all out battle," Vegito stated. His power outshined everyone else's there. Dweia and Kuja stopped arguing then.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Gohan roared as unleashed his might and flared to maximum strength. Vegito blasted upward as Gohan settled. Gohan turned to feel a powerful kick to the side of his head. He struck dirt and blasted through it.  
  
"I could barely see him move," Kuja said.  
  
"Same here. Gohan rivals our powers, but he is outmatched here," Dweia said.  
  
"Indeed. It is a fight he will love to take in," Kuja laughed. Vegito appeared as Gohan did and they clashed. Lightning rocked the planet and the skies faded into strange colors, clouded blown away. Oceans roared upward into vast tornadoes and hurricanes tore loose upon the planet.  
  
"They threaten to take this planet apart," Videl seethed.  
  
"Not at all. It is much stronger since 4 Supreme Kais hold it together now," Kuja stated.  
  
"Haaaaaahhh!" Gohan yelled as he sent a massive Kai Flash crashing into Vegito. The Saiyan struck dirt and tried to stand. It was too late.  
  
"Whoa!" Yamcha freaked.  
  
"ULTIMA!" Gohan cried as he dropped the bomb. Vegito was hammered hard. Gohan launched 3 more Kai Genocides afterward and laid waste to everything. Vegito flashed into sight, singed and hurt though not severely.  
  
"Not bad. Your magical attacks are serious," Vegito smirked.  
  
"That was a warm up!" Gohan yelled. He threw both hand into the way above him.  
  
"He can't be serious. Like I would allow him to forge the strike," Vegito laughed.  
  
"You haven't much a choice," Kuja said.  
  
"Oh? And how so? I could knock him to the ground before he can summon up the strength for the blast," Vegito stated.  
  
"Is that so? Try to move from that spot then, mighty Vegito," Dweia said. The pure Saiyan tried to move and failed.  
  
"You are Binded. A Supreme Kai trick," Kuja laughed.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Eidolon said as he and 18 landed, sensing the fight.  
  
"Gohan is about to beat a foe 4 times his strength," Kuja stated.  
  
"Wrath of God! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan roared as he launched the strike. Vegito took the blast full and ate miles of dirt and rock. Entire mountain ranges caved in on him. Kuja and Dweia reformed the broken planet's surface afterward. Vegito struggled up after that. Gohan stared down at him.  
  
"He is not even out of breath," Vegito laughed.  
  
"Haaaaahhh!" Gohan yelled as he attacked. Vegito countered his blows easily enough. Gohan was too slow and weak to hurt him in a direct battle. Vegito dodged right and spun left. He caught Gohan hard in the jaw with a fast kick and then flashed above the Mystic Kai. He dropped both fists combined into the Kai's back and drove him through dirt. Deep into a new crater. Gohan gathered his strength and stood. His legs felt like jelly.  
  
"Man... He packs a punch..." Gohan faltered.  
  
"I can't believe he can stand after that," Kuja said.  
  
"Same here. It makes me wonder how much power we actually gained from the ascension," Dweia said.  
  
"KAMEHAME..." Vegito yelled.  
  
"No way! Not this time..." Gohan breathed.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegito launched the massive blast.  
  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gohan erupted. He opened the flow to the deepest power he wielded. The Awakening Starfire roared with everything she had.  
  
"If he throws that thing at Vegito, he's dead," Kuja stated. He was smirking all the way. Dweia grinned as well.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!!!" Gohan cried out. He channeled a bit of Starfire's might and pulsed it forward into his counterwave. The beams were as thick as a bus and clashed hard, throwing a massive shockwave in all directions, kicking up a nasty gust.  
  
"Well now. He can channel the Beasts power into himself, empowering himself greatly," Dweia said with interest.  
  
"I wonder how he does it," Kuja wondered. The clash brought out each warrior's best. Gohan was shocked to find his attack being pushed back, Vegito's power maxing out at ultimate fused Super Saiyan 4 level.  
  
"Starfire! Show him your wrath!" Gohan ordered. She roared from beyond sight again as the pillar of flames crashed upward around the Mystic warrior. The hero's attack bulged to Vegito's attack's size and they grew even ounce again.  
  
"They won't give in," Krillin said.  
  
"Nope. Not until one of them passes out or dies," Yamcha laughed. Then the attacks exploded. Vegito cleared the haze that resulted from the bang and blasted straight upward into the sky. The haze then erupted in a cloud as Starfire erupted from it as well, her maximum strength crashing forth.  
  
"No way!" Tein grunted.  
  
"Starfire stop!" Gohan yelled just before Vegito was hammered. The dragon roared and retreated reluctantly. It coiled upward around her master like a great serpent.  
  
"She has to destroy something," Eidolon stated.  
  
"Yeah. But what? I can't just banish her. She would not obey..." Gohan said. The effort of controlling the Beast was taking his all, they knew. Eidolon and Kuja knew what it was like trying to control a Spirit. They tug at the master's control every second they exist in their plane.  
  
"You heard him, Bahamut! Get out here now!" Eidolon cried as he allowed the warmth of the Awakening flood through him.  
  
"Another Summoned so quickly? Your endurance is building quickly. I cannot forge 2 Star Rifters in a same day or any set of 2 days," Dweia stated.  
  
"Haaaaa-AAAAAAAHHHH!" Eidolon roared. He launched Bahamut in Dragon of Darkness Flame form. Starfire attacked and lightning crashed as they exploded. The haze cleared. Gohan still starring Vegito down. The pure Saiyan attacked head on. Gohan ducked with all his speed in dodge a kick that might have knocked him out instantly. When dealing with someone that much stronger and faster than you are, he had to work with other powers to win. Like stalling for time and wearing his foe down. Or playing on his weakness. The ladder was highly unlikely, Mystic-Kai knew. Vegito had both Vegeta's strength and Goku's strength that countered each other's weaknesses. Vegito didn't seem to have any weakness. Gohan knew his only hope was to wear them down. Hoping the Potara Earrings' newer limits, their new weaknesses brought about by given the option of not making the merger everlasting, limited the fused being's enhanced endurance. In the original Vegito, he had near endless stamina. He was wearing Buu down instead it being the other way around.  
  
"HA! Hi-YAHYAHYAHYAH!" Vegito said as he attacked again and again. Gohan weaved in and out of the attacks with great difficulty. He found a lucky chance and took advantage. He spun hard as he could and landed a blow to Vegito's right temple, stunning the fused being and knocked him back. Gohan dropped to the ground and sent his hands forward.  
  
"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" he roared a he sent a Ultima Kai Flash crashing into the pure Saiyan. Vegito ate dirt and blasted through mountains of it. He unearthed himself and rose high into the air, considering his clever foe. Goku of Vegito knew his son well. And Vegeta of Vegito understood battle tactics better than any other. Merged, they calculated the new point of attack.  
  
-----Speed and strength are my advantage. As a Supreme Kai, he has higher endurance. Which is why he has been on the defensive the entire battle except for when he found the opportunity to get an attack in. He's obviously trying to wear me down and then unleash everything on one final unrelenting strike. So the best bet is to take him out fast and capitalize on his weaker strength and slower speed----- Vegito thought.  
  
The fused duo launched another attack, more fierce than ever before. Gohan was hammered heavily and struck the ground. He looked up as Vegito launched the Big-Bang Banshee Blast. 5 golden spheres each more powerful than his most intense blast by far flooded forth directly at him. Gohan blasted off backwards and then turned to fly forward through the air. Each blast followed. Gohan gathered his energy and formed a sphere of power in his left hand and another in his right. The first ball came hard in from the left. Gohan launched his much weaker strike and held it back. He launched his other strike to hold the next back, slowing them greatly. He then stopped dead in the air as both attacks continued forward and faded his blasts. The 2 spheres of destructive power clashed with each other and exploded with enough force Gohan was sure could have killed him. He ducked as the next attack swept in low. The next 2 which he dodged spiningly. Vegito would not fall for the same trick, Gohan knew.  
  
"MASENKO-HAAAAA!" Gohan yelled using the attack Piccolo taught him. He struck the first sphere he saw and forced it to slow. He continued the flood of energy. The other 2 spheres spun behind the warrior and came in quickly. Gohan teleported at the last second allowing the attacks to crash into each other, detonating them all with a final intense flash.  
  
"Clever," Vegito smirked. "But let us see how you handle this! Twin Big- Bang Banshee Blast!" He launched 10 spheres this time at double strength than before. Gohan realized this but noted they were much slower as a result. He dodged the first and the next. But Vegito seemed unworried at how easily Gohan could dodge them.  
  
-----He intends to wear me out with these blasts instead of fighting me head-on. He's aware of my tactics. He knows I was trying to tire him out. So he reversed the tide and now is using the same tactic on me!----- Gohan laughed.  
  
"He is really stuck now," Kuja laughed.  
  
"Not really. I know a way out already," Eidolon said.  
  
"Gohan doesn't give up," Dweia said. "At least from what I have seen here."  
  
"Not that! I mean their is another way he can pull out of this. using a power Vegito doesn't have," Eidolon replied. Dweia shook her head sadly.  
  
"Give up, Gohan. This has you beat," Vegito taunted.  
  
"As if!" Gohan laughed, dodging another strike. He noted that they wee gaining speed and power the longer they chased him. It was like a game he was set up to lose slowly. Gohan stopped dead and realized the weakness in this trap. All spheres encircled him and attacked as one. The detonated on contact, Gohan's body ripped to shreds. The haze cleared and a sphere of magic the color of the midnight sky appeared and took the shape of a human body. Gohan emerged with a powerful pulse of magic and light. He was not even breathing hard. Vegito frowned.  
  
"Magic tricks," he laughed to himself.  
  
"Body-Bind Curse!" Gohan yelled as he shot a massive and wide flood of magical light at his foe. Vegito took no damage and felt only warmth as the light shined over him then vanished. Gohan attacked. He spun into a powerful kick and Vegito went to bring up his arm for a block but realized something was wrong. Nothing would move an inch. Gohan struck hard. Vegito's body struck the ground hard. Gohan rained a massive continuing strike again and again down upon his foe. The haze cleared and Vegito rose. The Cursed weakening now.  
  
"Damn magic..." the Vegeta in him laughed. he launched himself at Gohan maximum speed. Gohan dodged right in time and soon, launching a Ultima Kai Flash. Vegito ducked and retaliated with maximum force. Gohan and he clashed hand to hand. Gohan took the most damage and was forced back. Vegito struck him in the stomach a final time and Gohan dropped. Vegito landed beside the fallen warrior and kicked him hard in the ribs, cracking a few and knocking him through mounds of earth. He repeated this. He then lifted the fallen Mystic-Kai into the air and by the neck, suffocating him. He struck Gohan again and again in the stomach with his left knee.  
  
"He's killing him..." Tein objected.  
  
"Yes. He is pushing Gohan to his limits. I am sure he will stop before actual death as he has control enough for that. But he must push Gohan further if he is to get stronger," Kuja said.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin nodded.  
  
"YAH!" Vegito yelled as he kicked Gohan again, dropping him hack to the earth. Gohan spat blood and forced himself to his feet. Vegito watched him closely. Then he held up his left palm and formed a blast able to kill the Kai. He launched the strike then and there. Gohan was blown away. Bet again he reformed, regenerating to near full health.  
  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" he cried as he sent a massive Kai Genocide slamming into his foe. Vegito was rocked backward. The explosion immense. Gohan then formed a Kamehameha Wave and hammered him with that. Vegito recovered, now out of breath slightly. Gohan was more so. Regenerating took much out of him. Vegito launched a Big-Bang Attack and Gohan countered with his Aura Clash. He deadened the blow and then launched another of his own. Vegito smacked it into space with ease.  
  
"He's unbeatable..." Gohan growled.  
  
"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Vegito roared as he powered up further, golden aura blazing upward about him. He rose from 4 times beyond Gohan to 20 times beyond Gohan.  
  
"No way..." Gohan spat.  
  
"It's over! FINAL FATE!" Vegito roared using his newest and greatest attack. A green blast resembling a Final Flash but much more powerful erupted forth. Gohan was blown away before he saw it coming. He reformed but his body was unable to return to full health. He was out cold as well.  
  
"Let him heal naturally. He'll wake up soon much more powerful as all Saiyans do after losing a battle," Vegito said. He was not even weakened by all the damage Gohan did.  
  
"I will fight you now," Eidolon stated.  
  
"Oh? And you are his strength? Perhaps a bit stronger or weaker but not by enough to matter. How will you prove any the better?" Vegito wondered.  
  
"That is not the point. If I wanted to kill you, Bahamut would eradicate every trace of you with ease before you could even wipe your ass in response! No. Gohan failed as will I. But the challenge is their and I will rise to meet it the best I can," Eidolon said. He ascended to maximum Legendary Dark-Kid might, wings flared and the Darkest Hour gleaming. He hid the Weapon and faced his foe.  
  
"You are actually stronger than Gohan by a good deal. Not by too much but perhaps enough to last longer," Vegito said.  
  
"Dweia is even stronger," Eidolon stated.  
  
"Yes. She was near my level back in Aidius' court. But now I have risen my strength a bit," Vegito smirked.  
  
"And as have I," Dweia stated.  
  
"Do you pretend to be stronger than me now?" Vegito demanded.  
  
"Not at all," she replied truthfully. Eidolon attacked without warning. Vegito rolled across the dirt. Eidolon rose and summoned another Kai Flash and struck again.  
  
"I like the offensive approach. Gohan played a losing battle. Wearing an foe down is only a game. The best way to handle a warrior like you is to launch everything you have," Eidolon said. He attacked, his wings making him faster than Gohan. Vegito and he clashed in midair and Vegito owned him quickly. He was 20 times beyond Gohan and 15 times beyond Eidolon. Eidolon blocked a punch with his knee and cracked Vegito in his head. Vegito rammed his head into Eidolon's chest and then rammed his shoulder into Eidolon's side. Eidolon struck the earth with alarming force, a 4 mile deep crater forming. Kuja reformed the ground after he left the crater of course, using his Supreme Kai influence. Eidolon stepped back a bit, considering. Vegito waited patiently, confidently. Yet not arrogantly. Eidolon summoned the Darkest Hour and launched himself forward. Vegito forged a golden blade of ki and brought it up fast. They struck the other's blade repeated in a battle of swordsmanship that dazzled the onlookers' eyes. Vegito's blade finally collapsed under obviously stronger Legendary Weapon but he dodged the incoming strike again and again. Eidolon kept him on defensive.  
  
"RAH!" Vegito flared his aura like a Solar Flare attack, blinding Eidolon. He stole the Weapon from the Crystallite-Kai and tossed it away. Eidolon simply called it back and Vegito ducked to avoid it. The Dark-Kai caught it and hid it yet again. They clashed repeatedly. Eidolon would not yield. He rose yet again, left arm shattered, right leg with muscles torn clear, ribs broken to dust, a partial concussion that seemed to build in pressure.  
  
"You can barely stand and yet you do not surrender?" Vegito laughed.  
  
"Of course I will not yield! I live for this! The fate, this battle!" Eidolon yelled.  
  
"We keeps saying that. What does he mean?" Krillin said.  
  
"He lives for a higher fight," Kuja translated. Vegito formed his Final Fate and Eidolon through his good hand upward.  
  
"YAAAH!" his foe yelled. Eidolon dodged with his wings at the last second and spun. Vegito then sensed it. He looked and saw the Darkest Night Eidolon had been forming since the beginning of the fight before he even knew anything was up. Vegito threw his power forth and struggled against it. But it was empowered by the Darkness Flame and the Awakening. He was driven deep into the dirt before the bomb faded. He rose again, nearly unharmed but a bulky dent noticeable in his ki. Eidolon then regenerated enough to stand right and use his other arm before collapsing. Vegito still did not look out of breath or tired.  
  
"He took out 2 of us in a row," Dweia said.  
  
"The weaker ones of you?" Shin said.  
  
"No. Dweia may be the strongest, but I fear without using my Spirit, I am the weakest," Kuja said.  
  
"Vegito, I challenge you know," Dweia said.  
  
"I accept," Vegito said dropping into a stance. Dweia attacked after igniting her maximum strength. Vegito was rocked backward as Dweia sent a Kai Flash crashing forth...  
  
Author Note: There it is I know it took like a year to get here but I have it up at last. Been busy and summer vacation has had me doing a billion billion things at once... Sighs. Read and review and enjoy 


	14. Fall into Aether

_**As I lie sleeping in my bed,  
and deep am I to slumber wed.**_

_**Bound to me is my precious one**_

_**entwined are we under the son.**_

_**  
  
An angel guards my troubled soul,  
holds me near to make me whole.**_

_**I wonder why he loves me so,**_

_**his light on me to be bestowed.**_

_**  
  
I feel him always, ever near  
a warmth, a light, a way from fear.  
An angel's perfect so it's said...  
but the halo's crooked on this ones head.  
  
Too much life and pain he's seen  
have tilted it and made it lean **_

_**his eyes though would always gleam**_

_**for the love he has for me.**_

_**- My Eidolon**_

_New times were coming. It was obvious. I saw this. I knew this. Change was inevitable. This was how things must be in order for progress to be made. For without progress, there is nothing to live for. There is no future. This is destiny. Though I weaken daily now, I still remain strong enough for this final task. I will complete this before my Passing. Before it is my turn to pass on my potential. Before it is my turn to die ----_

_----- Ultima Kai _

Chapter 14 – It spun with an intensity of several thousand times that of the Time Shaft Ultima had created to take the Z-fighters from Aidius' main fleet to the Supreme Kai planet. It was obviously a Time Shaft of some sort.

"What kind of Shaft is it though?" Krillin demanded.

"I have no idea. As a Kai I should be able to sense where the other opening is," Shin replied loudly. He had to yell to be heard over the commotion of the storming vortex 3 miles over his head.

"Unless what?" Yamcha yelled.

"Well that's just it. I can sense into all dimensions except one," Shin replied.

"The future," Videl replied, opening her eyes and standing straight. She cracked her knuckles and sighed. "I told you guys this already."

"She does have a point, you idiots. Maybe you should stop doubting her. She's better at these things than all of all combined," Eidolon said. He spat to the ground on his right and stood up straight as well, flaring his Dragon Wings. (He constantly resumed his Dark-God body now that his endurance was high enough to sustain it indefinitely.)

"True enough. I can sense into any place of the present as it is occurring as I watch. And into the past because it has already happened to be witnessed again. But the future is not written. Nothing is absolute. Nothing is inevitable. So I cannot detect it for it has not occurred yet. This Time Shaft leads into the future. I am now certain," Shin declared.

"Wow. Great job, Divine Kai. It took you 4 hours to realize what Videl knew since the arrival of this blasted storm," Vegeta spat.

"Have some patience, Vegeta. This may be Aidius' doing for all we know. And that would not favor us in the least," Shin said with his ominous tone. Vegeta nodded despite himself.

"Well that would mean he'd be coming in from the future, right?" Tein chocked.

"Of course it does. The real question is how. He can do something Ultima Kai cannot. Travel from the present to the future then back into the present at a different spot," Piccolo said. "This tunnel is bleeding off at least a thousand times the raw magic it took to transport us from Aidius' fleet to this very planet. That level of power alone tired Ultima Kai greatly. Even he could not sustain this I would think"

"Aidius is weaker than Ryio-RyDin, right?" Trundra demanded, his sapphire hair swaying and his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the storm crashing, rotating constantly above his head.

"I sensed much less power in Aidius than I did in this Kai that helped us escape. I sensed Aidius' true power or at least 70 percent of it when he opened his mind to mine in order to take control of my body. This Ultima Kai's 100 percent, assuming the power level he was at when I saw him was his maximum, equals 185 percent of the power I sensed in Aidius. Given the margin of error of about 30 percent and the power that was being bled off by both at the time (Aidius sustaining his attacks on 2 Gaidins and Ultima sustaining a Time Shaft), Aidius couldn't be any more than percent 95 percent of the power Ultima had at that time," Dweia stated.

"Wow. She's good with numbers," Krillin said in surprise.

"You mean there is a chance he could beat Ultima?" Yamcha wondered.

"Indeed. There was always a chance," Shin stated firmly. "But though as small a chance that may be it does exist. It is safe to say Aidius is around Ultima Kai's equal. And in order to defeat him alone, we need to be just as strong. But as you all know, Aidius has sons who have power to rival his. Perhaps more offspring than we know exist as of now. So we have to be collectively twice as strong as Ryio-RyDin to win."

It was a grim statement. All together even after millennia of extended training into the Kai Time Chamber in the Supreme Kai's Palace, they were no where near half Ultima's might. Perhaps not even 12 percent.

"We know we're most likely going to die. But that will never stop me from going for the win. Or at least trying for it with everything I have!" Yamcha yelled. Krillin and Tein agreed with respective yells.

"That's the spirit," Gohan laughed softly.

"Don't be stupid. Trying is the same as failing in this war unless we are certain we stand a chance. He has trillions of years of a lead. And we have no way to tie the balance. He's a monster. Even at Ultima's level he won't be easy to beat. There will be only one way to win. And the answer lies within one Weapon. The final piece," Eidolon barked.

"Ultima Weapon," 18 agreed.

"This thing has been here for over 3 days now. How can something generate this much power at a constant rate like that? All of our power combined, the might of all our Gaidins merged, along with Aidius' and Ultima's power, we couldn't create something like that for a billionth of a second," Piccolo seethed. He was angry that something so powerful could exist when its that kind of power he needed to win this war for the universe.

"Perhaps whosoever created it is waiting on the other side," Kuja said.

"Waiting?" Goku pondered. "But for what?"

"A sign maybe?" Tundra provided.

"Yes. That must be it! I am sure of it!" Shin yelled.

"Instead of figuring out what the goddamn thing is, why don't we simply harness it's power?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Remember what happened when Videl tried channeling the power of just 2 Gaidins? She nearly died instantly upon contact with such force. None of us could ever hope to wield that much without breaking. Even Ultima would break," Gohan sighed.

"I refused to believe there is no way!" Vegeta huffed.

"Fine. I'm going into it. I want to know what's up there," Eidolon said.

"I'm coming, too," Tundra and Dweia said.

"Fine. Best we limit it to a low number. For all we know this could lead to an entire new plane of existence we don't even know about," Eidolon stated.

"We're not being left behind," Kuja said. Gohan beside him to the right, Videl his left.

"Then it is settled that we 6 shall go. We need something left behind in case something goes wrong," Tundra said. Tundra released a torrent of power as he climbed to his maximum. Videl, Dweia, and Kuja followed. Gohan and Eidolon sustained their power at will. Even at maximum it was no strain. That is until they used it. But it was perfectly easy to hold as long as they were at ease. They all took off. The storm shifted after they entered. Lightning pulsed and quaked across the sky and a wind blasted into the surface. Clouds were blown clear and trees were being uprooted left and right. They struggled to sustain their positions. Hours passed and the storm worsened greatly. It took everything Shin had to keep his position and hold the planet together. The moons as well.

"Damn it! How long is this thing going to do this?" Tein roared.

"As long as it takes! We're bringing those 6 back alive!" Piccolo yelled back. Then a massive tendril of lightning hammered into them, knocking them all to the ground. No one moved. One bolt sent them all to near-death. The storm worsened 70 times still before calming gradually again. 11 bodies fell from the sky as the vortex bled off what remained of its power. 5 flipped and landed and the other 6 struck hard. They each struggled to their feet, regenerating all the way to full health.

"What a mess. This planet was wiped away," Gohan said. With the control he had as a newly appointed Supreme Mystic-Kai, he returned it all to normal. Then he noticed the others rising. They were not paying attention to him. Gohan turned to see what was the matter. 5 warriors stood 40 feet away across the restored Courtyard. Each incredibly strong.

"Who are you?!!!" came an enraged yelled. It came from a male with lavender hair that fell long down his back. He had his bangs combed to the side and tied in pony tails to keep his vision clear.

"Is that..." Yamcha stammered.

"Future Trunks?" Gohan gulped.

"Wait... But this is impossible..." the warrior left of the purple-haired fighter said. This fighter was as tall as the first who stood about as high as Gohan and Eidolon. He had long black hair the same color as Goku's, Gohan's, and Goten's. It spiked straight up and to the right. His eyes were a cold black as well. He and the first warrior were bulky. Definitely battle hardened.

"Who are you?" the first warrior demanded again.

"I'm Gohan, this is Goku, that's Piccolo..." Gohan went on introducing everyone.

"Impossible. They are dead. Everyone you just mentioned died years ago," a woman with black hair that hung long down her back to his waste said. The other girl who had the same hair style only her hair was blue nodded. Both girls were beautiful, it was true. But they associated grace, speed, and intense strength to these.

"Who ever you are, you came from the future," Shin said as a fact.

"Obviously... The Time Shaft must have..." the last warrior said. He was dark-skinned and had a solid black Mohawk that spiked backward. He was also bulky to a degree. Though to too huge.

"You are to future versions of Goten and Trunks..." Gohan said.

"Those are our names. But you, Gohan died. We must be in the past all right. In order for you all to be who you say you are," Goten said.

"I am unfamiliar with these ..." Tundra said.

"I am Uub. This is Pan and that would be Bra," Uub said.

"I see," Tundra said. Though not seeing at all.

"I am the reincarnation of the being known as Kid Buu. I possess all of his powers and all of his strengths. And he had only one weakness. No free will. As you can see I do not share this fate," Uub said.

"You look familiar..." Gohan said to Pan.

"I should. I am your daughter," Pan smiled weakly.

"What?!" Gohan freaked.

"Who's the mother?!" Videl demanded. She eyed Gohan suspiciously.

"Videl was her name. She died shortly after I was born..." Pan said, her smile now dead and buried.

"I died? How..." Videl said, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. In fact, you all do. Pan and I are about 3 months apart. We were born slightly after the Earth was destroyed by Aidius. Uub joined us after Father noted his fighting talent. We ran and fought for years. Aidius was killed by a man my mother called Eidolon. She said he was a vastly powerful warrior. But he could only deal the killing blow. A being called Ultima Kai started the fight. Aidius proved the better and killed Ultima Kai. This Eidolon then struck the weakened Aidius down. My mother thought the war was over. Yet it was not. Waik, Baylar, Nylyio, and Tryanas are nearly as powerful. They killed trillions and more. We fought for years as we were all systematically wiped out. We are all that is left of the Earth Alliance," Bra stated sadly.

"I see," Eidolon said. "Just for the record, who is your mother and father?"

"Vegeta and Bulma standing behind you," Bra smiled. They looked at each other in deep shock. "Who are you?"

"I am the Eidolon you were referring to," Eidolon smiled. 18 crossed her arms and "hmphed" loudly. Eidolon did not notice.

"You struck down Aidius then," Bra replied.

"Can't be. He doesn't look like much at all does he?" Goten said.

"I can't really remember from all those years ago..." Trunks admitted.

"I think I could take him personally," Goten laughed.

"Is that so, fool? Try your hand. He is a Crystallite pure. His power runs as deep as life itself," Kuja laughed.

"I don't care is he was a Kai. I can still beat him," Goten stated.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon erupted. He channeled his power and summoned the Darkest Hour. He invoked its might ascended to Dark-God state as he also focused his Darkness Flame to its best. He reached maximum power and Goten watched breathlessly.

"Nice. Now it's my go. Haaaahhh..." he hummed. A blazing white-hot aura streamed upward around him as lightning burned upward throughout it. His eyes reflected the light of his aura. The clouds gathered and swirled overhead as he gathered his ki. His muscles bulged a bit. His ki climbed higher and higher as thick tendrils of lightning as round as a mountain wrapped around the planet. A searing wind blasted into all directions as Goten powered up in the center. Trees were uprooted and the palace was wiped away again. Eidolon shrugged it aside. He would simply restore it later. His might leveled off and became stable.

"There," Eidolon smirked.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!!!" Goten cried. He blasted forth and swept into a massive onslaught of punches and kicks each aimed precisely. Eidolon dodged this way and that showing his Crystallite agility and speed. He flashed upward and spun. He kicked Goten in the jaw and threw him backwards. Goten spun and landed gracefully.

"Child's play," Bra noted.

"He's fighting at a level I thought him incapable of. I don't remember him being this powerful. In fact I really can't remember him or the others well at all..." Trunks said, sounding worried.

"Goten hasn't even used his true strength yet. He has this," Pan said.

"Perhaps. Your uncle is an able fighter. But Eidolon has trained for eons," Shin stated, watching the battle.

"YAAAAHHHH!!" Goten yelled. He sent a massive ki flare straight up. Eidolon spun to the right and vanished from sight. He barely dodged the strike. He appeared and elbowed Goten hard in the back. Goten landed on his feet and brought both hands together at his side.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" he roared.

"HELL HAZE!" Eidolon responded using an attack he copied from Super 17. The attacks clashed hard and shockwaves threw the others back. Shin and Videl had long since summoned a shield to protect the others. Eidolon endured the storm alone. Goten and he fought with one another as the tension began to build yet again. Hand to hand combat rising to its best. Eidolon was hammered hard and dodged the next kick. He caught Goten's foot as he attempted another strike and flipped him.

Before Goten regained his aerial balance, Eidolon threw a Darkness Blight straight into his side, tearing his shirt and driving him deep into the dirt. Eidolon landed and flared his wings. He wrapped the tip of as long Dragon Tail around his foe's neck and hoisted him 4 feet clear off the ground, chocking him.

"I have you," he stated.

"Argh..." Goten chocked. Bra and Pan edged up a bit, prepared to step in.

"No! Stand back! This is his battle! He stands alone!" Trunks yelled. Uub nodded and the girls backed down, slowly. Goten gathered his ki and sent a shockwave into Eidolon. Eidolon was sent back and forced to let go. Goten landed and struggled to catch his breath.

"That was close..." he breathed.

"THAT:S IT MORTAL! TASTE THE INCREDIBLE POWER OF DARKNESS! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Eidolon stormed. He appeared 200 feet up and gathered his ki into what felt like a cannon. But it was much more than that. As one of the last and purest Crystallites gathered his might, he slung his hand upward. A ball of Darkness swelled and grew to an impossible size. Lightning of both red, purple, and black clattered and pulsed off of it. It grew to an enormous size.

"WHAT! NO WAY!!!" Goten freaked.

"He's done!" Bra yelled, taking cover along with the others except Uub who could regenerate.

"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!!! DARKEST NIGHT YYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Eidolon screamed as he threw his mightiest strike. His pupils faded into the white of his eyes as his ki flooded his system.

"Oh shiiiiit!" Goten freaked as he vanished beneath the bomb. A crater began to form as he drove the demi-Saiyan deep into the rock. Eidolon smirked as his blast of devastation bit deep into the ground.

"Take that you arrogant bastard! See the limits of your strength and know that I was better!" Eidolon yelled. Lightning clasmed and burned throughout the air as the bomb stormed on.

"He's gone..." Pan whispered in fear.

"No. Not by an attack of that level..." Uub said.

"Don't be so sure, Uub. I mean he's the Crystallite that struck down Aidius and Goten wasn't even a Super Saiyan when it hit," Trunks stated grimly.

"It had power but no way Goten was killed..." Bra spat.

"Look!" Pan yelled. The bomb halted and reversed direction. It suddenly launched itself back toward Eidolon. Eidolon stopped it with ease and bled off its might harmlessly into space. Goten emerged then a Super Saiyan, hair streaking upward in gold with a storming aura crashing upward around him. His eyes glowed a teal haze of determination. Eidolon nodded, a more serious look upon his face as the demi-Saiyan emerged unscathed.

"That was impressive. You are the warrior mother told us you were," Goten stated seriously.

"Your mother should not have had to tell you who I am. You should remember if you are who you say you are," Eidolon accused.

"I am Goten, make no mistake, fool. I can't remember my past. Neither can Trunks. The memories just aren't there," Goten yelled warningly.

"Whatever you say!" Eidolon yelled and blasted toward his empowered foe. Goten blocked the kick and noted the considerable sting it left as a result of contact. They clashed hard in and out of sight as their speed increased at an alarming yet steady pace. Thunderous sonic bombs rocked the area as they made contact.

"I can barely see Goten move..." Krillin said.

"Eidolon is keeping pace and you can see him move," Videl said.

"But I'm used to his fighting style so that compensates in a way. Goten's completely different," Krillin replied, ascending to Crystal Human might. The movements were simple then.

"RRAAAAHHHH!" Eidolon roared. Goten struck the dirt. The Saiyan stood and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Yet again you brush me aside. Not again," Goten stated. He gathered his might and his aura suddenly flared more violently. Lightning pulsed upward throughout it.

"A Super Saiyan 2. Now this will be worthy," Eidolon said. It was a lie. He knew as just a basic Super Saiyan, Goten nearly tied with him in all areas: speed, strength, grace, and technique. But at this level he was outclassed by a considerable amount. Goten knew this. Or at least hoped this was so. He made no assumptions however for he very recent experience. This fighter was low enough to be beat without being Super Saiyan and then raised to a much higher level in a flash. He wasn't to be taken lightly. He was a Crystallite after all. According to Waik and the other sons of Aidius, that race were fierce and powerful. At least they sounded like this the way they fear them. They constantly surf the universe in hopes of snuffing out the last of the Crystallites. Apparently there are more out there. Or perhaps it is mere paranoia.

Eidolon blocked the best he could now that he was forced to the defensive. Goten's might as a Super Saiyan 2 was impossible. Eidolon noted he used up high amounts of energy to make simple maneuvers. This was good. This was a weakness. Or would have been normally. Goten's well of energy seemed nearly as vast as Kid Buu's! Which couldn't be possible. Goten landed a blow and sent Eidolon crashing into a mountain range which collapsed. He hovered, waiting.

"Heeerrr-RAAAAARRRGH!!!" Eidolon roared as he ki spiked dangerously. The ruble was blasted clear and the mountain range was restored.

"He has the power to reverse damage done to planets?" Goten said in mere interest. "Must be handy. Can you regenerate an entire planet?"

"Of course," Eidolon smirked.

"Then let us see what other powers you possess!" Goten roared. He attacked and pressed it hard. Lightning blared and ki flared as their battle commenced. The damage was immense. Both fighters felt the tension. Eidolon was faltering fast though he was unworried.

"RIPTO SHOCK!" Goten raged and sent a massive ki cannon into the Crystallite. Eidolon was on his last limb when he struck. The explosion was terrible. Eidolon's body was wiped away.

"He is dead..." Goten stated. No remorse tread in his tone. Then he sensed it and then saw it soon after. A tiny spark of blue magic with a small taint of Darkness swelled and took a shape of a Crystallite body. Eidolon formed with an intense flash of magic and Darkness. Goten was shocked. He was at full health and strength.

"How..." Trunks gaped.

"Regeneration. A simple Kai spell. I am an accomplished mage of both of Darkness and magic. I can bend the forces to accomplish any goal," Eidolon laughed.

"Is that so. So how much energy would I have to put out in order to beat you?" Goten smirked.

"At least 10 times what you're at now. In other words, a Super Saiyan 3. If you remained at this level, I'd wear you down and ultimately defeat you," Eidolon smirked back.

"Then let me show you... how to go... even further beyond..." Goten said, a struggle going on inside.

"What's this?!" Eidolon demanded.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Goten cried out in agony. Gold blazed alight and a searing wind more intense than even the one coming from the vortex before it slammed into the planet. Goten's eyes took a tent of deeper jade and his hair glowed pure gold light. It grew out in long spikes that tread to his feet. His muscles bulged and his eyebrows vanished. He was a Super Saiyan 3. And 20 times Eidolon in strength at least. Perhaps more. Probably much more.

"Indeed..." Eidolon said. He knew he only had one chance of a win and it would kill his foe. Goten flashed from sight and Eidolon suddenly felt a hammer blow from behind. Goten beat him around helplessly for hours. His health decreased and his health regenerated time after time. Goten was not wearing down. He was apparently used to Super Saiyan 3. A true master. He could sustain it indefinitely it seemed. Eidolon spun and struggled to his feet after a deep and hard impact. Goten watched knowing his win was inevitable.

"You think you can still win?" Goten smirked.

"I know I can. But your death would be eminent," Eidolon huffed.

"Is that so? Bring it if you can. I think you're bluffing," Goten laughed.

"No. He can wipe you and in fact all of us from life with a single strike!" Kuja yelled.

"No! Eidolon not that!" Videl warned.

"I demand to see this weapon!" Goten yelled.

"I would also like to witness it," Bra smiled.

"No. Not unless you wish to experience true torment!" Vegeta barked.

"You know not terror. You know not pain... Father you are blind..." Bra said.

"I must agree," Trunks said sadly.

"Is that so? Then watch as you wither in agony! Watch as the terror reaches up from the abyss and drag you into an infinite void of madness!" Eidolon yelled. He was serious.

"I know nothing can go beyond what I know of pain. We have suffered as much as it is possible to suffer!" Goten raged.

"THEN MEET YOUR REFLECTION IN AN EVERLASTING DAWN OF DARKNESS! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried.

The Awakening flared and a massive pillar of Darkness blazed upward around him at the center. The portal swirled with the pillars of Darkness Flame and a roar of terror erupted forth. They trembled.

"The Light of the Shadow Shard will turn the seas, rising up with ultimate ease. It's Shadow enshrouds all the land, taking all for his command. The Beast of Shadow, Darkness, Water, and Fire will consume your soul with tainted desire. A storm of power and its limits rage, trapping his victim in the Final Cage. It will warp the fabric of your soul, breaking your will to an all time low. He is Bound to a Kai in shame, the cursed to be his own to blame. Forsaken is this Beast of Rule, his hatred being his eternal fuel. Free I need my Gaidin to me, Shadow Shard come to me!!!" Eidolon cried out in a tormented laugh.

Gohan and Kuja watched, knowing the pain Eidolon was putting himself through. The same torment that came when Summoned their Gaidins: Strata and Starfire. Balamut being perhaps the most powerful.

"Impossible..." Goten whispered as he sensed Eidolon's might spiking higher all the time.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Eidolon cried out in the deepest cry of anguish the newcomers have ever heard before. Eidolon jerked and tremored with torment. Then it rose. A Dragon the size of a small moon. It was nearly to large to see _all_ of it!

_**On dragon's back I fly away **_

_**Beginning flight to unborn day **_

_**Now take me high where winds blow loud**_

_**That I might reach and touch a cloud**_

_**I pull it's majestic beauty near**_

_**And falls to earth a dragon's tear**_

_**Above these clouds a magic rules **_

_**Scorned by closed hearts, call them fools**_

_**To them it's not if they can't see**_

_**They lose all life's mystery**_

_**But I through dragon's vantage high**_

_**Can now ken the reason why**_

_**The dragons live to keep us whole**_

_**They see the Forsaken within our souls**_

_**They see the fears that we hide**_

_**They see it all from whence they glide**_

_**And so on dragon's back I fly**_

_**Within the clouds that paint the sky**_

_**And somewhere in this mortal quest**_

_**I share with this dragon all the best**_

_**- My Dearest Forsaken Shadow Shard**_

**_  
_**"Aaaaahhh-hahaha!!!" Eidolon stormed in anguished laughter as the Dark Dragon's might flooded over him. It was ecstasy and the deepest torment in one.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" came the roaor of the Beast above. The all trembled in response. It was never a thing to be helped. Goten, Trunks, Bra, Uub, and even little Pan all fell to their knees in terror.

"It's... Over... I can't take that..." Goten said.

"This is torment! This is fear! Look at into the eyes of the Shadow Shard! His Burning Eyes of Hell! He is death, he is Darkness, he is TORMENT! You knew nothing of pain! I alone know this. Other Awakened cannot even know my torment! He is Bahamut! REMEMBER HIS NAME!" Eidolon yelled. Bahamut roared again, tugging as Eidolon's control. Eidolon struggled with everything he had to hold the Beast back.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" both Uub and Pan yelled. They threw their best attacks forth and they struck home on Bahamut's cheek. The flashed into nothing and Bahamut bellowed deeper still. They nearly broke under the fear it induced.

"You see. You cannot remember. I had to show you. You thought you knew pain. I experience a billion billion times that of what you feel every waking moment. It's enough at times to break you. I struggle to remain who I am. It has been 20,000 long years of suffering. And I have billions more possible ahead. Speak not of pain, Mortal Saiyan until you know what of which you say," Eidolon said softly. Bahamut roared.

"H-h-he's impossible! He could take out Waik!" Pan yelled.

"No. Waik has many times more than this Beast's might," Tundra said. "I trained the boy a bit myself. Aidius did the rest, taking personal interest."

"Bahamut! Be gone Shadow Shard!" Eidolon yelled. The Beast raged about before being cut off. It fell back into Aether.

"It is time we learn of our futures," Piccolo said. Eidolon fell to his knees. Piccolo looked down at the warrior. The others half expected the Namekian warrior to strike him down. But he did something else. He healed him with his own power and helped him stand. "You are a true warrior. For whatever mistakes you have made in your past, I will no longer judge you. It is now what you do in the time I know you that determines how my opinion of you falls."

"Right. I forgive you for your mistakes as well. I see that to judge others is a mistake all in itself," Eidolon said as he rose. He flared his wings and gazed into the stars. Piccolo was with him for that time onward.

Author - Hello. Sorry for the impossible long time for updates! It has been hell on Earth here. Literally. Martial Arts, school, scholarships, Art Academy, and so much more. Please update and allow me to know what you think. I value your words greatly. Until the next day.


	15. Darkness Approaching

**_Slayer_**

_**She cried in pain at what she saw**_**_  
_**_**He struck her hard and watched her fall**_**_  
_**_**To Earth fell one angel's tear**_**_  
_**_**Unnoticed by the Mortals' leer**_

_**She reminisced in pain for all the dead**_**_  
_**_**To torment seemed the suffering wed**_**_  
_**_**She failed but seemed to try her best**_**_  
_**_**Her life to falter with all the rest**_

_**He stole from her what she always loved**_**_  
_**_**Now Forsaken it seemed she was**_**_  
_**_**The Slayer of Worlds and Angels the same**_**_  
_**_**Brought to the Mortals a wave of pain**_

_**He struck their lands and declared them all Forsaken**_**_  
_**_**The Darkest Dream had arrived, they would not awaken**_**_  
_**_**All that was ever to be was now to be his one grand dream**_**_  
_**_**As he took the Balance and tore its seam**_

_**The Earth cried with the Angel now**_**_  
_**_**The Slayer caused pain and cared not how**_**_  
_**_**He drained her tears and hardened her heart**_**_  
_**_**Made her stone and set her apart**_

_**Then the Other one arrived**_**_  
_**_**His light gave an empowered shine**_**_  
_**_**The Slayer watched with a dangerous glare**_**_  
_**_**That did not weaken the mighty flare**_

_**Then they warred for a time**_**_  
_**_**Beyond the comprehension of Mortal minds**_**_  
_**_**The Slayer fought with all his strength**_**_  
_**_**Forcing the battle to its final length**_

_**The war turned its tide **_**_  
_**_**Against the Darkness it seemed to ride**_**_  
_**_**The Other struck the Slayer down**_**_  
_**_**Darkness scattered without a sound**_

_**The dream ended and again all was real**_**_  
_**_**The Earth was then allowed to heal**_**_  
_**_**The Mortals saw the Angel then**_**_  
_**_**And repented for what they knew for sin**_

_**She welcomed them back, her heart restored**_**_  
_**_**The Other watched though was ignored**_**_  
_**_**She noticed his presence after that darkest trial**_**_  
_**_**She welcomed him in for a while**_

**By Brandon Stidham**

I watched as they struggled. Goten and my father. I knew only what Uncle Goten told me about my father as he died before I was born. I was mad at him for a while. And my mother too, I suppose. But seeing them now was a blessing beyond my words. I never got to know them and now I get the chance to do better. I can save them. And I can love them. I cannot say I love them now for I do not know them. But I intend to change that. My heart as grown as cold as Vascara, the planet where Buu was born. And like Vascara, it was an immense waste of cold emptiness. Fighting for my life and the lives of my uncle and friends has hardened me. Emotions come harder and much slower. I find myself within a shield at nearly all times. Even when I am near Trunks. He's noticed of course. We aren't as close as we used to be, I'm afraid to say. But the truth is the truth. I was taught from a very early age that reality is what it is. Softening it with other thoughts and words was a simple illusion for the weak. Vegeta's exact words. I miss him, too. He taught us a lot. He taught us how to survive. How to live on even with all odds against us. He gave his life for ours. "Let the young survive and allow the old to give their lives in their stead. This is for you, Gohan...This is for you, Trunks... And yes, even for you Kakarott..." Watching Vegeta and my parents now was an experience I thought impossible and improbable. Yet here it is. All thanks to a power beyond our understanding. Whosoever you are, thank you... - Son Pan, Saiyan Acolyte.

Chapter 15 – "Haaaaaahhh!!!" Kuja roared. Vegeta sent his Final Flash crashing back with twice the force. Kuja's Darkness Blight began to bend and warp under the stress.

"No way. This is impossible," Goten said.

"What?" Pan wondered.

"Look at Gohan. He and Eidolon are already twice what they were when we first arrived. It's damn amazing how they have progressed. They have a higher potential. Higher than anything I have ever seen before," Goten said.

"He is stronger than us?" Pan wondered.

"Who? Eidolon or Gohan? No where near it," Goten smirked.

"Don't take them lightly. They will be the ones to do it if any of us can," Piccolo said, landing.

"The Namek," Uub said.

"Wanna spare, Piccolo?" Bra wondered. She had been bored all day. Piccolo hesitated and then smirked.

"I rarely fight females who can best me. Why not? Show me no mercy as I will dot he same to you," Piccolo said. Pan watched as Piccolo attacked. Bra was defensive for most the battle. Piccolo was fierce and brilliant. He had to be one of the smartest warriors she had ever seen. He infuses intelligence with his fighting styles. He was powerful and graceful all at once.

"YYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Kuja cried and forced Vegeta back. Vegeta laughed.

"Well done," the Prince said.

"Don't be cocky, Vegeta," Kuja huffed from exhaustion. "If you can reach Shadow Saiyan level, then so can I."

"Perhaps so. But your Crystallite blood may be slowing you down," Vegeta laughed.

"No chance. If anything, it makes me greater than you," Kuja spat. They fought on for hours more. Eidolon and Gohan as well.

"They never quit. No wonder they were stronger than we anticipated," Goten said.

"Anticipated? We never expected to come here. How could we have known anything?" Pan demanded.

"Don't know. But check out Trunks being owned by a woman," Goten laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Pan yelled. Goten realized his mistake.

"I mean... You see..." Goten stammered.

"Oh never mind. And Trunks is only toying with 18. She's stronger than she was a week ago but no where near what he can do," Pan stated.

"Or the other guys," Goten said.

"Especially Gohan and Eidolon. Look at him. He's too much," Pan said.

"Who? Gohan?" Goten responded.

"No. I knew he was a great warrior. And Grampa Goku, too. But Eidolon takes it to a whole new level. He's strong, fast, graceful, and smart. But none of that makes him who he is," Pan said.

"Don't tell me you're fallin' for the guy. I mean he's alien..." Goten said.

"Oh shut your mouth and stop being stupid! And if you haven't noticed, we're alien as well," Pan yelled.

"At least we know humans and Saiyans are compatible! I mean he has wings. And when he transforms, he has dragon wings and a tail to match. And the horn..." Goten went on.

"The Dragon is his fierce side. The angel-wings show his natural side. He's beautiful if you ask me," Bra said, walking up. Her fight was evidently over.

"Exactly," Pan said.

"Ah not you, too!" Goten sighed.

"Get over your jealousy," Bra laughed.

"Hmph," Goten shrugged and flew away.

"I think he's gorgeous," Bra stated.

"Me too. It isn't the halo, the wings, tale, or the horn though. Though that's part of it. It's his eyes. They sparkle," Pan said.

"True. The same for Kuja. But Kuja seems for fierce. Eidolon can go to ease. Maybe an extra 10,000 years of age difference can do that to you," Bra said.

"I can't believe they are that old," Pan said.

"I know. Did you see Dweia? She's 80,000 years old," Bra laughed.

"I know. But she's so_ pretty_! I mean she's perfect," Pan said.

"Kuja said all Crystallite girls are like that. Most other males from other races would kill to score a Crystallite female for a mate. He said that was part of what made their kind so arrogant before Terra died," Bra said.

"Terra? Who's that?" Pan asked.

"It was the name of their world. Galaphile, Kuja's dad, blew it up according to her," Bra stated.

"How wrong is that? Damn... They talk about Terra as though she was a person. And they speak as though she cried in pain before she died," Pan said.

"I know. Dweia could only explain it as a bond to them and their birth world. Her and Kuja will always feel Terra's pain. Eidolon was too young to have formed a strong enough link but he feels something, too. You can tell," Bra told Pan.

"I know. You can see it in his eyes as well. I am told the sparkle in those blue eyes of his is his reading sense. He can see into your soul and mind. Like he has the ability to read your emotions and your thoughts," Pan said. Eidolon was struck just then and hammered into the earth with a sickening crack.

"Damn that had to hurt," Bra quivered.

"Aggh..." Eidolon growled as he forced himself to stand. Gohan hovered over him. He had a hardened look on his face that any could see was forced. He was forcing himself to be brutal. Because it was what had to be done. Eidolon flared his remaining ki and gathered his focus.

"I think that was checkmate," Gohan warned.

"Not at all. You have me wrong, Gohan. You are a fool if you think I will go down that easy. Haaaaaaaahhh!!!" Eidolon erupted. He resumed his Dark-Kai of Dragons body and climbed in the heights of power. Gohan stepped back and was forced into the defensive. Eidolon Summoned the Darkest Hour and Gohan countered with the Omega Force, Sparks and tendrils of lightning erupted as they clashed fiercely. This was a fight to the end. One would either die and lose consciousness before it was allowed stop.

"This is madness," Pan said.

"They need to get stronger or Aidius will simply wipe them out. Even with our help," Uub stated, joining them.

"Maybe so. But this isn't any better," Bra said sadly.

"Ready, Gohan?!! Prepare for it!!!" Eidolon yelled. He threw both hands upward and gathered his strength. The ball of Darkness swelled from his finger tips. It was perfectly round and radiated pure power. Pure devastation.

"His attacks are enormous," Uub noted.

"That's true but it takes much of his energy," Trunks said, landing with Goten.

"It isn't like he doesn't have the energy to spare. Can you feel that? It's like a well with no end. Gohan, Dweia, Kuja, Tundra... All the same..." Goten said.

"Then be ready of my counterstrike! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Gohan cried. The exact opposite version of Eidolon's bomb erupted from Gohan's palms. His blast was made up of ki charged with magic. Eidolon's ki was charged with Darkness. Lightning crackled and sputtered as they struggled to maintain the energy levels and keep them stable while forming the attacks all at once.

"WELCOME TO OBVLIVION! DARKEST NIGHT!" Eidolon screamed.

"WRATH OF GOD!" Gohan countered and they launched their greatest attacks. They warped toward each other as a speed impossible for something so huge. They clashed and the entire system quaked. Eidolon constantly fed his energy and Darkness into his bomb forcing Gohan to do the same.

"Arrrrgh!!!" they struggled harder and harder by each passing second.

"They could shattered an entire system with just half that amount of power," Trunks noted.

"Try deflecting one. That Darkest Night crushes the piss out of whatever it touches while sending whatever touches it into a vast void of madness and agony. There's no way to describe it," Goten said.

"It's a weapon adapted for mass destruction and torture in one," Uub nodded. Gohan's blast fell back before he caught and forced it forward with everything he had again.

"Oh god. What if they Summon their Gaidins?" Bra said, wide-eyed.

"Then we had better hope we're out of the way," Uub said grimly.

"There would be no where to go. Think about it. If they attack, everything goes. And there's nothing we can do to stop them," Trunks said.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Eidolon stormed. Their bombs grew a bit larger still and struggled to throw the other back. Eidolon felt his side bend and strain under the pressure. He thought he'd be ripped apart. Then his strike collapsed and both the Wrath of God and Darkest Night crashed into him at full strength. The explosion swelled over the whole of the planet. When the light cleared only fragments of the world remained.

"They destroyed the planet!" Vegeta barked.

"Eidolon!" Videl yelled. Eidolon was out could. His body was singed and burnt badly. His wings were gone and so was his left arm. They could sense his broken ribs and that his skull was fractured badly.

"Stupid ass... He was supposed to dodge..." Gohan stammered.

"He wanted to take the blasts. What else would push his limits? Though it seems he pushed them a bit too far. He's permanently lost his tail and his wings. Not to mention his right arm," Trunks said sadly.

"D-don't be stupid..." Eidolon coughed. He shuttered in agony as blood ran down his body from open wounds. Pan was relieved to see he was alive. And that he was human/Saiyan-like enough to have red blood.

"Are you... dying?" Uub wondered softly. Eidolon forced a sad smile and forced himself to hover right side up.

"N-no. I don't think so. Not just yet anyway," Ragnarok coughed. Blood leaked from his lips.

"Here," Uub said. He focused his Majin magic and emptied it all into the Crystallite. The wounds closed and scabs appeared and vanished. Burns were soothed and erased as bruises did the same. He was revived to full health except for this loss of limbs.

"I can't do anything for your limbs, I'm afraid. I mean if it were my own body, I'd know what to do. But a Crystallite body is much different," Uub said.

"Now that my energy has returned a small bit, I can do that myself. HAH!" Eidolon yelled. He flared his aura and with a flash of Darkness, his limbs emerged. He was in his Angel state. Not his Dragon form.

"Amazing," Trunks awed.

"He has that same powers as Uub. I thought it took magic to do things like regeneration. Can we learn to do that?" Goten wondered.

"Not really. Not in the time you have available. You just won't live long enough to master the skill," Eidolon said. He was still out of breath and his power rested nicely at only half strength.

"Damn... You endured both blasts..." Gohan laughed.

"Not a very hard thing to do," Uub said honestly.

"Maybe not for one such as you. But for me, it's amazing. I never was able to do that before," Eidolon admitted.

"So we're getting stronger. I mean without even realizing it," Gohan said. His energy was hovering a little under a 3rd. Eidolon had drained his main energy and nearly all of his reserves.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Vegeta roared. 18 and 17 struck a moon. They had been teaming the new Shadow Saiyan.

"The Saiyan Prince is more powerful than even we now that he has achieved this new level," Tundra stated.

"How did he reach it? That is what I want to know," Goten growled.

"I know. He's nearly as strong as we are," Trunks said. Proud of his father. Knowing if his father could do it. Then he could as well.

"Come. We have work to do," Shin said to Eidolon and Gohan.

"Right. Haaaaahh..." Gohan hummed. Eidolon did the same as they outstretched their palms and aimed where the Kai Planet once existed. Lightning pulsed intensely and clasmed dangerously across space. Eidolon and Gohan's power merged as they tapped into their Kai abilities.

"It is not enough. No where near it," Shin said.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" both Gohan and Eidolon roared as they sent a flood of magic crashing forth. The tendrils of lightning sputtered into a spherical shape. Lightning flare between the bolts and lit the area in a sparkling golden hue. Dweia watched with Kuja.

"Think they can do it alone?" Dweia asked.

"No. But they try. One of their few faults," Kuja stated.

"What? Trying is a fault nowadays? I think you've lost your touch," Dweia laughed sofly.

"Not at all, my sister. They try too hard. They force themselves into situations they can't always back out of. They 'bite off more than they can chew' as the Earthlings say," Kuja said.

"Well now. I am amazed you said that. They have both accomplished many things. Things they never should have been able to do. But their forced effort is more than likely what brought them through it alive," Dweia said.

"Ultima expects far too much from them. I mean it's perfectly obvious it is those 2 all of this is about. Their potential goes far deeper than ours. Already they are stronger. And soon who knows where they'll be. But what they try to do will break them. It isn't possible," Kuja said.

"They've come this far. What is to keep them from reaching Ultima's level of power?" Dweia demanded. "Or us for that matter. We are Kais, too, remember?"

"Yes, my sister. I remember. But you have to have the _potential_ to do it first. They're struggling with their limits now. Forcing their power higher. The only way anything can happen is if a rare mutation occurs. Much like how Vegeta and Goku became Shadow Saiyann. They broke the limit of Super Saiyan 4 and their body's forced itself to adapt. It had to adapt in order to cope with the strain it was being forced through," Kuja said.

They watched though in awe as a planet formed and clouds swirled. The moons that were gone or destroyed also reformed. They alone casted the spell of regeneration. The Kai Palace reformed and along with everything else. The magic of Kai System restored.

"Amazing," Kuja whispered.

"You see. They are who they are because it is in their hands our future lies," came a call. Artimus appeared beside Kuja then.

"Artimus. What are you doing here?" Kuja demanded.

"With dire news, I'm afraid. Aidius has shattered Ultima's shield. They are coming in at full strength, warriors. We are as ready as we can be on our end," Artimus stated.

"What do you mean?" Eidolon demanded, turning to face the Divine Kai. The other turned as well to pay complete attention.

"This is the final stride, warriors. Ultima realizes it his time. He and Aidius are to do what Ultima thinks he should have done millennia ago. They are to fight. As your friends from the future have said, I know Ultima is weakened too far to win. He will die. And he knows this. He was the one that brought them here. By building power upon power for eons to cast that single spell. Time manipulation was required of course. He passed eons by in seconds as he built his power upon itself in order to generate a single massive spell. It nearly broke him. But it is done. They are here to help you. The Divine Kais are free. We are at your service as well. This will be the final battle. And I intend to win..." were his final words.

A/N – The final war is coming? Who will be the victor? And who will falter? A Z warrior dies next chapter. Which one will it be? Read and find out. Until then. Please review. Laterz


	16. The Weapons to Light

Chapter 16 – The lightning and darkened clouds were now permanent in the Kai Planet's skies it so seemed. Eidolon changed it to a background that soothed a Crystallite. The humans just stared in awe. It was impressive yet frightening all in one. Pan looked into the storm and it only made her more determined. They would be leaving soon and this time they dare not fall...

"Open the floodgates and release the exhaust through the left vent high. The ship needs balanced if we are to escape this world's gravity," a crew member of Tundra's Radimera told an older engineer. They scrambled to get the ship in top repair.

"This is really it," Goten said, joining her.

"I know. And we damn well might not survive this," she replied silently.

"Better that we die trying here than how we would've died back in our time. At least here we're strong enough to make a difference. Then we were but a minor nuisance. Aidius hasn't the foggiest idea what we are capable of," Goten said. Trunks, Uub, and Bra landed with them.

"And neither do they," Trunks added. He jerked his head in Gohan's and Eidolon's direction. His lavender hair tossed from side to side as he did this. Pan felt an immense wave of affection for the demi Saiyan. It had been far too long since she had bottled herself off from the world. Trunks was noticing the change.

"They're strong. You have to admit," Goten told Trunks.

"Who?" Uub wondered.

"Those 4," Goten verified.

"Dweia, Kuja, Eidolon, and Gohan of course," Bra smirked.

"Yes. Especially Gohan and Eidolon. They're just beasts. They never stop plowing forward no matter what obstacle throws itself at them. It's amazing. Truly. They may actually be a problem," Uub stated.

"They will only hold us back. That Ultima guy on the other hand..." Trunks said.

"There is hardly anything we can do about him," Bra stated.

"Don't be so sure, little sister. Aidius' limits are similar to his it is said. And we know we have the power to bring the Dark Lord down, right? Then why can't we remove him as well? It shouldn't be all that difficult if we make a group assault. He won't go down without a fierce struggle I can vouch for that. But I think we can beat him," Trunks said.

"That is mutiny just to let you all know," Pan threw out in the open.

"Perhaps. But this is not our time. We know how they failed. We're here and we hold the advantage in power. Why not take charge and end this little war before any of them can make a foolish mistake and dies?" Goten demanded.

"I'm with him. I have gotten attached to the family I never would have been able to meet in our time. I want to save them. We have the opportunity to make this war end the right way why not take it?" Bra said.

"I guess that's that. Try not to look so worried Pan. Once this is over they shall thank us. Really. I wouldn't lie to you. You should know that by now. We will kill Aidius and that will be that," Trunks promised her. He grasped her chin and pulled her into a tight kiss. She kissed him back through instinct and nodded after they separated.

"Okay then..." she said, defeated. They turned to watch the others.

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Gohan yelled. Kuja was thrown back but did not falter as Gohan expected him to. Obviously Kuja rivaled his powers in nearly every way now. Dweia was just the same. Eidolon fought his sister at the height of his prowess and still she tide with him at every turn. They ceased after a final clash of thunder and landed, breathing hard.

"Yee-AAAHH!!!" They all turned to see what made the sound. Trunks, Pan, Uub, Bra, and Goten erupted into the air and gathered their combined powers. Ultima turned with Artimus to see what was afoot.

"What is this?" the great Kai wondered. They fired off a blast with impossible power. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Ultima Kai! Watch it!" Artimus yelled. He slung himself in the way of the beam, which climbed over him and the other Divine Kais except for Shin. They was torn to ashes as the blast continued forth. Ultima threw up all his strength and the barrier held firm against the strike.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" they assailants cried. Their forms shifted as they climbed into Super Saiyan 3 state in unison. Ultima's barrier wavered but held.

"What are you doing?!" Gohan yelled.

"Stay out of this father! This must be done for all of your safety!" Pan yelled. Gohan hesitated.

"No! I shall not allow this to happen! I will kill you all before this world is allowed to fall!" Eidolon erupted. He blasted off at maximum strength. He spun and struck Trunks hard in the jaw. The Super Saiyan skidded across the dirt before he regained his balance. He stood all the way and erupted forth into the storming air. He clashed with Eidolon then and there.

"Haaaaahhhh!!!" Ultima roared. With Trunks missing, the barrier was allowed the strengthen and Ultima pushed the group's attack back slowly. He was gaining control.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Uub yelled as he through his maximum Majin Focus into the blast. Goten flamed into Super Saiyan 4 and the attack reversed yet again against the great legendary Kai. Ultima struggled. Shin appeared as his side and he threw his might into the grand Kai's barrier. His strength meant next to nothing at this level however but it was there to assist. Videl jumped in as well being the only other being capable of enough magical force to be of any real use in this specific situation. The barrier wavered still as Pan and Bra went Super Saiyan 4 as well.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" Trunks bellowed as he threw off Eidolon's assault. He went Super Saiyan 4 knowing Eidolon could not match his at this level if he used his all.

"They've been hiding their true power all along..." Vegeta whispered in awe. Goku nodded at the truth.

"I don't care if you are 20 times Aidius! I will find a way to bring you down!" Eidolon yelled. Trunks attacked with unrelenting force. Eidolon blocked and countered just to stay alive. Trunks outclassed him in speed and strength. Eidolon obviously was better trained. Trunks lacked no training though Eidolon just had millennia of practice. Eidolon dodged left and right though Trunks landed enough blows to count. Eidolon faltered when Trunks sent a Burning Attack crashing right into the Crystallite's chest. Eidolon was burned to ash. Trunks watched him regenerate automatically and attacked again. Again Eidolon reformed. They repeated this process until Eidolon lacked the power to regenerate again.

"There. You lack the power to reform again. You cannot challenge me now even if I were to fight as a Super Saiyan 2," Trunks stated.

"Not true," Eidolon burned.

"Then show me what you have. I really need to be going, Crystallite," Trunks replied harshly.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eidolon erupted. Darkness Flame jerked around his body as he trembled in the ultimate agony. Trunks watched in wonder.

"What is he doing? There's no power left to tap! He'll kill himself!" Trunks said in disbelief.

"No! Eidolon call him back!" came Gohan's plea.

"TOO LATE! RISE SHADOW SHARD!!! CLIMB OUR OF AETHER NOW!" Eidolon yelled. His eyes burned in the fury of the Dragon within. Bahamut crashed through the Aether floodgate and rose in full size and torment. Trunks trembled as the Shadow Shard roared. The Saiyan assaulted it with rapid Burning Cannon shots, which did nothing at all.

"Halt your assault on Ultima or Bahamut will burn you into the dirt!" Eidolon yelled.

"Not a chance!" Goten yelled. They intensified their assault and Videl, Shin, and Ultima cringed as they shield shrunk and wavered further still.

"BAHAMUT CHARGE GOD BREATH CANNON TO MAXIMUM POWER!" Eidolon ordered. Bahamut erupted in all his rage and channeled his greatest power. The blast was forged within his jaws and made whole from his rage.

"You wouldn't..." Trunks said.

"SHADOW SHARD FIRE!" Eidolon yelled. Bahamut launched it with everything he had. Trunks dodged right with all his speed, saving himself just in time. Bahamut assault and the group attack clashed and Bahamut was winning with ease. Trunks appeared with them and he and Goten roared into Shadow Saiyan power. With everything they had they struggled. Bahamut was unused to any such force that could hold back his God Breath Cannon. He roared in rage and in defiance as they sustained their end of the clash.

"You cannot hold that forever, fools! We have a plan and you will not go against it! If I have to I shall Summon Starfire and add her might to this Cannon I shall! You will die unless you concede now!" Eidolon roared. Trunks heard his every word. He knew the Crystallite was not bluffing. He would eradicate them all before they could defy him and his plan.

"And you would kill me?!" Pan demanded outright.

"Indeed! And Bra, Trunks, the Majin, and Goten as well!" Eidolon yelled, his face in dire promise. She recoiled in surprise.

"Increase the blasts! He is bluffing! He cannot Summon Gohan's Gaidin in any light," Goten yelled.

"DON'T TEST ME!" Eidolon warned gravely. And they did.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" they cried and threw forth all that they had. Ultima hovered, watching as the young Supreme Dark-Kai handle the situation. Gohan faltered to the great Kai's dismay. He hoped that Gohan would set aside the fact one of the enemies was his future daughter. But no. He still had much to learn. Eidolon however held the true spirit of a Kai.

"I warned you! Starfire rise out of Aether and show them your wrath nooooow!" Eidolon yelled. Then came another cry of a dragon. This one was much more pure and serene though the terrific power that followed would make any fool tremble.

"He can actually do it... He can wield Starfire..." Pan whispered in fear.

"STARFIRE! GOD SLASH CRUSHER!" Eidolon commanded. Starfire roared. The blast formed in her jaws and swelled to impossible proportions.

"No!" Videl cried. "Gohan it is your Dragon! Stop her now before Pan gets slaughtered!"

"Eidolon is the Dark-God of Dragons! He rules them all! There is little I can do," he growled. She hit him though not hard enough to cause real damage. She was crying now for reasons he could understand. He rose away from her with a firm look upon his face.

"Starfire halt now!" Gohan ordered at once. The beast stopped her blast from gaining more power and allowed it to fade. She turned to stand with her true master.

"What are you doing?" Eidolon demanded.

"They don't need to die," Gohan replied firmly. Eidolon narrowed his eyes.

"Who said I was going to kill them?!" he demanded. Then his gaze turned toward Videl. Understanding dawned upon him then and there.

"I was not to kill your future daughter. That would be a waste. She has potential as deep as Gohan's. And..." Eidolon halted. He realized something to himself that he didn't know existed himself. Or actually something he refused to admit until now.

"What?" Videl demanded.

"Bahamut cease your blast and fall into Aether!" Eidolon yelled. The Shadow Shard raged. Trunks and his group ended their assault as the Shadow Shard turned. He swatted Eidolon with tremendous force. The Dark-God blasted through entire mountain ranges at a time and then felt the heat built as he neared the center of the Kai Planet and ultimately, its core. He shielded himself from the heat as he passed through and then realized the force of too much. He could not stop. He blasted through other side of the planet, barely conscious. His body regenerated automatically. He ached all over. He just survived a strike from the Shadow Shard. No other has ever been able to claim the same except Aidius himself. Eidolon flashed back to where he left the others through Instantaneous Movement. Bahamut was stormed against the others. Shin, Videl, Dweia, Kuja, and Tundra had a shield thrown up. Krillin and the rest backed away slowly, unsure their power would be enough to do anything other than get in the way.

"BAHAMUT!" Eidolon roared. The Shadow Shard jerked and turned. Eidolon hovered a few feet from the beast. Bahamut narrowed his Burning Eyes of Hell.

"He's disobeying his master..." Shin said.

"Yes. I knew he eventually would. But I had thought Eidolon had a tighter grip than this and the deterioration of his link through the Awakening would hold up longer," Ultima Kai said gravely. Bahamut roared and swiped with his right claws. Eidolon accessed a power he had not had to use often. The Speed of Dragons which enhanced his own speed dramatically. He dodged the blows once and again. Bahamut's rage grew as his failed to hit his target. He halted and looked confused when he decided his next tactic.

"NO WAY!" Eidolon yelled. The God Breath Cannon formed with great speed and the Shadow Shard launched it. Gohan was unsure what to do. His Gaidin had never slipped from his control. But then again his Gaidin was nowhere near as powerful as Bahamut. This was obvious. Eidolon dodged constantly. His speed was faltering the longer he was forced to move. Gohan could sense this. He knew Eidolon was be too slow to dodge anything soon enough. Then he was hit. He was driven deep into the earth and it took him some time to get back up.

"Do something already," Kuja yelled at Ultima.

"And what might you have in mind?" the great Kai demanded with a thoughtful yet grim expression.

"Like stopping him for one! Before he destroys everything!" Videl yelled.

"Maybe we pushed this too far," Trunks admitted. He and the others landed.

"You forced him to Summon his Gaidin. Now the only one who can stop it is the very one who may die soon," Ultima stated. Eidolon was thrashed about relentlessly. There was literally nothing he could do. After regenerating what he was sure his final time, Starfire stepped in. She blocked the final blow and Bahamut turned on her. They clashed against Gohan and Eidolon's ordered.

"The portal to Aether! It's open," Videl pointed.

"We noticed. But for what? Obviously neither Gaidin intends to return..." Shin added.

"No look!" Dweia objected. Starfire fell back into Aether and Bahamut was left alone. Eidolon forced himself to stand again in pure defiance.

"RETURN TO YOUR WORLD NOW!" he ordered. Bahamut roared in defiance. But he did not attack. It was as though the grand beast was actually waited for something. And it was obviously waiting for Eidolon to say or do whatever it was he wanted done. Eidolon unfortunately had no idea what this could have been. He was standing at death's door without a clue to what the Gaidin wanted. Bahamut roared again and Eidolon was nearly thrown off of his feet. He struggled to hold his footing as the gigantic beast bellowed yet again.

"He wants something," Shin said, landing beside Eidolon. Gohan, Videl, Dweia, Kuja, and Ultima joined him as well.

"What is it you want, Shadow Shard! Well?!" Eidolon demanded. The beast looked down at him expectantly. It had to be the oddest thing the Crystallites and Gohan had ever seen.

"I... think he wishes to play," Dweia chuckled.

"_Play_?! What on Earth gave you that idea?! He's Bahamut: The Lord of Dragons! He doesn't _play_!" Eidolon replied. The Shadow Shard roared, letting the Dark-Kai know just how wrong he was.

"He's been locked away for far too long. He's grown bored," Ultima translated.

"I can understand him well enough, thanks!" Eidolon stated. And then he took off. Bahamut blazed off after him. Gohan allowed Starfire to rise and join in. He joined Eidolon in trying to entertain their Gaidins. It had to be the most comical thing they had even seen. Ultima turned to see the Divine Kais regenerating. His expression grew serious.

"How bizarre is that? Those 2 playing with Dragons that could annihilate them in but a breath," Dweia laughed.

"We are going. It will take time to follow us. Stall them. Trust us. This if for the best," Trunk said. Pan and Bra nodded. They turned and joined their energies. The portal formed beneath them and they dropped into a Time Shaft. The portal closed after their ship exploded suddenly.

"What the?!" Krillin demanded. Tein and Yamcha stopped sparring to see what was going on exactly. Eidolon and Gohan returned, their Gaidins finally at rest.

"They struck the ship before falling into some sort of Time Shaft," Videl said. "It was a weak one. It could have only taken them some place in the present."

"Yes but to any distance. They sacrificed the ability to rise across time to span themselves across a further distance. They have headed straight for Aidius. They should be there now," Ultima informed them gravely. His aura rose, lavender and fierce. Eidolon couldn't help but wonder how he was so powerful yet claimed to be dying slowly. He was a Kai of ancient years this was true. But with his mastery over time, Eidolon and even Gohan had thought he could stop aging all together. They were obviously wrong. Or so they believe.

"Here," Videl offered. She twisted magic, ki, and Darkness and forged a Crystal Orb. It gleamed alight and showed Aidius rising from a dark throne that was outlined in Tagin, the most Darkness-infested substance known to the Kais.

"That is what Radimere is made of," Eidolon noted.

"Not quite. Radimere only contains Darkness. This substance radiates it like the sun spews off light," Kuja corrected.

"There! They had just arrived!" Shin pointed.

)( War-Ship Aidius 1 – Main Bridge )(

"Who the hell are you?" Aidius demanded. He rose from the throne and glared down at them. His expression was all but afury.

"We are here to do Ultima Kai a small favor," Bra said sweetly with a grin.

"And what might that be, stupid girl?" Aidius demanded.

"Nothing too big. He seems to want you dead. So in order to fix this little dispute, we're going to accomplish just that," Goten laughed.

"And you weaklings think you can take me down? ME OF ALL PEOPLE?" Aidius wondered.

"Yes. Why? You lack confidence in our abilities?" Uub asked with a mocking innocence.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I tend to be that way with people who enjoy forecasting my death. Perhaps I shall make you back up these claims," Aidius smiled.

"Oh we will. And your death is certain. See, we owe no loyalties to anyone in this time. We're from much further into the future, you see. Ultima Kai is long dead from where we're from. You took care of that yourself. So to prevent a long a costly war, we've taken it upon ourselves to end it in a much less time and resource consuming way," Uub replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Aidius asked.

"By doing what we promised. We kill you, problem over. We aren't fooled. We know all your children died in the Earth forces' last assault. You are all that remains. You and what little troops you have managed to salvage," Pan stated

"You are so ignorant I can't stand looking at you. My 2 topmost generals: Argarrin and Widgaron are equal me when they combined their might. So in order to break my force you have to defeat 2 beings of my strength. I don't think you can claim to do half the deed," Aidius chuckled. His aura rose slowly and they sensed his incredible power soar. They realized then that is was not going to be as easy as they expected. Ultima was only 80 percent what they detected now. The old Kai really was dying. He was not a false claim designed to have them not object to his getting involved in their war like they were led to believe.

"You still think you can back up your pathetic claim? By all means show me what I should fear," Aidius yelled.

"Haaaahhh..." the group hummed as one as they rose in the heights of power. They ascended to Super Saiyan and then to Super Saiyan 2 with ease. Uub merely focused his Majin power. The Saiyans rose into Super Saiyan 3 and Aidius still looked unworried. Many of the guards that lingered around the bridge held expression of the opposite. They knew not to test a Saiyan or a Crystallite. And here were 5 such beings. They flamed into Super Saiyan 4 and still their powers rose. Aidius narrowed his eyes then.

"Still your power increases. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you shall be the ones to strike me down. I doubt this with every fiber of my being. Let us get on with the battle, Mortal fools," Aidius laughed.

"Haaaaa-AAAAHHH..." they yelled louder now they their powers were nearing their zeniths. They was a sudden eruption of light as they ascended into Shadow Saiyan power. Another flash erupted as Uub reached a new form of his own. A hovered their, a Majestic Majin.

"You fused with Fat Buu?" Trunks asked him.

"Yes. It was his idea. With his power working with my own, we're even more powerful than any 2 of you combined," Uub replied. He said as a simple fact. Aidius streaked forth suddenly. Trunks dodged right and launched a series of blasts at medium power. Pan rose straight up and formed a Mosanko strike. She launched the strike with Bra's Final Flash at once. Aidius formed a shield and held off both strikes. Trunks hammered away at the other side of the newly risen barrier. Uub gathered his Majin Focus and forged a beam of pure concentrated magic. The barrier shattered and Aidius vanished into a dozens orbs of light. Uub spun to see the Dark Lord reform above him. Aidius backhanded the warrior once and watched as he skidded across the deck which was protected by force fields.

"He's powerful beyond words," Goten breathed.

"Yes. But his energy cannot last forever. He has a limit. He can just hide it, that's all. Let's go!" Uub yelled. Trunks and Pan clashed with the Dark Lord directly in hand-to-hand combat. Aidius was weaker physically than he was magically but he was still far more powerful than any 3 of them combined including Uub amongst those 3. Aidius countered nearly everything they threw he way and twisted magic to trick and deceive them. Causing them to strike out at nothing but air or to dodge attacks that didn't really exist. He was causing them to waste their energy. Uub flashed into sight from the Dark Lords right and Goten came in on the left. They took over hand-to-hand fighting as Bra, Pan, and trunks gathered more power still for a group strike. They formed a Burning Final Flash, a cross between there 2 most powerful attacks (Final Flash and Burning Cannon.) He bomb formed but their launched in as a beam instead. Uub and Goten shied away as the strike hammered into Aidius' hastily risen shield. Goten and Uub added their might and the shield shrank back a foot or 3. Aidius was now aware that these fighters as a group had actually became a threat. He gathered much more of his collective power and expanded his shield. Their strike fell back slowly.

"More energy! Come on!" Trunks coaxed. They poured even more into the strike and the shield fell back once more. The tidal clash was even once more.

Then Aidius shot a ray of power from the shield and it came in too fast to see. Bra grasped as her chest, her heart pierced suddenly. She drew her final breath and fell.

"No way! Look at the Dark One!" Videl gasped.

"Yes. He is actually showing strain. He cannot easily hold off their collective might. Perhaps they stand a chance after all," Shin said.

"You are wrong," Dweia, Eidolon, and Kuja said as one. They each nodded at the other in agreement.

"Right. With I was linked to Aidius when he captured me, I sensed into his well of power. This is nearly half actually. He's saving his a little over 70 percent of his best. He is reserving the bulk of his power in case Ultima Kai ambushes him," Dweia said.

"She's got a point. Maybe if he all go there now, we can end this," Yamcha pointed out.

"It is too risky. No. You will remain here. I will go," Ultima declared.

"What do you mean? Why not wait with us?" Artimus wondered.

"Because delaying is no longer an option. I am failing with each passing day. My energy is as low as 80 perhaps 70 percent. Now is the only time I will stand any chance. Aidius has found a way to last longer in this realm. He has found a way to endure. I can withstand this life only a few hundred millennia more before I fail all together. Better I stop putting off what perhaps should have occurred eons ago," Ultima replied. He went to gathered power when Videl stopped him. She summoned up her own source of magic and created the Time Shaft for him.

"To at least conserve your strength," she told him. He nodded.

"Before I go, I will say this. I will die this day. Whether or not I take Aidius with me is unknown. I want each of you to Summon your Legendary Weapons," Ultima ordered. Videl Summoned the Blade of Heart, Empathy's Edge. Gohan forged the Blade of Spirit, the Omega Force. Shin formed the Blade of Might, the Guardian Force. Alast the most powerful of the 4 came. Eidolon forged the Blade of Blight, the Darkest Hour.

"What is this about, Elder?" Shin wondered.

"These are the Weapons I created long ago to store a equal portion of the Ultima Weapon. Within each of the wielders exists a portion of my original might. You 4 must find a way to recovered that power. There will be one challenge after Ultima. The Final War. And this will be needed to win," Ultima said.

"Why not just tell us how to do it?!" Gohan demanded to everyone's surprise. Ultima Kai smiled weakly.

"Simply because I do not know. The way to recover the power is different for each person the powers exists within. Each of you have a tie in some way to the Kai Line, _my_ Kai Line. This is how it is possible for you to Summon and use these Blades. You must discover how the release that potential. Until the next time, my young friends," Ultima said at that. He dropped through the portal and was gone.

A/N – Sorry that only took me like a year but like usually, I had many pressing things I had to accomplish with me just acquiring a job recently and the like. I will be able to update faster. Until the next. Please R&R!


	17. Young Warriors Never Die

_**Deep-Fell**_

_**She fell as he watched alone**_

_**He knew he'd been far too slow**_

_**Her death of on his hands its true**_

_**He hurt from what he was forced to lose**_

_**His one and only was gone for good**_

_**His heart ached though he understood**_

_**Fury unleashed itself from the cage**_

_**He lashed out in his final rage**_

_**The one who killed her stood then and there**_

_**Now so newly open and well aware**_

_**The power of rage was channeled here**_

_**The Dark Lord could only wait in fear**_

_**The Hero's lost love was to be avenged**_

_**Though he was once against such revenge**_

_**Now he cared not for he was in pain**_

_**His memory now forever stained**_

Chapter 17 – "No… Please not her…" Vegeta whispered. They watched as Bra fell through the air and strike the ground. She was like nothing to Aidius. He simply did not care. The others of the group from the future were in shock. Aidius knew he could kill any of them any time he wanted now.

"There. You see, weaklings? You came here to accomplish something for that bastard Kai who cares not a thing for your safety. His loyalty lies only with his cause," the Dark Lord stated.

"Shut up! You know nothing! You hate and hurt and that is all! You would know nothing about how life really works you bastard!!" Goten roared in seething fury. His Shadow Saiyan power was rising unstably. He was now stronger than even Uub in his newly found Majestic Majin state.

"I know more of the meaning of this life than you could ever hope to learn, fool," Aidius laughed darkly.

"You are the one who knows nothing!" Trunks accused.

"The only meaning of this life is to die. My kind as foreseen this eons ago! Back before this plane even existed! Why exist for only a while all but to be erased? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIVING ONLY LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT AND NEVER LONG ENOUGH TO OBTAIN IT?!" Aidius roared.

"Life wasn't meant to last forever. Nothing can live that long! Not even Ultima! Not even you!" Trunks yelled.

"You are wrong. My life does not falter as Ultima Kai's does. I am truly eternal. I can die but there is nothing powerful enough to destroy me. I am as immortal as it is possible to become. When will you people realize this? Ultima will fail as you have failed. As soon as his cowardly ass shows up, I will prove that ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Aidius replied. He raised his left hand with the darkest grace and pointed at each one of them in turn.

"He's going to kill them all off one at a time!" Krillin yelled.

"No!" Gohan seethed.

"We can't let that happen! Ultima did not just bring them here to die when that was the fate that existed for them in their own time! No! I refuse to believe that they were brought to this place, plane, and time just to time when they were rescued from that fate from their own time!" Goku added his own voice. The others nodded in complete agreement.

"No. Listen to yourselves. They were brought here to do this very task. They were meant to be a distraction. To give us more time. They were the ones who fucked it up. Ultima had it planned. It was up to them to uphold that plan. They choose to discard Ultima's ideas and set their own path. This resulting in their own fate dealt by their own choices. They were actually brought here just to die. They were given a chance to make good where in their time, they failed to even have that opportunity," Super 17 said. 18 agreed.

"I follow what he's saying. It makes since," 18 replied.

"It does. That is what is so sad. We needed something more to die for us. So we resurrect people who aren't alive yet to do our job for us. This is wrong. Ultima knew there had to be something there. But they faltered! They could not wait!" Eidolon seethed.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" came a cry. They all turned their attention back to the Crystal Orb.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" Trunks and Goten cried. They clashed with the Dark One hand-to-hand. It was obvious whatever spark they had was gone now. They were now just fighting on heart alone. Aidius kneed Goten in the gut and rammed Trunks into a far off mountain.

"This planet I transported us too makes a grand burial site, eh?" the Dark Lord chuckled despite himself. Uub rose and Pan added her power to Majin Mace Hammer. The strike hammered Aidius from behind. His shielding barrier blurred and hazed as it nearly shattered.

"Does this guy have magical defenses around him at every given moment?!" Uub demanded.

"I think maybe that he does. I mean he has to be awfully paranoid living for so long, afraid of death," Pan said. Aidius flashed then. He attacked Pan head on. Uub flashed into his way, being the only one able to even follow the Dark One's speed at this level being at a higher level of power himself. He was kneed hard and he gasped for air as he heaved. Aidius struck him again and again and tossed himself straight up. He threw one hand forth and launched a blast powerful enough to drop the Majin 6 fold. His body was torn to shreds as the blast continued into space with the ashes all that remaining of Uub.

"Not again…" Trunks said sadly. "We failed. We just weren't strong enough…"

"Nothing is strong enough," Goten gasped as he forced himself to stand.

(Guys! Try Fusion! It is our last chance to even slow this bastard down!) Pan said telepathically.

(Pan he isn't going to give us the time we need to do the dance! He'll know something is up as soon as he senses the serious magic the Fusion Dance puts off!) Goten replied. Even his mental voice sounded empty. Bra's death left him with nothing left to really care for.

(No. He won't give you the time you need but _I_ will!) Pan yelled. She threw her palms outward and gathered her Shadow Saiyan might. It seemed her strength exceeded its limits and Goten and Trunks gasped. She had absorbed some of Uub's power! The Empowered Saiyan attacked the Dark Lord head on. They clashed evenly for a few moments within time.

"You're power has risen by over 4 times what it was previous to the Majin's death," Aidius noted. He blocked her swipe and spun with a blur. He struck her in the left temple and watched as she was knocked clear through 75 feet of solid rock. Vascara was not at indestructible as they once thought.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Trunks and Goten roared. Aidius whirled once the magic levels of the 2 warriors began to climb crazily. He spun and gathered immense power to his left hand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Aidius laughed. He fired the Riptor Strike. Goten and Trunks gasped as the blast neared.

"Haaaaa-AAAHHHHH!!!" Pan exploded. She sent her remaining power into the Strike and sent it crashing back into Aidius's barrier. The smoke cleared once again.

"FFFFUUUUUUSION! HAAA!" Trunks and Goten cried. The Dance was done and they both vanished in a massive eruption of ki, magic, and light. The flash and wind faded as a new warrior was formed. It was Gotenks in his early or mid twenties. He was a fully charged Shadow Saiyan with a vengeance. He attacked with unrelenting force. Aidius struck back now as Pan watched. Aidius gritted his teeth with the actual effort this was taking. He was using far too much power on these no-counts! He had to reserve for the real threat.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gotenks cried. He sent a Victory Cannon crashing into Aidius' barrier which shattered. Aidius spat.

"ENOUGH! RIPTOR STRIKE HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!HH!!!!" Aidius roared. He threw both hands forth and Gotenks was struck by half the Dark One's complete power at least. Or so they thought. The Fusion ripped and they both were returned to normal. They were unconscious in the dirt lying face down. Pan rose, tears in her eyes as she knew her own death was at hand. Aidius fired the last blast and both Saiyan warriors faded into the Darkness. He turned to see Pan standing in defiance.

"You are a heartless bastard. And I want you to die," she whispered. Her dirty, scraped, burnt, and cut form trembled slightly as the effort it took for her just to stand. She shook a final time before she collapsed to her knees.

"You are rather pretty, aren't you? Perhaps I can have some fun with you before you die," Aidius frowned. "No. Perhaps to die is all that awaits you."

"Good bye father. I failed you. And you too, young mother. I never got to really know either of you. Only Vegeta lived when I lived. And even he failed in the end. Perhaps this is the only way things can happen. And now Trunks and Goten are dead, too. Even Uub… I failed everybody! I-I… I'm sorry…" she cried. She dropped her head low as Aidius' Riptor Strike formed.

"Yah!" the Dark Lord roared as the blast fired. It trailed ever closer and Pan didn't even try to dodge. She simply fell from Shadow Saiyan to normal state and waited to do all she thought she could do. She waited to die.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" came a final cry of fury. The attack bent and broke under the immense force of the protector.

"What the fuck happened?!" Aidius roared.

"I happened! I will not let you kill my daughter!" Gohan yelled. He rose, full Legendary Mystic Ultimate might flaring. Another flash and then another and another once more. Eidolon rose next, maximum Legendary Dark-God of Dragons might empowered with both the Trance and Darkness Flames, making the Outrage Flame. Videl appeared now also. She existed now as a serene Legendary Mystic Ultimate. A level she had been told she could never reach. Her fury was unrelenting. Aidius glared at them, unafraid. Then Shin rose. His Lavender Flame erupted into Legendary Lavender Flame as he reached his own zenith. Together the four of them created a force beyond what the future group could ever hope to make.

"Alas it is time you die, Aidius Holara, Sage-Lord of the Deitharite, evader of death. Your life has been allowed to go on far too long. Mortals are meant to die. And that includes you," Shin said.

"And who is going to accomplish this? You, simple Kai?" Aidius demanded.

"Yes," Shin stated unwaveringly. "I once sat by and allowed a being called Majin Buu destroy roughly a fourth of the Mortal-Cosmos millions of years ago. I will not do such with you. I redeemed myself and aided in the final death of Buu. Now I shall do the same with you." Aidius launched another Strike. Shin launched a Kai Flash with clashed evenly with the opposing force. The explosion was intense. Both Kai and Dark Lord rose high as the battle began.

"Are you okay?" Eidolon asked Pan. She stood and hugged him close to her and began to cry again. It reminded him of how Android 18 cried that night as the waterfalls on the Kai Planet. The cry of a girl who was never allowed to be a child. Who had been forced to grow beyond what she should have been. She felt a strong wave of affection of her but held it at bay.

(I love Shia. Not her… I cannot…) he thought.

(But you can…) another part of his mind argued. He shook his head in confusion.

"Pan. I won't let anything happen to you. Maybe you should join Goten and Trunks over there," Eidolon said. She looked up at him in shock. He launched a blast and wiped away a small hill. Trunks and Goten lay unconscious but alive 40 yards away. Uub was standing before them, struggling to stand and clutching one arm with hung twisted and limp to his right. His right leg was only working half way as well. They realized he had used all the magic Buu gave him in their Fusion just to survive the blast through regeneration. It must have done too much damage for him to recover any further.

"I used some of what remained of my power to save them. I could have fought with you Pan and let them die. I knew I could only regenerate one more time depending on how much damage I was forced to sustain. So I stepped in halfway through Aidius' Strike and took the bulk of the damage. I could not regenerate through the damage…" Uub stated. Pan wiped the tears from her eyes now knowing that not only had hope returned but most of her friends were still alive.

"What of Bra?" Pan wondered/

"She'll be revived with Earth's Dragon shortly," Gohan smiled.

"Wait. That may not be possible," came a new voice. Grand Kai arrived with both Pikkon and Olibu.

"Grand Kai? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Simple, young dude. I saw all this commotion and fighting going on earlier and decided to resume my own training. I gave both Olibu and Pikkon my own personal private lessons. They've awesomely mastered the form of Grand Kai and completely rock! I usually only teach those who have trained in my Other-World for 10,000 years. But the circumstances were dire. So, my young friends, here we are," Grand Kai laughed. Olibu smiled and Pikkon smirked, crossing his arms.

"We can use the help. But I really don't think either of you are strong enough to really make a difference," Eidolon stated, stepping away from Pan.

"Give us a shot. We aren't all that weak if you open your eyes and look closely," Olibu stated. He was right. They both powered up and they rivaled Pan's power level as a Shadow Saiyan fully charged. Grand Kai powered up and he rivaled Shin in nearly every way. He flew off to aid Shin against the Dark Lord. Combined, their magic could hold a bit longer.

"What did he mean Bra may not be revived?" Pan demanded at long last. Eidolon turned to face her.

"The others are naïve, little Pan. I have read the Kai Histories and studied deep into the lore of the Mortal-Cosmos and its Higher Races. The Namekians created the Dragonballs oddly enough by accident. Only after realizing what they could do, did they start creating limits to the Shenrons' powers. They created limits and abilities based on the boundaries over this plane. They did not incorporate the laws of other planes or more accurately, other times. Bra was from a time and place unlinked to our Dragonballs. So there is a strong possibility that she may not be revived as her life-force is not connected to our universe," Eidolon explained. Pan shook her head violently.

x/xc/

"No! There must we a way! God damn it! Eidolon we were told as children by Vegeta that you and Father could do just about anything! Isn't there a way?!" Pan demanded. Eidolon shook his head.

"I won't lie to you. Nothing our Dragonballs can do will help you in the way that you seek," Eidolon answered.

"But they can help?" Pan asked, new hope rising.

"Maybe. We may be able to restore the Dragonballs of your time. Then you'll use those to restore everyone lost in your time. All those who are able to return that is. Bra only died today. Bending the laws of time and creating a link between the times, your future and our present, we may make it work," Eidolon smiled. She cheered. She pulled herself closer to him, stretched up onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled back on shock and she winked at him.

"You really are as awesome as they said you were," she smiled. Eidolon smirked and then grew serious again.

"Aidius is really wearing them down," Gohan stated.

"You remember the plan, Mystic," Eidolon warned.

"Yes. But I believe the circumstances have changed yet again," Gohan pointed out. He sighed. "Grand Kai, Olibu, and Pikkon being here is a major change."

"Maybe so. But then no destiny is ever written in stone," Eidolon smiled sadly.

"So let's do this," Olibu stated.

"Not without us," came a call. Everyone was there. Goku, Vegeta, Tein, Krillin, Yamcha, Super 17, Android 18, Android 16, Piccolo, Kuja, Dweia, Tundra, and the rest.

"And look who has come to welcome us," Yamcha frowned. Aidius' goons appeared and landed.

"I call the bald one," the first said.

"Which one?" the second laughed.

"The short one. You can take the 3-eyed toad," the first laughed. Tein and Krillin flared into Crystal Human strength and Yamcha followed suit. Piccolo ignited his maximum Ultimate Namekian strength then. 18 stormed into her best and 16 and 17 were there as well. Everyone powered up. Aidius' many minions attacked. It was 2 on 1. Tein fought 2 goblin-like bastards with incredible speed. He compensated with his advantage in skill and power. Though this didn't help much. Yamcha fought 3 warrior of his own. He kicked on in the side and rammed the other high into the air. He swept by the last and launched at least 15 Spirit Balls. He rammed and bashed the 3 fighters senseless again and again. Krillin launched hundreds of Destructo Disks, slicing hundreds of the demon hordes to pieces. But the more he and the rest cut down the more that seemed to appear. Then overhead another thunderous clap rocked the sky. Grand Kai fell back and Shin struck the dirt. Aidius formed dual blasts each double what it takes to evaporate the Kais. The blasts launched and stopped. Gohan deflected one and Videl countered the other.

"That was sloppy," Dweia whispered seductively.

"It is the she-bitch," Aidius laughed coldly.

"Call me what you will. We cut you down this day!" Dweia laughed. Kuja, her, and Eidolon launched forth. Aidius went into the defensive. He blocked and parried their blows one-by-one. He forged a massive beam of magic and fired it upon them. Videl, Shin the Divine Kai, and Grand Kai stepped up with their combined magic and stalled out the blast. Their magic held Aidius' back to a counterable level. Eidolon kneed the distracted Dark One in the gut and Gohan capitalized. The Legendary Mystic Ultimate sped forth and rammed the bastard with everything he could muster. Kuja, Dweia, and Tundra formed their respective strikes and hammered the Dark Fuck with all they had. Aidius rose in contempt. Eidolon flashed upward and Gohan and Tundra acted as a diversion.

"BACK AWAY!" Aidius roared. His magical barrier slung them easily to the ground.

"AIDIUS! WELCOME TO OBVLIVION! DARKEST NIGHT RRAAAAAAAAHH!" Eidolon erupted. He forged the greatest bomb any Z-warrior every created before him and dropped with everything that he was. Aidius burned his barrier to maximum power as the clash began. Lightning and fire sprayed in jets of destruction as the energies of both great warriors began to truly build.

"TAKE THIS YOU! WRATH OF GOD! HAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gohan cried. He launched his own bomb, equal to the Darkest Night, into the other side of Aidius' barrier. More power blasted off the shield in tendrils of devastation. The planet was quaking under the pressure they were putting on it. Aidius struck out with 2 magical lightning strikes which Shin and Grand Kai countered in time. The 3rd and 4th strike were blocked by Videl who's magical abilities were double what the Grand Kai's and the Divine Kai's were combined. She countered magical strike after magical strike. Shin dodged behind Aidius and threw both hands into the sky. Grand Kai and Videl stepped up their game and countered the increasing attacks with immense difficulty.

"ULTIMA KAI GENOCIDE!" Shin roared. His own bomb which rivaled Gohan's and Eidolon's attacks hammered into the Dark Lord's barrier from behind. He had now 3 massive bombs quaking into his spherical shield.

"I really don't think this planet can take much more of this!" Yamcha yelled. He dodged left as another demon tried a side-slash. He kneed the demon and blasted it from life into death. Piccolo launched 2 different Special Beam Cannon that pulsated forth in different directions and drilled through several hundred of the little demonic bastards. Krillin was being overrun by literally 4 dozen of the little creatures.

"ENOUGH! YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" he yelled. He sent his magic and ki storming in all directions. The creatures melted into ash after the strike. Krillin was left out of breath and weakened noticeably. He rose high overhead.

"What the!?" Piccolo turned to watch the Cyrstal Human.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Krillin cried as the Destructo Ball formed. He powered it to full strength, about to drop every last demon he could see when he sensed the ultimate battle taking place to his right. Shin's Ultima Kai Genocide was crashing into Aidius's backside, Eidolon's Darkest Nigh was caving in on the left, and Gohan's Wrath of God was careening down on the right. Which left the top. Krillin turned the direction of his bladed sphere of destruction and dropped it on the Dark Lord.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!" Aidius raged as the added bomb crashed down upon him. This one was at least 20 times the others in power. Aidius channeled more of the power within his well of magic and ki and empowered his shield by 2 dozen times. And still the struggled was intense. He finally realized how much a threat these bastards were. Ultima had made them equal to himself if they attacked as a group!

(Kuja! I need you, brother! Come her and control this blast! I need someone else of Legendary level to do this!) Eidolon called out.

(I am not a Legend like you, Videl, Shin, or Gohan,) Kuja objected.

(You are a Legendary Shadow Saiyan! And the fact that you are a Dark-God and my direct blood relation will allow the Darkest Hour to respond to you for a little time!) Eidolon explained.

(What do you intend to do?!) Kuja replied, rising toward his brother.

(Aidius is stuggling now. But sense that?! He's slowly gaining the upperhand as he channels his maximum power level. He will throw our strikes off with ease once he gathers enough power to himself! Control the Darkest Night simply by directing it with my energy and your mind by focusing on the Darkest Hour!) Eidolon instructed (The Shadow Shard wants to come out and play!) he added. Kuja took the helm of the blast and realized it wasn't as difficult as he had thought.

(Gohan! Did you hear what I told Kuja to do?) Eidolon said.

(Yeah. Bahamut's coming out I take it?) Gohan replied.

(Yes but this may be our once chance to do any real damage. The Dark Lord of gaining control over these strikes. Have Videl take over the Wrath of God. As a fellow Legendary Mystic Ultimate and your mate, she will be able to endure!) Eidolon said. Videl listened in and nodded. She did as instructed and took control. She realized that Gohan had been holding back. The Omega Force had much more power to give.

(Kuja was Eidolon holding back?) Videl wondered.

(Yeah. Only half his power was being used,) Kuja replied.

(Same with Gohan. I am going to combin my Empathy's Edge with the Omega's Force's power! Your Jewel of Crystallon matches that kind of magic! Combin it with the Darkest Hour and unleash the maximum!) Videl breathed.

(Wait! Both of you realize what this will do, right?) Shin asked them.

(Yes. The Guardian Force, which you are using, Kai, Gohan's Omega Force, Videl's Empathy's Edge, and the Darkest Hour of Eidolon's will combined powers with a little added help from my Jewel!) Kuja responded as he brought the powers to maximum. Shin nodded and he and Videl followed suit. Krillin understood that this was it and swelled his Destructo Ball to maximum. He fueled it with all that he was.

"How can they generate that kind of power?!" Pan demanded.

"Who knows. But let them do it for all I care. They're all beasts! And Aidius may fall yet!" Uub replied with a cheer.

"BY THE SHADOWS OF THIS PLANE, BY THE FOES THE DRAGON LORD AS SLAIN, I SUMMONED BAHAMUT TO MY SIDE TO AID IN THIS FINAL FIGHT!!!! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Eidolon cried. Gohan followed and stormed his own Gaidin. The portals to Aether opened and they cried out in the deepest agony possible. Starfire and Bahamut rose high. Aidius turned and trembled as they roared.

"GOD BREATH CANNON!"

"GOD HAND CRUSHER!!!" The attacks formed and the power behind them was terrible.

"Now what?!" Aidius roared.

"Simple, bastard, YOU DIE!" Eidolon yelled.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" both Gohan and the Dark-God cried as they sent their maximum strengths into their Gaidins who launched their blasts. The Darkest Night, the Wrath of God, the Ultima Kai Genocide, and even the Desctructo Ball melted away, merging their powers with that of the assaulting Gaidins'.

"This is incredible! We may actually win this!" Piccolo stated. Tein nodded.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Aidius raged as he vanished beneath the explosions. Bahamut and Starfire rained their wrath upon the Dark One until they were completely drained. This was literally taking hours.

"It is over?" Krillin had to ask as 18 and 17 dropped the last few demons.

"No. I can sense a deep uprising force taking root. Aidius is alive," Piccolo stated darkly.

"What is it going to take to kill this guy?" Goku demanded.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Even our Shadow Saiyan powers make no difference. This is completely in the hands of Gohan and Eidolon," Vegeta stated.

"And look! They're draining everything that they are into those flares and still I can sense Aidius resist," Tein stated.

"Maybe/ But I detect that he is at his limit. His well of power had been fully tapped. Now it is a simple test of endurance. A race to see who will falter first," 16 told them. 17 nodded.

"He's right. Look at that! See it?! Aidius it maxed out all the way! But by the looks of things, Gohan and Eidolon will run out of energy first!" Super 17 stated.

"Perhaps we can collect some power and loan it to them," Pikkon offered.

"What do you mean? Like a Spirit Bomb?" Olibu demanded. Both he and Pikkon only recently mastered that attack. And it had not been easy at all. They lacked Goku's Saiyan talent to be able to learn fighting styles after seeing them done only a few times. Sometimes Saiyans can learn techniques with a single glance like Goku learned the Kamehameha Wave so long ago from Master Roshi.

"Who are we going to collect power from way out here on Vascara? Nothing alive of billions of light-years," Vegeta reminded them. "You have Kid Buu to thank for that."

"No that isn't so true. We're technically alive, right? We aren't strong enough to get directly involved, that's true enough. We'd be torn apart by the sheer strain. But collectively, if we give our energy to Gohan and Eidolon, we may give them to edge they need!" Goku cheered.

"He may be right! Come now, everyone! Direct all your remaining power into Eidolon and Gohan!" Piccolo roared both telepathically and audibly.

(Eidolon! I'm slipping fast! I can't sustain this much longer!) Gohan warned his fellow warrior.

(Same here! Bahamut is putting out all his strength! He can only last as long as I can!) Eidolon replied. The strain his body and soul was being put through could be heard in his mental "voice."

(Eidolon! Gohan! Feel that? We're donating all our remaining energies to you 2 directly!) Piccolo blast in telepathy.

(He's right! Feel that, Gohan?!) Eidolon yelled triumphantly.

(That's our Piccolo! Coming through in the clutch!) Gohan cheered as they both began to channel the new energies. Their blasts swelled noticeably as Aidius roared.

"What just happened?" Videl wondered.

"I think the others are loaning their powers to Gohan and Eidolon," Kuja answered her.

"Is that going to work?" Tundra wondered.

"It seems to have Aidius a little worked up," Dweia laughed.

"Let's join in, young dudes. We could seriously help them out!" Grand Kai laughed. So Videl, Kuja, Tundra, Dweia, Grand Kai, and Shin thrust what remained of their own powers into the 2 greatest warriors.

"This is getting dangerous," Goku warned them as he continued to stream his power.

"How so?" Vegeta demanded.

"Gohan and Eidolon are at a much higher level than we are, that's true, right Piccolo? But sense that? Even they have a limit to how much power they can safely regulate. We're only giving them half our total power and they're already buckling. We give any more and they could die," Goku warned darkly.

"I see what he's saying! They can't handle the level of energy we're pumping into them!" Krillin nodded.

"Nonsense. They have to do this. They excel in these kind of situations. I think we should risk it. They're tougher than they look," came a new call. Artimus stood there along with the remaining Divine Kais.

"You guys must donate your power as well," said the one behind them. Ultima Kai stepped forth at last.

"Yes, sire!" Artimus replied automatically. He, Arsius, Sadion, and Sephiroth slung their palms skyward, aimed directly at Gohan and his Dark-Kai friend. Gohan's and Eidolon's muscles bulged the same as the Divine Kais sent them _all_ their powers at once. Goku nodded at last and he and the rest of the Z-gang sent what power they had been holding back forth. Videl, Kuja, and the rest of their group realized what the others were doing and sent their maximum power as well.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Gohan gasped.

(Try and hold it together, my young warriors! This may be Aidius' final bout! The amount of power flushing through you cannot be endurance by your natural bodies as they are! Your Gaidins must regulate that kind of power as only they can. Your bodies are not yet ready for that kind of jump!) Ultima Kai whispered. They did not listen. Neither of them would give such force to the Gaidins. They knew that would only we suicide. So they did it their way. And regulated the power flux themselves. Lightning tremored the skyways as the power levels climbed even higher. Vascara was surviving her final hours. Aidius dug a bit deeper into his power and forced the barrier to strengthen further still. Gohan and Eidolon sent the rest of all they had crashing forward. Then all at once, they gave. Bahamut and Starfire were forced to fade back into the Aether to recharge or they'd die. Eidolon and Gohan faded back to their natural states, weakened.

"They couldn't do it. Even with everything that we had, Aidius was still much stronger…" Shin whispered.

"Look at him though," Videl pointed. Aidius was out of breath and his body looked worn. He finally looked like the frail old man that he was.

"I must say, you have done well, my Darkest Eidolon. You and these other fighters must be the elites of the universe and more. With all that you have, you have challenged me and weakened me more so than any other force throughout all of my lifespan. Even Ultima Kai has failed to challenge me this way. And this Mystic, Gohan I believe your name is. Your just a incredible as my Eidolon. I did not think such beings other than myself or Ultima Kai held such potential," Aidius whispered darkly.

"Shut up! You killed my mother, you foul bastard!" Eidolon cried.

"That I did. And much more. And I have no regrets. Oh how I favored you, Ragnarok. How I pushed you to become the best. Without me, you'd be nothing now. I have done more for you than even that foul Ultima Kai has. I opened the door and shoved you through it," Aidius said through narrowed eyes. Eidolon spat as the old being.

"You are nothing! I long for the day you die!" Eidolon roared. He wanted so to attack. But he had used his all. He was too spent to do anything other than stand there, too weak to even fly any more. Gohan was facing similar limits.

(They're about to be struck with all that Aidius has. At their states, they will die,) Piccolo broadcasted for all to here.

(Ultima, was this how this was to end? Was we all to just fall and die?!) Pan demanded.

(No. I had hoped to save you all. Even the future ones. But I failed. Aidius is much more than me. But I did not think he would be more than all that your group is,) Ultima replied sadly.

(How much power does that bastard have left?!) Gohan demanded.

(Roughly 40 percent and it seems to be rising,) Ultima answered.

(How is that possible?!) Eidolon yelled.

(He's gathering power from his other minions. They are fueling him back to maximum strength,) Ultima answered.

(Ultima do you have enough power to take him down?) Shin wondered respectfully.

(Perhaps. But unlikely. Only my original power level could get this job down safely. Perhaps after I die you all will find a way to force it to resurface,) Ultima said. Then he attacked. Aidius turned to meet his assault. Dark Lord and Ultima Kai clashed for the final time. And the victor would decide the future of all planes, all times, all of life…


	18. The Deepest Darkness

Chapter Eighteen - Ultima Kai landed before the Dark One. Aidius glared back in utter defiance. Lightning split the molten sky of what was once Vascara, the birth place of Buu. The lives lost on the planet wasteland left a dank and tormented atmosphere. Eidolon and Gohan watched as the strongest Kai and the greatest Dark Lord faced off.

"What are the odds Ultima can pull this off?" Krillin asked though he suspected the obvious answer. Eidolon wiped the sweat from his brow and grimaced.

"None. Sense his power. He's isn't even at half strength and Aidius is recharging faster and faster. How that bastard could come to generate such power is beyond me. One being should never be allowed to harness such force…" Gohan seethed. Eidolon spat.

"Well we have to think of something! I mean Ultima will just be killed and to what gain! To buy us more time? He has much faith riding in us. He holds faith that we will find a way to bring this bastard down. I don't care how but we must find a way," Dweia said. Kuja nodded.

"We are all drained. I don't even know what's keeping us awake. We fueled the Gaidins with everything we could wrought with our energy. Blast! There has to be something more! Something we are missing," Vegeta added with a scowl. They suddenly sensed a shallow flow of ki and magic. They turned and there stood Uub, at maximum power.

"Yes! I managed to do it!" the Majestic Majin shouted in glee.

"What did you do exactly?" Yamcha had to ask.

"Stupid! Look! He's achieved maximum power! But how? You were even more wiped than we are now," Pan said, shock in her young eyes.

"Aidius has been putting off vast amounts of magical energy. What he didn't use was just bleeded off. It's like he doesn't care about regulating power. Like he has an infinite supply somewhere. I harnessed that wasted power and restored myself in full. Yes! I was able to regenerate all the way!" Uub explained. He launched a few punches and kicks which split the air with thunderous cracks like a whip.

"Well done. It's just too bad you're too weak to achieve anything with that limited power. Leave it to a Majin to recycle some else's unused energy. But it won't help us much," Kuja spat.

"Wait one moment, my brother. Majin, can you heal? I mean can you regenerate others? If you could restore Gohan and myself…" Eidolon began.

"Yes! Then Starfire and Bahamut will be restored with us automatically through the Awakening! We could launch an entirely new assault! And Aidius is still worn. He might have his energy back but his body is still exhausted. I can sense it even through his feeble attempts to hide it," Gohan agreed. Uub put a hand on each of their shoulders and they closed their eyes as they felt floods of new energy storming through them.

"I have lived for eons, Dark Lord. As I had the right to do. I am a Kai. The one and only ever _Ultima_ Kai. I could live forever if I so choose. But I do not see the point in life everlasting. No My potential is to be passed on along with yours. You and I have been prolonging the inevitable for far too long. Aidius give this up and return to Lunarah with me. There are those of your kind who have exiled you who may welcome you back once more if you give up your foolish dreams of living forever. Immortality is simply an illusion for those who fear to die. Dying is but a natural part to all life. You live, you grow, you learn, then you die. Your potential is passed on to a new generation. And the cycle destined to be repeated so. Give this up," Ultima Kai offered the Dark One. Aidius trembled in laughter.

"I'm a god! Why would I give up my dreams when I am so much closer to realizing them, eh, fool Kai! You are a fool! You could have been so great! You and me together could have achieved my goal eons ago. But you were a fool and stuck to your unrealistic ideals! Bah! To hell with you! I had to do it alone and it took eons longer but alas, I have found a way to reach true immortality! Look at you! Feeble and fading, desperate and dying! I am the true supreme being above all others!" Aidius shouted in defiance and pride.

"No. I will die this day, but so will you. It is written within the stars. You are gone, Dark lord," Ultima promised. And then he attacked. Aidius clashed with the Kai in hand-to-hand combat high above the ground. Thunderous cracks and lightning parted the skies. Ultima blocked the Dark One's low kick and slung the other deep into the dirt. He brought his hands over his head and formed his Kai Hammer. He drove his energy attack into the ground and where Aidius was buried. He formed another and then another and launched them each in succession. The ground split and the Dark Lord rose, a massive barrier storming around him. Ultima landed and scowled.

"No I did not believe you would die so easily," he laughed in vain. Aidius dropped his shield and attacked head on. Ultima blocked the first several swiped and caught his foe's wrist. He kneed the Dark Lord hard in the gut and caused the ancient warrior to heave. He rose a few feet off the ground and spun into a massive kick which struck his foe hard in the face. Aidius was blown clear through miles of solid rock. He rose once more and wore a scowl of his own.

"Okay, so Ultima is holding for now. He holds the advantage in hand-to-hand battles. Aidius must realize this now," Kuja noticed.

"Yes, I agree. How are they coming along?" Piccolo said, turning his attention to Uub.

"They've fallen deep into a trance. It's common with this level of regeneration. But what worries me is that I am forcing the healing. I am forcing their cells to renew themselves. Forcing their wounds to fade and forcing their energy to return. This is risky and they could very well never wake again," Uub stated his doubts.

"Don't even think it, fool! I have seen what these young warriors can do. Especially Gohan. And Eidolon matches up with Gohan in nearly every way so I am confident they will be fine. How much longer is this to take?" Vegeta demanded.

"A lot of talk coming from someone who looks like they're about to fall asleep," Uub replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the Saiyan Prince roared. Uub shut up in a hurry. Goku and the rest couldn't help but laugh.

"There! They are fully restored!" Uub huffed. Eidolon and Gohan opened their eyes and looked themselves over in shock.

"Haaaaaahhh!" they cried suddenly. Silver white aura of fire surged around them as their power blazed upward to an entirely new level.

"Now this I could get used to!" Gohan exalted.

"Tell me about it. What a boost! I'm way more powerful than before! But how? Even with the boost we usually get after healing from injuries, we're still far stronger than we should be…" Eidolon gasped.

"I can only guess. The magic responded oddly. I had to dig deep into your very DNA to force some of the repairs. I had to get the information on how to restore your body from somewhere so I used your DNA where all the body's genetic information is encoded. It seems I accidently unlocked some hidden potential," Uub said.

"Who cares really. This just might be what we needed!" Yamcha cheered.

"Get real. They are much stronger, yes, but they are still no where near Aidius' bitch ass. No we need more," Goten said. He coughed and spat in contempt.

"I have an idea. It didn't work with Goten and I exactly but two are a massive new level. Try Fusion. Hell what do we have to lose?" Trunks suggested.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked Eidolon.

"Agh! I'd rather not! Sharing a body with another… No thanks…" Eidolon said proudly and turned away stubbornly.

BLAM! Came the sound of knuckles connecting hard with a skull. Videl pulled her fist back and crossed her arms while Eidolon clutched his aching head.

"Stop being an arrogant little ass, you jerk! This could be our last chance! So stop acting like Vegeta and just DO IT!" Videl yelled. Eidolon could only nod.

Ultima Kai blocked yet another blow and ducked a kick as well. He shot upward with all his speed and dodged in and out of the Dark Lord's energy bolts.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ultima roared. He thrust one hand forward and sent a massive Kai Flash erupting forth. All the opposing ki bolts faded away and Ultima landed with all his glory.

"Not bad. No can fight at my level even when you have practically no power left. I wonder how you do it. No matter I sense you fading away. There can be nothing you can gain from opposing me. Either way you die and I win," the Dark Lord laughed. Ultima launched another Kai Flash and Aidius shattered it with a mere flick of his hand. He fired a bolt of his own and sent Ultima crashing back into the far wall. He hammered the Kai repeatedly and watched as the once glorious warrior cried out in agony.

"FUUUUSION! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" echoed the saving cry. Aidius sensed the uprising magic and a power level unlike anything he ever faced before. A massive wind and a signaling flare of light erupted and a warrior stood where two had once been. He had long silver and black streaked hair that hung down to his waste with blue eyes that sparkled with the Crystallite shine. He stood between Eidolon's and Gohan's height and retained their solid built.

"Incredible…" Piccolo whispered.

"Sense his power? Man… And I thought Bahamut was strong…" Krillin said shakily

"Whp the hell is that!" Aidius demanded. The Fused warrior laughed arrogantly.

"I am the one who is going to end your pitiful life, Dark Lord. Heh! We once believed to to be a threat. But you are nothing at this level. And neither is the fallen Kai you seek to destroy. Face me, evader of death. And know you can evade death no longer," the new warrior laughed again.

"I said 'who are you?'!" Aidius roared.

"The name is Eidohan of the Fusion Flash. A nice new name, no? Here, catch!" the new warrior laughed. He fired a single blast from a single finger. Aidius was struck hard in the chest and sent sprawling backwards. He skidded hard to a halt a few dozen feet away. Eidohan rose slowly into the air. Aidius launched four succeeding Riptor Strikes. Eidohan slapped them each aside with his left hand. The ricocheted into the background and the resulting explosion was enormous. What remained of Vascara quaked hard. Eidohan smirked.

"He has the Dark Lord beat cold," Goku dared to hope.

"Haaaaaaaa-AAAAAHH!" roared the Dark One. He achieved his masximum power and lunged. Eidohan blocked several strikes in a row before being hammered in the jaw. He skidded backward, blood flowing from his lip.

"So you can raise your level to exceed mine. Don't be a fool! I can achieve much higher levels. Behold! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Eidohan roared. His silver aura stormed to life and crashed upward around him with fury anew. Aidius watched in fear for the first time in his life. He watched as the Darkness Flame and Trance Flame formed the Outrage Flame. He watched as both the Dark-God power and the Mystic magic merged and unleashed an entirely new force. The Divine-Fire Flame. They achieved Legendary level and still grew stronger. The Darkest Hour appeared and with it the Omega Force. The two Legendary Weapons clashed and merged into a new Blade all together.

"The Ultima Weapon!" Dweia gasped. They all looked on in awe.

"Yes. What Ultima Kai forsook so long ago! THIS IS THE MEANING OF TRUE POWER! COWER YOU LITTLE BASTARD! NOW YOU SEE WHAT TRUE POWER IS! YOU SEE MY MIGHT. ARE YOU AFRAID, DARK LORD! DOES IT HURT! TO KNOW ALL THAT AWAITS YOU IS DEATH ITSELF!" the Darkest Eidohan roared. He landed with the gleaming Blade of Life's Light. Aidius backed away in shock as the new fighter walked closer.

"Get away from me you abomination!" the Dark Lord yelled.

"You call _me_ the abomination? You are the very meaning of the term! No! I won't kill you like this. Too easy. I want you to suffer, you bastard!" Eidohan shouted.

"No! You must kill him now! Don't be so reckless! One slash with that blade at your level will slaughter him tenfold! You can end this war NOW!" Ultima pleaded.

"Silence, Kai! In my eyes you are no better. You are guilty of the same shit he is! But he did one thing more. And I will end his life," was the last thing the warrior said. With a flash, the Fusion split and Eidolon was reborn. Gohan fell to his knees in exhaustion but Eidolon refused to give in. He lifted the Ultima Weapon and glared at the foe he had longed to kill for millennia.

"You killed my mother and now you will know true torment, you bastard!" Eidolon cried. He flared into maximum Legendary Dark-God of Dragons might and lifted his new sword. Even without the Fusion, his power stormed high. Aidius stood and smirked.

"You had your chance at that level but now you lack the power it takes to strike me down," the Dark Lord laughed. Eidolon blocked his kick and spun into one of his own. Aidius ducked and rammed the young fighter back. Eidolon landed hard beside Gohan. The Blade of Life's Light landed, stuck halfway into the stony ground. Gohan and Eidolon rose again.

"That new warrior the two of you formed had enough power to finish me a few times over. But you ended that little opportunity. You see, Kai? Fate itself will not allow me to die. You all are going to know exactly how cold the grave is after I am through with you!" Aidius laughed. He raised his left hand and pointed a single finger. There was but a flare of light and nothing more for warning.

"GAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Yamcha sputtered, clutching his throat as he was magically hoisted high into the air.

"Yamcha!" Tein and Krillin yelled.

"DIE!" Aidius roared. Another flash of light was all the warning they got before Yamcha exploded. The smoke cleared and nothing remained.

"Not another one…" Pan whispered, eyes tearing.

"None of you even saw that attack, did you? Fools! None but Ultima Kai here who was too weak to prevent it," Aidius laughed. Eidolon glared at the old man, teeth showing, fists clenched.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" someone yelled. Goku flashed into sight and landed a hard blow straight to the Dark Lord's head. Aidius was driven back as Goku landed.

"I don't care how strong you are, you bastard. You had _no_ right! NO RIGHT TO HARM ANY OF THEM! You take what you have for granted and push your will on others! It has to end and it will end today!" Goku seethed. With a flash, Vegeta landed beside the other pure-blooded Saiyan. They were fooly charged Shadow Saiyans in a second flat. Where they drew the power, no one knew. Krillin was there as well.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" the small human yelled and fired a blast fueled on heart alone. Aidius helded it back with a single hand. Goku hurled his own power behind the strike and Vegeta did the same. Aidius was forced back a few feet but never really wavered.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Dark One roared and shoved his might forth. Goku and Vegeta were slung back, taking the blunt force of the assault. Krillin kept up the stream, flooding it with everything his had left. Aidius pushed again and forced Krillin back a few feet but still the warrior refused to give. Super 17, 16, and 18 all threw their eternal power supply behind the strike. Piccolo and Kuja followed with what little they had left. Aidius laughed.

"Is this all you really have left?" Aidius wondered. "And I thought you were the best. Come now show me what you have!"

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came the collective cries of the entire Z-gang together. Their powers flooded forth and Aidius was hammered head first. He was sent flying like a blade of grass in a whirlwind. Krillin and most of the others fell to their knees in fatigue. Aidius shot upward into the air and gathered his darkest powers.

"I must end this now! Come to me… The Deepest Darkness!" Aidius roared as a jet ebony aura of dark power streamed upward around him. His very atoms radiated pure power. All that was left of Vascara trembled now as lightning split her skies.

"The power of everyone he's killed. Deepest Darkness is a final technique those truly evil use to enhance their might. It's a power that is as powerful as the devastation he's wrought over his lifetime! If he charges that up… Nothing will ever be able to stop him…" Shin breathed.

"Here I am, the Darkest Aidius. Sense it? I'm already several times as powerful as I was before this little war began. Even your Eidohan is nothing now. This was how it was meant to end. The Kai's meddle with the Mortal Cosmos, claiming to uphold its peace. They commit the very crimes they have sworn to fight. The break the very laws they have sworn to uphold. Bah! Eidolon, Gohan, Kuja, and Dweia. Come to me. You could live forever and rule this plain and all others. Think of how your powers could grow," the Dark One said softly.

"Maybe we should consider," Kuja offered in a whisper.

"What! You coward!" Dweia accused. "I would rather die!"

"Don't be so stupid, sister! This war is lost! Everything we had was not enough. If we join him for but a time, we could grow powerful enough face him on even footing another day. We could end this another time when the all the cards are in our favor…" Kuja suggested. He was obvious desperate.

"No. He'd grow in power too. Do you think he is that stupid? We've trained under him for some time, brother. He knows exactly how much of a threat we could become over time. He'd we ready for it. One of the prices for joining him would be to swear away our souls. He'd have a say over how powerful we could become. We must find a way to end this now. There must be… Something…" Dweia sighed.

"Well? How will it be?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"Fuck you! We'd rather die! This is our stand and we are going to end this war one way or another! No victory ever came so easy We will bring you down!" Eidolon yelled. Aidius laughed. He raised his hand and pointed another finger.

"Noooo!" Gohan cried. He and Eidolon were the only two who saw the strike even coming. The ground erupted into a massive cloud of fire and smoke where Tein once stood. Aidius aimed again. Piccolo felt the flame surge through him before all went black.

"No…" Dweia shuttered.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan cried. One by one they all began to fall. Tundra, 17, 16, Krillin, then Majuub.

"Already but a hand full of your original force remains. Look about you! They are nothing to you!" Aidius yelled.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOU BASTARD!" Eidolon and Gohan roared. Aidius aimed again.

"GGGAAAAGGGHH!" someone spluttered. Gohan's eyes went wide in shock and fear as Videl was lifted high. Aidius stared cold and hard at the young Mystic Ultimate/

"Well, Gohan? What will it be? Will she be the one to die? Or your future daughter?" the Dark Lord asked softly. Pan was lifted as well, jerking and gagging for air that would not come.

"DADDY, HELP MEEEE!" Pan cried, sounding the child she never had the chance to be. Gohan's fists shook and his body trembled. Aidius lifted another into the air. Android 18 growled and struggled as she was lifted high.

"Shia…" Eidolon whispered.

"YYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Dark Lord exulted. Pan and Videl slammed into each other at a speed nothing should have ever been able to go. Gohan watched as their bodies exploded and what was left was blown away with a single energy spike. Android 18 cried out as she was torn limb from limb and whatever was left of her was burned to cinders. Gohan fell to his knees. Eidolon jerked. Another flash and both Vegeta and Goku dropped. Another blast caused Trunks, Ultima, and Goten to truly die. Eventually, only Gohan, Eidolon, Kuja, and Dweia remained.

"You… Bastard…" Gohan trembled. Tears flooded down the young hero's cheeks and he didn't care. Piccolo was gone. That meant Dende was gone as well. The Dragonballs were truly gone… Which meant they were never coming back. Eidolon sensed something happening within his closest friend. A mad war erupting beneath the surface. What Eidolon read in his friend with his reading sense scarred even him pissless.

"Gohan… What's happening to you?" Kuja asked softly.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan erupted. Everything he struggled to contained all the way back to his childhood came crashing to the surface. Gohan's elusive hidden power stormed and would not calm. Even Aidius backed away. The land beneath them quaked and tremored out of control.

"GOHAN STOP THIS!" Dweia cried.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan raged. The Mystic Wave Orb was changing fast, Eidolon sensed. Gohan's white Mystic hair blazed into a pure platinum and then stormed into a sheer golden hue altogether. Gohan had achieved Mystic Ultimate, Crystal Human state, and was a Super Saiyan all at once. And Still his power crashed higher and higher.

"Scarred, Dark Lord? That's what Gohan has been holding back his whole life! Three very different and conflicting powers all struggling for control, for dominance. Now he's brought them all out at once. This is what a Saiyan can truly do," Goku said, standing. Vegeta, not letting Goku show him up, forced himself to stand as well. Gohan erupted into Super Saiyan 2 and still it flamed higher.

"I know what Ultima meant… Use the pain of loss … The power responds to a need, not a desire… The very same concept that triggers the Super Saiyan change in a Saiyan for the very first time. Gohan is reaching the pentacle of Mortal power. But he is Mortal no longer. Are you ready, Aidius? You flaunt that little trick of yours but it's nothing. Nothing… Gohan is the hero here. My potential runs just as deep but we fight for different reasons. Gohan is to preserve all that is good here… I was destined to be the evil here. As only I can sustain that pain… So much pain…. This is something no one has ever achieved before. The darkest power… I can use it. An Entire Universe of Pain… Watch, my Dark Lord, this is the truest and Deepest Darkness…" Eidolon whispered. There was but a flash and everything lit up. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo who all were barely managing to hold on to consciousness watched as Eidolon's power stormed.

"What is this?" Piccolo coughed.

"The same thing Aidius did… The Deepest Darkness… Eidolon has killed many in his time… He's using the evil side of everything that he is to achieve the power Ultima himself failed to master so long before. It's called An Entire Universe of Pain…." Shin breathed, struggling to his feet. Grand Kai was up as well.

"That would mean that this Eidolon's potential ran even deeper that our only Ultima Kai's ever did…" Grand Kai whispered.

"Gohan and Eidolon have the potential to achieve power levels that make both Ultima and Aidius look like a joke. Just look at that, fools! They do so easily what we could never hope to do. Even Aidius is worried," Vegeta whispered with a grunt.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan raged onward. His hair spiked backward and grew to his waste. Pain that ran even deeper than that he felt when Summoning his Gaidin flooded through him. There was a flare of light too intense to look at the Gohan achieved Super Saiyan 3. But still his power came crashing to the surface. They watched as he ascended to the Oozaru state and then back down to a Super Saiyan 4. And still he kept growing in power.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Eidolon cried out. His agony went a thousand fold deeper than Gohan's ever could. The one thing the Darkest Eidolon truly exceeded Gohan in was the ability to endure such torment. So much pain. Eidolon jerked and cried out for all the universe to hear. He slammed his head into a rocky cliffside, bringing it all down. Anything to make to torment lessen. But it would not. It only grew deeper, deeper, and ever deeper still. The Darkness Flame crashed around the young High Prince of Terra, the most powerful Crystallite to have ever have lived. Lightning crackled and crashed around them both. Gohan achieved Shadow Saiyan power and his power leveled off. His breathing was harsh. His fists were clenched so tightly, blood ran dripping to the ground where his fingernails dug deeply into flesh. Eidolon's power leveled as well but the torment did not lesson. But he refused to let it sweep him away. He refused to let that flood, that torrent take him!

"This has to end… Nothing can be allowed to… It just has to end…" Gohan breathed. Every breath came as a struggle now. He burned more energy just sitting there than Aidius did at maximum power even when fully charged by his "version" of the Deepest Darkness.

"It is… Over for you, Aidius… I cannot let you live… I cannot let your potential be passed on… That would only allow another to achieve the same bull shit you but us through these pass millennia. IT ENDS NOW FOOL!" Eidolon roared. He and Gohan charged their aura's into a massive barrier as Aidius lunged in his final rage. The battle for the universe was to begin it's final stretch… And none of the Z-fighters awake could really say which they would rather see win this final battle. What Eidolon had become made Aidius look tame… The challenge continues…


	19. Friend and Foe, Foe and Friend

Chapter 19 – Eidolon stopped powering up at long last, breathing harshly. It had taken his heart and soul to reach out and grasp the Deepest Darkness. And now that he had it, the torment was unbelievable. But he did what only a Crystallite could do. He endured that torment. He made it a part of him. Aidius watched in fear as the Dark-Prince of Terra glared at him in utter hatred. Gohan watched the two closely. He tied with the Crystallite in nearly every way. His Hidden Power was had come crashing to the service at long last. He was a Legendary Mystic Ultimate, a Shadow Saiyan, a Crystal Human, and much more all at once.

"This must end, Dark Lord. I cannot allow you to live a moment longer. You've caused too much pain. You've killed too many people! And above all you killed my mother, you bastard!" Eidolon yelled. Gohan nodded in sadness.

_They're all gone. Videl, Pan, Father, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and all the rest… Even Ragnarok's family weren't strong enough to live. All because of Aidius. Because of _him!_ I will kill him for what he has done. HE WILL PAY FOR EACH ONE LOST!_ Gohan thought. He turned and saw Eidolon nodding. He realized he had spoken all that aloud. He didn't care.

"So it seems you fools have gathered enough power to finally destroy me," Aidius laughed. He stood, no longer looking worried at all.

"What do you think, Gohan? How should be kill him?" Eidolon stopped to ask his friend.

"I don't care. HE JUST HAS TO SUFFER!" Gohan yelled. Aidius laughed.

"YOU FIND THAT FUNNY!" the Saiyan roared. He thrust one hand forward and a massive shock of pure power blasted forth. Aidius was hammered hard in the chest, ribs shattering. He was thrust backward a few hundred feet through the air and landed hard with a loud crack. He regenerated and stood to face the young Saiyan, a look of utter contempt spreading across his face.

"Don't you understand, fools?" the Dark One laughed again. "I can never die. I doesn't matter how much power you have. You could have ten trillion times the might you currently posses and still fail to destroy me!"

"What are you talking about, you demented fuck!" Gohan demanded. His power level spiked dangerously and what remained of Vascara shook violently. Eidolon realized Gohan's control over this level of power wasn't complete. As dangerous as that was, he knew he was the same way. They simply didn't have the experience. Aidius did. He had had a massive level of power for eons and knew all the tricks needed to hold such a force in check.

"I am simply speaking the truth. I have lived on this plain of existence for eons now. Longer than your simple minds can comprehend. There has never been a number created that is big enough to state the amount of years I have lived here. And that is why you cannot destroy me. At least never completely," the Dark Lord laughed. Gohan hammered him again. Harder this time. He simply healed himself and stood again.

"You are speaking in riddles! What does the amount of time one spends on a plain of existence have to do with me pounding you into oblivion?" Gohan yelled. The Dark Lord laughed once again.

"The Crystallite should know. His people were the only race next to my own who ever mastered, let alone discovered, the studies of Planar Physics. Tell him Ragnarok," Aidius said mockingly.

"The longer one exists on a plane of creation, the deeper his or her roots go. He's rooted deeply into this plane's very fabric. Linked to space-time itself. So what? I don't understand how that has anything to do with…" Eidolon said but was cut off.

"Too much for even you, my Eidolon? Very well. I shall tell you. I am rooted more deeply here than anyone else alive. My roots go to this universe's very core. You may be able to destroy my physical body, this is true. But you will never destroy what is actually me. I will simply recover. The process will take years, perhaps decades. But I am truly eternal. At least here I am," Aidius explained mockingly.

"He means his soul. His spirit is forever linked to this plane. That is what he means!" Eidolon said, obviously understanding at long last.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan demanded.

"After you die, you still retain your power, right? Of course you do. It is from our spirits in which we draw upon magic and ki and Darkness. And his soul is what is linked to here. This is why Mortals live as long as they do. Any longer would trap them here. As long as his soul remains here, he simply has to use his magic to recreate his body. The spell Ultima Kai called the Call for Restoration. It takes more magic than both of us can put together even now, Gohan. The reason it would take him centuries, and yes it would take you that long Aidius, is because that is how long it will take him to gather that amount of magical power," Eidolon explained. Gohan frowned.

"Then he's truly enternal," Gohan breathed.

"Yes! That is how it is! I shall remain even long after both of you are dust!" Aidius laughed.

"I am a Dark-God. I have the right to live now and forever. It's rare for a Dark-God to surface. To be honest I think my brother and sister and I are the only ones ever to exist. The Kai Histories never spoke of any others. Gohan and Videl are the only ever Legendary Mystic Ultimates. They lives as long as they wish. Until you killed her… But that doesn't matter now does it?" Eidolon said sadly, closing his eyes.

"No. I understand you both have set yourselves against me. But think about it this way. We are the three most powerful beings alive. Probably the three most powerful to ever live. We could rule this all. Not only this plane but all others! We could redefine the Universal Order! Not just the Order of this plane but of all planes! Even Lunarah, the Prime Plane of Creation. All the things you never liked about the universes could change. We could recreate it all in our image!" Aidius offered. Gohan snarled and Eidolon spat.

"The Universal Order?" Gohan had to ask.

"The Order that sets the rules for each universe in the Multiverse. All the laws of physics, the very rules of genetics, everything. It's what defines what is and isn't possible. But what I don't get is how we, even with all our might, can change that Order," Eidolon said.

"We cannot hope to do so as we are now," Aidius said, thinking he had finally planted the seeds of change within young Eidolon's mind.

"Then how can it be so?" Eidolon roared.

"We must ascend to the highest possible level of power. We are Legendary Class. This is the maximum Class any Mortal can reach. And only a very few, less a trillionth of a trillionth of a trillionth of a percent even have the potential to reach Legendary level. And only a hundredth of that very small number who have the potential ever will realize what they can do. We are three standing here who have the potential and have already succeeded in becoming the best a Mortal can be. But there is one level higher. Holy Class. Where you are unstoppable and all mighty. You are literally god. You can destroy all of the universes with a thought and remake them in your image just as easily. It is the highest anything alive can become," Aidius explained. This was the knowledge that had had him cast from Lunarah from so long ago.

"If we have achieved the highest Mortals can be then how is it possible to go higher?" Gohan demanded.

"There is always a way. The ancient Holy Ones that created the Multiverse have relinquished their power and died out long ago. Before even Bahamut was born. Before the Aether was even created. They left a way for others of at least Legendary Class to reach Holy Class in case something went wrong and the power of a true god was needed once again. And I so happen to know how to do this," Aidius explained.

"Then why the hell haven't you already done this?" Eidolon demanded.

"Because you need to be more than just Legendary. You need to be truly immortal as well. The translation to Holy state would kill anyone able to die. See how they designed it? They made it next to impossible for anyone to do it. But they failed to see one thing that gives any Legendary warrior the ability to become Holy Class. They failed to see what can make any Legendary fighter immortal. The _only_ thing that makes it possible that I have ever discovered," Aidius said.

"The Dragonballs," Gohan realized in shock.

"Indeed. I have searched every plane of existence except Lunarah itself. This was the last plane. If you think I have spent eons here, imagine the time I spent searching every other plane. I am very, very old, my Eidolon. Older than even Ultima ever realized. The Holy Ones created the Kais to watch over the planes of existence after they died off. Starting with Ultima Kai himself. But the Kai Line has failed. Legendary Class warriors were never supposed to surface. The Kais had long forgotten their main directive. Never to allow Legendary Class fighters to surface unless more Holy Ones were needed. But what even the Holy Ones failed to account for was evolution. The only race that was created directly was the Kais. All others evolved the natural way, you could say. No checks were ever put in place. So warriors evolved who had the natural potential to reach Legacy Class, which are what Crystal Humans and Shadow Saiyans are. What Divine Kais and Guardian Kais are. There is only one other way to achieve immortality. And that lies within Lunarah which is out of our reach. They never thought something could be invented, even if by accident, that could do the same. The Dragonballs can make anyone immortal," Aidius explained. Both Gohan and Eidolon nodded.

"So that is why you haven't already simply made the change. You need the Dragonballs. And to get them you have to go through us," Eidolon laughed.

"Indeed. Either way I can get what I desire. Would you not like to join me, though? Imagine it all…" Aidius said.

"No. Something occurred to me while you were explaining your little goals and how they are possible. I know how to destroy you," Eidolon said with sadness.

"Oh? And how is that?" Aidius said, frowning now.

"You are too deeply rooted here. The way to vanquish you is at hand now. We must destroy this entire universe…" Eidolon explained. Gohan's eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious!" he shouted.

"I am, Gohan. If he ever finds a way to become Holy Class… Then all life as it should be will end. If we must sacrifice the lives of one universe to preserve all life in the others then we are obligated to do so," Eidolon said sadly. "I must become the great destroyer once again…"

"No! Everyone I love lives on this plane! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" Gohan erupted. His power level climbed dangerously high and Eidolon spiked his own in response. Their auras clashed and sparks showered the entire planet. Aidius created his strongest barrier which was just barely able to hold off the might of their auras.

"Everyone you love is already dead! Face it Gohan! This bastard has destroyed everything we have ever cared about. And there is nothing we can do to change it. Not without sacrificing all life! Don't you get it, you ridiculous idiot!" Eidolon cried. Gohan shook his.

"I won't let you do it…" Gohan whispered weakly though he could see no other way to save what already hasn't been erased.

"Do I have to kill you to, my friend?" Eidolon asked weakly in sadness.

"That's the only way I'll allow it to happen. When I'm dead and have no power to stop you!" Gohan yelled back.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eidolon cried out. He reached deeper into the Deepest Darkness and brought his brute maximum to bare. Gohan released his maximum Hidden Power. The explosions of their might wasted what remained of Vascara.

Gohan charged his best Kamehameha Wave. Eidolon powered up his greatest Darkness Blight. They launched their final strikes, beginning the battle that will ultimately decide the fate of not just their universe but all universes. The result of this battle will decide the fate of everything. And all Aidius could do was watch as his plan began to take form…


	20. The Call for Salvation

Chapter 20 - And so they clashed. A battle that lasted nearly three hundred years, yet on the Boundary of Other-World it seemed much longer. Here time twisted and contorted, shifted and stretched onward. The sheer force of their might was what was causing time itself to distort, Aidius knew. But this was about more than just survival now. This was personal. And the war waged, year after year. Planet after planet was laid to waste in the struggle. And still they hadn't even dropped to half power yet. Thirty times or so, they Summoned their Gaidin. And that was when the universe truly trembled. Even the Dark Lord was overawed. This was not just of survival indeed. 

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan cried out. The last of Starfire's might slammed into Bahamut. The King of Dragons of was hammered hard, forced back what seemed like light-years at a time as their battle tore through space. Bahamut charged another blast and launched it. Starfire reverted to her light-form and shifted around the attack like water. The Dark-Prince Eidolon watched as yet another star imploded as the strike hit home. And it continued until both Gaidin finally died their final death, and went even beyond that.

They did not rest. They did not stop. They would not submit to the other. Eidolon in his pride, with the stubbornness of the Dragons he ruled. Gohan with his honor, in his need to protect what little remained of what he held dear. What little of the universe itself remained. Aidius followed the greatest warriors ever to have lived. He watched and waited, seeking his chance. Yet even now, with both the titans barely at half strength, he was far too weak. Aidius snorted at the thought. No one else could call him weak save these two. But it was not always the strongest who one. Sometimes it was the smartest. The mind was the real weapon, not the body. Not even energy or magic or Darkness.

Millennia more passed before the battle concluded. Upon the last planet in the known Mortal Cosmos, Gohan collapsed. The last of the Saiyans dropped his head to the dirt and surrendered. He had nothing left, this Mystic hero. He used it all. His ki, his magic, his Darkness, his Gaidin… Everything. And yet it was not to be enough. Eidolon stood before his once-friend, a look of dark reckoning upon his face. Eidolon was weak now as well. He was little stronger than Aidius at his fullest power. He watched as Gohan cried out again and again as the Storm of Torment, the last and greatest of the Dark-Prince's powers, took him.

"You've forsaken everything! Nothing remains here save this slab of rock! What next, Eidolon? Lunarah? Or maybe every other universe in the Multiverse? With Aidius weak and Ultima gone nothing stands in your way. What will you do?" Gohan demanded, accused. Eidolon threw back his head and laughed more darkly than Gohan ever remembered.

"You still think this is because of some personal vendetta I've set against the universe? No, my Gohan. This is for all the lives I've taken. All the freedoms I've forsaken. Look at me, my hero. I am the Deepest Darkness. I am Torment's Touch. I cannot heal, sooth, or save. Only hurt, erase, and destroy. This is not for me. But for the universe that in turn has forsaken me. The greatest irony of all. You will understand in time, my Gohan. Take this message to Ultima in your Passing. Tell him he needs to keep the Gate open for only a moment longer. Tell him he must sustain or everything will die!" Eidolon said. And with that Gohan died. Eidolon gave Gohan the greatest honor any Crystallite could ever receive. He took the Mystic's body and buried under the largest mountain he could raise. Not even the Kings and Queens of Terra received such honor. It was not an honor of rank. Only the greatest heroes received this.

"So the deed is done," Aidius said at long last. Yeah he survived Gohan. Another great irony.

"And so it is," Eidolon agreed. Then he turned to face the focus point of his hatred. "You said you knew of a way to translate to Holy state. Tell me."

"So you've finally decided to come around?" Aidius laughed. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk attacking his lips.

"I SAID TELL ME!" Eidolon raged. His shockwave sent Aidius crashing through another mountain. The Dark Lord unearthed himself and rose high. He glared at his foe.

"And what have I to gain from this, simple fool?" he demanded.

"For one there's your life. And second, you may become the god you've always wanted to become," Eidolon spat. Aidius thought on this for what seemed like centuries.

"We must become truly immortal before anything can happen. Or we'll simply be eradicated in the attempt," he replied at long last.

"I can make us immortal. That much is easy. The rest is where the difficulty lies," Eidolon replied. His voice was cold and empty. His soul was cold and empty. And why not? What passion can Torment's Touch, the Deepest Darkness, be allowed to have?

And so Eidolon went with the darkest tyrant ever to live. To the far edges of Lunarah where they both became truly immortal as none before them save the Holy Ones has ever been able to do. And then to the Gate of Despair that tunneled through the Veil itself, slipping them between the very threads of time. The very fabric holding the universe together. Eidolon stepped through this portal, stepping unto ground no Mortal has ever laid foot upon before him. The Dark Lord himself followed, cautiously. He still suspected betrayal. Though most thoughts such as these were muted due to the obvious fact he was immortal now. Nothing, not even this child with powers that by far outstretched his own could kill him now. He thought he had nothing to fear. He was never more wrong in his life, Eidolon knew.

A great and majestic castle rose before them. On this planet that was not a planet. This place that did not exist. It was an entire Realm outside of time and space itself. The very bridge connecting all of the known universes, Other-World, and even Lunarah as well. Eidolon stepped forward, crossing ancient boundaries. He entered the inner courtroom where a beautiful jewel-encrusted throne rose upward before him. It was engraved with dragons more ancient than even those he ruled. That brought a smile to his lips.

"I little too well lit for my taste," Aidius spoke. Eidolon snarled. The fool had no idea what was in store for him. Eidolon and the Dark One went lower, taking long stairwells downward to the bottom level of the castle proper. And that was where he saw it, sensed it. A massive floodgate barely holding back what seemed an endless supply of power. This was not Darkness, was not magic, was not ki. This was the Holy Power, a type all unto itself with out rival. Eidolon reached forth and took hold of the sphere where this energy was entrapped.

A flood of agony ripped through him like none ever before. For millions of years on end it seemed, he rot in pain everlasting. Summoning his Gaidin did not even compare to this. Nothing did as nothing could. After what seemed like eternity, Eidolon thought he would go insane. But just as suddenly, the agony stopped. The energy that was within the sphere was gone. Then he felt it. A massive rush of raw might crashing to the surface. It did not feel as other power did. This was pure. This was beauty in purest form. Eidolon reached out with this power and ensnared the Dark Lord. He tore open the Void, one of three Four-Hells the Holy Ones sealed away at the Moment of Creation. Into the Void the Dark One went, struggling for all he was worth. Eidolon was a god now, nothing was stronger.

He sealed the Void and reached out again. He searched out and found all the powers he had long become accustomed to. It was funny how weak they seemed from his new vantage point. Everything seemed weak. Yet with this new might came limitless understanding. He wove a great and impossible pattern with his God-Might, his Holy Power. Everyone who ever died from the Army, the Saiyans, Buu, Frieza, and every other great force of evil was restored to life as well as every world that was destroyed. The Saiyans, the Crystallites, and many more races all restored. All his friends and allies, everyone. The warriors from the future were revived and sent back to their own world where the threat there was ended as well. And so Eidolon labored, righting everything that had been made wrong. Then he placed the Mortalbind, restricting how powerful future Mortals could become. And as his last act, he sealed away the Holy Power. Fed it to the Void itself until nothing was left. And with this last act, the Dark-Prince of Terra closed his eyes forever…

This was all Eidolon's plan. This was wrought from his fears, his hopes, and even his dreams. This was what the Kai Line would later come to name the Call for Salvation. The death of one almighty to save all the rest. This was hope...

A Letter From Eidolon 

_Gohan, __  
_

_I took this path I had long knew would lead to my death. All the way back to reading the Kai Histories. Their Prophecies no one before me could put a Meaning to. Not even Ultima knew though I think he suspected. I have no regrets. But I intend to change a good many things this time. I die the Final Death, not even my soul will survive. I simply will cease to exist. I have come to understand a good many things, my Gohan. 'Potential must be passed on even if for a while it rests in the hands of the wicked.' This is the deepest truth that exists. This is what drives me now. Though by time you read this, my Gohan, you will be powerless to change a thing. __  
__I could rewrite everything, I suppose. A god could do that. But I could never give life to what once was. At least not the life it was supposed to have. I understand now why Ultima chose not to live forever. I also understand why the Holy Ones relinquished their ancient power. No one was ever meant to control such power. Even the power Aidius and Ultima Kai had. Worry no more about Aidius, the Dark Lord, my Gohan. Though my fate may seem dire, his is by far worse than the Final Death. I envy him not at all. He would most likely prefer my fate than his own. But that was my final act of vengeance. With this I seal the Holy Power away for good. And I place in my stead the Mortalbind. It will seem cruel, limiting how powerful Mortals can become. But it must be so. I leave only enough room for ones to rise when an even darker time will fall upon the universe. You need not worry of this, my Gohan. It will be long after your lifetime. Also, your power, as you may know already, remains the same. I will not limit your might or the might of any who fought on my side. You all have the proper judgment needed to guide such power. But know now it shall never happen again. __  
__But things must be this way. I had the eyes and power of a god, but only living as a Mortal taught me so. This was the only advantage I had over the ancient Holy Ones. They lacked this knowledge. Please tell my brother and my sister I love them. Tell my mother I love her. And tell my newly awakened people I have never Forsaken them. They will know what this means. Give my final farewell to all my friends, your daughter, and Shia as well. I regret things could not be different. This is my final goodbye, my Gohan. Please use the light and judgment I never had to keep the Mortal Cosmos safe. __  
__ --Eidolon_


End file.
